


Месть Озая

by trololonasty



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Children of Characters, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Pining, Post-Canon, Romance, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 61,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Спустя двенадцать лет после финальной битвы Зуко вызывает Катару, дабы та излечила жертв эпидемии, распространяющейся среди народа огня.





	1. Пролог: Панегирик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ozai's Vengeance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/481870) by Fandomme. 



 

Катара медленно открыла глаза. Солома щекотала её лицо, и она не смогла сдержаться и чихнула. Первые несколько секунд Катара не понимала, где она, пока не вспомнила, что они находятся в хлеву.

Бледное предрассветное утро просачивалось сквозь не закрытое ставнями окно. Совсем скоро дети из приюта Южного Храма Воздуха начнут свои обычные утренние приготовления. Рядом с ней, повернувшись на бок, лежал Аанг. Он смотрел на неё красивыми, ясными глазами, которые совсем не изменились за десять лет. Он улыбнулся, прежде чем сказать печальным, смиренным голосом:

— Я только что разговаривал с Року.

Возможно, из-за тона, каким это произнес её муж, или, возможно, потому что она знала, что любой разговор между тысячью и одним аватаром почти никогда не предвещает ничего хорошего, в животе Катары завязался тугой узел. Аанг взял её за руку.

— Року говорит, что я провёл слишком много времени с Аппой в айсберге, — произнёс он. — Каждый аватар связан со своим животным-хранителем. Но, очевидно, я отдал чересчур много своей энергии Аппе, пока мы находились в том айсберге.

Катара приподнялась на локтях и внимательно посмотрела на гигантского спящего зверя. Из одного уголка его огромного рта стекала пена. Дыхание его было неровным, каждый вдох и выдох сопровождался хрипом, напоминающим трение несмазанных деталей. Он был последним представителем своего вида, и там, где раньше было множество монахов, выращивающих сотни летающих бизонов, сейчас был всего только один, и он не мог узнать у своих предков, как вылечить своего друга.

— Когда Аппа уйдёт, я уйду вместе с ним, — сказал Аанг.

— Нет, — запротестовала Катара. Она выпрямилась и посмотрела на Аанга. Он сел, приготовившись выслушать её. — Тебе нужно поговорить с Року ещё раз. Была тысяча других аватаров, и четвертая часть из них – маги воздуха. Они знают, как обращаться с летающими бизонами. Ты можешь попросить совета у них.

Аанг посмотрел на Аппу, затем на свою жену. Он положил одну свою руку на громадную лапу бизона, а другой сжал руку Катары.

— Это невозможно, Катара.

Она высвободила свою ладонь и скрестила руки на груди.

— Ты аватар. _Сделай_  так, чтобы это стало возможным.

— Я не могу, — пожал он плечами. — Пришло моё время.

На мгновение Катаре показалось, что она прикончит Аанга прямо здесь и сейчас своими собственными руками, раз уж он готов так легко сдаться.

— Как ты можешь так говорить? Разве ты  _не хочешь_  жить?

— Конечно, хочу. Я люблю этот мир.

И это, осознала она, крепко стиснув трясущиеся кулаки, было корнем проблемы. Аанг любил _мир_. Он любил её, это правда. Он любил Сокку, Тоф, Айро и даже Зуко. Он любил детей, осиротевших во время войны, для которых и организовал приют в Южном Храме Воздуха. Но также он любил и каждый стебель травы, и капли росы. Он любил каждую замороженную лягушку, использовавшуюся для снижения температуры, и каждую зловонную свинообезьяну, чей визг доносился с деревьев. Он любил каждую пылинку на трудном и длинном пути, что они прошли вместе. И он любил это всё _одинаково_.

— Ты достаточно сильно любишь этот мир, чтобы спасти его, но недостаточно, чтобы постараться остаться?

Аанг нахмурился.

— Ты не должна так думать об этом.

— Почему? Это недостаточно _просветлённо_? Это недостаточно _беспристрастно_  для аватара?

— Нет, — размеренно ответил Аанг, и по звучанию одного этого слова она знала, что спокойствие его голоса зиждется на одной только силе самоконтроля, — это недостаточно _мирно_ для воздушного кочевника.

Он вытянул руку над сеном, что окружало их. Под его открытой ладонью образовался воздушный круговорот. И внутри этого миниатюрного вихря кружились крошечные семена. Они были почти прозрачные, и Катаре приходилось напрягать зрение, чтобы видеть их.

— Точно так же выглядят наши жизни, — произнёс Аанг. — Твоя жизнь, жизнь лорда Огня, любого человека в этом мире, – даже моя жизнь, жизнь аватара – все мы одинаковые. — Он применил магию воздуха снова, и лёгкий бриз сдул эти семена. Катара не видела, куда они упали. — Мы – семена, которые несёт дыхание вселенной. Мы маленькие крупицы. Внутри нас огромный потенциал, но мы вынуждены повиноваться силам, нам недоступным. — Его рука снова вернулась на своё прежнее место у него на коленях. — По крайней мере, так говорят о смерти маги воздуха.

Сквозь тихие слёзы злобы Катара произнесла:

— Ну, а племя Воды думает об этом немного иначе.

Она встала. Не обращая внимания на просьбы Аанга подождать, она шла вперёд, шагая в туманном полумраке храма. В свете раннего утра казалось, что статуи монахов смотрят на неё особенно грустным взглядом. Она плотнее закуталась в свою накидку и по ступеням забралась на самую высокую башню. Худощавый мальчик с тёмными волосами и золотистыми глазами стоял посреди комнаты, на одной его руке была надета увесистая кожаная перчатка.

— Сифу Катара! — воскликнул он, выпрямляясь. — Я как раз собирался кормить драконьих ястребов, мэм.

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы ругать тебя, Ризу.

Плечи мальчика опустились, он с облегчением выдохнул.

— Чем я могу вам помочь?

Катара мимолётным взглядом осмотрела помещение. Внутри изысканных клеток копошились на своих насестах драконьи ястребы. Уже не в первый раз она ощущала лёгкие мурашки, глядя на их затенённые глаза и острые клювы.

— Который из них самый быстрый?

Ризу улыбнулся.

— Зин, мэм. Лорд Огня специально прислал его.

Катара кивнула.

— Отлично. Мне нужно отправить сообщение генералу Айро.

Она сидела за небольшим столом, пока Ризу, надев свою перчатку, осторожно открывал клетку Зина. Клетка находилась в самом дальнем углу комнаты, и даже в тени монастырских стен Катара смогла определить, что он самый крупный из всех. Ризу присвистнул и просунул руку в клетку. Когда он сделал это, у Катары на мгновение от страха перехватило дыхание. Она видела множество раз, как сирота из народа огня ухаживает за своими любимыми ястребами, но всё равно считала их опасными созданиями. Это чувство прошло, когда ястреб запрыгнул Ризу на руку и позволил мальчику погладить ему грудку. Ризу успокаивающим тоном что-то сказал птице и улыбнулся. _«Аанг создал здесь нечто прекрасное_ , — подумала Катара. — _И я не смогу защищать всех этих потерянных детей без него»_. Ризу повернулся к ней лицом.

— Вы написали своё послание, мэм?

— Нет, — только и произнесла она. Катара быстро придвинула к себе кисточку, чернила и бумагу. Она взяла кисть, окунула её в воду и потерла об чернильный камень. Кисточка зависла над пустой страницей. Ситуация сейчас казалась более реальной, чем тогда, в хлеву, когда Аанг объяснял ей неизбежность своей кончины так же спокойно и старательно, как рассказывал бы ребёнку правила игры в фаербол. _«Как я скажу ему, что Аанг умирает?»_  Капелька чёрных чернил упала вниз и растеклась по бумаге.

— Вы в порядке, Сифу Катара? — Она подняла взгляд. Фигура Ризу выглядела расплывчато, пока она не моргнула и, к своему ужасу, не осознала, что плачет. — У вас трясутся руки, — добавил Ризу.

 _«Аватар умирает!_ — прокричал голос напуганного маленького ребёнка внутри неё. — _Он вернулся совсем недавно, а теперь собирается оставить нас! И он относится к этому совершенно спокойно! Он собирается бросить нас, и ему абсолютно наплевать, потому что так и поступают все аватары!»_

Катара проигнорировала обиженный, испуганный внутренний голос и призвала всю свою выдержку, которая так помогла ей в борьбе против Азулы, Озая и всех остальных. Она применила её, чтобы улыбнуться и сказать ровным голосом, что всё хорошо. Она пустила свою внутреннюю силу в ход, когда её рука выводила слова на бумаге, когда она скручивала свиток и засовывала его в сделанный из слоновой кости переносной футляр. Она держалась, пока привязывала этот футляр к лапке нетерпеливого Зина, улыбалась Ризу и неслась с башни вниз по лестнице, в свою спальню, где она наконец могла позволить себе, уткнувшись в подушку, зарыдать.     

 

☯☯☯

 

Генерал Айро прибыл несколько недель спустя. Он набил целый отсек новыми игрушками и пряными сладостями страны Огня. Он пополнил чайные запасы храма. Он даже позволил самым маленьким детям висеть у него на ноге, пока он поднимался по извилистой веревочной тропе на вершину горы. Вид его, когда он закончил своё восхождение, окружённый хохочущими сиротами, всё такой же полный, округлый и жизнерадостный, подкосил Катару, так что она чуть не упала на колени. Она сжала руки в кулаки, чтобы удержаться от того, чтобы побежать ему навстречу и обнять его – у неё не было возможности обнять собственного отца с тех пор, как его не стало, бессознательно отметила про себя Катара. _«Его жена, сын, брат, племянница, а теперь Аанг – неужели Айро переживёт всех нас?»_

Катара поприветствовала Айро во внутреннем дворе, и он преподнёс ей лилию-панду.

— Я встретил старого друга по дороге сюда, — произнёс он, вставляя цветок ей в волосы.

Катара вспомнила время, когда она верила каждому слову тётушки Ву. Казалось, это было очень-очень давно.

— И что же она сказала?

Айро обхватил её руку своими. Его ладони, казалось, ужасно постарели, высохли и были покрыты пигментными пятнами.

— Она сказала, что твоя история ещё не закончена, — ответил он. — А теперь, леди Катара, нам пора навестить аватара.

 

☯☯☯

 

— Где Зуко? — спросил Сокка, когда с приветствиями Айро было покончено.

— Мне тоже интересно, где он, — добавила Тоф, сложив руки на груди. —  Я думала, Спарки и Вжик помирились.

— Принц… — Айро оборвал сам себя и удручённо улыбнулся. — Лорд Огня Зуко в данный момент ведёт торговые переговоры с представителями царства Земли, — ответил он. — Они должны быть завершены через несколько дней. Когда он заключит новое соглашение, он к нам присоединится.

— На случай, если вы не обратили внимания, у нас нет нескольких дней, — резко прошептал Сокка. Он указал на ворота, ведущие в хлев. — Аанг не пробудет в таком стабильном состоянии долго. Он болен, и меньшее, что Зуко мог сделать, это приехать, чтобы…

— Тихо! — зашипела Катара, посылая брату тяжёлый взгляд, который имел обыкновение ставить его на место. — Я пригласила вас сюда не для того, чтобы вы могли поругаться. Аанг убедил себя, что умирает, и отказывается делать что-либо, чтобы это предотвратить. Мы – его семья, мы должны напомнить ему, что держит его в этом мире. Аанг позволит болезни победить его, если у него не будет причины бороться.

Сокка и Тоф кивнули. Айро неуверенно переступил с одной ноги на другую, прежде чем также выразить кивком своё согласие. Катара сделала глубокий вдох и отвела плечи назад. Она сняла тяжёлый засов, запирающий ворота хлева, и толчком распахнула их.

— Аанг, к тебе пришли, — произнесла она.

— Всем привет. — Из пахнущей сеном тени донесся тихий голос её мужа, и остальные подались вперёд. Катара намеревалась последовать за ними, но рука Айро удержала её.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — сказал он.    

Катара обернулась.

— Я знаю, — ответила она и отвела его в сторону. — Вы нашли что-нибудь? Вы когда-нибудь слышали о чём-то похожем?

Айро заговорил, сминая края своих рукавов:

— Мои знания о мире духов не так обширны, как у аватара, леди Катара. Я вижу только то, что духи мне позволяют – достаточно для того, чтобы знать, что с их миром шутки плохи.

Она сузила глаза.

— Вы не ответили на мой вопрос. 

— Только лишь потому, что я знаю, что тебе не понравится мой ответ.

Она едва подавила сердитый возглас.

— Своему лорду Огня вы отвечаете так же уклончиво?  

— Только когда я хочу, чтобы он сам узрел истину, — ответил Айро. Катара открыла рот, но Айро остановил её, подняв палец вверх. — Леди Катара. Правда, которую я хочу до тебя донести, заключается в том, что твой муж, аватар, должен накопить энергию, чтобы приготовиться к следующему этапу своего путешествия. Если он не придёт к миру с самим собой перед своей смертью, то не сможет стать достойным наставником для следующего аватара. У Аватара Року не было такой привилегии – почему, как ты думаешь, Аангу необходимо было сначала посетить храм, чтобы связаться с ним? Потому что он погиб прежде, чем успел подготовиться к своей смерти.

Катара нахмурилась.

— Так значит, если Аанг будет пытаться побороть эту болезнь, но всё равно умрёт, он не сможет быть наставником для следующего аватара?

Айро кивнул.

— Именно. Я уверен, что Року сообщил это Аангу. — Он вздохнул. — Что ещё более важно, так это то, что Аанг – последний маг воздуха. У магов воздуха весьма определённое представление о том, что необходимо делать с телом после смерти. Как и маги огня, они сжигают его. Но затем друзья и родственники отправляют прах развеиваться по ветру. — Айро опустил на неё тяжёлый взгляд. — Таким образом маг воздуха может покинуть этот мир, зная, что его семья действительно отпустила его.  

Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть – и её гнев вырвется наружу.

— Мы отпустим Аанга, когда будем готовы! Если вы не заметили, он не просто аватар – он заботится об этих детях! Детях, которые осиротели из-за народа огня!

Айро быстро скрыл свой шок и обиду, но она всё-таки успела уловить его эмоции. Тот же час её захлестнула волна стыда, вытеснив гнев из её груди.

— Простите меня, — произнесла она спустя мгновение. — С моей стороны было низко говорить такое. Но…

— Но ты беспокоишься о том, как будешь справляться, когда Аанга не станет, — договорил за неё Айро.

Признавать это было больно.

— Да.

Айро положил руку ей на плечо.

— Я не говорю, что отпустить аватара будет легко, — сказал он. — Я говорю, что ты должна уважать его традиции так же, как он уважал твои. Аанг – последний представитель воздушных кочевников, но он делал всё, что было в его силах, чтобы сохранить их обычаи: он до сих пор не ест мясо, носит одежду традиционной расцветки и бреет голову.

Катара не стала уточнять, как далеко Аанг зашёл в надежде сохранить свой народ. Самым эгоистичным его желанием и стремлением была не Катара, а новые маги воздуха. Аанг сделал ей предложение только после того, как была завершена его провалившаяся кругосветная миссия по поиску других возможных выживших. Никто, кроме Сокки и Тоф, не знал настоящей причины их брака. Катара и Аанг сами убирали в своих комнатах – даже дети, ответственные за стирку белья, не знали, что аватар и его жена спят по отдельности, когда не пытаются зачать ребёнка, чего они не делали уже несколько лет.

Словно прочитав её мысли, Айро добавил:

— Конечно, он женился. Это весьма необычно для того, кто был выращен монахами. Но я полагаю, что гораздо мудрее выбрать такую жену, как ты, чем жить в одиночестве.

Катара невесело улыбнулась.

— Даже если в итоге я не смогу спасти его?

Айро пожал её плечо.

— Когда ты вернула аватара миру, ты спасла нас всех, — сказал он. — Без твоей поддержки твой друг не сможет встретить своё последнее испытание.

Катара почувствовала, что начинает плакать против собственной воли.

— Он не один, — произнесла она. — Мы все здесь!

— Смерть – заключительное таинство, леди Катара, — ответил Айро. — Каждый познаёт его в одиночестве.

 

☯☯☯

 

Несколько дней спустя Аанг открыл глаза и сказал:

— Я накапливал энергию, Катара.

Он произнёс это тем же тоном, каким в детстве просил её посмотреть, что он сейчас сделает. Прокатиться на пингвинах, оседлать гигантскую кои, сделать ожерелье – годы ушли на то, чтобы она смогла увидеть истину за этими знаками внимания.

— Тебе больше не нужно рисоваться передо мной, Аанг, — сказала Катара.

Он улыбнулся.

— Я знаю. Я просто хотел немного облегчить задачу. Не могла бы ты открыть ворота, пожалуйста?

Недоумевая, она встала и сняла засов с тяжёлых дверей, а затем широко их распахнула. Солнечный свет озарил камни под её ногами.

— Так?

Аанг кивнул и встал. Он выглядел таким худым и бледным, что её ноги почти подкосились, но она встала в уверенную позу, типичную для всех магов воды, и стала ждать. Её муж грациозно поднял руки и сделал глубокий вдох. И в ту самую секунду, когда она поняла, что он собирается сделать, и уже открыла рот, чтобы запротестовать, последний маг воздуха перенёс десятитонного летающего бизона во внутренний двор. Аанг последовал за ним, захватив с собой охапку сена. Он парил, как осенний лист на ветру, – иссохший и хрупкий, но всё ещё яркий – пока не очутился на своём старом месте между рогами Аппы. Бизон издал звук одобрения, словно бы они совместно совершили это путешествие. Катара побежала вслед за ними.

— Зачем? — спросила она, глазами впиваясь в своего мужа.

Аанг устало улыбнулся.

— Когда приедет Зуко – он и Айро знают, что делать, — ответил он.

— Нет, — отчаянно затрясла головой Катара, её коса моталась из стороны в сторону. — Ты не можешь так поступить.

— Ты права. — Его взгляд смягчился. — Однажды я уже отпустил тебя, Катара. Я не смогу сделать это ещё раз, — Аанг нахмурился и начал искать что-то позади себя. — Я забыл свой планер. Не могла бы ты принести мне его?

Она уже повернулась, чтобы уйти, когда услышала тихое «Хип-хип». Катара обернулась как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как её муж упал на бок, а животное, на котором он сидел, издало свой последний вздох. Порыв ветра, ворвавшийся в Южный Храм Воздуха, сбил её с ног. Когда ветер прекратился, воздух стал чище и холоднее, чем был, но она не нашла в себе сил, чтобы подняться, до тех пор, пока подошедший к ней брат не позвал её по имени.

 

☯☯☯

 

Зуко прибыл на закате. Дети первыми заметили его военные аэростаты. Катара знала, что она должна была встретить его так же, как встретила Айро. Но даже по прошествии часа она всё продолжала смотреть на бездыханные тела двух своих друзей и заговорила с лордом Огня, только когда он опустился на колени рядом с ней. Она наблюдала, как Зуко поклонился до самой земли. Он оставался в этом положении долгое время, и она подумала, что, возможно, он плачет. Но, когда он поднялся, на его лице не было влажных следов, только левая сторона его лица блестела, как и все шрамы.

— Я столько не успел ему сказать, — произнёс Зуко, глядя прямо перед собой.   

— Я знаю, — ответила Катара. Она повернулась, и неожиданно они снова оказались в кристальной пещере, где впервые оценили друг друга по достоинству. — Он простил тебя много лет назад, знаешь. Мы все простили.

Губа Зуко дернулась, словно Катара ударила его, но спустя мгновение он сказал:

— Я ещё должен заслужить как твоё, так и его прощение.

Катара не знала, что и сказать. За годы, прошедшие после войны, они с Аангом стали думать о Зуко, как о некоем дальнем родственнике – вечно занятом и иногда сложном для понимания, но безобидном. Учитывая, что в лучшем случае эти слова прозвучали бы снисходительно, она произнесла только:

— Аанг знал, что ты приедешь. Он сказал, что вы с Айро знаете, что делать. Не уверена, что он имел в виду.

Зуко моргнул и перевёл взгляд на величественный труп Аппы, наверху которого находился ещё один гораздо меньших размеров.

— Я знаю, — ответил он. — Предоставь это нам. — Он повернулся к ней. — Когда похороны?

— Завтра, — произнесла она. — Твой дядя на кухне готовит поминальный обед.

Зуко встал.

— Я пойду помогу ему.

С мгновение он колебался, словно хотел сказать что-то ещё, но затем молча развернулся и ушёл. Она услышала о нём только несколько часов спустя, когда Айро, покрытый мукой и весь в брызгах от кипящего масла, сообщил ей, что его племянник хочет произнести надгробное слово для аватара.

— Хорошо, — не сопротивлялась она, думая обо всём, что осталось несказанным между Зуко и Аангом, и удивляясь, как это она дожила до таких времён, когда лорд Огня произносит речь на похоронах аватара.

 

☯☯☯

 

Рассвет был ярким и ясным. Катара надела своё старое синее платье поверх простой белой сорочки и покрыла голову украшенной бисером вуалью, которую она надевала в день своей свадьбы. После трёх безрезультатных попыток заплести волосы в косу, она оставила их распущенными.

Выйдя во двор, Катара увидела, что рога Аппы украшены цветами из сада, а пространство у его лап заполнено его любимыми фруктами и любимыми сладкими пирогами Аанга. Сокка, держа что-то в руках, наклонился и осторожно положил это на землю.

— Что это? — спросила Катара.

— Это сырое тесто, — ответил он. — Знаешь, в память о том дне, когда аватара всё-таки не поджарили.

Катара почти засмеялась, однако смех быстро превратился в слёзы, потому что Сокка плакал так громко, что заглушал пение птиц. Они плакали вместе, припав к земле. Отдалённый уголок её сознания подсказал, что они не делали этого с тех пор, как узнали о кончине Хакоды, но эту предыдущую утрату было легче пережить, когда рядом был Аанг и мир, который нужно было спасать. Сейчас же у неё были совершенно другие заботы: рты, которые нужно было кормить; дети, которых нужно было утешать; территория, которую нужно было защищать; другие маги, которых нужно было тренировать. Не такие значительные и опасные задания, как свержение кровожадного лорда Огня и его коварной дочери, но всё такие же пугающие, потому как им не было видно конца.

Через плечо Сокки Катара увидела Айро, сопровождающего Тоф, и множество детей, следующих позади них. Зуко замыкал шествие. Его окружали сироты, принадлежащие к народу огня. Он выглядел так, словно эту ночь не спал. Когда дети, молодёжь и те, кто оказывали посильную помощь в содержании храма, заняли свои места во внутреннем дворе, Катара поднялась и поблагодарила всех за присутствие. Она понятия не имела, откуда взялся её голос или как ей удалось стоять, не шатаясь, но она видела, как расслабились плечи Сокки и как неуверенность покинула лицо Тоф, замещённая самообладанием, которое Катара так любила. Она сделала глубокий вдох и объявила, что лорд Огня проделал долгий путь, чтобы попрощаться с аватаром. Когда она села, Сокка взял её за одну руку, а Тоф – за другую. Она крепко держалась за них. У неё было очень странное чувство, что если она отпустит, то может вдруг улететь.

Зуко медленно взошёл на помост. На нём была мантия ослепительно белого цвета, а на голове его сверкала изящная корона. Несколько секунд он молча осматривал собравшихся, дети выпрямились под его взглядом. Он сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем заговорить.

— В народе огня говорят, что самое яркое пламя – самое недолговечное, — начал он. — Эта пословица как нельзя более подходит Аангу, последнему магу воздуха.

— Огонь был последним элементом, который осваивал Аанг, но по многим причинам именно он больше всего подходил ему. Аанг был источником света для мира, погруженного во тьму. Он зажигал в людях веру, где бы он ни оказался. Его тепло могло растопить самое холодное сердце. Нести в мир баланс и гармонию – обязанность аватара, и свидетельством тому, как низко мы пали, служит такой миролюбивый и преданный дух Аанга. Он был идеальным героем для своего возраста – человеком, который мог покарать несправедливых… и простить тех, кто меньше всего заслуживает его снисхождения. — Его голос слегка сорвался, и Катара видела, как он делает судорожный вздох. Это был единственный видимый знак его скорби, кроме слезы, что тихо катилась из его немеченого глаза.  

— Мне довелось знать Аанга и как соперника, и как друга, — продолжил Зуко спустя мгновение. — В обоих случаях Аанг вдохновлял меня на самосовершенствование. Долгое время я думал, что поймать аватара – значит вернуть себе честь. Однако сейчас я вижу, что я гонялся не за аватаром, а за тем, что он собой представляет: мир, любовь, надежду, которые он ежедневно стремился привить всем остальным. Мне нужен был не трофей, а пример для подражания. И я желаю, чтобы всем лордам Огня повезло встретить такой же блестящий пример настоящего лидера на своём пути.

— И хотя Аанг был последним представителем своего народа, и хотя в мире может существовать только один аватар, мощь Аанга заключалась не в его уникальности, а в его способности пробуждать лучшие качества в окружающих. Он не сражался и не побеждал в одиночку. Напротив, он полагался на различные таланты, которые видел в своих друзьях. Он ценил усилия и жертвы, на которые шли его товарищи. Он напоминал нам о заложенном в нас потенциале и открывал этот потенциал в каждом человеке, которого встречал. И мы должны помнить об этом, готовясь продолжать свой путь, предначертанный нам судьбой, без него.

— Я знаю, что мир кажется гораздо мрачнее сейчас, когда аватар ушёл. Но дары, оставленные нам Аангом, не поблекнут с течением времени. Как камни сохраняют тепло задолго после захода солнца, мы сохраним свет, дарованный нам аватаром, внутри нас самих. Мудрость, которой он поделился с нами, – что каждый из нас достоин прощения, что все мы должны заботиться об окружающем нас мире и друг о друге – останется с нами, несмотря на его отсутствие. И, как первая звезда, загорающаяся на ночном небе, любовь Аанга к нам продолжит сиять на расстоянии. Она может казаться недосягаемой, но она уже преодолела тьму и всегда будет светить там, даже когда нам будет казаться, что не осталось никакой надежды.   

Катара едва могла дышать от слёз, сдавливающих её горло, но тихий голос внутри неё сказал:  _«Вот почему он стал лордом Огня. Вот почему Аанг доверял ему и почему Айро любит его. Аанг был прав – Зуко прекрасно знает, что ему делать»_.

— Я никогда не смогу отплатить за ту неоценимую помощь, которую оказал мне аватар Аанг за свою недолгую жизнь, — произнёс Зуко. — А теперь, стыдно признать, но я не смогу отдать последнюю дань уважения в одиночку. Я должен попросить своего дядю оказать мне помощь.

Айро поднялся со своего места. Он кивнул Зуко и, тяжело ступая, встал по другую сторону Аппы.  

Они поклонились друг другу и встали в стойку, характерную для магов огня. Синхронно они отправили огненные потоки прямо в тела Аанга и Аппы. Костёр разгорелся. Дети отодвинулись подальше, избегая жара пламени. Зуко и Айро надолго задержались после того, как Сокка и Тоф повели детей на поминальный обед, чтобы убедиться, что огонь не перекинется на ближайшие строения. Катара знала это потому, что вскоре после рассвета, когда аватар и его зверь-хранитель уже превратились в огромную кучу пепла, сильные руки, пахнущие дымом и потом, подняли её с земли и отнесли в комнату, приготовленную для Зуко. Несколько часов спустя она проснулась там в одиночестве. 

 

☯☯☯

 

Приняв ванну и поев, Катара обнаружила Зуко на небольшой площадке, возвышающейся над главным двором, руководящего группой мужчин и женщин, одетых в цвета народа огня. Она была удивлена, заметив, что большую часть пепла, оставшегося от Аанга и Аппы, уже унесло ветром. Она думала, что на это потребуется больше времени. Все остальные, находящиеся в нижнем дворе, обходили пепелище стороной, и Катара также отметила, что Зуко смотрит куда угодно, но только не туда. Уловив её присутствие, Зуко отпустил своих солдат, которые тут же разбежались в разных направлениях.

— Кто это? — спросила Катара.

— Твой новый гарнизон, — ответил он.

Часть её была возмущена его выбором слов.

— Мы не колония.

Он вздохнул.

— Я знаю это. Мне следовало сказать, что они – твоя новая охрана.

Катара нахмурилась.

— Охрана?

Зуко указал на туманные гребни скал, окружающие их.

— Вы здесь отрезаны от внешнего мира. Вокруг полно воров и дезертиров из армии народа огня. Я не могу оставить вас без защиты.

— Я квалифицированный маг воды…

— Ты – _единственный_  маг воды в окружении детей, которые нуждаются в тебе, — уточнил Зуко. — Страх перед аватаром держал чужаков в узде, леди Катара, но с его уходом угроза увеличилась десятикратно. Вам понадобится помощь. — Он вгляделся в происходящее далеко внизу. Неподалёку от хлева Айро с помощью своей магии показывал фокусы группе сирот из народа огня. — Здесь есть маги огня, которые не знают даже основ техники безопасности, — добавил он более мягким тоном. — У них не было родителей и учителей, чтобы научить их правилам, которые они должны были знать с рождения. Если я оставлю здесь своих лучших людей, они смогут обучить их. 

На данный момент Катара решила не обращать внимания на отказ от принятия её подарков и его паранойю об угрозах внешнего мира. Также она решила игнорировать то, что он зовёт её  _«леди Катара»_ , – мужчины народа огня такие упрямые и официальные.

— Своих лучших людей?

Он кивнул.

— Они – часть моей свиты, — пояснил Зуко. — Айро лично тренировал их для моей охраны и охраны дворца.

— Ты с ума сошёл? — взорвалась Катара. — Ты не можешь оставить их здесь! Твоя жизнь будет в опасности в тот самый миг, как ты поднимешься на свой аэростат!

Зуко отрицательно покачал головой.

— Мой дядя – более надежная защита, чем армия магов огня, — сказал он. — И, к тому же, во дворце меня дожидается остальная охрана. 

Он достал небольшой мешочек и протянул его Катаре, не смотря ей в глаза.

— Я пришлю ещё, когда вам потребуется.

Катара открыла мешочек и обнаружила внутри груду золотых монет. Движимая гордостью, она хотела сказать, что им не нужны его деньги, но её воспитание не позволило.

— Спасибо. В день вознесения благодарностей твоё имя будут чтить вместе с именами остальных дарителей.  

— Пожертвования уменьшатся, как только мир узнает, что аватар больше не живёт здесь, — произнёс Зуко, отводя взгляд. — Скажи мне, когда они закончатся. Я пришлю ещё.

— Зуко, Аангу никогда не нужны были репарации, — сказала Катара. — И я знаю, что тебе пришлось понизить налоги, чтобы поддержать…

— Эти деньги принадлежат не народу огня, это мои личные деньги, — он сглотнул. — Раньше это были деньги Озая, Азулы и Джао. Я получил их, когда распродал их имущество или переплавил его. — Он сжал и разжал кулаки. — Я опустошил их корабли, их покои – всё, что смог найти. Я разобрал дом Джао до последнего камушка. Вполне возможно, что сейчас в своих руках ты держишь позолоченную крышку его унитаза.

 _«Зуко никогда не сдаётся»_ , — произнёс у неё в голове голос её брата. Катаре следовало бы знать, что Зуко заведёт своё отмщение – и своё покаяние – настолько далеко. Она взвесила мешочек в руке.

— Корона Озая тоже здесь?

— Это было первое, что я расплавил.

Её губ коснулась тень улыбки.

— Спасибо тебе.

Зуко кивнул. Он наблюдал, как драконий ястреб летает широкими кругами высоко над синими шпилями храма.

— Всё, что я говорил вчера, – чистая правда, — произнёс он, глядя вниз во двор, где покоился пепел Аанга и Аппы. — Очень долгое время я думал, что всё, что мне нужно сделать, – это найти аватара или раскусить коварный план Азулы. Я полагал, что, когда я наконец преуспею в этом, всё закончится. Я выиграю.

Подобие улыбки отобразилось на его лице.

— Но сейчас я вижу, что это никогда не закончится. Проблемы, с которыми приходится сталкиваться лорду Огня, поставили бы Азулу в тупик. Время, которое я провёл, разыскивая аватара, было идиллическим – я был сам себе хозяин. Теперь меня беспокоят цены на рис и то, кто будет его сажать, учитывая, что большинство работоспособных мужчин мертвы или покалечены и теперь страна Огня не управляет территориями царства Земли.

Он повернулся к ней лицом.

— В стране разгорается голод, который она не может подавить. Наши бывшие враги смеются нам в лицо. Единственный человек, который мог бы исправить ситуацию, мёртв. Я бы убил Озая ещё раз за то, что он втянул нас во всё это.

— Зуко, — только и смогла вымолвить Катара. Она сделала неуверенный шаг вперёд и на мгновение кончиками пальцев коснулась его шрама. Как тогда, так и сейчас, он закрыл глаза и безмолвно замер. Вздохнув, она опустила руку и обхватила его за талию, секундой позже он обнял её в ответ. Она положила голову ему на грудь и услышала стук его сердца.

— Я тоже боюсь, — прошептала она. Словно услышав нужный сигнал, Зуко прижал её ещё крепче. Казалось, он полностью окружил её. Его пальцы впивались ей в талию, а подбородок покоился на её плече. К своему удивлению, Катара почувствовала, как внутри неё что-то щёлкнуло. Неловкость, которую прежде лорд Огня вызывал у неё, испарилась. Она прижалась к нему ещё ближе – какая-то небольшая часть её подозревала, что так и должно было быть всегда – и вздохнула, Зуко последовал её примеру. Они так и стояли вместе, пока особенно сильный порыв горного ветра не сорвал вуаль с головы Катары и Зуко протянул руку, чтобы поймать её. Он аккуратно обернул её вокруг руки, прежде чем передать Катаре.

— Ровесница моей сестры – уже вдова аватара, а лорд Огня вцепился в неё, словно ребёнок, — усмехнулся он. — В каком странном мире мы живём.

— Это мир, который мы договорились сохранить, — ответила Катара.

Он кивнул и расправил плечи.

— Я должен буду уехать завтра,— сообщил он. — Если я задержусь дольше, дядя лично начнёт тренировать всех твоих магов огня и возьмёт на себя командование кухней.

— И мы не можем позволить этому случиться.

— Он лучший из моих генералов. Я не могу потерять его на благо нескольких сирот, несмотря на всё их очарование. — Сейчас его улыбка была искренней, хоть и почти незаметной. — Ты хорошо справляешься с ними.

— У меня была хорошая практика, — ответила она, не подумав.

Зуко странно посмотрел на неё, но не удостоился шанса уточнить, что она имела в виду. Ризу прибыл с сообщением из страны Огня, которое вывело Зуко из себя, и лорд Огня удалился. На следующий день Катара видела его только мельком, на рассвете, когда они с Айро уезжали.

— Для тебя всегда найдётся место во дворце, — произнёс Айро, держа её за плечи. — Не позволяй детям измотать тебя. Даже мастеру воды нужен отдых, а жилое крыло надстроено над прекрасным горячим источником! — Айро повернулся к Сокке и Тоф. — Предложение распространяется и на вас обоих!

— Я согласен, — ответил Сокка.

— Я тоже, — добавила Тоф.

— Замечательно! Мы устроим пир! Я могу…

— Дядя, — позвал Зуко, — нам нужно отправляться, пока не изменился ветер.

Айро закатил глаза, прежде чем ещё раз взглянуть на Катару.

— Ты должна сообщить нам, как только тебе понадобится что-нибудь, — произнёс он.

— Хорошо.

— Отлично, — улыбнулся Айро и в мгновение ока укутал её в свои объятия. — Ты так быстро выросла, леди Катара, — тихо сказал он ей на ухо. — Мне не довелось встретить твоих родителей, но я уверен, что они гордятся тобой.

— Спасибо, — прошептала она в ответ.

Он отстранился, по очереди обнял Сокку и Тоф (с ней он тоже задержался надолго) и забрался на военный аэростат Зуко.

Зуко на мгновение поймал её взгляд, кивнул и запустил поток пламени, который поднял шар в воздух. Катара смотрела, как они улетают, пока дети со всего приюта прибегали из самых разных мест, чтобы попрощаться с ними, махая им вслед и что-то крича. Она стояла и смотрела, пока воздушный шар не превратился в едва различимую точку медного цвета, а затем развернулась и приступила к исполнению своих повседневных обязанностей. 

 

 


	2. Глава 1

_Несколько лет спустя._

 

☯☯☯

 

— Ну? — спросил Зуко. — Насколько всё плохо?

Айро сложил руки за спиной, покачиваясь с пятки на носок и переводя взгляд с пола на потолок. И, исходя из его нерешительности, исчезла последняя надежда Зуко.

— Ясно, — произнёс он.

— Болезнь поражает как молодых, так и старых, — пояснил Айро. — Целители не могут найти никакого общего знаменателя. Иногда различаются даже симптомы. Но исход всегда один.

Зуко прищурился.

— Безумие.

Лорд Огня сделал глубокий вдох. Он осмотрел кабинет своей матери – одно из немногих мест во всём дворце, где он чувствовал себя комфортно, несмотря на все года, проведённые здесь. В, казалось, сотый раз его взгляд остановился на карте, которая занимала одну из стен. Его глаза перебегали через горы и заливы, пока не нашли крошечный сталеплавильный городок Тетсуши, располагающийся на отдалённом конце самого северного острова в архипелаге страны Огня. Болезнь возникла в Тетсуши несколько месяцев назад. Местные врачи сообщили об отдельных случаях непрекращающейся тошноты и рвоты. Но болезнь прогрессировала и распространялась. Мужчины и женщины, богатые и бедные – казалось, она подкашивала всех вокруг: начинаясь как желудочное недомогание, позже недуг приковывал их к постели. Губы и кожа вокруг глаз синели, начинались приступы эпилепсии, затем наступало оцепенение, а потом смерть. Все источники описывали симптомы как невероятно болезненные. А теперь зараза проникла и в ближайшие поселения. Зуко понятия не имел, как остановить эпидемию.

— Они называют её «Месть Озая», — сказал Айро.

Зуко послал дяде взгляд, говорящий, что тому лучше не стоит продолжать. Он встал из-за стола, опрокинув лакированный держатель для кистей, которые покатились на пол. Не обращая на это никакого внимания, Зуко прошагал мимо своего дяди.

— Лорд Зуко, куда ты…

— Как долго будет идти послание до Южного Храма Воздуха? — оглянувшись через плечо, спросил Зуко. — Ты же переписываешься с ней, не так ли?

Айро вздохнул.

— Ты бы знал это, если бы хоть иногда писал ей, Зуко.

Его было этим не остановить.

— Как долго?

— Чуть больше недели, при учёте использования самого быстрого драконьего ястреба, — ответил Айро. — Но не жди много пользы от птицы по её возвращении.

— Это небольшая плата. — Он одной рукой распахнул дверь. — Прикажи людям из арсенала приготовить самый быстрый корабль. Пусть отправляют его, как только мой ястреб вылетит из своей клетки. Я свяжусь с южной воздушной базой.

Айро нахмурился.        

— Разве тебе не следует дождаться ответа от Леди Катары? Невежливо ожидать, что она приедет только лишь по одному твоему требованию.

— Мои люди умирают, дядя! — обрушил на него свою гневную речь Зуко. — Им нужен профессиональный целитель, а не деревенские врачи, которые считают, что их карает дух Озая. Я не требую – я умоляю. 

Это прозвучало жалко, и он исправился, добавив:

— Если она была достаточно хороша для Аватара, она достаточно хороша и для жителей Тетсуши.

Казалось, у Айро ещё есть, что сказать, но он промолчал. Он медленно выдохнул, выпрямился и покинул комнату. Зуко проводил его взглядом.

И, несмотря на все медитации, проведённые этим вечером, он всё равно не смог избавиться от чувства, что отнёсся к Катаре как к оружию из своего арсенала, а не как к человеку и уж точно не как к другу. Его преследовало странное ощущение, что Азула бы им гордилась.

 

☯☯☯

 

Леди Катара из Южного Храма Воздуха, маг крови, как её называли в историях, появившихся после свержения Озая, прибыла несколько недель спустя на корабле флотилии страны Огня. Солнце находилось в своём зените. Позади них раскинулся столичный город, Кайно-тама, представлявший собой ряд крыш, покрытых красной черепицей, простиравшихся от склона холма, на котором располагался дворец, и до самого побережья моря, вдалеке которого виднелись острова. Прищурившись, Зуко различил пятнышко синего цвета на фоне серой массы железа, которое представляло собой Катару. Он рукой загородил глаза от слепящего солнца, точка всё приближалась и приближалась, пока наконец он уже мог разглядеть, что она стоит, вцепившись в борт корабля. Её волосы были заплетены в косу, закрученную в низкий пучок, закреплённый шпильками, которые, как Зуко помнил, были подарены ей его дядей. С высоты своей позиции он мог видеть, как она помахала ему, и почувствовал, как что-то внутри него сразу немного расслабилось. _«Она в безопасности. Она здесь, и она может помочь»_. Он поднял одну руку в знак приветствия. Ветер обдувал его лицо.

Корабль скрипнул, и чёрный нос судна опустился, преобразовавшись в лестницу. Катара спустилась на землю, приподняв двумя пальцами подол своей синей юбки, на плече её висела сумка, а на бедре болтался кожаный мешок для воды. Айро первым встретил её и освободил от багажа, прежде чем крепко обнять. Через его плечо Катара бросила удивлённый взгляд на Зуко, который еле заметно кивнул. _«Дядя ждал её в гости долгие годы. Теперь его желание сбылось»_.

Айро взял Катару под руку, и они подошли к Зуко, который низко поклонился им.

— Леди Катара, — произнёс он. — Благодарю за прибытие в столь кратчайшие сроки. Прошу, примите мои извинения за неудобства, которые вызвала моя просьба.

Катара рот открыла от удивления, и крошечная, довольная собой часть Зуко внутри него вскинула кулак в победном жесте. Придя в себя, Катара улыбнулась и сказала:

— Вот видишь. Я всегда говорила, что с тобой бывает приятно иметь дело.

— Никому не говори, — отшутился Зуко и встал по другую руку от неё. Катара, представляя собой фигуру цвета приглушённого индиго, оттенённую по бокам двумя фигурами цвета охры, перевела взгляд с одного своего спутника на другого. — Что ты предпочтёшь: экскурсию или обед?

— Я предпочту ванну, — ответила Катара. — Угольный дым не очень-то полезен для кожи.

— Замечательная мысль, — сказал Айро по дороге к рикше, запряжённому носорогами и окруженному  стражниками с обеих сторон. Один из них открыл дверь, и Айро усадил Катару внутрь. — Твоя комната находится рядом с прелестным горячим источником. Уверен, ты найдёшь его весьма расслабляющим. — Он поднял палец вверх, словно что-то вспомнив. — Нужно распорядиться и прислать тебе в комнату чашку горячего чая!

В стороне от него Катара и Зуко обменялись многозначительными взглядами и закатили глаза.

 

☯☯☯

 

— Здесь очень… красно, — произнесла Катара, осматривая комнату, предоставленную в её распоряжение. Айро удалился, чтобы приготовить чай, и теперь Зуко находился один на один с вдовой Аватара в комнате, которая некогда служила ему детской.

— Для чего эти шторы? — уточнила Катара, приближаясь к кровати. Она протянула руку к прозрачным занавескам красного цвета, и, когда её пальцы коснулись вышивки на краях, послышался тонкий звон колокольчиков.

— Для безопасности, — ответил Зуко. — Очень трудно притронуться к этим занавескам так, чтобы не задеть колокольчики. Меня учили улавливать их звук.

Катара обернулась.

— Так это твоя бывшая комната?

Он кивнул.

— Это самое безопасное место во всём здании.

— И это потому дорога сюда была больше похожа на блуждание по лабиринту?

— Да. И также, поэтому ты можешь обнаружить в комнате одну из таких штук. — Он указал на тонкую золочёную трубу в форме дракона на стыке стены с потолком. Рот дракона открывался прямо над дверью. — Это пневматические трубы, — объяснил он. — Мастера магии огня могут послать поток тепла через специальные отверстия во дворце, чтобы закрыть или открыть двери, когда сочтут нужным. Если Лорд Огня полагает, что его дети находятся в опасности, он может закрыть их внутри.

Катара нахмурила брови.

— Враги не могут проникнуть внутрь, но и выйти никак нельзя. — Она повернулась к нему лицом. — Разве это не опасно?

— Мы – маги огня. Мы привыкли к этому.

Катара обхватила себя руками.

— Я бы чувствовала себя здесь, как в тюрьме, — произнесла она и тут же всплеснула руками. — Не то чтобы я обвиняла тебя в чём-то подобном!

— Я знаю, что ты не имела ничего такого в виду, — ответил Зуко, оглядывая комнату. — Всё должно быть на месте. Если что-то будет не так, сообщи служанке, приставленной к твоей комнате. — Он прокашлялся. — Дядя воспринял твой визит как возможность устроить один из своих торжественных обедов, — сообщил он. — Ты – почётный гость.

Катара поднесла ладонь ко лбу.

— Айро… — покачала она головой. — Я правда хотела отдохнуть и… прийти в себя. — Её рука безвольно опустилась. — В твоём письме было сказано, что ситуация в Тетсуши ужасающа. Мне понадобятся все мои силы для этой поездки, чтобы исцелить всех, кого я смогу. Не думаю, что у нас есть время на церемонии, вне зависимости от того, как хороша приготовленная еда.

На мгновение всё это так живо напомнило ему о былых временах, что Зуко забыл, как дышать. Старые чувства вновь разгорелись, кровь шумела в ушах. Всё, что привлекало его в ней, – этот ледяной прагматизм вперемешку с бесконечным состраданием – всё ещё сохранилось в ней спустя годы, после её замужества, вдовства – всех перемен, которые, по его убеждению, не позволят им сблизиться. Это осознание мучило его, как очередное предательство его сестры, как будто жизнь снова смеётся прямо ему в лицо.

— Согласен, — произнёс он. — Но дядя напомнил мне, что у людей никогда не было возможности как следует выказать свою благодарность.

Катара нахмурилась.

— Мне не нужна их благодарность. Я счастлива хотя бы потому, что осталась жива.

Зуко кивнул.

— Я знаю. Но ты помогла остановить войну и вернула солдатов армии огня домой. Ты управляешь приютом, в котором содержатся маги огня, брошенные в городах, разрушенных этими же солдатами. Это даёт им надежду. — Он опустил взгляд. — И ты вдова Ав… Аанга. Ты была самым близким ему человеком. Это что-то да значит.

Катара кивнула и шагнула ближе к нему. 

— Я благодарила тебя за все твои пожертвования, — сказала она. — Иногда мои письма, должно быть, приходили с опозданием, потому как я бывала занята в приюте, но…

— Я получал их.

— О. — Она сглотнула. — Полагаю, быть Лордом Огня – тоже хлопотливая работа.

— Да. Так и есть. — Он посчитал, что сейчас как раз подходящий момент, чтобы сообщить ей. — Я не буду сопровождать тебя в Тетсуши. У меня есть обязанности в столице.

Удивление отразилось на всём её лице.

— Ты не поедешь?

— Дядя поедет с тобой. Я лично могу подтвердить высокое качество его сопровождения во время дальних мореплаваний. — _«И если поеду с тобой, то мои чувства уничтожат меня изнутри точно так же, как это произошло, когда мы были моложе»._  — Мои люди надёжны, но он – единственный, кому я могу доверить твою безопасность. Если он будет рядом с тобой, я смогу не беспокоиться об этом и сосредоточиться на своих обязанностях здесь.

Она, казалось, приняла какое-то решение.

— Ну, что ж, тогда не буду причинять тебе дальнейшие неудобства. Увидимся за ужином.

Став уже более чутким, чем в прошлом, и осознавая, что он сознательно повёл себя чрезмерно чёрство, Зуко проговорил:

— Леди Ка…

— Просто Катара, Зуко, — перебила она. — Ты зовёшь меня так с тех самых пор, как я вышла замуж за Аанга. И если ты вдруг не заметил, то мы больше не женаты. — Она коснулась ожерелья на своей шее, и Зуко только сейчас увидел, что она заменила подвеску, сделанную для неё Аангом, на ту, что когда-то давно держал в своих руках Зуко, – ту, что принадлежала ей по праву рождения.

— Твоё ожерелье, — произнёс он, бессознательно потянувшись к нему, но одёрнул руку, вспомнив, что у него нет на то права. _«Лорды Огня ведут себя так, словно всё вокруг принадлежит им беспрекословно. Хватит»._  — Прости.

— Дважды за день, — отметила она. — Ты, должно быть, идёшь на рекорд.

Зуко постарался не выказать своего огорчения, но Катара продолжила:

— Я просто пошутила, Зуко. — Она подняла руки, чтобы расстегнуть ожерелье, и протянула его ему. — Можешь взглянуть. Вы явно скучали друг по другу.

Он взял ожерелье в руки. Синяя замшевая лента была заменена, но сама подвеска осталась такой же гладкой и прохладной на ощупь, как он помнил, и блестела на солнце, переливаясь совершенно новыми оттенками. Это было одним из любимых его свойств этого камня – он был одного цвета, когда ты смотришь на него прямо, но стоило повернуть его даже на градус – показывались светлые прожилки и менялась сама его структура.  

— _Почему_ ты зовёшь меня Леди Катара? — тихо спросила она. — Раньше ты так не делал. Я не называю тебя Лордом Огня Зуко. Ты хочешь, чтобы я начала так тебя называть?

Он медленно выводил большим пальцем узоры, вырезанные мастером Пакку. Катара рассказала ему эту историю – точнее, она рассказала её Тоф и Айро, а он её подслушал. Дядя сказал, что у Пакку хороший вкус.

— Нет, не хочу, — ответил Зуко. — Ты не одна из моих подданных. Ты не должна звать меня Лордом Огня.

— Так почему же ты называешь меня Леди Катара?   

— Потому что это самый высокий титул для женщин в нашей стране, — объяснил он. — Если бы моя сестра заняла трон вместо Озая, её министры называли бы её Леди Азула.

Катара скрестила руки на груди.

— Но я не управляю страной.

Палец Зуко скользнул по поверхности камня.

— Верно, — согласился он, — но таким образом меня учили выражать своё уважение.

Она подошла ещё ближе.

— Не можем мы быть просто друзьями? — Она крепко сжала свои пальцы. — Раз уж мы должны быть равными, не мог бы ты и относиться ко мне, как к равной, вместо того, чтобы  навязывать двойные стандарты?

Он хотел возразить ей, но она подняла вверх указательный палец.

— Я знаю, что ты меня уважаешь, — продолжила она, опережая его. — Я тоже тебя уважаю. И ты знаешь это. Но это не значит, что тебе нужно всё время вести себя так официально. — Она наклонила голову набок. — Мы странствовали вместе, помнишь? Ты ел мою стряпню и подогревал воду для моей ванной.

_«Почему я никогда не могу отказать ей, когда она смотрит на меня с таким выражением на лице?»_

— Я знаю, — ответил он, — но я никогда не… Вы не… Никто из вас не считал… — Он вздохнул. Даже когда он пытался объяснить эти свои чувства дяде в прошлом, это было не так-то просто. — Аанг называл вашу компанию семьёй. Я никогда не был её частью.

Она открыла рот, её губы округлились в сочувствии. В животе его завязался тугой узел. Он почувствовал лёгкую тошноту: ей было жаль его. Он намеревался только лишь всё прояснить, сказать, что он всегда знал, что ему не доверяли или что его не ценили так же, как всех остальных, и что он понимает, почему. Вместо этого он снова говорил как обиженный подросток, которым он был в самом начале своих странствий. _«А теперь, может быть, вам следует заплести друг другу косички, девчонки»_ , — произнёс голос в его голове, который звучал подозрительно похоже на Мэй.

— Хватит выглядеть такой виноватой, — сказал он. — Я имел в виду только…

— Ох, Зуко, — перебила его Катара и неожиданно обняла, прижавшись щекой к его груди. — Ты никогда _не переставал_  быть частью нашей семьи.

Он нерешительно обнял её в ответ. В такой непосредственной близости он ощущал все изгибы её тела, которые так волновали его в юности. Теперь они стали более выраженными, женственными. Он вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

— Ты чересчур великодушна, — сказал он. — Ты всегда была такой.

Она прижала его ещё крепче, и его сердце пропустило удар.

— Если у одного костра много людей – кто-то замёрзнет, — произнесла она.

— Это пословица воздушных кочевников?

— Нет, — ответила Катара. — Это мудрость прямиком из племени Воды. — Она несколько отстранилась, чтобы взглянуть на него. — Она означает, что в каждой семье есть человек, который вписывается в неё не совсем так, как ему бы хотелось. Кого-то всегда толкают на крайности. Именно так с тобой обращался Озай, верно? Конечно, ты думал, что мы поступим точно так же.

 _«И с чего бы вам поступать иначе? Единственное, что я мог сделать, чтобы доказать вам свою преданность, – это убить Озая. Иначе вы никогда бы не были уверены»_. Он заметил, что Катара закусила нижнюю губу.

— Будет совсем невежливо, если я скажу тебе, что рада, что твоего отца больше нет? — спросила она.

Он в удивлении изогнул бровь.

— Катара, я лично снял голову с его плеч.

Она улыбнулась.

— Видишь? Это совсем не сложно. Никаких «Леди то» или «Лорд Огня это».   

Зуко закатил глаза.

— Тебе, может, и удалось переделать меня, но не ожидай никаких поблажек от моих министров. Этим вечером мы будем Лорд Огня Зуко и Леди Катара. Я сопровождаю тебя на этом ужине, и обращаться к тебе иначе как «Леди» значило бы оскорбить нас обоих.

— К слову об оскорблениях, мне правда следует принять ванну, — сказала Катара, отходя на шаг назад, насмешливо скривив губы. — Благодаря мне ты будешь пахнуть как немытый крестьянин, Лорд Огня. Удачи в выведении этого запаха.

— Ты пахнешь дымом и морем, как эскадра народа огня, — сказал он, прежде чем смог остановить сам себя. — Ты что-то имеешь против?

— Я? Оскорблять военно-морской флот народа огня? Никогда.

— Если ты собираешься упражняться в сарказме, у меня есть множество обязанностей, которые я должен выполнять, — произнёс он, улыбаясь кончиками губ.

— Ты предпочитаешь копаться в бумагах вместо того, чтобы проводить время со мной, — театрально воскликнула Катара, положив руку на сердце. — Я сокрушена.

— Естественно, ты же считаешь мою компанию не такой интересной, как общество какой-то лужи воды. Надеюсь, тебе будет о чём поговорить с куском мыла. — Он больше не мог сдерживать улыбку. — Немытые крестьяне вообще пользуются мылом?

Катара накинулась на него, махая кулаками, и он позволил ей шутливо колотить его до самой двери. Только пройдя половину коридора, он осознал, что положил её ожерелье себе в карман, но возвращаться было уже слишком поздно – в конце концов, только полный идиот станет тревожить мастера магии воды, когда тот принимает ванну.

 

☯☯☯

 

Несколько часов спустя Зуко стоял позади Катары, мучаясь с застёжкой на её ожерелье.

— Племянник, они почти начали, — позвал Айро.

— Я их Лорд, они не могут начать без меня, — возразил Зуко, наконец-то защёлкнув замок. И словно наперекор ему, на площади перед дворцом ударили барабаны, и им с Катарой пришлось поторопиться выйти из своего укрытия за чёрной мраморной колонной. Айро и свита, состоящая из личной охраны Зуко, шли впереди них. Они вышли из тени на площадь, освещенную факелами и заполненную толпой народа. Фейерверки озаряли небо, рассыпаясь на яркие синие и красные искры, на сотые доли секунды заслоняя луну и звёзды.     

— Что это? — на выдохе спросила Катара.

— Приём в твою честь, — ответил Зуко.

— Это слишком.

— Это только начало. Подожди.

Бой барабанов смолк. Айро объявил своего племянника, и Зуко вышел вперёд. Все присутствующие поклонились своему Лорду Огня в пояс, и Зуко поклонился им в ответ. Они выпрямились в одно и то же время, и Зуко сказал:

— Много лет назад я имел честь путешествовать с Леди Катарой, и вместе мы посетили Южное Племя Воды. Тогда она ещё была просто Катарой. Сейчас же она – маг крови, мастер магии воды и высококвалифицированный целитель. — Почти в ту же секунду раздались аплодисменты, но он сделал жест, призывающий к тишине. — Когда я произносил надгробную речь над телом её мужа, я отметил, что главной сильной стороной Аватара и его товарищей была их вера в способности друг друга. Однажды я попросил своих друзей помочь мне свергнуть Озая и остановить столетнюю войну. — Очередной поток оваций, который он снова остановил взмахом руки. — Вернулось то время, когда я полагаюсь на своих друзей и их таланты. Я пригласил Леди Катару помочь в изучении болезни, распространившейся в Тетсуши. Я не сомневаюсь, что с её помощью мы сможем избавить наши селения от болезни.

По толпе побежал ропот, и Зуко поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте.

— Не бойтесь! Логично предположить, что потому, что я призвал на помощь такую могущественную женщину, существующий кризис – причина для отчаяния. Но это не так. Я обратился к Леди Катаре, потому как, прежде чем стать женой Аватара, она была его целителем. — Он сглотнул. — Мой народ заслуживает лучшего, и я намерен предоставить ему это. — Толпа разразилась аплодисментами. Зуко отступил, жестом призывая Катару подойти поближе.  

Выражение её лица выдавало её волнение, но она сделала шаг вперёд. Ряд за рядом собравшиеся граждане молча падали на колени, касаясь лбами каменной кладки. Повисла тишина, и некоторое время было слышно только потрескивание факелов. Зуко видел, как Катара сделала глубокий вдох и вскинула ладони вверх. Он узнал в её позе стойку магов воды, и волосы на его затылке встали дыбом, когда она стала делать такие движения руками, словно поднимала огромную волну. Люди начали подниматься с колен, их голоса слились в оглушительный вопль. Они разом встали на ноги, отчего земля под ними покачнулась, вибрация прошла сквозь ступени дворца, так что Зуко почувствовал её. Рукава платья Катары из бледно-голубого шёлка развевались позади неё, треплемые порывами налетевшего ветра. Несколько мгновений она держала толпу в напряжении, прежде чем наконец опустить свои запястья, призывая их к тишине.

— Приятно видеть, что мир, принесённый Аватаром, живёт и процветает в стране Огня, — произнесла она звучным голосом. — Аанг гордился бы, глядя на вас сегодня, взявших контроль над собственной судьбой в свои руки и принимающих на себя ответственность мирного сосуществования. Страна Огня, племя Воды и царство Земли разделили между собой эту ношу. Иногда международные соглашения кажутся тягостными или даже бесполезными. Но поверьте мне на слово, что согласие и сотрудничество – основополагающие каждой семьи и что семья – сердце народа.

И толпа разразилась радостными возгласами и криками, словно Катара произнесла какое-то магическое заклинание. Фейерверки озарили ночное небо. Поклонившись, Катара удалилась.

— Что я такого сказала? — спросила она, вновь присоединившись к Айро и Зуко.

— Ты говорила о важности семьи, — пояснил Айро. — Должно быть, они подумали, что ты приехала сюда, чтобы выйти замуж.

Последовала ошеломлённая пауза, а затем два голоса выкрикнули в унисон:

— _Что?_    

 

☯☯☯

 

— А как поживают ваши сироты, Леди Катара? — спросил у неё министр внутренних дел. — Я слышал, что вы тренируете магов огня.

Катара положила свои палочки для еды на стол.

— Лично я тренирую их не так уж много, — ответила она. — Лорд Огня Зуко оставил своих солдат, которые помогают мне в обучении.

— Но если у вас там есть маги огня, почему бы не послать их сюда?

Катара мило улыбнулась.

— Я не знала, что им тут так рады, — произнесла она. — Когда солдаты армии огня насиловали женщин в царстве Земли, они бросали их вместе со своими детьми. Эти дети были изгоями в собственных поселениях – дети врагов, как называли их некоторые. Маги огня они или нет, мы с Аангом забрали их, потому что они были никому не нужны. 

 _«Чрезвычайно дипломатично»_ ,— подумал Зуко, медленно пережёвывая кусочек жареного угря. Жена министра внутренних дел фыркнула и сказала:

— Подобные темы для разговора, несомненно, неприемлемы во время ужина.

— Прошу прощения, — извинилась Катара. — Я перебила вам аппетит?

— Ничего подобного, — быстро вмешался Айро. — Ваша искренность действует весьма освежающе. В жизни народа огня настала новая эпоха, и мы должны признавать самую горькую правду. Ведь я прав, Лорд Зуко?  

Зуко промокнул рот салфеткой, а затем, аккуратно сложив, разгладил её на коленях.

— Безусловно, — ответил он. — Моё правление началось с нескольких нелицеприятных разоблачений, — продолжил он, внимательно глядя на министра внутренних дел. — Легко обвинять абстрактных солдат в варварском поведении. Бесконечно труднее смотреть в глаза собственному отцу, зная, что он убил твою мать.

Над столом повисла тишина. Приглашённые министры и их супруги смотрели исключительно на свои блюда. Прокашлявшись, Катара подняла руку, в восхищении рассматривая сверкающую ткань, украшавшую её.

— К слову о грязном белье, где вы нашли такое прекрасное кимоно, генерал Айро?

Айро поперхнулся, его лицо приняло более серьёзное выражение.

— Оно принадлежало моей жене Ку Мэй, Леди Катара, — сказал он. — Возможно, оно немного старомодно для женщины вашего возраста.

— Напротив, мне оно очень нравится. Я удивлена, что у вашей жены было кимоно цвета племени Воды.

— Ку Мэй была наследницей владельца морской торговой империи и выросла на побережье, — объяснил Айро. — Синий был её любимым цветом.

— Очень жаль, что мне не довелось познакомиться с ней, — сказала Катара.

Айро сделал глоток из своего бокала.

— Я уверен, что вы бы ей понравились. Но она умерла ещё до вашего рождения.

Уголки губ Катары опустились.

— Мои соболезнования, — тихо произнесла она.

— Глупости, — возразил Айро, — Когда Ку Мэй умерла, она оставила мне замечательный подарок – моего сына Лу Тена. — Он широко обвёл рукой стол. — Многие из этих людей потеряли своих родных на войне. Но сколько из них могут сказать, что им посчастливилось оказаться рядом со своими близкими в последние минуты их жизни, как удалось мне оказаться рядом со своей женой и сыном? У вас не было возможности попрощаться со своими родителями перед их смертью, Леди Катара. По сравнению с этим, время, проведённое мною с Ку Мэй и Лу Теном, было роскошью.  

Гости, приглашённые к столу, сохраняли почтительное молчание в память Ку Мэй и Лу Тена. Если бы всё сложилось иначе, подумал Зуко, на троне мог бы оказаться Лу Тен, если не сам Айро. Это была странная мысль: Айро почти никогда не вспоминал свою жену и сына, поэтому Зуко никогда не брал их в расчёт. Странно было думать, что мальчик, в память о котором у него остались только расплывчатые воспоминания, мог стать Лордом Огня. Ещё более странным было то, что Айро заговорил о нём на людях.

Катара повернулась к Зуко, её глаза блестели от слёз.

— Ты никогда не говорил мне, что твой дядя ещё и алхимик, — сказала она. — Он может свинец обратить в золото, а трагедию – в сокровище.

Зуко улыбнулся.

— Не всем Лордам Огня везёт иметь в своём расположении человека таких достоинств.

— Зуко, ты меня смущаешь, — отмахнулся Айро. — И этот разговор о трагедиях ничуть не способствует аппетиту наших гостей. — Он хлопнул в ладоши. — Музыканты! Что-нибудь, чтобы поднять настроение!

Военно-морской оркестр заиграл приятную мелодию — «Девушка, танцующая на весеннем фестивале», и Зуко откусил очередной кусочек жареного угря. Он видел, как Катара сморгнула накатившие слёзы, прежде чем положить в рот немного риса. Прищурившись, он заметил, что внимание сразу нескольких пар глаз было обращено на них. Неужели дядя был прав? Катара была вдовой Аанга – неужели его министры думают, что он настолько высокого о себе мнения, что позволит себе занять место Аватара? _«Или, может быть, они думают, что ты достоин только побираться за ним»_ , — из самых тёмных уголков самых страшных его кошмаров произнёс голос его сестры.

Нет, позже размышлял Зуко, оказавшись в одиночестве в своих покоях, женитьба на Катаре была бы неверным поступком. Отбросив в сторону его прежние чувства, – и о них легче было забыть, когда он не видел её или не слышал, как её смех эхом отдаётся в коридорах его резиденции, – он бы предпочёл в качестве жены её, а не какую-нибудь незнакомку. Брак Айро и Ку Мэй был удачен не в малой степени благодаря любви Айро к женщинам в целом и его умению заставлять их чувствовать себя особенными. Подавляющему же большинству в политических браках везло гораздо меньше. И у Зуко было такое чувство, что он не станет исключением. Его неумелый опыт неуклюжих отношений с Мэй в Ба Синг Се много лет назад также не прибавлял ему уверенности. То, что привлекало в нём женщин из его окружения, не имело ничего общего с его личными качествами, а заключалось в его происхождении – происхождении, которое он сам считал своим самым главным недостатком. Про себя он подозревал в сумасшествии каждую женщину, которая изъявляла добровольное желание продолжить родословную линию Озая и Азулы.

 _«Может быть, я усыновлю какого-нибудь ребёнка из приюта Катары»_ , — подумал он, готовясь ко сну.

 

 


	3. Глава 2

Рано утром Зуко разбудил один из стражников, сообщив, что этой ночью Айро неважно себя чувствовал.

— Обычное отравление, ничего страшного, — разъяснил Айро, лежа в кровати.

— Я разберусь с поварами, — сказал Зуко.

Айро махнул рукой.

— Нет-нет. Я сам виноват. Не нужно было мешать столь обильную пищу с таким количеством алкоголя. Но как только подумаю о том, что мне предстоит плавание… — Он драматически закатил глаза и откинулся на подушки. — Племянник, боюсь, я в недостаточно благополучном состоянии, чтобы сопровождать Леди Катару в её путешествии. — Он приоткрыл один глаз. — Ты должен заменить меня.

Зуко откинулся в своём кресле, всё беспокойство о дяде улетучилось, уступив место раздражению и подозрению.

— Может, нам стоит попросить Леди Катару помочь с твоей проблемой, старина. Я слышал, она творит чудеса с несварениями желудка.   

Айро схватился за живот.

— Нет! — Он моргнул. — То есть, это излишне.

Зуко наклонил голову набок.

— Ты совершенно здоров.

— Я знаю свой желудок, Зуко, и, как только я ступлю на борт корабля, Леди Катаре придётся лицезреть его содержимое – то немногое, что там ещё осталось, по крайней мере.

— И, конечно же, ты считаешь, что я должен поехать вместо тебя. Я, Лорд Огня, рискуя подхватить заразу в Тетсуши.

Айро изогнул густую бровь.

— Ты намекаешь на то, что жизнь Леди Катары, твоего друга, не такая значимая? Или что _моя_ жизнь менее важна? Ты такой великий Лорд Огня, что не можешь рискнуть своей жизнью ради спасения своего народа?

Зуко похолодел от упрёков своего дяди и тяжело вздохнул.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не это имел в виду.

Айро помолчал с минуту, прежде чем ответить.

— Да, знаю. Но ты сражался бок о бок с Катарой ради свободы этого народа, и сейчас ты снова обратился к ней за помощью, чтобы защитить его. Меньшее, что ты можешь сделать, – это разделить с ней это бремя, как уже бывало в прошлом.

— Мои дела в столице не улажены.

— Уверен, ты сможешь уговорить меня принять на себя твои обязанности на короткое время, — сказал Айро. — Моё недомогание исчезнет в течение дня.

— Как это мило со стороны твоего желудочного расстройства – учитывать и моё расписание, — произнёс Зуко. — Можно подумать, что оно лелеет мысль о том, что я буду сопровождать Катару в Тетсуши.

— Можно и так подумать.

— А ещё можно подумать, что это твой вирус распространяется о моих предполагаемых планах жениться на ней.

Айро взял в руки чашку чая и аккуратно отпил.

— Твой народ видит то, что хочет видеть, Лорд Зуко.

Зуко подался вперёд.

— Дядя, какими бы ни были мои чувства к Катаре в прошлом, прошлое осталось там, где ему и место. Подобные слухи будут только смущать Катару и отвлекать нас обоих от выполнения нашей миссии.

Айро удивленно поднял брови.

— Да? Так это значит, что ты согласен сопровождать её?

Зуко слишком поздно заметил, как захлопнулась ловушка. Он кивнул, вздыхая.

— Согласен.

Айро улыбнулся.

— Я уже чувствую себя гораздо лучше.

 

☯☯☯

 

Судно отчалило прохладным утром с удвоенным сопровождением на борту.

— Не понимаю, для чего это, — возмутилась Катара, управляя небольшой волной, бьющей о борт корабля. — Я – мастер магии воды, в конце концов.

— Они здесь на случай, если кто-то из членов команды заболеет в Тетсуши, — пояснил Зуко, глядя на окружающее их море. Он обернулся к ней, держась рукою за борт. — Мне ещё не довелось поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты согласилась подвергнуться такому риску.

— А я ещё не поблагодарила тебя за то, что ты помогаешь мне в этом, — сказала Катара, и Зуко понял, что дядя был прав. Лучше было разделить с ней эту опасность, чем требовать, чтобы они с Айро отправились вдвоём. Он наблюдал, как она протянула руки над перилами, придавая воде форму коалы-выдры. Фигуры качались на волнах у борта корабля, повинуясь движениям запястий Катары. Поблескивая на солнце, они превратились в капли и исчезли в море. Катара рассмеялась.

— Я скучала по этому.

— По угольному дыму? Сухому пайку? Матросскому юмору?

Катара поморщилась.

— По магии воды, Зуко. Я скучала по магии воды.

Он нахмурился.

— Ты же практиковала магию воды в Южном Храме Воздуха, разве нет?

Она закатила глаза.

— Конечно. Но вода там содержится только в дождевых бочках, и я использую её для лечения разодранных коленок, это совсем разные вещи. — Она взмахнула рукой, поднимая две одинаковые волны за бортом корабля и аккуратно опуская их обратно. — Это как раскрашивать чайную чашку, когда душа просит разрисовать всю стену.

Зуко задумался. Как стихия, огонь присутствовал повсюду. Ему не нужно было ждать, чтобы получить его. То же самое было и с воздухом для Аанга. Но магам воды и земли нужна была их стихия, и высоко в горах Катарах была окружена только ветрами и скалами. Впервые он задумался, каково это – отказываться от такой значимой части самого себя. 

— Я скучал по морю, — произнёс он. — Раньше я думал, что не могу дождаться того момента, когда смогу ступить на берег. Но только здесь я был самому себе хозяин.

— А сейчас это не так?

— Ты окружена детьми, я окружён политиками. Наше положение не такое уж разное.

— Дети немного более откровенны в своём эгоизме, —  улыбнулась Катара.

— Приношу свои извинения за то, что вчера говорил министр внутренних дел, — сказал Зуко, опираясь локтями на борт. — Как твои дела на самом деле?

— По большей части неплохо, — ответила она. — Дети всё время хотят посмотреть мир и поискать приключения.

— Приключения слишком переоценивают.

— Именно так я им и говорю. — Она сцепила свои пальцы. — Твои пожертвования действительно очень помогли нам. Было славно иметь возможность пополнять запасы угля во время горных зим.

Он обернулся к ней.

— Тебе нужны деньги?  

Катара отрицательно покачала головой.

— Нет-нет. Чем больше, тем лучше, конечно же, но мы стараемся обеспечивать себя сами, насколько это возможно. Я учу магов воды целительству, все посещают занятия по ремеслу – плотники, ткачи и кузнецы тратят своё время, чтобы помогать детям осваивать эти занятия. Чем больше мы сможем производить сами, тем больше мы сможем продавать, получая прибыль, и, тем самым, будем меньше зависеть от остальных. Приют никогда не должен становиться обузой.

— Он и так не обуза, — возразил Зуко. — Это социальное учреждение. А социальные учреждения нуждаются в поддержке общественности. — Он хотел было продолжить рассуждать на эту тему, когда заметил улыбающегося офицера, стоящего позади них. Зуко обернулся. — Вы хотите мне что-то сказать, офицер?

Глаза его забегали.

— Только то, что команда весьма впечатлена мастерством Леди Катары, мой Лорд, — ответил офицер, быстро возвращая выражению своего лица характерную военную выправку.

— Очень мило. А теперь оставьте нас.

Офицер расплылся в широкой улыбке и исчез из поля зрения. Зуко закатил глаза и снова повернулся к морю.

— Честное слово, если мои люди продолжат пялиться на тебя, тебе всерьёз придётся задуматься о том, чтобы остаток плавания провести в своей каюте.

— Они не пялились на меня, Зуко. Мужчины больше не пялятся на меня, — улыбнулась она. — Скорее всего, он принадлежит к тому контингенту, кто считает, что мы заключили соглашение о браке.

Зуко подавился собственной слюной. Он исступлённо закашлялся, чувствуя, как краснеют его уши.  

— Так это уже целый контингент? — Он сглотнул. — Очевидно, этот контингент не очень-то хорошо меня знает. Если бы ты была моей… — Он ухватился за перила, чтобы прийти в себя. — Если бы мы были женаты, я бы не позволил тебе приблизиться к Тетсуши.

— Ты бы мне _не позволил_? Я тебя умоляю, — протянула Катара. — Я бы не стала делать то, что ты мне скажешь, даже если бы ты _был_  моим мужем. И ты прав, этот контингент не знает тебя так уж хорошо. — Она повернулась к нему лицом. — Для того чтобы жениться на мне, тебе для начала пришлось хотя бы иногда отвечать на мои письма.

С этими словами она направилась на нижнюю палубу.

 

☯☯☯

 

Зуко очнулся от дневного сна, навеянного чтением, с пульсирующей болью в той части лица, что была отмечена шрамом. Даже не выглядывая наружу, он знал, что приближается шторм. Шрам болел в плохую погоду – последствие наказания Озая, только усилившееся по мере взросления Зуко. Вздохнув и поднявшись с постели, чтобы намочить лицо водой, он прислушался к скрипам и звукам, издаваемым кораблём. Воздух стал ещё холоднее, влажность, характерная для морских путешествий, пропитала его одежду и заставляла его волосы виться. Он с трудом попытался пригладить их, а также накинул мантию.

Катара стояла на палубе в стандартной позе мага воды. Водяной кнут медленно вращался между её ладонями.

— Меньше, чем через час, вся палуба будет затоплена, — произнесла она, придавая кнуту форму шара над своей головой, а затем разбивая его на пять отдельных щупалец. — Я подумала, что заодно могу попрактиковаться.

— А я-то уж думал, что ты сможешь отогнать от нас дождь, — сказал он, кругами ходя вокруг неё.  

— Управлять дождём скучно и утомительно, и ты знаешь это, — возразила она. — Почему бы тебе просто не испарить его?

— О, ну конечно, — ответил Зуко, снимая свою мантию и продолжая кружить вокруг неё. — Я всего лишь поджарю свой собственный корабль. Прекрасная идея.

Вдалеке вспыхнула молния, показалась тёмно-лиловая туча, мгновение спустя над морем раздался раскат грома. Катара улыбнулась.

— Как поживают твои молнии, Лорд Огня?

— Лучше, чем прежде.

Она улыбнулась ещё шире.

— Обещаешь? — Катара послала водяной кнут прямиком в него, и Зуко отпрыгнул в сторону, прежде чем рассечь его струёй пламени. Вода быстро переформировалась в многохвостку, на конце каждой из девяти её плетей блестел лёд. Катара вращала её над своей головой.

— Ну, давай, покажи мне, пока я не побила тебя на глазах у твоих же матросов, Зуко.

— С удовольствием, — произнёс он, отправляя огненный шар ей прямо в голову. Она без труда уклонилась. Он продолжил свою атаку скоростными выбросами огня с помощью рук и ног. Она отбивалась от них быстрым вращением пятиконечной водяной плети.

— Я не вижу искр, — пропела она дразнящим голосом.

Зуко окружил их обоих огненным кольцом, чтобы лишить её возможности маневрировать.

— Ты так же размениваешься со своими учениками, или ты просто соскучилась по взрослым разговорам?   

Она отправила несколько ледяных игл в его направлении. Он уклонялся от них, пока она говорила:

— Сражайся со мной, Спарки, или я расскажу всем, как тебя называет Тоф.

Он сделал тянущее движение руками, словно завязывая мешок, и огненное кольцо резко уменьшилось. Катаре пришлось податься вперёд. Теперь они стояли так близко, что она не могла взмахнуть руками, чтобы поднять растаявшую воду, что была разлита у их ног. Он наклонился, чтобы прошептать ей на ухо:

— Прекрати дразнить меня, иначе я расскажу всем, что обычно ты тренируешься в нижнем белье.

Она повернулась, чтобы что-то ответить, однако он услышал, как у неё перехватило дыхание.

— Зуко!

И он поднял глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить молнию, направляющуюся прямо в них. Он вскинул кулак в воздух, намереваясь поймать её и перенаправить, но тут из моря поднялись две водяные руки и заключили молнию в шар из воды. Шар затвердел, превратившись в лёд, и позади его крапчатой поверхности можно было увидеть извивающуюся молнию. Он повернулся в сторону Катары, чьё взмокшее, суровое лицо выдавало все усилия, которые она прилагала, чтобы удержать молнию в этом самодельном ледяном контейнере.

— Чем ты думала? Я мог перенаправить её!

— У тебя ещё будет возможность показать себя, — сквозь сжатые зубы выдавила Катара. Она тряхнула головой, чтобы откинуть прилипшую к лицу мокрую прядь. — Я не могу удержать её.

— Тогда отпускай!

 Она ногой всплеснула воду, в которой они стояли.

— Мы стоим в одной луже, Зуко. Мне плевать, насколько ты силён, молния пройдёт сквозь тебя и убьёт нас обоих. — Катара поморщилась. — И теперь, когда у меня заняты руки, я не могу убрать эту воду.

— Ты невероятно безрассудная женщина, — произнёс Зуко. — Стой смирно, может быть немного больно, — и с этими словами он испарил всю разлитую воду. — Довольна?

— И почему я не додумалась до этого? — удивилась она, отводя взгляд, чтобы оглядеть чистую палубу. И как только она сделала это, ледяной шар треснул, куски льда разлетелись во все стороны. Зуко высоко вытянулся, чтобы поймать молнию, а затем позволил ей пройти сквозь него – вниз, в сторону и наружу, – и она вылетела из его покалывающих пальцев, направляясь в сторону морских гребней по левому борту. Удостоверившись, что она коснулась воды и с шипением исчезла, он обернулся к Катаре.

Она стояла, внимательно разглядывая свою правую руку, в которую ножом воткнулся острый кусок льда, насквозь проколов ладонь, с которой стекала розоватая вода, окрашенная кровью. _«Должно быть, она защищала руками глаза и не смогла предотвратить столкновение»_. Катара выдавила слабую улыбку.

— Мне очень холодно, — произнесла она, и колени её подкосились.

Зуко подался вперёд и подхватил её. Он замедлил их обоюдное падение и бережно уложил её себе на колени. У него было чувство, что его сейчас стошнит.

— Помогите! — крикнул он. — Кто-нибудь, на помощь!

Небеса разверзлись, и полил дождь, быстрое падение капель сопровождалось невероятно громкими звуками. Блестящее ледяное лезвие начало таять. Зуко нежно укачивал Катару. Её трясло.

— Я думаю, что могу сделать это, — бормотала она, стуча зубами. — Если только сосредоточусь… — Её глаза закатились, и она потеряла сознание.

 

☯☯☯

 

— Что ж, это просто позор, — произнесла Катара, держа раненую руку в ведре, внутри которого слабо светилась вода. — В смысле, обморок. Слишком по-девчачьи.— Она тонко засмеялась.

— Ты говоришь прямо как Тоф, — сказал Зуко. — Ты испытала шок. Это нормально.

Они сидели в его каюте, которую изначально должен был занять Айро, и это было очевидно. Спальня была увешена чрезмерным количеством гобеленов всех мастей, и всё вокруг было завалено подушками. Катара сидела, опираясь как раз на несколько из них, бокал рисового вина находился на расстоянии вытянутой руки от неё. Запустив дрожащие пальцы в свои влажные волосы, Зуко спросил:

— Что на тебя нашло? 

Катара вздохнула.

— Я уже говорила тебе. Я думала, что мы пострадаем.

— Я мог бы защитить нас.

— Ты был отвлечён.

— Потому что ты настояла на этом дурацком состязании…

— Ты едва ли тронул меня!

— С чего я должен рисковать навредить тебе без какой-либо причины? Только потому, что тебе не с кем практиковаться там… — Зуко захлопнул рот, глядя на выражение лица Катары, а она опустила взгляд, учащённо моргая. — Это было лишнее, — произнёс он. — Прости меня.

Её дыхание было лёгкое и неровное.

— То, что Аанга больше нет, не значит, что я стала бесполезна как маг воды, — сказала она.

— Я знаю.

— Я стараюсь тренироваться, когда у меня есть возможность. Но там у меня слишком много забот. — Её лицо застыло в решимости. — Я думала, что смогу справиться с молнией, но я не смогла и теперь расплачиваюсь за это. Ты счастлив?

Он отшатнулся, сидя на полу, и выпрямился.

— Конечно нет, — ответил он, поднимаясь на ноги. — Как ты смеешь так говорить со мной?

— Что, я была недостаточно почтительна? Мне следовало опуститься на колени и вымаливать твоё прощение за то, что я пыталась спасти тебе жизнь?

Зуко отвернулся от неё, прежде чем захотел сделать что-нибудь глупое, вроде того чтобы схватить её за плечи и попытаться втряхнуть в неё немного здравого смысла.

— Нет, — произнёс он, делая глубокий вдох, а затем выдох, не обращая внимания на то, как в ходе этих манипуляций ярче загорелось комнатное освещение. — Я никак не способствую твоему исцелению. Мне следует уйти.

Зуко двинулся к выходу.

— Прямо как в тот раз с выдровой змеёй, — обронила Катара. — Тогда ты злился точно так же.

Он уже почти забыл.

— Это было много лет назад, — ответил Зуко, не оборачиваясь. Они направлялись в страну Огня и оказались в Туманном Болоте, Катара пыталась управлять водой в окружающих их лианах, чтобы было удобнее перескакивать с ветки на ветку. После нескольких удачных попыток она перепутала лиану с выдровой змеёй, и та укусила её. Действие яда, как сказал его дядя, можно было остановить только с помощью очень редкого лекарства.

— А ты до сих пор не изменился, — сказала она. — Ты всё ещё злишься на меня за то, в чём я не виновата.

Он обернулся.

— Мы пытались свергнуть Озая, а ты игралась с лианами! А теперь нам нужно спасать город, а ты думаешь, что можешь удержать молнию в снежном шаре!

Вода в ведре, где покоилась рука Катары, покрылась корочкой льда.

— Ясно, — выплюнула она. — Прошу прощения. Я думала, на этот раз ты обратился ко мне за помощью как к доверенному другу. Но, очевидно, всё дело в том, насколько я _полезна_.

— Не смей, — возмутился он. — Если бы я думал о тебе так – как Азула, – я бы бросил тебя в том болоте, вместо того чтобы… — Он вовремя спохватился и умолк. — Не бери в голову. Я ухожу.

— Вместо чего? — уточнила Катара.

— Не важно, — отрезал Зуко. — Тебя уже не переубедить. Как и всегда.

И снова он был остановлен её голосом, который на этот раз звучал гораздо тише.

— Я думала, мы друзья, Зуко. Только и всего.

Рукою он коснулся двери.

— Ты говорила, что мы семья, — сказал он. — То, что ты сейчас сказала… Ты как раз вписываешься в мою.

Он вышел из комнаты. Пройдя половину коридора, он услышал, как ведро с грохотом влетело в дверь.

 

☯☯☯

 

Зуко ждал так долго, насколько ему хватило сил, прежде чем его начало клонить в сон. Катара не освободила его комнату, так что он занял её. Она была более чем уютная, наполненная цветами и мягкими шкурами животных. Он уснул на белом меховом покрывале, но только после, как ему показалось, нескольких часов самокопания. Он мысленно пнул себя за то, что позволил Айро запереть его здесь. Старик наверняка сейчас смеётся, полагая, что, пробыв достаточное время рядом с Катарой, к Зуко вернутся его прошлые чувства и как-то проявят себя. Зуко был уверен, что Айро казалось весьма забавным представлять всё это. В конце концов, откуда старику было знать, что он не только позволит Катаре навредить самой себе, но ещё и серьёзно поругается с ней после этого?

 _«А прошлой ночью ты думал о том, чтобы на ней жениться»_. Поморщившись, Зуко постарался уснуть.

Он проснулся, когда в комнату начал просачиваться рассвет. Скрип половиц разбудил его за долю секунды, и он принял сидячее положение. Катара стояла, положив руку на свою сумку.

— Я просто пришла за своей одеждой, — прошептала она.

Зуко зажёг маленький огненный шар в своей ладони.

— Как твоя рука?

Катара вытянула её вперёд, и Зуко жестом подозвал её подойти поближе. Когда она повиновалась, он бережно обхватил её руку за запястье и увидел только гладкую, нежную кожу. Он осторожно провёл по ней большим пальцем, и Катара не содрогнулась.

— Невероятно, — произнёс он.

— Я хорошо делаю то, что умею.

— Я боялся, что останется шрам, — только сказав это, он понял, что это чистая правда.

Её рука легко коснулась его покалеченного уха.

— Шрамы – это не так уж плохо.

Он знал, что это был их способ извиняться друг перед другом. Он изо всех сил старался не вкладывать какой-то другой смысл в тон её голоса или её прикосновение.         

— Хочешь вернуть свою комнату?

— Мне вроде как нравятся пушистые подушки.

Он кивнул и, свесив ноги с кровати, потёр переносицу.

— Повар, должно быть, уже встал. Что бы ты хотела на завтрак? Я распоряжусь, чтобы это доставили тебе в каюту.

— О, нет, тебе не обязательно делать это.

 _«Ради всего святого, разрешай хоть иногда заботиться о тебе»_.

— Я знаю. Но я хочу. — Он встал и потянулся за рубашкой, которую оставил висеть на спинке стула. — Так чего же ты хочешь?

Катара облизнула губы, пока он пытался завязать пояс. Его руки тряслись под её взглядом, и ему дважды пришлось переделывать узел.

— Ммм…

— Манго, говоришь? Хороший выбор. — Он направился к двери.

— Стой! — Катара врезалась в него со спины. Он обернулся, а она разгладила складки на своём платье. — Думаю, я ещё немного посплю, — сказала она и опустила взгляд. — Спать дольше обычного – это такая роскошь, и мне вправду нужен отдых.

Зуко пожал плечами.

— Как тебе будет угодно.

— Я… — Что-то невысказанное вертелось на кончике языка Катары. Она вздохнула, и плечи её опали. — Полагаю, маги огня всё так же встают с восходом солнца, а?

— Да, — он нахмурился. — Твои мысли скачут, как крольгуру по весне. Ложись спать.

И прежде чем она смогла возразить, Зуко покинул её комнату и отправился на кухню. По крайней мере, там он знал, как отдавать приказания.      

 

 


	4. Глава 3

Зуко не видел Катару до самого вечера. Они почти прибыли в порт Тетсуши, и скоро пора будет сходить на берег. После дня, посвящённого тренировкам, он нашёл Катару в её каюте, где она читала доклады, которые местные доктора присылали в столицу. Она разложила все письма на столе в хронологическом порядке, а на её кровати лежало несколько развёрнутых свитков, детально демонстрирующих анатомию человека. На некоторых были изображены даже внутренности со всеми органами, мышцами и прочим.

— Это отвратительно, — прокомментировал Зуко, кивая в сторону свитков.

— Отвратительно или нет, но мы все внутри выглядим именно так, — ответила Катара. — И ты ничем не отличаешься, Лорд Огня.

Он изогнул бровь, глядя на свиток, изображавший беременную женщину.  

— Я готов поспорить.

Катара закатила глаза, а затем встала, потянулась и указала на письма из Тетсуши.

— Изучаю своего врага.

— И как успехи? Составила план атаки?

Она кивнула.

— Думаю, да. — Катара обошла стол его дяди и обратилась к огромному неразвёрнутому свитку. — Эта область рядом с Тетсуши, — сказала она, указательным пальцем обводя зону у небольшого горного городка. — Это старая карта. Ты не знаешь, есть ли сейчас в Тетсуши система канализации?

Зуко пожал плечами.

— В жилых зонах? Сомневаюсь. Там всё ещё устроено довольно по-деревенски.

Катара кивнула.

— Так я и думала. Видишь эту реку? — указала она. — Вероятнее всего, это главный источник воды. Что бы ни являлось причиной болезни, оно должно быть в этой реке.

Зуко нахмурился.

— Почему ты так в этом уверена?

Катара пояснила:

— Самые последние сообщения прибыли из поселений, находящихся в низовьях реки. Если бы болезнь распространялась воздушно-капельным путём, она бы перескакивала с человека на человека, как обычная простуда. Но вместо этого, эпидемия решительно движется на юг вдоль по течению реки. И река эта берёт своё начало в Тетсуши.

Холодок пробежал по спине Зуко.

— Ты предполагаешь, что кто-то отравил запасы воды?

Катара медленно кивнула.

— По моему мнению, существует два возможных варианта развития событий. Во-первых, кто-то из жителей города мог подцепить этот вирус и каким-то образом заразить им воду. Тетсуши находится не так далеко от порта – возможно, этот человек прибыл издалека и привёз с собою экзотическую болезнь, вроде паразита, и заразил остальных горожан посредством воды.

— Паразита?

Катара наклонилась и достала ещё один свиток, лежавший в углу комнаты. Развернув его поверх карты, она указала на особенно отвратно выглядящее создание.

— Это серповидный червь, — пояснила Катара. — Он живёт в кишечнике и…

— Достаточно, — жестом руки остановил её Зуко. — Я понял.

— Я так и думала. — Она оставила свиток раскрытым и скрестила руки на груди. — С другой стороны, кто-то мог намеренно заразить реку, протекающую в Тетсуши. Хотя я и не представляю, для чего это могло кому-нибудь понадобиться. Только если… — Она перенесла вес на одну ногу. — Это правда, что город жил за счёт военных спекуляций?

— Откуда ты это узнала?

— Я просмотрела некоторые официальные данные. Положение дел в Тетсуши ухудшилось с тех пор, как война закончилась.

Зуко подошёл к ближайшему окну и с минуту смотрел наружу, прежде чем ответить. После вчерашнего шторма море казалось таким прозрачным и спокойным, что у него возникло внезапное острое желание остаться здесь навсегда. Покидая борт корабля, он всегда сталкивался с одними только проблемами.

— Приём в твою честь в Кайно-тама был устроен не только из-за твоей популярности, но и ради населения, — сказал он. — Городские жители первыми столкнулись с бессмысленностью войны, начатой Созином. Сложно продвигать проекты муниципального благоустройства, когда львиная доля налогов идёт на наращивание военной мощи. Именно поэтому наши дороги потресканы во многих местах – у нас нет денег для их ремонта.

Он повернулся, заложив руки за спину.

— Но дела в отдалённых регионах обстояли иначе. Там люди были убеждены в величии народа огня и надеялись на создание империи. Эти стремления помогали им чувствовать свою значимость, потому что их тяжкий труд был направлен на достижение, как они считали, великой цели. — Он прокашлялся. — Сейчас люди в Тетсуши и подобных городах живут в бедности, потому что я разрушил эти надежды. Что ещё более важно: их сыновья погибли, потому что даже самые малообразованные служили в пехоте, в то время как молодые люди, рождённые в столице, пополняли ряды бюрократов моего отца. 

На его лице отразилась напряжённая улыбка.

— Если бы я был жителем Тетсуши, я мог бы быть достаточно разозлён, чтобы рискнуть здоровьем собственных соседей, если бы думал, что это поможет мне при переходе к чему-то гораздо большего масштаба – возможно, столичному водохранилищу. И если это привлечёт внимание генерала Айро или излюбленного мага воды Лорда Огня, то так будет даже гораздо лучше, — безрадостно засмеялся он, качая головой. — И во что я опять тебя втянул, Катара?

Катара закатила глаза и лишь отмахнулась.

— Зуко, перестань. Да ладно тебе. — Она пересекла комнату, становясь к нему лицом к лицу. — С твоей стороны весьма прагматично предполагать наличие заговора внутри собственной страны, но не всё в этом мире вращается вокруг тебя.

Зуко открыл рот от удивления.

— Прошу прощения?

_«Я пытаюсь как можно точнее описать напряженную ситуацию в стране Огня, а ты обвиняешь меня в эгоцентризме?»_

Катара сделала глубокий вдох.

— Возможно, я выразилась неверно. Прости. Я имела в виду, что когда-то в Тетсуши производили сталь, которая потом шла на изготовление оружия. И этим оружием убивали людей по всему миру. Верно?

Он содрогнулся.

— Да.

— Так разве не может быть, что кто-то затаил обиду на весь город? — Когда он нахмурился, она подошла ещё ближе. Её глаза приобрели взгляд голодной пантеры, которая увидела птицу, – это значило, что у неё появилась мысль и она точно знала, как её доказать. — Что ты сделал с Ли и Ло? — спросила она.

— Я заточил их в металлическую камеру, внутри которой их собственные молнии испепелили бы их дотла, — ответил Зуко.

— И почему ты так поступил?

— Они обучили Азулу. Азула навредила дяде.

— Именно, — ликующе заявила она. — Так если бы твоя сестра использовала меч, разве бы ты не захотел найти того, кто его выковал?

Неожиданно до него дошло.

— Да. — _«Я бы выпотрошил его, как рыбу, одним из его же мечей»_. Внезапная мысль пришла ему в голову, он посмотрел на Катару, на лице которой читалось удовлетворение, и задал вопрос, ответа на которого боялся:

— Ты также думала обо мне?

Катара ответила не сразу. Её удивление казалось почти болезненным, как будто она случайно наступила на осколок разбитого стекла. _«Ты снова за своё_ , — произнёс в его голове голос Мэй. — _Как всегда жалуешься. Не можешь ты просто помолчать?»_  Катара зашевелила губами, он почти видел, как шестерёнки вращаются в её голове. Они не делили жилое пространство вот уже сколько лет, а он всё ещё помнил выражение её лица, когда она старалась сформулировать ту или иную мысль в более мягкой форме. И больше, чем тот факт, что его жажда мести глубоко укоренилась в нём, – он ожидал этого, – Зуко мучило то, что он до сих пор так хорошо знал каждую чёрточку её лица, до сих пор мог прочитать каждую её эмоцию, потому что выучил её наизусть многие годы назад. Он ожидал, что с годами это ужасное чувство ожидания, возникающее всякий раз, когда он смотрит на неё, притупится, но оно осталось ровно таким же явственным и ярким, каким он его помнил.

— Всё в порядке, — как бы со стороны услышал себя он. — Ты не обязана отвечать. Я понимаю. Я был лицом врага, ты говорила это сама.

Катара отчаянно закачала головой.

— Это было тогда. А это сейчас. Я даже не могу вспомнить, каково это, хотеть причинить тебе боль. — Она повысила голос. — И я бы никогда… Я бы ни за что не пошла на такое, я бы…

— Катара. — У него возникло очень странное желание обхватить её лицо своими руками, но он сдержался. — Мы оба знаем, что, если бы тебе показалось, что я собираюсь навредить Аангу,  ты бы вонзила ледяную стрелу мне прямо в сердце. — Он склонил голову. — Тот факт, что люди Озая убили твою мать, отца и большинство твоих соплеменников, только бы облегчил тебе задачу.

— Но ты этого не делал! И это было много лет назад! Сейчас я повзрослела и научилась… — Она запнулась. — Я научилась жить без них, — закончила она, расправляя плечи. — Твои родители тоже мертвы. И почему мы вообще обсуждаем это? — Она отвернулась. — Только то, что я могу понять чужие мотивы для мщения, не значит, что я мстительна.

Зуко пришлось сдержать смешок.

— Мы оба мстительны, и ты это знаешь. — Он пристально посмотрел на неё. — Это не говорит о том, что я должен плохо о тебе думать.

Она развернулась и внезапно показалась ему очень маленькой.

— Я не мстительная, я пассивно-агрессивная, — сказала она.

— Напомни мне выгравировать эту фразу на своём троне.

Она рассмеялась, сгибаясь пополам, звонкий хохот слегка приглушали ладони, которыми она закрывала рот. Выпрямившись, она вытерла слёзы в уголках глаз и тяжело опустилась на кровать.

— Думаю, я потихоньку начала сходить с ума там, в горах, — сказала она.

— И не говори.

Она снова засмеялась; этот звук создавал согревающее ощущение у него в груди, как хороший, приятный алкоголь.

— Там я не имею права злиться. Я могу быть недовольна или разочарована, но не рассержена. Я не могу потерять контроль на глазах у детей. — Она перевела взгляд на свитки. — Аанг подавал такой великолепный пример – он был настолько _добрым_ , что мне было немного стыдно каждый раз, когда я повышала голос. — Она пожала плечами. — Наверное, поэтому здесь я постоянно выхожу из себя. Это как с магией воды. Я пытаюсь удержать океан внутри дождевой бочки. — Она умолкла на мгновение. — Ого, кажется, ты был прав. Я _соскучилась_ по взрослым разговорам. Пожалуй, мне пора замолчать. — Она опустила взгляд на свои колени и крепко сцепила пальцы, зажимая получившийся кулак между своих ног.    

Нехотя Зуко сел рядом с ней. Кровать была слишком мягкой, и он утонул в ней, стараясь не думать о простынях, пахнущих Катарой, о тепле её тела, сохранившегося в них.

— После смерти Аанга дядя предложил тебе комнату во дворце в любое время, когда ты только пожелаешь. Он велел не позволять детям вымотать тебя.

— Я думала, что смогу справиться в одиночку, — тихо произнесла она. — То есть, да ладно, я ведь помогла свергнуть Озая, я сражалась с твоей сестрой, я защищала Аватара – так почему это я не справлюсь с меньше чем сотней детей? Им нужна только еда, одежда и образование, так? Мы даже не воюем, и у меня есть целый гарнизон солдат и волонтёров, которые мне помогают. — Она наклонилась чуть вперёд, опираясь локтями о колени. — Аанг преуспевал в этом гораздо лучше, чем я.

— Аанг был Аватаром. А ты не Аватар.

— Дело не только в этом, — не согласилась она. — Аанг был ребёнком в душе. Он  умел общаться с детьми. Он знал, как превратить игру в познавательный опыт. Я всегда отвечала за дисциплину, — она улыбнулась. — Нелегко всегда играть роль злодея.

— Поверь, я знаю.

Она ударила себя ладонью по лбу.

— Мне правда следует просто замолчать, — произнесла она, не отнимая руки. — Нам предстоит спасти целый город, а я сижу тут и жалуюсь тебе, как тяжело руководить приютом, когда ты должен управлять целой страной.

— Катара, если бы мне пришлось делать то, чем занимаешься ты, я бы уже давно спалил тот храм дотла.

Она посмотрела на него одним глазом.

— Нет, ты бы этого не сделал.

Он выгнул бровь.

— Я думал, что ты к настоящему моменту знакома с моим вспыльчивым характером.

— Ты уже гораздо лучше сдерживаешь себя по сравнению с прошлым, — сказала она. — Это видно.

Он попытался помешать молчаливому, триумфальному ликованию, вызванному её словами, отвлечь его.

— Почему Сокка и Суюки не помогают тебе? А как же Тоф?

Катара улыбнулась.

— Сокка и Суюки должны воспитывать собственных детей, и потом, им и так тяжело постоянно разрываться между Киоши и Южным полюсом, — объяснила она. — Но когда я получила твоё письмо, я попросила их приехать и присмотреть за приютом. Сейчас они как раз находятся в храме. — Она пожала плечами. — Полагаю, я могла бы оставить за старших волонтёров и твой гарнизон, но я не доверяю им так, как доверяю своему брату. С ними я так и не установила никаких личных отношений – для них я до сих пор «маг воды Аватара».

Зуко кивнул. По крайней мере, это он понимал. Для него заводить друзей всегда было проблемой – установление такого рода отношений с кем-то из своих подданных представлялось ему совершенно невозможным. Как уже говорила Катара, дружба подразумевает равенство. А он не мог позволить себе это равенство в больших количествах. Лёгкое прикосновение её пальцев к его руке вывело Зуко из его размышлений, и он опустил взгляд туда, где она коснулась его.

— Я должна тебе кое-что рассказать, — произнесла она.

Сердце его застряло где-то в горле.

— Да?

— Я видела, как умер Аанг. — Она сжала его руку и сморгнула накатившие слёзы. — Я отвернулась всего на секунду, и он упал. Я ничего не могла поделать. Жизнь просто выпорхнула из него. — Катара поджала губы и, казалось, собрала всю свою решимость, словно следующие слова её было очень тяжело произнести. — Я всё время думаю об этом, и именно потому я и пыталась удержать молнию в снежном шаре, выражаясь твоим языком. Я так долго защищала Аанга. Он действительно был мне как младший брат, прежде чем стал моим мужем. И в самом конце он всё равно не позволил мне защитить его.

Размышляя, почувствует ли Катара дрожание его руки, Зуко накрыл её ладонь своей.

— Но я не Аанг, — произнёс он. — Тебе не нужно беспокоиться обо мне.

— Я знаю, — кивнула она. — Ты всегда хорошо справлялся сам по себе. Но я среагировала, не смогла остановиться. Клянусь, я не пыталась усомниться в твоих способностях, я просто…

— Ты просто была самой собой.

— Да, — повесила голову Катара, одной рукой вытирая слёзы. — Почему я не могу перестать говорить? Честно, ты, должно быть, уже так устал от меня. Ты пришёл, чтобы что-то мне сказать. Что?

— Мы скоро причалим к берегу.

— О, я совершенно сбила тебя с этой мысли, да?

— Немного. — Он посмотрел на их переплетённые руки. Ему нравилось, как они смотрятся вместе – её тёплая, смуглая ладошка в его более бледных, длинных пальцах. — Ты всё сделала правильно, — наконец произнёс он.

— Я думала, что я поступила невероятно безрассудно.

— Так и есть. — Он сделал глубокий вдох. — Но, как я уже и говорил, ты мой любимый маг воды. — Зуко сжал её руку в доказательство своих слов.

— Я слышу это впервые, — сказала Катара с робкой улыбкой.

— Хорошо.

— Ты мой любимый маг огня.

Не в силах сдержать улыбку, Зуко произнёс:

— Только не говори дяде. Он очень ревнив.

Катара закатила глаза.

— Я уверена, что именно поэтому он и хочет, чтобы я вышла замуж за тебя, а не за него.

 _«Она упоминает женитьбу уже второй раз за несколько дней»_.

— Дядины намёки такие же незаметные, как огненный обстрел, я знаю, — осторожно произнёс Зуко, концентрируясь на ощущении её руки в его. — Прости, если они смущают тебя.

Катара пожала плечами, и их руки рассоединились.

— Думаю, он делает это, чтобы досадить тебе, — сказала она. — Ты единственный, кто избегает брака. Даже у Тоф есть сожитель. Скорее всего, Айро просто хочет внуков.

 _«Если бы всё было так легко»_.  

— У Тоф есть сожитель? Кто?

— Видишь, именно поэтому тебе следовало отвечать на мои письма. Айро знает об этом уже несколько лет.

— _Лет?_

— Да, лет. Тоф просто не любит распространяться о таких вещах при людях, которые не поддерживают с ней контакта. Она встретила кое-кого после смерти Аанга.

— Не завидую мужчине, которому приходится мириться с её поведением, — скривился Зуко.

— Кто сказал, что это мужчина?

Глаза Зуко расширились от удивления.

— Что?

— Что слышал.

Настала его очередь повесить голову.

— Есть что-то ещё, чего я не знаю? Может быть, ты всё это время прятала домашнего дракона?

К его удивлению, Катара не ответила. Он поднял голову и увидел, что она отвернулась к окну, на её лице снова было то же опустошённое выражение, что и на следующий день после смерти Аанга, когда она заснула, наблюдая за погребальным костром. Когда Зуко относил её в свою кровать, ему казалось таким правильным держать Катару в своих руках, и он ненавидел себя за то, что заметил это.

— Что случилось? — спросил он.

_«Что я сказал? Как я всё испортил на этот раз?»_

Катара повернулась к нему, на её глазах были слёзы, но она не смахнула их.

— Ты знаешь обо мне столько же, сколько я знаю о тебе, — ответила она. — На самом деле, ты, вероятно, знаешь даже больше.

Он уже был готов спросить, что она хочет узнать, когда в дверь постучали.

— Мой Лорд?

Зуко встал, расправил свою рубашку и открыл дверь.

— Да?

— Мы почти пришвартовались, мой Лорд.

— Очень хорошо. — Он хотел уже было отослать матроса, но вместо этого сказал: — Проинформируйте повара и управляющего о необходимости запастись питьевой водой в порту. Мы не будем использовать проточную воду в Тетсуши. Сообщите капитану.

Повинуясь, озадаченный мужчина кивнул и ушёл. Зуко захлопнул дверь, а, когда повернулся, обнаружил, что Катара с улыбкой смотрит на него.   

— Это было очень умно с твоей стороны.

— Было бы нехорошо, если бы мы все заразились той же болезнью, что и жители Тетсуши, — сказал Зуко, а затем взмахом руки указал на разбросанные по всей комнате свитки. — Спасибо за то, что делаешь это.

— Исследования – только первый шаг, — произнесла Катара. — Может оказаться, что я была совершенно неправа на этот счёт. Я только надеюсь, что твоя вера в меня оправдается.

— Так и будет, — ответил он. — Собери всё, что тебе может пригодиться. Мы скоро выезжаем.

 

 


	5. Глава 4

Пока они добирались до Тетсуши на носорогах, уже совсем стемнело. Катара справлялась хорошо, но, спустившись с носорога комодо, поморщилась, разминая нижнюю часть спины.

— Теперь я вспомнила, почему никогда не любила ездить на них.

— Они лучше подходят для передвижения в горах, чем драконьи мангусты, — объяснил Зуко, а затем нахмурился. — Где все?

Небольшой городок Тетсуши, вдалеке которого виднелись очертания завода — его зубчатые, затуплённые на концах башни отбрасывали тени на деревянные дома, — был больше похож на город-призрак, чем на оживлённое поселение. Только в нескольких домах горел свет, едкий смрад витал в воздухе, тонкий слой пепла покрывал, казалось, всё вокруг. Зуко, подняв ногу, увидел след, оставленный им на серой порошкообразной субстанции.

— Они сжигают трупы неподалёку, — произнёс он и повернулся к своим солдатам. — Разделитесь, — приказал он. — Узнайте, почему никто не вышел встретить нас.

Несколько человек ушли, а остальные неплотным кольцом обступили Зуко и Катару. На мгновение он задумался, не была ли это ловушка. Не было ли в тёмном лесу, окружавшем их, затаившихся лучников? Катара сделала шаг вперёд, всматриваясь, прищурившись, в пустые веранды и одинокие фонари.

— Я не уверена, что в этом городе ещё остались люди, которых нужно спасать, Зуко, — сказала она. — Но я  _уверена_ , что всё дело в воде.

Он ближе наклонился к ней.

— Как ты можешь быть в этом уверена?

Катара указала на один из неосвещённых домов.

— Видишь там человека?

Приглядевшись, Зуко и вправду кого-то увидел. Мужчина лежал, растянувшись на собственном парадном крыльце, положив одну руку под голову вместо подушки, а другой рукой держа глиняную бутылку.

— Ты имеешь в виду того пьяницу?

— Именно, — ответила Катара. — Он, очевидно, не пьёт воду, и погляди — он в полном порядке.

— Ты хочешь сказать, за исключением алкоголизма, — скептически заметил Зуко. — Эй ты! Вставай!

— Дай ему проспаться.

Один из солдат обернулся.

— Мне разбудить его, милорд?

Зуко не представилось возможности ответить. На площади, где стояли Зуко и Катара, появилась молодая женщина с привязанным к груди младенцем. Она выглядела изнурённой и отощавшей, кожа на её лице натянулась, а под глазами лежали огромные круги. Оглядывая Зуко, её глаза остановились на шраме — лучший опознавательный знак его в качестве лорда Огня, — и она упала на колени, касаясь лбом покрытой пеплом земли у их ног.

— Милорд, — произнесла она, не поднимаясь с земли. — Мы не ожидали Вас.

— Ты можешь встать, — разрешил он. Когда женщина начала подниматься, опираясь о землю ладонью, Катара подошла к ней, протянув свою руку в помощь. Женщина благодарно улыбнулась, а затем, заметив цвет кожи Катары и её одежду, открыла от удивления рот, порываясь поклониться снова.

— Нет-нет, не нужно, — запротестовала Катара, удерживая её в вертикальном положении.

— Вы — вдова аватара, — приглушённым голосом произнесла женщина. — Вы — маг крови.

Катара кивнула, держа женщину за плечи.

— Да, это я. И мы с лордом Огня здесь, чтобы помочь вам.

Женщина прикусила две костяшки правой руки, мгновение спустя послышались рыдания, и она обрушилась на Катару.

— Слава духам, — произнесла она. — Я думала, мы все здесь умрём, я думала, никому до нас нет дела.

— Этот лорд Огня совсем не такой, как его предшественник, — заверила её Катара, встретившись глазами с Зуко и успокаивающе гладя женщину по волосам. — Он заботится о своих людях. Он ни за что не позволит вам умереть, если в его силах спасти вас.

И, услышав, как Катара говорит это, Зуко словно перенёсся в день военного совета в кабинете своего отца, и вспомнил, как слова матери вдохновили его отстаивать свою позицию. И Зуко подумал о том, как далеко он продвинулся с того момента, — достаточно, чтобы сейчас стоять здесь в качестве лорда Огня рядом с самым могущественным магом воды, оставив позади войну и пережив возвращение и гибель аватара. Масштабы возложенной на него ответственности поразили его, внезапно он почувствовал себя очень маленьким. Он сделал глубокий вдох и расправил плечи.

— Леди Катара права, — подтвердил он. — Мы прибыли, чтобы помочь.

Из-за плеча женщины Катара улыбнулась ему.

— Пора приступить к работе, — произнесла она.

☯☯☯

Женщину звали Су-Лин. Она и её маленький сын Курзу находились в другой деревне, когда болезнь унесла в могилу большую часть населения.

— Мой отец осел здесь после войны, — объяснила Су-Лин. Они сидели в её скромном жилище, повсюду валялись деревянные игрушки и пахло вяленым мясом. Зуко пришлось сдержать желание прибраться. Су-Лин посмотрела на ребёнка в своих руках. — Моя мать хотела познакомиться со своим внуком… пока не увидела его лицо.

— Оно прелестно, — сказала Катара. — У твоей матери аллергия на красоту?

Су-Лин покраснела от смущения и отрицательно покачала головой.

— Нет, — ответила она, — только на детей племени Воды.

— Что?

— Сложно разглядеть в таком тусклом свете — прошу прощения, у нас нет больше свечей, — но кожа Курзу темнее, чем у большинства детей страны Огня, — пояснила Су-Лин. — Его отец, мой муж, состоял в ударном отряде Хакоды.

— Правда? Я знаю его? Где он?

Лицо Су-Лин омрачилось.

— Он умер, — ответила она. — Мы только что вернулись с его похорон.

— Ох. Мне так жаль. — Катара выдавила мужественную улыбку. — Однако я рада видеть, что некоторые представители Южного Племени Воды смогли обжиться здесь, в стране Огня. Это такой замечательный пример для остальных! Посмотрите на эти ресницы! — Она улыбнулась ещё шире. — Из него вырастет настоящий сердцеед.

— Вы льстите мне, миледи, — произнесла Су-Лин, потупив взгляд. Её рука потянулась к обручальному ожерелью. Зуко подумал, что странно, что оно сделано из простой кости, но, возможно, выросший в племени Воды мужчина чувствовал себя несколько потерянным в чужой стране. — Если бы мой муж мог видеть меня сейчас — то, как я обсуждаю нашего сына с магом крови и лордом Огня… Он так гордился вашим участием в войне, миледи.

— Я сделала всё, что было в моих силах.

— Не то чтобы он не ценил и ваших заслуг, милорд! — обернувшись к Зуко, добавила она.

— Всё в порядке, Су-Лин, — произнёс он. — Ты можешь сказать нам, где дом управляющего?

— Он живёт не в городе, милорд, он живёт в порту.

Зуко кивнул.

— А начальник цеха?

— Исчез, милорд. Я слышала, что умерли две его маленькие дочери, и после этого он ушёл в лес.

Зуко провёл рукою по лицу.

— Остался ещё кто-нибудь из начальства? Что насчёт врачей? Где располагаются больные?

Су-Лин моргнула.

— Все врачи погибли, — сказала она. — Они были пожилые: старики и дети умерли первыми. — Су-Лин прижала своего сына ближе к себе. — Мой муж сказал, что сейчас самое подходящее время мне с Курзу покинуть город, так как все дети болели. В конце концов, моя мать хотела повидаться с нами… Я даже не знала, что он сам был болен, когда отсылал нас из города… — Её голос задрожал, и она уткнулась лицом в детское одеялко. — Я уверена, что он пытался защитить нас, я уверена, что он знал, что болен, но не хотел, чтобы я видела…

Катара обняла Су-Лин одной рукой, и та благодарно прижалась к ней. Ребёнок зашевелился, и Катара забрала его из обессиленных рук его матери.

— Иди полежи немного, Су-Лин, — посоветовала она. — Я присмотрю за Курзу. Думаю, я смогу справиться с ним.

Су-Лин смущённо кивнула и доковыляла до того угла комнаты, где лежал развёрнутый матрац. Катара встала и вышла из небольшого дома, чтобы подышать ночным воздухом, Зуко последовал за ней. Охрана стояла неподалёку, их факелы были самым ярким источником света в городе. И позади них молчаливым кольцом собрались последние из оставшихся жителей Тетсуши, что ещё могли стоять на ногах, чтобы поприветствовать лорда Огня и мага крови. Они выглядели ужасно: глаза впали, животы втянуты и, должно быть, изводимы тошнотой. Болезненно медленно они поклонились, некоторые упали на колени. Зуко мельком взглянул на Катару и ребёнка, которого она покачивала на своём бедре. Катара едва заметно кивнула, и Зуко, сделав глубокий вдох, вознёс руки ввысь.

— Вставайте, жители Тетсуши, — провозгласил он. — Мы долго были в пути, но теперь я и леди Катара из Южного Племени Воды здесь, чтобы помочь вам.

— Милорд, — зашептали некоторые из них. — Миледи. — Они встали, их глаза были направлены на Катару. Она подняла ребёнка на руки и вышла вперёд.

— Я не знаю, что вам сказали люди лорда Огня, — отчётливо проговорила она. — Но я рекомендую вам всем начать кипятить воду, прежде чем пить её, готовить в ней или принимать ванну. Это означает, что больше нельзя мыться в реке. Я подозреваю, что вода в ней чем-то отравлена. Пока мы не узнаем больше, прошу вас кипятить воду.

Горожане начали перешёптываться друг с другом. Через некоторое время они вытолкнули вперёд какого-то старика. Он поклонился.

— Прошу прощения, миледи, — начал он, — но мы едва стоим на ногах. Мы не можем перенести столько воды с одного места на другое.

— Конечно нет, — улыбнулась Катара. — Для этого есть люди лорда Огня.

Все до последнего собравшиеся солдаты напряглись. Катара может и была вдовой аватара, но они принимали приказы только от одного человека: лорда Огня. Начиная выходить из себя, Зуко прокашлялся и произнёс:

— Леди Катара абсолютно права. Мы прибыли, чтобы помочь, а это подразумевает… —  _«чёрную работу, подневольный труд, рутинные обязанности»_ , — …и выполнение той работы, которую вы не можете совершить в силу своей болезни.

Ему показалось, что он слышал, как кто-то из его людей недовольно фыркнул, но сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Вместо этого, он сосредоточился на сияющих лицах толпы. Кивнув, Катара продолжила:

— В этом городе есть храм огня?

— Совсем небольшой, миледи, — ответил старик. — Уже довольно долгое время никто из мудрецов не живёт здесь. Храм немного… — Его взгляд нервно перескочил на Зуко, и тот видел, как старик решил сказать правду, — обветшал.

— Это ничего, — произнесла Катара. — Начиная с завтрашнего дня, я начну осматривать там пациентов.

Вздох облегчения прокатился по толпе. Зуко видел, как в их глазах зажёгся огонёк надежды. Впервые он понял, под какое колоссальное давление попадает Катара: если она не сможет помочь этим людям, её репутация мага крови пошатнётся. И дело было не только в разочаровании — люди погибнут. Размышляя, как вообще дошло до такого, и подозревая, что это напрямую связано с его задержкой — задержкой, вызванной эгоистичным желанием получить помощь Катары, — он отпустил всех по домам. Они шли ровнее, оглядываясь назад по дороге. Когда последний человек исчез из поля зрения, Зуко вернулся в дом. Он собрался было заговорить, однако Катара остановила его, приложив палец к губам.

— Курзу снова уснул, — тихо произнесла она. — Можешь присмотреть за ним? Мне нужно идти.

_«Я? Присмотреть за ним? Ты сошла с ума?»_

— Идти куда?

— В храм огня, — ответила она. — Мне нужно привести его в порядок.

— Я думал, твоя новая прислуга сгодится для этой работы. Конечно, когда они не заняты охраной лорда Огня.

— Только не говори, что тебе жалко оказать своим людям поддержку в тяжёлые времена? — вскинула бровь Катара.

— Совсем нет. — Он поднял руки в примиряющем жесте.

— Так я и думала. — Катара положила ребёнка рядом с Су-Лин. — Просто присмотри за ним. Мне нужно кое-что отнести в храм.

Зуко сделал шаг назад.

— Присмотри за ним сама.

— С чего бы это? Потому что я женщина?

— Потому что я облажаюсь, — ответил Зуко. — Он проснётся, она проснётся.  _«Катастрофа неизбежна»._

— Я уверена, что мне не нужно учить Синюю Маску, как вести себя тихо, — изогнув бровь, сказала Катара. — И если сам аватар менял детям подгузники, ты точно сможешь последить за ребёнком две минуты.

Мысль об Аанге по локоть в фекалиях была одновременно уморительной и ужасающей, и Зуко списал это на позднее время суток. И пока он стоял, ошарашенный представившейся его воображению картиной, Катара ушла. Зуко посмотрел на лысую голову Курзу и подумал об Аанге.  _«У меня такое чувство, аватар, что, где бы ты сейчас ни был, ты смеёшься надо мной»._


	6. Глава 5

Когда Катара вернулась, оставшиеся стражники уже установили для них палатку в центре города. Она еле держалась на ногах и всю дорогу опиралась на руку Зуко. Он затолкнул её по одну сторону внутренней стены и услышал, как она рухнула на соломенный тюфяк. Ему пришло в голову, что они уже много лет не делили ограниченное пространство таким образом. Одна эта мысль заставила его почувствовать себя моложе.

Утром он проснулся с неприятным, жгучим ощущением. Он перевернулся и обнаружил, что рука Катары вылезла из-под занавески, разделяющей их палатку пополам. На мгновение одёрнув материю, он увидел, что тело её было практически неестественно изогнуто: искривлённые под необычными углами конечности, шея скручена так, что наверняка будет болеть по пробуждении. Один взгляд, брошенный на неё, дал отчётливо понять, насколько ему необходима медитация. Он поджал под себя ноги и посидел в таком положении некоторое время. Стоит ему только покинуть палатку — и не будет ни минуты покоя. Внутри же неё было слышно только дыхание — его и Катары. Он замедлил своё, чтобы подстроиться под её ритм. Обычно он предпочитал использовать для этого свечи, но в походных условиях приходится работать с подручными средствами. В каждой ладони он сформировал небольшой огненный шар и представил, что раздувает их пламя своим дыханием. Даже не глядя на них, он чувствовал, как они увеличиваются и уменьшаются в соответствии с его вдохами и выдохами. Сосредоточившись, он прогнал различные формы: цветы, кинжалы, люди. Если как следует напрячься, он сможет сделать шестилапого летающего бизона. Он только закончил совершенствовать такое создание, теперь свободно парящее в воздухе, как дыхание позади занавеса затихло.

— Не волнуйся, — сказал он, открывая глаза. — Я ничего не подожгу.

Катара отодвинула занавеску. Её пучок почти совсем растрепался, так что волосы неровно спадали на плечи.

— Аппа, — моргнула она.

— Нет, Зуко, — в шутку исправил её он. — Хотя если тебе больше по душе делить палатку с десятитонным бизоном…

— Я думала, тебе не нравился Аппа. Ты всегда выглядел таким недовольным, когда летал с нами.

— Я не переношу полёты, — пояснил Зуко, направляя огненного Аппу вверх по спирали. — Но Аппа был благородным созданием. Если бы я не считал так, я бы не освободил его из тюрьмы под озером Лаогай.

Катара перевернулась на спину, наблюдая за движением маленького светящегося животного. Зуко плавно направил его вниз, прежде чем вновь поднять.

— Когда мы ещё путешествовали втроём: я, Сокка и Аанг, — начала она, — мы попали на фестиваль огня.

— Скрываться вы никогда как следует не умели, — заметил Зуко, резко разворачивая огненного Аппу.

— Там был один… Не знаю точно кто. Фокусник, наверное. Он привязал меня к стулу, — пламя бизона отрывисто заполыхало, — и сделал огромного огненного дракона. Он был гигантским. И он направил его прямо на меня.

Бизон увеличился, пламя дрогнуло.

— Художественная магия огня, — прокомментировал Зуко, приводя в порядок бизонью форму.

— Аанг тогда сильно испугался. Он выскочил на сцену и уничтожил его. Он выдал нас — только из-за того, что боялся, что я могу пострадать.

— Он любил тебя.

Она кивнула. Несколько минут прошли в молчании. Зуко не представлял, сказал ли он что-то не так. Возможно, было невежливо упоминать о чувствах Аанга к его вдове.

— Я не знала, что ты умеешь делать такие маленькие фигурки, — наконец произнесла она. — Я видела огненные кинжалы, но не подозревала…

— Это безделушки, — отмахнулся он, превращая Аппу в гигантского кои. Немного побултыхавшись в воздухе, словно бы ныряя из воды и обратно, тот распался на трёх отдельных кои.

— Сделай Туи и Ла, — попросила Катара.

— Кого?

— Рыб из оазиса Духов. — Она повернулась к нему лицом. — Ты ведь помнишь оазис Духов?

— Как я могу забыть?

Вновь соединив пламя, он опять разделил его, и вскоре в воздухе над ними кругами изящно плавали две рыбы-кои.

— Как красиво, — сказала Катара.

— Я могу лучше, — улыбнулся он.

Полностью сосредоточившись на одной из рыб, он накалил её до болезненно-яркого, обжигающе-белого цвета. На мгновение она вспыхнула синим, прежде чем возвратиться к своему обычному золотистому оттенку.

— Это потрясающе, — выдохнула Катара. — Ты невероятно точен.

— Я могу настроить средоточие энергии чи в одной руке, — ответил Зуко. — Это не очень полезно с практической точки зрения, но зато помогает тренировать концентрацию.

— Мне бы хотелось иметь возможность заниматься чем-то подобным чаще.

— Ты можешь залечивать раны, Катара. Этот дар куда более ценен, чем умение делать красивые вещицы.

— Будь добр, помолчи и позволь мне похвалить тебя.

Он потушил огонь. Катара села, скрестив руки на груди, и перекинула волосы через плечо. Не выгляди она такой растрёпанной, это могло бы подействовать устрашающе.

— Я пытаюсь наладить с тобой контакт, но всё без толку, правда? Я знаю, что мои таланты особенные; я знаю, насколько они полезные. Нет необходимости постоянно повторять мне, что они куда лучше, чем твои. Это не состязание, и я не Азула.

— Я никогда и не говорил, что ты — это она, — нахмурился он.

— Но зато ты постоянно говоришь, что твои создания — пустяки, что ты не сможешь сделать нечто простое, как, например, посмотреть за ребёнком две минуты. То, что нам лучше удаются разные вещи, не делает меня лучше тебя, Зуко. Это всего лишь означает, что мы разные люди.

— Я знаю, что мы разные.

— Так почему же ты оцениваешь себя по моим стандартам? Почему ты так строг к себе?

— Прошу прощения за то, что сомневаюсь в себе, Катара, но предыдущие лорды Огня привели страну в упадок, и я не намереваюсь повторять их ошибок. И если для этого мне необходимо держать себя под контролем, то так тому и быть.

— Но в этом-то и дело — ты и есть лорд Огня! Ты победил Озая! Азула мертва! Когда же тебе будет достаточно?

—  _Никогда_ , — ответил Зуко. — Всё, что я делаю, — всё, что я уже сделал, — я делаю для того, чтобы искупить вину за ошибки, совершённые Озаем и моими предками. И я никогда не закончу возмещать ущерб, который они нанесли.

— Но всё это ведь не твоя вина, — заметила Катара, накрывая его руку своей. — Ты не делал этого.

Наклонив голову, она продолжила:

— Прошлое — в прошлом. Разве ты не можешь отпустить его?

Ему показалось, что его шрам напрягся и потяжелел.

— Тебе легко говорить, — сказал он. — Когда всё это закончится, ты вернёшься домой и будешь спокойно ухаживать за своими детьми — под охраной  _моих_  людей, обеспеченная  _моими_  деньгами. А я так и останусь здесь и продолжу пытаться сохранить народ, который не в состоянии даже прокормить себя.

Он говорил медленно и жёстко, чётко проговаривая каждый звук, и на мгновение он так сильно напомнил себе Озая, что его слегка затошнило. Но он не остановился:

— Прошу прощения, если это прозвучит недостаточно  _просветлённо_  для вдовы аватара, но, думаю, и ты, и Аанг согласитесь, что я всё ещё ослеплён мирскими заботами — едой, деньгами, болезнями.

Он поднялся, прежде чем она решила бы его ударить. Натянув рубашку, он принялся застёгивать её, отвернувшись от Катары. Его руки слегка тряслись.

— Как ты смеешь?.. — прошептала она, но он не ответил. Вместо этого он покинул палатку и, отказавшись от предложенного чая, направился к реке, чтобы потренироваться в магии.

☯☯☯

Зуко не видел Катару до полудня. К тому моменту он уже достаточно остыл, чтобы наблюдать за тем, как она осматривает пациентов. Очередь была относительно небольшой, но Катара выглядела измотанной. Храм, в котором она работала, был крошечным и обветшалым — с гниющими балками и облупившейся краской. Она просила больного встать или сесть в небольшой шестиугольник, выложенный мозаичной плиткой, и применяла магию крови. Су-Лин помогала ей, но при свете дня она выглядела ещё хуже — бледная и худая, с капельками пота на лбу. Даже её ребёнок вёл себя до странного тихо.

— Вижу, ты решил присоединиться к нам, — произнесла Катара, заметив его.

— Просто проверяю свои вложения, — ответил он, наблюдая, как уголки её рта опускаются ещё сильнее.

Дрожащая струя воды, которую она держала навесу, упала и забрызгала устилавшую пол плитку.

— Твоё  _вложение_  хотело бы переговорить с тобой, лорд Огня Зуко.

Не дожидаясь его согласия, Катара удалилась в противоположном направлении. Отпустив свою свиту, Зуко последовал за ней. В рощице неподалёку она сказала:

— Тут что-то не так.

— Я в курсе. Люди умирают.

— Не только это, Зуко. Я не могу использовать магию.

_«Я только что видел, как ты это делала»._

— Я только что видел, как ты это делала.

— Я делала это  _плохо_ , Зуко. Моя магия работает плохо.

— Возможно, тебе стоило быть умнее и поспать как следует, прежде чем пытаться использовать продвинутые приёмы магии крови, — предположил он. — Твои умения слишком важны, чтобы относиться к ним безответственно. Я обещал этим людям, что привезу им лучшего специалиста, и я намерен выполнить своё обещание.

— Ох, да заткнись, — не выдержала Катара. — Я не одна из твоих подданных, так что можешь обойтись без разглагольствований. Следи за тем, что я сейчас буду делать.

Закатив глаза, Зуко шагнул назад, скрестив руки на груди. Катара поставила на землю два мешка с водой и открыла их. Она вытянула струю воды, покружила её в воздухе и возвратила в мешок.

— Всё ещё не понимаю, почему должен тратить на это время, — заявил он.

— Не можешь ты хотя бы чуть-чуть потерпеть? — пробурчала себе под нос Катара.

Она перешла ко второму мешку. Вода поднялась, но только плотной, бесформенной массой, которая, поколебавшись мгновение, распалась на тысячу брызг.

Их взгляды встретились.

— Она слишком тяжёлая, — пояснила Катара.

Он пошевелил губами в недоумении, прежде чем переспросить:

—  _Тяжёлая_?

Указав на второй мешок, она сказала:

— Это вода из реки. И по ощущениям она  _тяжёлая_.

— Её кипятили?

— Да. — Она указала на первый мешок. — Эта вода из порта. Я запаслась, прежде чем мы уехали. И с ней всё в порядке. Я могу пользоваться ей без проблем… почти.

Это уточнение ему не понравилось.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Когда я использую воду на ком-то, она возвращается тяжёлой, — вздохнула она.

Он взглянул на неё, как он надеялся, весьма скептически.

— Нет, правда, — повторила она. — У меня ушло несколько часов на то, чтобы это заметить. Но я осматривала больных весь день, и сложно не заметить связь, когда она столь очевидна.

— Так значит, эти люди… тяжёлые?

— Да, — кивнула она. — Знаю, это звучит безумно, но это так. И если они такие же, как эта вода, — продолжила она, указывая на второй мешок, — это значит, что их кровь тоже тяжёлая.

Волоски у него на шее зашевелились.

— И что это означает? — спросил он, опасаясь, что знает ответ.

— Значит, я не могу управлять их кровью, — подтвердила его страхи Катара. — Я не могу помочь им, Зуко.

☯☯☯

Зуко сделал то, что получалось у него лучше всего: он сбежал. Не в буквальном смысле, конечно, но всё же он заявил самым спокойным и бесстрастным тоном, что Катара ошибается. Она  _может_  помочь этим людям. Он видел, как она творила чудеса. На его взгляд, она просто устала. Она вымотала себя за время поездки, пытаясь поймать молнию и получив в результате этого травму, так что ей пришлось потратить лишнюю энергию на своё скорейшее исцеление. Она просто ещё не восстановила свои силы. Он отказался выслушивать любые возражения и поспешил удалиться.

— Необходимо эвакуировать город, Зуко! — крикнула ему вслед Катара. Он не ответил.

Несколько часов спустя он вдоль по реке дошёл до перерабатывающего завода. Там пахло шлаком и углём. Огонь давно погас. Его люди не советовали ему ходить дальше: «Болезнь порождает безумие, милорд, кто знает, кто или что может таиться в этом лесу», — но он не послушался и потому стоял сейчас в тени огромных металлических дымовых труб. Плотный слой угольной пыли покрывал сухую землю в радиусе трёх метров от завода, окрашивая деревья и камни в чёрный. Находясь здесь, Зуко нестерпимо хотелось помыться.

А вот заходить внутрь у него не было совершенно никакого желания: в непосредственной близи от завода пахло ещё отвратительнее, и запах этот чем-то напоминал кровь. Но, даже находясь снаружи, он мог представить себе, как там всё устроено. В разных печах создавался огонь разной температуры, которую можно было регулировать. Маги огня из Тетсуши могли контролировать процесс сгорания, добиваясь выплавки железа различного качества. Они могли производить высококлассную сталь для мечей или же мягкий и гибкий металл для выделывания гаек и болтов. Нужно всего лишь достаточное количество угля, руды, верная температура и…

Один из сопровождающих его солдат громко чертыхнулся. Зуко обернулся, остальные побежали к нему. Он держался рукой за другую руку. Зуко подскочил к пострадавшему и увидел, что та опухла и приобрела фиолетовый оттенок, на коже выступили две капли крови.

— Укус выдровой змеи, — заключил Зуко.

— Эта земля проклята, — услышал он чьи-то слова. Их произнёс один из пожилых солдат, ещё служивший под командованием Айро в Ба Синг Се и которому старый генерал по этой самой причине доверял охранять жизнь Зуко. — Дух прошлого лорда Огня карает всех нас.

— Ты суеверен, как мой дядя, но не настолько же велик, чтобы позволять себе такие мысли, — сказал Зуко и, повысив голос, приказал: — Доставить этого человека в Тетсуши! Сейчас же!

☯☯☯

Ускорившись, они вернулись в Тетсуши гораздо быстрее, чем можно было ожидать, чему Зуко был очень рад. Солдат, худенький паренёк по имени Джиру, уже начал галлюцинировать и биться в конвульсиях. Они уложили его на полу храма, но Катаре пришлось придавить его весом своего тела.

— У меня не получится вытащить из него яд, если он не перестанет дёргаться!

— На корабле есть противоядие, — обратился Зуко к одному из самых шустрых своих солдат. — Оно в потайном ящике в каюте леди Катары — моего дяди. Ты найдёшь его за гобеленом с цветущими лунными персиками. — Он порылся в кармане. — Вот ключ. Тебе нужна маленькая бутылочка с розовой жидкостью.  _Ни в коем случае_  не открывай её. Поторопись. Возьми носорога.

Глаза солдата, казалось, сейчас вывалятся из орбит.

— Милорд, Вы оказываете мне такое доверие…

—  _Живее!_

Его тут же и след простыл. Зуко заметил на себе пристальный взгляд Катары.

— Продолжай делать то, что делаешь, — сказал он. — Я отправил за противоядием только на тот случай, если у тебя не получится его вылечить.

— Если хочешь, чтобы я его спасла, помоги мне держать его.

Зуко опустился на колени и прижал руки Джиру. Нахмурившись, Катара сделала движение, похожее на захват пинцетом, и принялась медленно вытягивать яд из раны. Он выходил из руки Джиру кровавой струйкой, напоминающей побег вьющегося растения. Два подхода спустя Джиру взбрыкнулся. Но, завершив третий, Катара призналась:

— Это всё, что я могу. С остальным придётся справиться противоядию.

— Цвета, — пробормотал Джиру, его глаза бегали по её лицу. — Так много цветов…

— Это действие яда, — произнесла Катара. — Я помню … — Она легонько потрепала Джиру по щеке. — Всё будет в порядке, Джиру.

— Мне трудно дышать, — сказал он.

Катара слезла с него, но Зуко всё ещё крепко держал его руки. Джиру ловил ртом воздух.

— Язык распух, — установила Катара. — Запрокинь ему голову.

— На тебя яд подействовал не так быстро, — заметил Зуко. — Ты сопротивлялась несколько часов.

— Он не маг-целитель, — объяснила она. — Мой организм восстанавливается, когда я в воде.

— Есть старое народное средство от укусов выдровой змеи, — вышла вперёд Су-Лин. — Чтобы приготовить его, нужно время…

— Не просто время,  _много_  времени, — перебил её Зуко. — Восемь различных ингредиентов должны настаиваться в течение трёх дней, и нужна чистая вода, которой у нас нет.

— Прошу прощения, милорд, — отпрянула она.

Катара перевела взгляд с Су-Лин на Зуко и сощурилась.

— Не переживай, Су-Лин, это была замечательная идея, — процедила она сквозь зубы. — Но человек лорда Огня вернётся с минуты на минуту.

— Леди Катара права, Су-Лин. — Зуко заставил себя посмотреть на неё. — Это была хорошая мысль.

Выражение её лица немного разгладилось.

— Я всего лишь хотела помочь, милорд.

— Ты преданная гражданка своей страны, — произнёс он, недоумевая, с чего вдруг ему пришло в голову сказать именно это.

Полчаса спустя прибыл посыльный с противоядием. Катара принялась читать инструкцию, но Зуко выхватил пузырёк у неё из рук и отмерил нужную дозу так стремительно, что она не успела сказать и слова. После лекарства Джиру успокоился, но, казалось, Катара всё равно осталась чем-то недовольна. Она осматривала своих пациентов до самой ночи, но больше так и не заговорила с Зуко.


	7. Глава 6

Зуко вновь увидел Катару, когда уже лежал в постели, изучая карты. Потребуется приложить значительные усилия, чтобы переселить такое количество больных. Он даже не представлял, где разместить их. Стоит ли организовать пристанища для них в других городах или же лучше предоставить выбор нового места жительства им самим? Он не имел ни малейшего желания размениваться их жизнями, как кучкой фишек пай-шо, но он также не собирался бросать их на произвол судьбы.  _«Что бы ты ни сделал, кто-нибудь в столице всё равно обязательно отыщет в твоём решении какой-либо изъян. Тебе не победить. Перестань страдать и спаси уже этих людей»._

— Нам надо поговорить, — начала Катара.

— Согласен. — Он выпустил пергамент из рук и сел. — Думаю, мы должны…

— Поправка. — Она перебила его, подняв ладонь. —  _Мне_  нужно поговорить, а  _тебе_  необходимо послушать.

Закатив глаза, Зуко свернул пергамент в свиток и скрестил руки на груди. Движением немеченой брови он показал, что она может продолжать. Из своей сумки Катара достала пузырёк с противоядием от укуса выдровой змеи.

— Откуда ты знаешь, как его использовать?

— Оно входит в стандартную аптечку народа огня для оказания первой помощи, — ответил он. — Пока кто-нибудь не изобретёт целебную магию огня, которая будет годиться не только от боли в мышцах, нам придётся пользоваться лекарствами, как всем обычным людям.

— Я имела в виду не это, — покачала головой Катара. — Откуда ты знаешь необходимую дозировку?

Зуко ощутил покалывание в шее.

— Может, тебя это и удивит, но я умею оказывать первую помощь.

Однако она вновь покачала головой.

— Ты точно знал, как приготовить противоядие. Ты сказал Су-Лин, сколько для этого требуется ингредиентов и как долго их необходимо настаивать. Откуда ты это знаешь?

Покалывание сменилось мурашками.

— Я видел, как дядя готовил его, когда тебя укусила выдровая змея в Туманном Болоте. Он очень старался.

Она закрыла глаза и сделала неровный вдох.

— Хватит мне врать.

Ему стало холодно, однако он поборол нестерпимое желание поплотнее закутаться в одеяло. Внезапно он почувствовал себя беззащитным из-за того, что она застала его в лежачем положении.  _«Она знает. Она всё знает. Она уедет и никогда в жизни больше не заговорит с тобой»._

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?

Глаза Катары стремительно распахнулись. Они казались неестественно яркими в приглушённом свете свечей.

— Я хочу услышать правду! — Она потрясла пузырьком. — Ты сказал, что я сопротивлялась действию яда несколько  _часов_. Но Су-Лин ты сказал, что на приготовление противоядия требуется несколько  _дней_.

Он откашлялся, прочищая горло.

— Я преувеличил.

— Не правда. Я спросила у Су-Лин и ещё нескольких человек. Ты  _точно_  знал, как приготовить лекарство. Они сказали, что в тот раз Айро никак не мог успеть приготовить его так быстро. — Она ходила туда-сюда по крошечной площади, которую представляла собой часть палатки Зуко. — Так как же я спаслась, Зуко? Если Айро не приготовил противоядие, как же я выжила?

— Ты очень сильный маг воды...

— Даже не начинай! Я прекрасно знаю, насколько я сильна! Но для магии воды —  _особенно_  целительства — необходимо сохранять концентрацию. Во время галлюцинаций возможно только инстинктивное лечение. — Опустившись на колени, она поднесла пузырёк к его лицу почти вплотную. — Так что же произошло на самом деле?

Нервно сглотнув, Зуко заставил себя посмотреть на неё.

— Тебя укусила змея. Я собрал нужные ингредиенты. Мы дали тебе противоядие. Ты выздоровела.

Катара покачала головой.

— В тот день на болоте мы прятались от отряда солдат армии народа огня, — сказала она. — Они были хорошо натренированы — вероятно, проходили подготовку в тропиках. Но у них с собой было не так уж много припасов, потому что неподалёку на оккупированной территории располагалась их база. — Она поджала губы. — Скорее всего, до неё можно было добраться за пару часов.

— На что ты намекаешь, Катара? — пробормотал Зуко.

— Я  _намекаю_ , что ты соврал насчёт того, что помог Айро достать ингредиенты, потому что он знал, что не успеет приготовить лекарство вовремя. На самом деле ты вновь преобразился в Синюю Маску, пробрался на военную базу, украл противоядие и вернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть спасти меня. — Она наклонилась вперёд. — Единственное, что я хочу узнать, — так это почему ты не сказал правду.

Зуко перевёл взгляд на свои руки. На его больших и указательных пальцах остались следы чернил. Катара накрыла его ладонь своей.

— Почему, Зуко? Почему ты соврал?

Избегая зрительного контакта, он взглянул куда-то поверх её плеча.

— Не всем нужно, чтобы их хвалили за каждый совершённый поступок.

Свободной рукой она взяла его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть ей в глаза. Её хватка была на удивление крепкой, а взор — полон решимости.

— Попробуй-ка ещё раз.

Он ничего не ответил. Вместо этого он передвинул её руку со своего подбородка на ту сторону лица, что была отмечена шрамом. Прижимая её ладонь, он отдался прикосновению, губы едва касались её запястья. Он почти чувствовал биение её сердца, и ему стало интересно, видит ли она его учащённый пульс — на виске или шее.

— Теперь ты знаешь. Это мой последний секрет.

Её рука соскользнула с его лица, и он закрыл глаза.

— Ты никогда не говорил… — сглотнула она. — Я не знала… Пожалуйста, Зуко, посмотри на меня.

Он посмотрел. В её глазах стояли слёзы. Руки были переплетены и лежали у неё на коленях. Чувство вины и стыда тотчас пронзило его насквозь.

— Почему ты так ничего и не сказал? — спросила она.

— Как я мог? — спросил он в ответ, ненавидя себя за то, как слабо прозвучал его голос. Он прочистил горло. — Я был твоим давним врагом. Я предал собственного дядю. Солдаты моего отца убили твоих родителей. Что я должен был сказать?

— Не знаю! Что-нибудь, по крайней мере!

Он покачал головой.

— Это бы ничего не изменило, и ты прекрасно это знаешь. Твой брат перерезал бы мне глотку. А если не он, то, вполне возможно, такая мысль мелькнула бы у Аанга. — Он скрестил руки на груди. — Самое главное — нам предстояло выиграть войну. Думаю, ты простишь меня за то, что я не был самым романтичным поклонником, между делом размышляя о том, как бы мне убить отца и сестру.

— Ты бы мог сказать, когда война была закончена!

— О да, всё бы прошло как по маслу. «Леди Катара, прошу вас, оставьте всё, ради чего вы так долго и упорно боролись, и присоединитесь ко мне в моей разорённой стране». И почему я до этого не додумался?

Она отстранилась и села на колени.

— Эй. Погоди. Я имела в виду ухаживания. Ну, знаешь… немного лилий-панд и массаж ног? — Она вытаращила глаза от удивления. — Ты хотел на мне  _жениться_?

Зуко призвал на помощь свой самый царственный голос — это вернуло ему хотя бы некое подобие достоинства:

— Всё остальное было бы пустой тратой моего времени.

— Но ты даже не!.. Ты никогда!.. Как, скажи мне на милость, ты мог этого хотеть, не проведя со мной сколько бы то ни было времени?

Он нахмурился.

— Ты забыла, что мы жили вместе?

— Я имела в виду вне условий военного времени, — ответила она. — Ну, знаешь, чтобы была возможность поговорить, когда один из нас не привязан к дереву.

_«Как вот сейчас?»_  Он выдохнул паром.

— Я не обязан перед тобой оправдываться, — отрезал он.

— А вот и нет! Ты преследовал Аанга несколько лет! Всё, чего ты хотел, — это поймать его и доставить своему отцу. А сейчас ты заявляешь, что хотел  _жениться_  на мне, но пальцем о палец не ударил, чтобы заполучить меня? Ты, Зуко, тот, кто  _«никогда не сдаётся»_? — Она встала и отодвинула занавеску. — Должно быть, ты совсем не любил меня, раз не пожелал даже попытаться.

Он сбросил одеяло и тоже встал.

— Хочешь знать, почему я гонялся за ним, а за тобой — нет?

— Да.

— О существовании аватара мне было известно наверняка.

— Что? — недоумённо переспросила она, хмуря брови.

— Я видел его своими собственными глазами на Южном полюсе. Я выслеживал его бизона, выслушивал рассказы о его деяниях, собирал каждый клочок информации, которая могла бы указать его местонахождение. У меня были  _зацепки_. След, по которому я мог пойти. — Он опустил взгляд, вперившись в землю. — Ты не оставила мне ни намёков, ни подсказок.

— Так это я виновата? — Уперев руки в боки, она приставила указательный палец к его груди. — Хватит изображать из себя отверженного, когда ты даже не предоставил мне возможности выбора!

— Ты любила Аанга! — Он оттолкнул прочь её руку и сжал свои дрожащие ладони в кулаки. — С чего бы мне добиваться твоего расположения, когда ты была очевидно влюблена в другого? Особенно учитывая, что он был готов на всё, чтобы сделать тебя счастливой? Я что, должен был вмешаться в ваши отношения, выставив себя на посмешище?

— Лучше так, чем держать это в секрете долгие годы! — Она провела пальцами по волосам. — Я всё равно не понимаю, почему ты тогда сразу не сказал, что украл противоядие. Сокка бы начал доверять тебе гораздо быстрее.

— Сокка — очень умный человек, он бы увидел меня насквозь.

— В голове Сокки каша гуще свинца, когда речь заходит о любовных делах, Зуко.

— Что ты сказала? — нахмурился он.

— Я сказала, что в голове Сокки каша гуще… — она вытаращила глаза, — свинца.

Неожиданно всё встало на свои места. Болезнь. «Тяжёлая» вода. Почему не помогло кипячение и почему «месть Озая» впервые дала о себе знать в занимающемся переработкой железа городке, расположенном в самой глуши.

— Ду́хи, как же я был глуп, — пробормотал себе под нос Зуко. Он потянулся за рубашкой и накинул её, прежде чем высунуться из палатки. — Подготовьте жителей деревни к эвакуации! Завтра их уже не должно быть здесь! Передайте, что сюда они не вернутся!

— Будет сделано, милорд, — ответил ему кто-то из стражей, после чего Зуко вновь скрылся в палатке. Распахнув сумки, он начал рыться в них в поисках своих парных мечей.

— Это завод, — сказала Катара. — Больше нечему. — Она бросила на него взгляд, полный отчаяния. — Разве нет никаких актов по технике безопасности? Они же ведь не могут просто так сбрасывать ядовитые отходы в воду, правда?

— Теперь уже точно не смогут, — заверил её Зуко, закрепляя ножны.

— Всё это время разгадка была прямо перед нами, — проговорила Катара, обуваясь. — И как только мы сразу не заметили?

_«Возможно, это как-то связано с тем, что мы постоянно отвлекались на ссоры друг с другом»._

— Сейчас это уже не важно. Главное теперь — найти виновных и наказать их.

Он наклонился, чтобы зашнуровать ботинки.

— Ну уж нет, один ты ничего делать не будешь. Я иду с тобой.

— Катара, ты нужна мне здесь, чтобы помочь эвакуировать людей. Тебя они послушают.

— Эй, кто бы ни был за это в ответе, он лишил меня магии. А это никому не сходит с рук. — Она похлопала по мешку с водой, висящему у неё на бедре. — Я не отпущу тебя одного.

— Я буду не один. Со мной пойдёт предостаточно солдат.

— Среди них нет ни одного целителя, — заметила она, скрещивая руки на груди. — Айро никогда меня не простит, если я не сделаю всё возможное, чтобы защитить тебя.

— Ты думаешь, я смогу простить себя, если с тобой что-то случится?

— Ты говоришь в точности как Аанг, — улыбнулась Катара, — но тебе всё равно от меня не отделаться. — Она подняла палец, призывая его к ожиданию, прежде чем он успел опять начать спорить с ней. — И это значит, что мы не можем просто так приехать на завод, ожидая найти ответы на все вопросы. Там никого нет, а управляющий живёт в порту.

— Ты же понимаешь, что во всём может быть виноват управляющий. Я сильно сомневаюсь, что жители этой деревни сознательно стали бы отравлять свой единственный источник воды.

— Если это так, то он наверняка убежал, поджав хвост, едва завидя твой приближающийся корабль. Нам придётся его выслеживать.

— Тогда нам тем более пора, — заключил Зуко. — Нужно пойти на завод.

— Сначала стоит опросить жителей деревни — вдруг они что-нибудь знают, — предложила Катара. — Что нам с тобой известно о перерабатывающих заводах? Мы даже не знаем, что искать.

— Ты невероятно занудна, когда умничаешь, — заметил он, пристально посмотрев на неё.

— Знаю, — ответила она. — Это одно из моих главных достоинств. Пойдём?


	8. Глава 7

Крепко сжимая чашку с чаем, Зуко невидящим взором смотрел на выведенные на бумаге цифры, с трудом пытаясь восстановить в памяти события последних часов. Они все смешались воедино, как танцующие на весеннем фестивале. Вспоминались ощущения, не факты: запах запечённой крови, которым был пропитан воздух перерабатывающего завода; животный страх, угрызения совести и ярость, ослепившая его, когда они обнаружили, что, да, в воду в самом деле были опущены свинцовые стержни; едва сдерживаемый гнев, вызванный словами жителей деревни, подтвердивших, что новый управляющий по имени Тизо посчитал, что, отказавшись от некоторых этапов очистки, они станут получать больше прибыли; прикосновения рук Катары, вцепившейся в его одежду, чтобы удержаться в седле, когда они спускались с горы к дому управляющего; снова ярость, нарастающая по мере того, как носорог продирался сквозь кусты и папоротники, достигшая, наконец, своего пика, когда они вломились в дом Тизо и… не нашли ничего.

Кроме ненужного хлама. Вокруг них была только пыль, какая-то домашняя утварь да несколько безделушек валялись то тут, то там — наверняка Тизо разбросал их в спешке, готовясь к побегу ещё несколько дней назад, — вот и всё, что осталось от вероломного управляющего.

— Управляющего на перерабатывающий завод назначает муниципалитет, — произнёс Зуко, стоя посреди пустого, скрипящего дома. — Ду́хи,  _почему_  я не приехал к нему  _раньше_?

— Ты же не знал, — попыталась утешить его Катара. — Никто не знал. Мы думали, что это была простая болезнь или отравление совсем иного рода. — Она разочарованно ударила себя по лбу. — Чёрт возьми, моя теория была такой дурацкой.

Зуко не стал спорить. Вместо этого он собрал всё, что смог найти: матрацы, старое постельное бельё, чей-то портрет, — сложил в самом центре гостиной и поджёг. Он выждал, пока пламя распространится — двинувшись по половицам, оно полезло наверх. Когда дом, некогда бывший лучшим на своей улице, оказался полностью охвачен огнём, Зуко обратился к тем, кто собрался посмотреть на пожар:

— Управляющий Тизо предал страну Огня. Его деятельность на перерабатывающем заводе в Тетсуши послужила причиной отравления всех мужчин, женщин и детей, проживающих в деревне. Получаемый им дешёвый свинец, окупленный жизнями невинных людей, отравил также воду, рыбу и землю. Жадность и нежелание создавать качественную продукцию и обеспечивать пригодные условия для жизни сделали его изгнанником. Если он вернётся в этот порт, считайте, что он хуже чужеземца, он — нежелательное лицо. Если я узнаю, что кто-то из вас укрывает его, сожжённый дом будет меньшей из ваших проблем.  _Вам будет не скрыться._

Он сделал шаг, и толпа расступилась, пропуская его. Зуко предпочёл не замечать страх и укор, которые читались во взгляде Катары. Он принялся выкрикивать приказы касательно поисков Тизо, расклеивания объявлений о розыске, отправки драконьих ястребов с сообщениями о том, что в Тетсуши немедленно нужно прислать инженеров, которые наладят работу завода в соответствии со всеми требованиями техники безопасности. Глядя на толпу беженцев из Тетсуши, он открывал сундуки, полные столь ценного, отложенного на самый крайний случай золота, и приказывал купить на эти деньги еду, воду и одеяла, а городскую площадь велел отвести под палаточный лагерь для тех, кто не отправится в дальнейшую эвакуацию. Он вытаскивал аптекарей, которые знали хотя бы что-то о средствах, очищающих печень, прямиком из постелей — или, по меньшей мере, отдавал соответствующие приказания. Он был лидером, и впервые за эту поездку он не чувствовал себя бесполезным и беспомощным, потому что действительно  _делал что-то_.

А теперь он в одиночестве сидел в каюте, которая вообще-то была каютой Катары, с кружкой чая в руках, уставившись на таблицы и графики, заполненные крошечными цифрами, будучи совершенно не в состоянии воспринимать написанное. Вошла Катара. Её лицо было опухшим и красным. Она оперлась на дверь, и та под весом её тела затворилась сама. Послышался скрип штурвала. Они оглядели друг друга в свете свечей, и вот тогда ему всё и вспомнилось: её рука на его лице, их почти что ссора из-за «когда», «как долго» и «почему».

— Су-Лин умерла, — сообщила она, и внезапно его раболепное признание показалось Зуко ужасно бессмысленным и незначительным в сравнении с той волной смерти и отчаяния, что захлестнула один из уголков его страны.

— Мне очень жаль, — ответил он, поднимаясь со своего места.

— Она упала во время эвакуации. Ударилась о камни… — Катара моргнула, и по её щекам покатились слёзы. — Меня не было рядом.

Зуко безмолвно распахнул объятия, поманив её к себе — приглашение, которое она вольна была не принимать. По её лицу он понял, что она что-то для себя решила; она оттолкнулась от двери, пересекла комнату и обхватила его за талию.  _«И почему нас всегда сближает именно смерть?»_  Он крепко обнял её, прижавшись щекой к пахнувшим дымом волосам. Дыхание его сбилось.

— Ребёнок? — спросил он грубее, чем намеревался.

— У меня, — ответила Катара, шмыгнув носом. — Я заберу его с собой, когда вернусь в храм.

Её слова оставили тяжёлый осадок внизу живота. Он отстранился.

— И это случится уже скоро, не так ли?

— Я не… — Она опустила взгляд.

— Всё в порядке, — произнёс он, сглотнув. — Ты ничего мне не должна. Мои чувства — мои  _старые_  чувства — ведь не снимут с тебя магическим образом груз ответственности, ты всё равно должна…

Она коснулась его лица, поводя пальцами по бугристой, идущей к уху поверхности. Он молча наблюдал за ней.

— Почему ты не можешь вести себя иначе? — приглушённо спросила она, не отводя взгляда от его губ. — Почему ты не можешь быть тем мальчишкой, который гонялся за нами?

— Я давно уже стал другим. — Он, как и в тот раз, прижал её ладонь к своему лицу. — А ты всё ещё та девчонка, которую я привязал к дереву?

— Я больше не уверена, что знаю, кто я, — покачала головой она, пальцами второй руки теребя застёжку в форме лягушки на его рубашке. — В последнее время я в ужасном смятении. Раньше я всегда знала, как следует поступать. Я хорошо помню это чувство. — По её лицу пробежала тень. — Никогда не думала, что когда-нибудь скажу, что во время войны жить было легче, но…

— Но тогда был враг, с которым нужно было сражаться, — продолжил за неё Зуко. — И тогда ты была свободна.

— И когда это ты успел стать таким умным? — моргнула Катара. — Я оглянуться не успела, а ты уж повзрослел.

— Ты тоже.

Накрыв её ладонь своей, он прижал их сплетённые руки к груди — самому сердцу.

— Что с нами творится?

Убрав руку, удерживающую её ладонь у его лица, он подался вперёд — теперь их лбы соприкасались. Она не отстранилась, и он был бесконечно благодарен ей за это.

— Мы движемся дальше.

— Это теперь так называется? — мягко улыбнулась Катара, сплетая их пальцы на его груди. — Может, мы всё ещё взрослеем.

— Так, значит, поэтому у меня в животе порхают воробьи-попугаи?

Она сдавленно усмехнулась, и уже через мгновение они оба смеялись — едва слышно, только друг для друга, почти соприкасаясь губами.

— Возможно, — ответила Катара. — Но у взрослой жизни есть свои преимущества.

Он почувствовал, как сжалось его сердце.

— Да?

— Ага.

Поднеся их сплетённые ладони к губам, он осторожно, с трепетом поцеловал каждую её костяшку, наблюдая, как темнеют глаза Катары. Его собственная рука дрожала.

— Покажешь?

☯☯☯

Зуко множество раз представлял себе это. Сцены, предлагаемые его воображением, всегда были мимолётны, обрывочны, в них не хватало истории, которая в действительности разворачивается между двумя людьми: сначала то, затем это, начало, середина и конец. Завязка, развязка. Подъём, падение. Его юношеская фантазия позволяла ему видеть то, что он хотел: ниспадающие волосы Катары, отблески света в её ожерелье, движущемся в заданном ими ритме. Он представлял вкус её губ, прикосновения рук, кожи, языка. Ему казалось, что он слышит, как она что-то говорит ему в необожжённое ухо.

Что он не представлял, так это смех, запах, её слова  _«Я не такая красивая, как раньше, я ведь постарела»_ , его ответ  _«Позволь мне самому судить об этом»_  и  _«Не снимай ожерелье, в моих фантазиях ты была в нём»_. Не знал он и того, что она будет зубами впиваться в его плечо, руководить его действиями ( _нет, медленнее, не так сильно, вот так, пожалуйста, вот так_ ) или дрожа прижиматься к нему, удивлённая интенсивностью своей реакции, ставшей неожиданностью как для неё, так и для него.

Он не ожидал, что прибегнет к прозвищу, придуманному Тоф, говоря  _«Спасибо, сладкая»_  между поцелуями, не представлял гудение утомлённых мышц и того, как крепко обнимет её после того, как она ляжет рядом с ним, отстранившись.

— Я должна пойти посмотреть, как там Курзу, — пробормотала она, из последних сил борясь со сном.

— Принеси его сюда, — предложил он, обхватывая рукой её талию, но она так и не пошевелилась.

☯☯☯

Зуко проснулся на рассвете. Сквозь иллюминатор доносились крики ранних птиц. Его переполняла тёплая, головокружительная истома. Он обернулся — должно быть, ночью он перевернулся на другой бок — и посмотрел на Катару. Увидев её, он вздохнул с облегчением.  _«Она до сих пор здесь»_. Её лицо было закрыто волосами, а не окутанные его объятиями плечи тихонько подрагивали.

_«О нет»_.

— Катара? — Он хотел было дотронуться до неё, но в последний момент передумал. — Что случилось, сладкая? — Ему стало страшно, и он одёрнул одеяло в поисках крови. — Я причинил тебе боль? Ты в порядке?

В ответ она только громче заплакала.

— Со мной всё хорошо, — ответила она, давясь рыданиями.

— Тогда почему ты плачешь?

Она плотнее прижала к себе колени, принимая позу эмбриона.

— Я должна тебе кое-что сказать.

— Так скажи, чтобы я мог всё исправить, — сказал он, рискнув обнять её одной рукой.

— У тебя не получится, — прошептала она. — Дело в Аанге.

Зуко похолодел.

_«Она до сих пор любит его. Она чувствует себя виноватой и собирается уйти. Всё закончится, так и не успев начаться»_.

— Да?

— Я правда любила Аанга.

— Я знаю.

— Другим мужчинам, которые пытались привлечь моё внимание, нужен был только маг воды самого аватара, понимаешь? Им было всё равно, кем я была до финальной битвы. Аанг относился ко мне как к личности.

— Он любил тебя, — произнёс Зуко, поглаживая её руку. — Тебя очень легко полюбить.

Он увидел, что уголок её губ приподнялся в улыбке.

— Спасибо, — выдохнула она. — Но ещё он нуждался во мне. А мне, полагаю, нравится быть нужной. Прежде чем он научился управлять состоянием аватара, мне приходилось выводить его из него. Я обнимала его, пока он плакал, держала до тех пор, пока он не переставал светиться. — Она шмыгнула носом. — Мне нравилось быть единственным человеком, который способен на это. Я чувствовала себя особенной.

— Ты и так…

— Позволь мне договорить, — помешала ему она. — Я хочу сказать, что иногда я чувствовала себя скорее матерью Аанга, нежели его возлюбленной. И после того, как мы поженились, ничего не изменилось. — Она легла на спину и уставилась в потолок. — Помнишь, как Аанг отправился на поиски магов воздуха?

— Конечно.

— Он не нашёл ни единого. Он и правда оказался последним. И это был для него сильный удар. Думаю, в глубине души он всегда надеялся, что сможет найти хотя бы нескольких. Так что, когда он вновь отыскал меня, на меня, наверное, повлияло, насколько он был опечален. Ко мне вернулись все мои былые инстинкты. Он снова стал моим. Жизнь возвратилась в привычное русло.

— Потому что ты снова должна была заботиться об аватаре.

— Именно, — кивнула она. — Поэтому я не задумываясь согласилась, когда он предложил выйти за него замуж. У него были грандиозные планы: восстановить храм, устроить приют, — и он снова стал прежним — безграничный оптимизм, неисчерпаемая энергия. Всё это вскружило мне голову.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — нахмурился Зуко. — Ты любила Аанга. Ты сама в этом только что призналась.

— Знаю. Но это было равносильно тому, чтобы выйти замуж за своего лучшего друга, — если бы мой лучший друг хотел завести детей, потому что надеялся, что они окажутся магами воздуха. Он считал, что я буду хорошей матерью, потому что испытал это на себе.

Тоже перевернувшись на спину, несколько секунд он просто лежал, молча переваривая услышанное.

— Я не знал, что он так сильно хотел иметь детей.

— У него самого не было детства. Думаю, мы все рано повзрослели. Однако он хотел наверстать упущенное, и поэтому единственным для него выходом было окружить себя детьми. Полагаю, это одна из причин, по которым он организовал приют. Но даже это не могло дать ему то, чего он на самом деле хотел, — других магов воздуха.

— Но ведь способность к магии не передаётся по наследству, — заметил Зуко.

— Однако вероятность её проявления выше в семьях магов, — ответила Катара. — Это не означает, что Аанг не любил бы их, если бы они не были магами. Он хотел завести детей. Он хотел завести их со мной. Только вот я не смогла ему этого дать.

— Что? — Зуко повернулся к ней лицом.

Она моргнула, и одинокая слеза скатилась по её виску, скрываясь в волосах.

— У меня был выкидыш, — сказала она.

— Ты была беременна? — Он подпёр голову локтем. — Дядя не говорил мне…

— Никто не знал, — покачала головой она. — Даже Сокка. Я хотела дождаться трёх месяцев. Но ребёнок не прожил так долго.

Её лицо исказила гримаса боли, и он накрыл своей рукой её руки. Катара сделала глубокий вдох, так что их покоящиеся на её животе ладони вместе поднялись и опустились.

— Было больно. Очень. Не только эмоционально, но и физически. Меня как будто бы выворачивало наизнанку. Мне было так больно, что я была не в состоянии использовать магию, так что я даже не могла исцелить себя.

— Ду́хи…

— Аанг видел, как мне было плохо, и поклялся, что мне никогда не придётся проходить через это снова. Он сказал, что дети не так уж важны, если из-за них я буду подвергать себя такой опасности. Я говорила ему, что мы могли бы обратиться к другим целителям, попробовать выяснить, в чём причина, но он даже слушать меня не стал. Временами он бывал ужасно упрямым. — Она передёрнула плечами. — После этого мы перестали спать вместе.

Зуко моргнул в смятении.

— Прошу прощения?

— Я объяснила ему, что маги-целители могут контролировать зачатие. Мы можем управлять жидкостями внутри нашего организма. Это затруднительно, но, по сути, то же самое, что и магия крови. Так что мы всё равно могли бы спать вместе. Но он не захотел.

Он позволил себе усомниться:

— Поверь, он хотел.

— Нет, не хотел. Я знаю, что со временем супружеские пары отдаляются друг от друга. Иногда просто-напросто тяжело добиться уединения, особенно в приюте, где полно детей. Но с Аангом всё обстояло совершенно иначе. Он как будто бы потушил свечу. Раз — и готово. Я не могла поверить, как легко ему это далось. Он просто отказался от этой стороны супружеской жизни точно так же, как отказывался от мяса.

— Значит, он ещё больший дурак, чем я думал.

— Спасибо, что так считаешь, — улыбнулась она. — Но этим-то вы и отличаетесь. Аанг был аватаром. У него была сила, позволяющая отвергать искушения, чтобы поддерживать чакры открытыми. Оно стоит того, если это значит, что его место сможет занять новый аватар. Как его жене, мне не оставалось ничего, кроме как смириться с этим, — вздохнула она. — По крайней мере, так я думала раньше.

— А сейчас?

— Сейчас… — Катара посмотрела на Зуко. — Сейчас я не так уж в этом уверена. — Её лицо залил румянец. — Потому что, несмотря на то, как сильно Аанг любил меня и как сильно его любила я… — Её глаза наполнились слезами. — Того, что произошло между нами прошлой ночью, с Аангом у меня никогда не было. И я лишила себя этого, потому что даже не знала, что такое возможно, и всему виной твоя дурацкая честь. — Она слабо толкнула его в грудь. — С одной стороны, я чувствую себя виноватой, понимаешь? Мне не следует сравнивать тебя и Аанга. Это несправедливо. Все люди — разные.

Он прочертил линию от её живота до колена и обратно.

— А с другой стороны?

— С другой стороны, я чувствую себя освобождённой, — ответила она, прикусив нижнюю губу.

☯☯☯

Сидя в кровати, она наблюдала, как он бреется, глядя в маленькое зеркало, которое было повёрнуто так, чтобы лучше отражать солнечный свет.

— Я не видела, чтобы ты брился, когда мы странствовали.

— Я делал это по утрам, пока вы ещё спали.

— Точно. Маги огня встают с восходом солнца, и всё в том же духе.

Он ополоснул лезвие в миске с водой. Бриться его научил Айро. Сложнее всего было в пути, когда у них не было зеркала. Тогда он использовал гладкую, блестящую поверхность чайника. Поэтому одним из немногих аспектов их жизни в Ба Синг Се, которые ему действительно нравились, была ванная. Это была маленькая, обшарпанная, общая комната в конце коридора, однако там было зеркало, к тому же, он мог сколь угодно подогревать себе воду, если дверь была заперта. Забавно: он не вспоминал об этом месте уже много лет.

— Как думаешь, кто-нибудь знает? — спросила Катара.

— Ты бы имела что-то против? — ответил он вопросом на вопрос, обращаясь к её отражению в зеркале.

— Я подумала, что против будешь ты. Ты же лорд Огня, в конце концов.

— Сейчас я ощущаю себя, скорее, Ли, — ответил он, проводя бритвой по тёплой пене.

— Кем?

— Не бери в голову. Как насчёт завтрака?

— Звучит заманчиво. — Соскользнув с кровати, она подняла своё платье. — Я должна проведать Курзу. Уверена, он тоже хочет есть.

— Эй. Подожди. — Он стёр остатки пены полотенцем и пересёк комнату. Забрав платье из рук Катары, он обнял её. От соприкосновения их кожи по телу разливалось тепло.

— Это ещё зачем?

— Мне хочется. — Уткнувшись носом в её волосы, он вдохнул. — Ммм…

Катара тихонько засмеялась.

— Ты держишь меня так, словно я исчезну с минуты на минуту.

— Это вполне возможно.

— Сейчас я оденусь, — заявила она, отстраняясь, — схожу за Курзу, а потом мы втроём позавтракаем. Обещаю. — Натягивая на себя одежду, она ухмыльнулась. — Если я не вернусь через пять минут, высылай поисковый отряд.

— Постарайся сделать так, чтобы до этого не дошло, — улыбнулся он.

— Эй, я тебе не подчиняюсь. — Её ухмылка стала ещё шире. — Вообще-то, совсем даже наоборот.

— Всегда рад услужить.

☯☯☯

Следующие два дня были лучшими в жизни Зуко с тех самых пор, как закончился трёхдневный фестиваль, устроенный после смерти его отца. Время текло куда медленнее, хотя иногда ему всё же казалось, что не успел он оглянуться, а весь день уже прошёл, оставив лишь смутные воспоминания о солнце, волнах и кормлениях.  _«Всё закончится, когда вы вернётесь домой_ , — говорил ему внутренний голос, похожий на Азулу. —  _Жизнь не может быть идеальной — уж точно не у тебя»_. Но он не обращал на этот голос никакого внимания и продолжал ходить вдоль палубы с Катарой и Курзу, держа ребёнка на расстоянии вытянутой руки, пока Катара омывала его маленькое, извивающее тельце морской водой. Благодаря регулярным приёмам пищи из сваренной на чистой воде рисовой каши и пюре манго Курзу вновь порозовел и, казалось, всё время хотел высвободиться из хватки Зуко или Катары, чтобы поползать на локтях, подобно солдату, проходящему военную подготовку.

— Он уже должен был начать ходить. — Катара перенесла вес своего тела на другую ногу и наклонила голову, наблюдая за неуклюжими движениями Курзу.

— Многие из тех, кто начинает поздно, оказываются способны на великие свершения, — сказал Зуко. — Недостаток изящества он компенсирует рвением.

— Ты говоришь как Айро, — заметила она, повернувшись к нему и обнимая за талию.

— Спасибо, — ответил он, целуя её в макушку.

Продолжали его удивлять и более интимные желания Катары. Она была подобна изголодавшемуся ребёнку, которого пустили в пекарню. Она находила его, как только Курзу засыпал — днём или же в перерывах между ночными рыданиями, вызванными режущимися зубами. Не то чтобы Зуко возражал — хотя и подумывал над тем, как скоро дух аватара явится, чтобы покарать его. Казалось, она обнаружила внутри себя неистощимый источник, и эта энергия, желание и наслаждение передавались ему. Он снова чувствовал себя молодым, хоть и немного истощённым. Последний раз он испытывал такой трепет до смерти Озая, а дух его был точно так же преисполнен надеждой как раз после того, как Озая не стало.

В ночь перед прибытием в столицу Курзу наотрез отказывался заснуть. Стоило положить его в кровать, как он тут же начинал плакать, цепляясь за ноги Катары, когда та пыталась уйти.

— Видимо, он наконец понял, что его мама не вернётся, — сказала она, беря ребёнка на руки, наверное, в тысячный раз. Курзу вопил, утыкаясь ей в шею и извиваясь. Он дёрнул её за волосы, так что она с трудом подавила готовое сорваться с губ проклятье.

— Не можешь ты приказать ему перестать? В конце концов, он подданный страны Огня.

Зуко оторвался от свитка, который читал.

— Курзу, твой лорд приказывает тебе: перестань доставлять его леди столько хлопот.

—  _Твоей_  леди, говоришь? — поддразнила Катара, но в её глазах играла улыбка.

— Я всего лишь пытаюсь привить ему гражданскую ответственность. — Он встал и обошёл Катару, оказавшись позади неё. Отодвинув мешавшие волосы, он поцеловал её в шею. — Он должен запомнить, что лорд Огня с радостью вознаграждает тех, кто верен ему.

— Верен, значит?

— Именно.

— А что насчёт чужеземцев? — поинтересовалась она. — Как лорд Огня награждает их?

— Часто и охотно, — ответил он, прокладывая дорожку из поцелуев к её плечу. У неё перехватило дыхание, и он улыбнулся. — Думаю, без ванны не обойтись.

— Но мы уже...

— Я имел в виду — нам.

Она взглянула на него вполоборота.

— Вообще-то, я и правда чувствую себя немного грязной.

☯☯☯

Этим утром, когда забрезживший рассвет осветил комнату, Зуко, открыв глаза, увидел спящую на противоположной стороне кровати Катару, своим телом, словно стеной, защищавшую лежащего посередине Курзу от возможного падения. Сердце Зуко сжалось, переполнившись чувством, которое было не в состоянии объять. Его бросило в жар, как если бы он только что создал огромный столп огня. В глазах помутилось, дыхание спёрло.  _«Перерождение_ , — понял он. —  _То же самое было со мной после озера Лаогай и когда комета придала мне сил победить Озая. Это предзнаменование, всплеск энергии, необходимой, чтобы сделать то, что требуется»_.

— Но как я должен поступить? — прошептал он. Катара зашевелилась, и он потянулся к её лицу. — Это правильно, — проговорил он, кончиками пальцев вычерчивая линию её подбородка. — Я знаю, что так и должно быть. Скажи мне только, как удержать тебя, и я сделаю это.

Не дождавшись ответа, он погрузился в сон, в котором две рыбы, не соприкасаясь друг с другом, кружили в вечном танце.


	9. Глава 8

Они прибыли в столицу тем же утром. Должно быть, весть об их скором возвращении привлекла внимание общественности, потому что на причале их ожидала толпа: в основном женщины, дети и портовые рабочие. Был почти полдень, и они коротали время, жуя клёцки и юдзу.  _«Наверняка этим людям есть, чем заняться, вместо того, чтобы праздно стоять здесь»_. Зуко спустился с трапа под звуки уважительного приветствия, однако появление Катары вызвало бурный шквал криков и топота.

— Правдивы ли слухи, милорд? — накинулся на него с вопросами один из секретарей, тощий, невысокий человек со старомодными усами, не успел Зуко ступить на берег. — Вы и маг крови собираетесь усыновить ребёнка? Когда состоится ваша свадьба?

— Прошу прощения? — переспросил Зуко, чувствуя, что его выталкивают вперёд. Оглянувшись, он увидел рядом с собой Катару, которая качала на руках Курзу. Её волосы были распущены, что ему всегда нравилось; Курзу же озирался, вытаращив глаза. Даже Катара, казалось, была удивлена таким вниманием.  _«А чего ей удивляться? Вы двое даже близко не были осмотрительны. Должно быть, кто-то послал упреждающее письмо. Разумеется, они ожидают объявления о помолвке»_.

Всё ещё понукая себя за недальновидность, Зуко воздел руки к небу.

— Жители Кайно-тама! — провозгласил он. — Прошу вашего внимания. Мы с леди Катарой только что вернулись из Тетсуши. Там мы стали свидетелями ужасных событий. Мы видели город, который разрушила жадность. — Толпа затихла, и он продолжил своё объяснение: — Жителей Тетсуши отравил свой человек. Его зовут Тизо, он подвёл их и как управляющий, и как сосед. Будучи главой перерабатывающего завода, он допустил, чтобы свинец попадал в запасы воды, тем самым отравляя их. — Зуко вполоборота повернулся к Катаре. — Однако мы бы никогда не узнали этого без леди Катары. С помощью навыков целительства она смогла установить причину болезни. Благодаря ей мы остановили заражение Тетсуши. Близлежащие территории находятся в безопасности.

Снова послышались возгласы одобрения. Катара попыталась поклониться, что было затруднительно с Курзу на руках, и толпа взревела, будто бы впервые увидев её. Зуко вновь поднял руку, призывая к вниманию. Солнце припекало. Он начинал потеть.

— Сейчас повсюду развешивают объявления о розыске с портретом Тизо. Я хочу, чтобы каждый из вас запомнил его лицо. Пусть все знают, что любому, кто столь вероломно предаст страну Огня, больше не будет места в её пределах. Жадность Тизо привела к неоправданному вымиранию почти целого города. Я категорически отказываюсь допускать или прощать такие действия.

К облегчению Зуко, после этих слов пыл городской толпы поубавился. Однако это продлилось всего мгновение, так как Катара вышла вперёд, демонстрируя Курзу собравшимся жителям столицы.

— Это Курзу, — сообщила она. Толпа завопила, тут и там слышались возгласы умиления. Зуко едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. — Его мать была урождённой жительницей Тетсуши из народа огня, но его отец был из моего племени. Этот ребёнок — красивый, здоровый мальчик — служит примером того, к чему может привести сотрудничество двух народов. В приюте Южного Храма Воздуха полно сирот, вроде Курзу. Именно ради них и ради детей всего мира четыре народа обязаны поддерживать установленный аватаром мир.

Толпа вновь одобрительно завопила, и Катара отошла назад.

— Слова, достойные леди Огня! — прокричал кто-то, вызвав веселье толпы. Зуко украдкой взглянул на Катару, которая тоже посмеялась, прежде чем поудобнее перехватить Курзу и отправиться к ожидавшему их экипажу.

Внутри она позволила себе вздохнуть, прислонившись к его плечу.

— Можно мы в ближайшее время больше не будем этого делать?

— Но они любят тебя, — заметил Зуко. — Они любят тебя больше, чем меня.

— Им нравится представлять меня леди Огня, — фыркнула она. — Им нравится думать, что у тебя появится наследник. — Она выпрямилась, поудобнее устроив Курзу у себя на коленях. — Для них я всего лишь ходячая утроба.

Экипаж с грохотом поднимался в гору. Маленькие камешки, попадающие в колёса, периодически издавали щёлкающие звуки. Покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, Зуко смотрел на Катару, сидящую на обивке из тёмно-красного шёлка.  _«Как ты можешь такое говорить?_ — хотел спросить её он. —  _Как ты можешь считать, что о тебе так думают?»_  Но он знал. Всё дело было в Аанге и его стремлении произвести на свет новых магов воздуха.

☯☯☯

Дядя не вышел им навстречу. Вместо него Зуко во дворце поджидало скопище секретарей и министров, каждый из которых, по всей видимости, желал привлечь его внимание:

— Милорд, последний отчёт об урожае риса.

— Милорд, технические характеристики северного флота.

— Милорд, чертежи, которые вы просили.

Вскоре он оказался завален всевозможными свитками.

— Это никогда не закончится. — Он послал Катаре мученический взгляд и повернулся. — Подготовьте для леди Катары комнату моей матери, — обратился он к ответственному за ведение домашнего хозяйства. — Где дядя?

— В западном саду с гостями, милорд.

— С гостями?

— Он пожелал оставить их личности в тайне, милорд. Это сюрприз.

— Зачем мне новая комната?

Обернувшись, он увидел нахмуренное лицо Катары.

— Свободны, — обратился он к ожидающей его распоряжений толпе и, дождавшись, пока они уйдут, легонько погладил Курзу по голове. — В той комнате под кроватью есть выдвижной ящик, — ответил он. — У малыша будет своя кровать, так что ты сможешь спокойно раскинуться.

— Раскинуться? — Она скептически выгнула бровь.

— Ты любишь разваливаться во сне, — прошептал он ей на ухо. — Пойдём, проведаем дядю.

Айро сидел на каменном полукруге перед переносным мангалом, прикармливая стаю воробьёв-попугаев крошками от лунных пряников. Он был повёрнут к ним спиной, по бокам от него расположились две женщины. Ведущая вниз гравиевая дорожка была обрамлена низенькими деревьями причудливых форм. Стоило Зуко и Катаре войти в сад, как женщина, сидящая слева от Айро, тут же навострила уши.

— А вот и походка, которую я давненько не слышала.

Внезапно Курзу оказался на руках у Зуко.

—  _Тоф!_  — Катара подбежала к ней, едва кубарем не скатившись с лестницы, и крепко обняла. Тоф, закашлявшись, похлопала Катару по спине.

— Полегче, Сахарная Королева. Никуда я от тебя не денусь.

— Но что ты здесь делаешь? Когда ты приехала? Как ты?..

— А это кто такой? — вмешался Айро, когда Зуко наконец спустился по лестнице. Старик поставил чашку с чаем на стол и протянул к малышу руки.

— Это Курзу, — ответил Зуко, передавая дяде ребёнка. — Он беженец.

— Что ж, нам ли об этом не знать? — Айро подмигнул племяннику, покачивая мальчика на своём большом животе. — Право слово, племянник, ты никогда не приводил домой даже карликовую пуму, а теперь вернулся с ребёнком?

— Он очень красивый, — произнёс тихий голос, и Зуко обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на девушку, которая сидела по правую руку от Айро, склонив голову в сторону Курзу. Она была выше Тоф, с изящными чертами лица и длинными, зауженными пальцами. Она была одета в свободное бледно-зелёное платье, а её длинные чёрные волосы каскадом спадали из-под шёлковой повязки того же оттенка.

— Ты, должно быть… — Зуко не знал, как закончить это предложение.

— Линь, — представилась она, отдавая глубокий поклон. — Спутница Тоф.

— Спутница, — повторил он. — Конечно же.

Линь чуть порозовела.

— Познакомиться с вами — большая честь.

— Да брось, — вмешалась Катара, наконец оторвавшись от Тоф. — Это честь для нас. Тоф столько мне про тебя рассказывала.

— Надеюсь, только хорошее… — Линь покраснела ещё сильнее.

— Вот ещё, — отмахнулась Тоф. — Я рассказала, что ты привередлива в еде и никогда не можешь решить, что надеть.

— И всё?

— Ну, если не считать историю про медведя-утконоса.

По какой-то непонятной причине все трое засмеялись. Очевидно, это была шутка, в которую Зуко не был посвящён. Он хотел было налить себе чай, однако не нашёл пустой чашки. Встав, он вновь начал подниматься по лестнице.

— Племянник?

— Я за чашками, — бросил Зуко через плечо.

Когда он вернулся, Катара рассказывала про Тетсуши. Айро сидел рядом с ней, покачивая Курзу на колене.

— Значит, управляющий ещё на свободе, — заключил он.

— Да, — подтвердила Катара. — Однако повсюду расклеены объявления о розыске.

— Мы найдём его, — заявил Зуко, протягивая Катаре чашку с чаем.

— Спасибо.

— То есть скоро ты вернёшься в приют? — спросила Линь.

Катара медлила с ответом. В животе Зуко затянулся тугой узел.

— Да, я собиралась поступить именно так.

— О, но тогда ты не повидаешься со своим братом и его семьёй — всеми своими племянниками и племянницами, — заметил Айро.

— Что? — хором удивились Катара и Зуко.

Айро улыбнулся.

— Ну, мне стало одиноко без тебя, племянник, и было так прекрасно вновь услышать женский голос в этом доме, что я пригласил Тоф и Линь. Но затем я подумал: «Почему бы не собрать всю семью?» — Он улыбнулся ещё шире, обращаясь к Катаре. — Твой брат должен приехать совсем скоро.

— Как скоро? — спросил Зуко.

— Ну, всё зависит от того, когда мой драконий ястреб до них доберётся. Видите ли, я ещё не получил от них ответа.

Зуко не знал, то ли ему придушить старика, то ли отдать должное его хитрости. Ожидание Сокки и Суюки определённо задержит Катару во дворце.  _«А ты думал, что то притворное отравление было его последней попыткой вмешаться в ваши отношения»._

Катара окинула Айро полным подозрения взглядом, прежде чем оглянуться на Зуко.

— Вы не получите от них ответа, — сказала она. — Я попросила Сокку и Суюки подменить меня в храме. — Она вновь повернулась к Айро. — Они наверняка уехали до того, как вы отправили своё послание.

— Не беспокойся, — любезно отозвался Айро. — Я отправил несколько писем, одно из них — вашему другу Хару. Он уже должен быть в храме. — Он поднял Курзу на вытянутых руках. — Не о чем беспокоиться. Детишки в безопасности, — протянул он голосом, которым обычно разговаривают с маленькими детьми.

— Я нужна им, — возразила Катара.

— Своей семье ты тоже нужна, — парировал Айро. — Когда ты в последний раз видела своего брата?

— Старик прав, Сахарная Королева, — поддержала его Тоф. — В последний раз мы собирались вместе, когда… — Она не договорила, мыском выковыряв ямку в гравии. — Ну, вы и сами знаете.

— Я просто не хочу увиливать от своих обязанностей, — вздохнула Катара.

— Леди Катара, надеюсь, ты простишь мне мои слова, но я считаю, что ты также обязана вернуться в храм свежей и отдохнувшей, чтобы как можно лучше заботиться о детях, — вмешалась Линь. — С годами я привыкла быть глазами Тоф. Если бы она спросила меня, как ты сейчас выглядишь, я бы сказала ей, что ты, очевидно, нуждаешься в отдыхе после долгого и напряжённого труда.

— Что за красноречивая юная леди, — заметил Айро. — Даже я не сказал бы лучше.

И словно упоминание отдыха навеяло мысли о сне, Катара зевнула.

— В последние дни я, и вправду, не очень-то много спала…

— Это точно, — без задней мысли подтвердил Зуко, тут же прикусывая язык. Катара метнула в него убийственный взгляд. К тому же, он чувствовал, что глаза Тоф и Айро прожигают дыры в его груди. — В смысле, ребёнок не давал тебе спать всю обратную дорогу, а в Тетсуши ты из последних сил выбивалась, пытаясь всех вылечить…

— Правда, — согласилась Катара. — К слову, мне, наверное, стоит подремать перед ужином.

Она встала.

— Замечательная мысль, — последовал её примеру Айро. — Возьмёшь Курзу с собой? Детская давно уже в запустении, но я уверен, что кто-нибудь сможет там всё подготовить…

— Не стоит, — мягко отклонила предложение Катара, забирая Курзу у Айро. — Ко мне он уже привык, а, если в его жизни опять что-нибудь кардинально изменится, он наверняка станет от этого только беспокойнее. — Она окинула ребёнка хмурым взглядом. — Хотя если у вас есть детская одежда…

Айро подставил руки двум женщинам из царства Земли.

— Линь, мы отправляемся на поиски детских пелёнок.

— Есть, сэр, — ответила Линь, улыбаясь и беря Айро под локоть.

— Нам придётся столько же проторчать на рынке, как и в прошлый раз? — уточнила Тоф, вызывая смех своих спутников.

— Я провожу тебя в твою новую комнату, — сказал Зуко, пододвигаясь к Катаре.

— Всё в порядке, мы справимся сами, — отрезала та, удаляясь. Её шаги глухо отдавались от каменных плит, которыми был вымощен сад. Курзу смотрел на Зуко через плечо Катары, сжимая в кулачках охапки её волос. Эта сцена что-то напомнила Зуко, но он никак не мог вспомнить, что именно.

☯☯☯

Днём шрам не давал Зуко покоя. Над дворцом курсировали тяжёлые тучи, а повышенная влажность затрудняла дыхание.

— Пошёл бы уже, наконец, дождь, — сказала за обедом Тоф.

— Погода осложняет нашу задачу, — заметил Айро. — Не хотелось бы давать Курзу обноски моего племянника, однако, если Катара настаивает…

Сославшись на переутомление, Катара попросила подать обед ей в комнату. Айро пообещал послать ей особый успокаивающий и тонизирующий чай по собственному рецепту: имбирь, ромашка, шиповник и «кое-что сладенькое», что, по домыслам Зуко, вполне могло оказаться вишнёвым ликёром. Без неё и Курзу парадный зал казался на удивление пустым. Зуко попытался вспомнить, когда его семья последний раз собиралась здесь в полном составе.

— Должно быть, ещё до первой осады, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

— Что ты сказал, племянник?

Зуко потряс головой, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок.

— Ничего, дядя.

— Нет, не « _ничего_ », ты только что  _что-то_  сказал, — возразила Тоф. — Так что выкладывай.

— Я всего лишь пытался вспомнить, когда вся семья собиралась на обед в этом зале, — ответил Зуко, складывая салфетку.

— До осады, — подтвердил его предположение Айро. — Ты тогда был ещё очень мал, а Азула — и того меньше. На твоём месте сидел мой отец, рядом с ним — я, затем — Лу Тен. На другой стороне сидели Озай с Урсой. — Он улыбнулся. — Ты сидел рядом с Урсой, а с другой стороны от тебя сидела Азула. Помнится, она тыкала в тебя своей игрушкой.

— А как же ваша мать? — спросила Линь. — Где сидела она?

—  _Моя_  мать? — Айро моргнул. — О. Что ж. Она была как моя жена, Ку Мэй. Кажется, они даже были дальними родственницами. Они обе умерли во время родов. — Айро сделал глоток чая. — Мой отец, лорд Огня Азулон, так никогда до конца и не простил моего брата за это.

Палочки Зуко со стуком упали в миску.

— Это правда? — обернулся он к дяде.

— Обязательно уточню у него, когда отправлюсь в мир духов, но мне кажется, что всё было именно так, — ответил тот, одной рукой держа миску, а второй накручивая на палочки лапшу. — Это было очень давно, племянник, мой отец придерживался старобытных взглядов. Он считал, что Озай каким-то образом украл жизнь твоей бабушки. Конечно же, он никогда ничего подобного не говорил — он хоть и был суеверен, однако очень хорошо это скрывал, — но я замечал, что к Озаю он относился иначе.

— Полагаю, теперь мы знаем, почему Озай больше любил младшенькую, — пробубнила Тоф с набитым лапшой ртом. — Прости, Спарки, кто-то должен был это сказать.

— Были какие-то знаки? — спросил Зуко.

— Нерасположения моего отца? Ну, во-первых, он…

— Нет, я имел в виду признаки возможных осложнений во время родов у бабушки и Ку Мэй, — пояснил он, чувствуя, как розовеет его нетронутое ухо. — То есть… их наверняка осматривали придворные лекари и повитухи… Разве никто не мог предупредить их?

Айро нахмурился и смущённо поёжился.

— Ну, если кто и предупреждал мою мать о чём-то подобном, мне она ничего такого не говорила. — Он дёрнул плечом. — Но, повторюсь, моя мать была женщиной иной эпохи. Возможно, ваше поколение свободнее делится со своими детьми личными секретами, но об этом тебе лучше узнать у Сокки и Суюки.

— Эти двое не смогут сохранить секрет даже под страхом смерти, — вмешалась Тоф. — О прибавлении их дети узнают раньше, чем они сами.

— Это ещё не значит, что они не умеют хранить секреты, — заметила Линь. — Может быть, у них просто умные дети.

— Не надо быть гением, чтобы понять, почему твою маму снова без конца тошнит, когда такое бывало уже миллион раз.

— Спасибо за испорченный аппетит, — произнёс Зуко, отодвигая миску.

☯☯☯

Наконец пошёл дождь. За это время Зуко успел ознакомиться с большей частью документов, решив отложить наиболее специализированные тексты — чертежи новых кораблей и геологическое исследование — до утра, чтобы взяться за них со свежей головой. Чайник с чаем уже остыл. Зуко слушал шум дождя, барабанящего по вымощенной черепицей крыше.

Его подмывало спросить дядю, бывали ли у Ку Мэй выкидыши. Почему-то ему казалось, что здесь должна быть связь: если тело человека не справляется с определённой задачей, то, возможно, предыдущие неудачи являются знаком того, что последующие попытки приведут к гибели.  _«Но ведь это не одно и то же_ , — подумал Зуко. —  _Бессмысленно сравнивать беременность с магией. Нельзя натренировать тело, чтобы оно смогло выносить ребёнка»_. Возможно, существуют какие-то статистические данные. Были ли подобные вопросы включены в исследование? Если да, то стали бы женщины народа огня честно отвечать на них? Катара держала свой выкидыш в секрете ото всех — даже от своего брата. Стали бы женщины, принимавшие участие в опросе, рассказывать такие вещи первому встречному? Рассказал бы ему дядя, если бы он всё-таки спросил? Зуко почему-то в этом сильно сомневался.

Он встал и потянулся. В шее хрустнуло, когда он принялся разминать её, наклоняя голову в стороны. Глаза болели от усталости.  _«Скоро мне будут нужны очки, как старому царю Земли»_. Он оглядел свою комнату — не считая красочных карт, которые заменили развешенное его отцом антикварное оружие, обставлена она была скудно, по-спартански. Его парные мечи висели над кроватью, которая была застелена чёрным парчовым покрывалом. Этим вечером она показалась ему слишком большой, и он почувствовал себя одиноко, словно море в новолуние.

Вздохнув, он снял с себя верхнее одеяние и надел тапки. Он почистил зубы, умылся и открыл платяной шкаф. Зайдя внутрь, он подул в пневматический замок в форме дракона. Задняя стенка шкафа беззвучно отворилась, и он шагнул внутрь, не забыв запереть за собой дверцы. Теперь он оказался в пыльном, узком проходе. Правой рукой нащупав тонкие перила, он двинулся вперёд. Он не пользовался этим проходом с тех самых пор, как впервые обнаружил его, — нужды не было; от каждого шороха по телу пробегали мурашки — Зуко представлял, что это может быть крыса или паук. Он создал крошечный огненный шар, помещавшийся в ладони, чтобы осветить себе путь, и отправился дальше, пока, наконец, не обнаружил дверь. Её он тоже открыл пламенным дыханием. Призывая ловкость Синей Маски, он проскользнул в комнату, которая когда-то служила покоями его матери.

В свете созданного им пламени он увидел Катару, которая спала в кровати его матери в окружении золотой парчи и тёмно-янтарного сатина. Несмотря на то, что кто-то всё-таки выдвинул нижний ящик и устроил там постель, Курзу лежал на кровати, придерживаемый Катарой.  _«Да благословят ду́хи лорда Огня, приказавшего соорудить этот проход»_. Погасив огонь сжатием кулака, он подошёл к кровати, снял рубашку и осторожно приподнял одеяло. Его пальцы едва задели бедро Катары, однако этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы он получил локтем в живот. Катара пригвоздила его к кровати своим телом, и он почувствовал, как нечто начало сдавливать его шею, становилось трудно дышать…  _«Глупо было подкрадываться к магу крови, Зу-Зу»_ , — насмехался над ним голос его сестры.

Ему удалось ухватиться за запястья Катары и высвободиться из захвата.

— Это  _я_ , — прошипел он.

Она ударила его в живот, так что он закашлялся.

— Так тебе и надо, будешь знать, как прокрадываться сюда, словно вор! — отчеканила она приглушённым голосом. — И как ты вообще здесь очутился?

— Через тайный проход, — ответил он, всё ещё кашляя.

— Как обычно, — фыркнула она. — Ты не мог просто так взять и  _попросить_  переночевать.

— Чтобы весь дворец узнал?

— А что, ты меня стыдишься?

— Конечно же нет!

— Не кричи! — громко прошептала она. — Ты разбудишь Курзу!

Он вновь зажёг пламя в ладони и недовольно посмотрел на неё. Лямка её простой белой сорочки упала, и ему пришлось силой заставить себя отвести взгляд от невероятно притягательного плеча, которое она оголяла.

— Разве не ты хотела, чтобы я вёл себя осмотрительно?

— Но не из-за того, что стесняешься наших отношений! — Сощурив глаза, она указала на секретную панель, посредством которой он пробрался внутрь. — Так ты поэтому на самом деле поселил меня в другой комнате? Чтобы иметь возможность приходить ко мне, когда тебе заблагорассудится, никого не ставя в известность? Курзу был тут совсем ни при чём.

_«Подловила»_.

— Дело было… — Он запнулся. — Дело было не  _только_  в Курзу.

Катара прислонила ладонь ко лбу.

— Я думала, тебя заботит его судьба, Зуко.

— Так и есть. Ты же знаешь.

— Просто так уж случилось, что возможность спать со мной заботит тебя сильнее.

— Не делай из меня негодяя только потому, что мне нравится проводить с тобой ночи. Если мне не изменяет память, ты тоже не имела ничего против.

— Ну, а мне не нравится, что меня перекидывают из комнаты в комнату исключительно ради твоего удобства! — воскликнула она, скрещивая руки на груди. — Ты когда-нибудь вообще думал о том, чего хочу я?

— Видимо, нет, — пробурчал Зуко. — Раз уж об этом зашёл разговор,  _чего_  ты хочешь? Хочешь сказать, ты бы не возражала, если бы я сегодня рассказал дяде, Тоф и Линь, чем именно мы занимались последние три дня? Разве это не стало бы замечательным приветственным подарком для твоего брата? «Прошу, наслаждайся пребыванием в стране Огня, Сокка, — и, кстати, ты в курсе, что твоя сестра совсем не прочь, чтобы лорд Огня еженощно ублажал её?»

Моргнув, Катара открыла, а затем снова закрыла рот. Казалось, она была не в силах сдержать смех — или гнев, Зуко не мог точно определить. Наконец, она сдалась и прыснула:

—  _Ублажал_?

Он мотнул головой.

— Мне на ум больше не пришло ничего, что не звучало бы… пошло.

— Ой, а ты ни разу в жизни не говорил пошлости.

Он улыбнулся уголком губ.

— Только тебе, сладкая.

— Как же мне повезло, — закатила глаза Катара. Улыбаясь, она вновь забралась на него, так что её дыхание щекотало его нос. Огонь погас, и, внезапно оказавшись в темноте, он лишь сильнее чувствовал её тепло, её запах. — Вы очень плохо себя вели, мистер лорд Огня.

Зуко беспомощно выгнулся и прошептал ей на ухо:

— Ты даже не представляешь…

— И мне правда очень жаль.

— Почему это?

— Потому что плохие парни сегодня в пролёте. — Она перекатилась на свою половину кровати. — Я  _только что_  уложила ребёнка спать, и просто  _чудо_ , что он до сих пор не проснулся. И, думаю, я всё ещё злюсь на тебя. Так что придётся тебе стиснуть зубы, — пояснила она, зарывая голову в подушки.

Подавив стон разочарования, Зуко последовал примеру Катары, приобняв её.

— Один поцелуй, — попросил он, носом утыкаясь в её шею. — Я не целовал тебя десять часов.

— Ты считал? — повернулась к нему она.

— У меня очень чуткий внутренний хронометр.

— Так вот это что такое? — уточнила она, поёрзав. — Мне он не кажется таким уж внутренним.

— И кто говорит пошлости теперь? — спросил он, прикусывая мочку её уха.

— Попалась, признаюсь.

— Тебе повезло, что я не привязал тебя к дереву. Поцелуй меня.

Катара повернулась, и он притянул её к себе. Запустив руку в её волосы и придерживая её лицо, он растянул поцелуй насколько только смог. Вышло нежнее, чем он планировал, мягче, трепетнее, как будто он и впрямь был тем неопытным юнцом, каким чувствовал себя рядом с ней. Когда поцелуй прервался, Катару била едва заметная дрожь.

— Ты и вправду умеешь пожелать спокойной ночи, — сказала она, устраиваясь на подушках.

Придвинувшись к ней, он уткнулся в пространство между шеей и плечом, обнимая её за талию.

— Ты ещё не знаешь, как я желаю доброго утра.

☯☯☯

Первым, что увидел Зуко, когда открыл глаза следующим утром, был играющий на полу Курзу. Каким-то образом он ускользнул от Катары, сполз в свою выдвижную кровать, а из неё — на пол, в данный момент прямой наводкой направляясь к массивному шкафу. Находясь на грани сна и яви, Зуко с толикой забавы наблюдал, как Курзу пытался встать, опираясь на его скользкую глянцевую лакированную поверхность. Однако все его попытки потерпели сокрушительный провал, и, в конце концов, он озвучил своё негодование, принявшись долбить в дверцу крошечной ладошкой. Шкаф заходил ходуном — каждый удар отдавался глухим эхом. Вздрогнув, Катара проснулась и села в кровати.

— Всё в порядке, — заверил её Зуко, — Это всего лишь Курзу.

Словно почувствовав, что он является темой разговора, Курзу повернулся, улыбнулся им и забарабанил по шкафу ещё сильнее.

— И  _как_  только Суюки справляется с таким количеством детей? — простонала Катара.

— Подозреваю, что точно так же, как она справляется с твоим братом.

Катара послала ему взгляд, в котором ясно читалось, что ей совсем не смешно. Закатив глаза, Зуко поднялся с кровати.

— Курзу, как твой лорд Огня приказываю тебе поменьше шуметь. — Он наклонился, чтобы взять Курзу на руки. От ребёнка ужасно пахло. — Фу! Ду́хи, ты что, всё это время размазывал какашки по моим коврам?

Катара сдавленно засмеялась. Он обернулся к ней, держа Курзу на вытянутых руках. По какой-то причине это показалось ей ужасно смешным, так что она с головой укрылась одеялом, умирая от хохота, — образовавшийся на кровати бугор в форме Катары сотрясался под золотой парчой. Зуко направился к кровати.

— Это не смешно!

На это Катара засмеялась только сильнее. Не вылезая из-под одеяла, она ткнула в его сторону пальцем.

— Не вздумай нести его сюда. Иди в ванну и помой его.

— Не желает ли мой любимый маг воды помочь мне в выполнении этой задачи?

— Нет. Твой любимый маг воды намеревается отоспаться.

Зуко посмотрел на Курзу, который моргнул ему в ответ. Волосы малыша торчали с одной стороны, и у Зуко появилось странное желание их пригладить.

— Я прикажу подготовить детскую и найму няню, — заявил он. — Няни присматривали за лучшими людьми этой страны, и ты ничем не хуже.

— Хватит тянуть время, Спарки.

☯☯☯

Обратный путь к своей комнате Зуко преодолел летящей походкой. Мытьё Курзу каким-то образом вылилось в банную вечеринку, которую он, Катара и малыш устроили в выделанной кедром и гранитом ванной его матери. В процессе Зуко решил, что маги огня и воды однозначно созданы для того, чтобы извлекать максимум из купания: один управляет водой, а второй поддерживает её температуру. К тому же, мыть Катаре спину — и  _голову_  — было идеальным началом дня. Медитация меркла в сравнении с ощущением тёмных, прекрасных, благоухающих волос, щекочущих его пальцы, пока Катара ёрзала и мурлыкала от удовольствия.

С этого момента он постановил проводить так каждое утро до тех пор, пока она не уедет или же не одумается. Он всё ещё находился в плену приятной фантазии с участием Катары и мыла, когда вылез из шкафа в своей комнате, где за время его отсутствия ничего не изменилось: кровать была заправлена, одежда висела на стуле. Единственное исключение омрачило его настроение.

— Итак, племянник, — начал Айро, наливая вторую чашку чая, — ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?


	10. Глава 9

Зуко молча посмотрел на дядю.  _«Ты не сделал ничего дурного»_ , — убеждал себя он. Внезапно атмосфера в комнате накалилась. Где-то что-то громко стучало, и он смутно осознал, что это колотится его сердце. Последний раз дядя смотрел на него такими глазами, когда был заключен в импровизированную клетку из светящихся кристаллов, а аватар, как все они думали тогда, был мёртв. Двенадцать лет спустя осуждающий взгляд дяди выносить было ничуть не легче.

— Что ты хочешь услышать? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Зуко, прислоняясь к платяному шкафу.

— Правду, — отозвался Айро. — Чаю?

— Да, пожалуйста.

Взяв чашку с чаем из рук дяди, он сел на ближайший стул, который был обит шёлком цвета слоновой кости и показался ему чересчур пружинящим и мягким, и расположил локти на коленях.

— Ты серьёзно полагал, что я не знаю, куда ведёт этот проход? — спросил Айро. — Ты что, забыл, что когда-то я готовился к тому, чтобы стать лордом Огня?

Зуко унял желание закрыть лицо руками.

— Я… об этом не думал.

— Очевидно, твоя голова была занята другими мыслями, — произнёс Айро, делая глоток.

— Ничего не было, — сказал Зуко. — Мы… Я… Это не то, что ты думаешь.

— Прошу, племянник, просвети меня. В моём возрасте собственные мысли ускользают от меня.

Зуко взглянул в лицо дяде, который в своём разочаровании вдруг показался ему ужасно постаревшим. Он сглотнул, пытаясь призвать раздражение, охватывавшее его всего мгновение назад.  _«Ты уже не ребёнок. Она — тоже. Вы взрослые люди. Скажи ему это. Скажи, что это не его дело»_.

— Ты думаешь, что я поступаю неправильно, но это не так.

Айро откинулся назад, вращая чайную чашку, которую держал в руках.

— Ты думаешь, это именно то, что я думаю?

— Дядя, она…

—  _Молчать_! — Айро встал. — Я думаю, что ты опозорил этот дом. Я думаю, что ты воспользовался  _вдовой_  — вдовой своего  _друга_  — в кровати собственной  _матери_. И я думаю, что в этом виноват я, потому что ты использовал мои благие намерения, чтобы оправдать поведение, которое не счёл бы приемлемым даже твой  _отец_.

— Дядя, всё не…

— Я ещё не закончил, — отрезал Айро, спокойно ставя на стол свою чашку. — Я устроил всё это для того, чтобы ты посватался к Катаре. У меня и в мыслях не было, что ты решишь пробраться в её постель, чтобы для начала снять пробу!

—  _Замолчи_! — Зуко вскочил со стула, который вместе с чайной чашкой повалился на пол. — Не смей говорить о том, чего не понимаешь, дядя.

— О, я понимаю. Я много чего понимаю. Я понимаю, что ты в шаге от того, чтобы погубить самое лучшее, что могло случиться в твоей жизни! — Айро обвинительно указал на платяной шкаф. — Катара — самая прекрасная женщина из всех, кто когда-либо смотрел в твою сторону, и…

— Тогда хватит говорить о ней так, словно она  _вещь_! — Зуко сжал ладони в кулаки. — Она не  _товар_. Я не снимаю никакую  _пробу_.

Айро сцепил в замок руки, окутанные длинными рукавами.

— Тогда что ты делаешь, племянник?

Зуко посмотрел на парные мечи, висящие над его кроватью. Если бы только все проблемы можно было разрезать на части одним лёгким взмахом.

— Не знаю.

☯☯☯

Зуко проделывал приёмы магии огня, но никак не мог их прочувствовать. Он пропускал удары всё чаще и чаще, что привело его наставников в замешательство.

— Вам до сих пор нездоровится, милорд? — спросил один из них. — Вас качало прошлой ночью?

— Качало? — не понял Зуко.

— Мы хотим сказать, что, возможно, к вам ещё не вернулось привычное равновесие, милорд.

_«Можно и так сказать»_ , — подумал он, позволяя им провести скучную, но основательную разминку, которой их когда-то давно обучил гуру Патик.

Затем настало время завтрака, на который он опоздал. Все остальные уже ушли — он подозревал, что этим утром его дядя питался одной лишь желчью, — так что он решил поесть в кабинете и, читая отчёт за отчётом, ковырялся в остывшей рыбе, параллельно диктуя послания своему лучшему писцу, мастеру Шо.

— Милорд? — окликнул его тот.

— Да?

— Как вы желаете закончить это предложение?

— Какое предложение?

Мастер Шо кротко улыбнулся.

— Которое вы начали диктовать пять минут назад, милорд.

— Мы закончим позже, — скривился Зуко. — Пускай подождут. Что у нас там дальше?

Вперёд выступил секретарь третьего ранга.

— Письмо с просьбой об аудиенции, милорд.

— От кого?

— Группы людей, которые зовут себя «Обществом за справедливость в образовании», — ответил секретарь, хмурясь.

— Оригинально. Чего они хотят, не считая аудиенции?

— Денег, конечно же, — пробежав глазами письмо, сообщил тот, скептически выгибая бровь. — Похоже, они считают, что в столице и других городах мальчикам недостаёт хорошего образования. Говорят, слишком много людей. Слишком много мужчин вернулись домой с войны, чтобы отдать дань увлечениям молодости, как они здесь пишут, — будто бы это так уж плохо. Они винят во всём сокращения на военные расходы.

— Письмо, — потребовал Зуко.

— О, да. Конечно, милорд. Ещё они предлагают спонсировать строительство новой школы — вроде Академии Огня для девочек, только чтобы там могли учиться и мальчики, — презрительно усмехнулся секретарь. — Подозреваю, что это письмо написали юнцы, которым захотелось кабинет посимпатичнее.

— Оставьте это на потом. Я прочитаю письмо сегодня вечером. — Он посмотрел на секретаря и писца. — Где ответственный за ведение хозяйства? Я хочу, чтобы подготовили детскую.

— Ваш дядя уже отдал соответствующее распоряжение, милорд, когда узнал, что нас посетят брат леди Катары и его семья.

— Нет, — покачал головой Зуко, — это нужно сделать быстрее.

— Конечно, милорд, — расплылся в улыбке секретарь. — Будет сделано. Я лично передам ваше распоряжение.

С этими словами он исчез. Зуко повернулся к писцу.

— Семья Сокки сообщила, что приедет?

— Драконий ястреб прилетел этим утром, милорд.

— Мастер Шо, — обратился к писцу Зуко, — что вы знаете о том, как нужно выбирать няню?

☯☯☯

К обеду он, слава небесам, успел. Тоф и Линь были все в веточках — похоже, Айро обучал их составлению букетов. От улыбки Катары его желудок сделал сальто. Он сел рядом с ней, сердито взглянув на дядю через разделяющий их стол.

— Что это так ужасно пахнет? — спросила Тоф.

— Протёртая морская капуста и пюре из корнеплодов, — ответила Катара. — Традиционная детская еда племени Воды.

— Отврат.

— Значит, повезло, что это ешь не ты, правда? — Катара попыталась засунуть ложку противной смеси Курзу в рот, но ребёнок, не даваясь, отчаянно вертел головой то в одну, то в другую сторону.

— Похоже, он очень упрямый, — заметила Линь.

— Прямо как некоторые товарищи, — пробормотала Тоф себе под нос.

— Возможно, дитя больше предпочитает кухню страны Огня, — предположил Айро. — Может, дать ему немного моей утки?

— Может, Зуко подержит его, чтобы он так не извивался. Того и гляди свалится. — Катара устроила малыша у Зуко на коленях, даже не предоставив тому права голоса. Зуко пришлось суматошно перехватить ребёнка, чтобы тот не упал. Курзу бросил на него жалобный  _«как ты можешь позволять ей так со мной поступать»_ взгляд.

— Катара, — отважился подать голос Зуко, — на корабле ему нравились фрукты…

— Во фруктах полно сахара. Ему надо есть овощи.

— Тебя только что отчитали, Спарки, — прыснула Тоф.

— Морская капуста — это разве овощ? — спросила Линь. — Вот уж никогда бы не подумала, хотя она, конечно, зелёная и травянистая.

— И гадкая, — добавила Тоф.

— Зато очень питательная, — сказал Айро. — Я знаю рецепт особой маски из морской капусты для очищения…

Катара резко подняла его голову за подбородок.

— Зуко. Сосредоточься. Мне нужна твоя помощь, — тихо произнесла она. — Не давай ему ёрзать, хорошо?

Её решительное прикосновение навеяло воспоминания о прошлой ночи.  _«Вы очень плохо себя вели, мистер лорд Огня»_. Он улыбнулся.

— Хорошо. — Он крепче сжал Курзу, но тот всё равно воротил нос от еды. — Если он и дальше будет так себя вести, мы никогда не найдём ему няню.

Катара взглянула на него, сдвинув брови.

— Я думала, ты тогда говорил несерьёзно, — прошептала она, вновь наклоняясь к ребёнку.

Зуко придвинулся ближе.

— Ты не можешь ухаживать за ним всё время. Ты вообще-то должна отдыхать. — Он пожал плечами. — Нам всё равно скоро придётся устраивать детскую для детей Сокки. Так почему бы не воспользоваться ей тоже.

Наконец Катаре удалось запихнуть немного еды Курзу в рот, однако он тут же всё выплюнул. Катара поморщилась.

— Думаю, было бы неплохо, если бы время от времени этим занимался кто-то другой. — Она ткнула ложкой в его сторону. — Знаешь, ты мог хотя бы иногда помогать мне.

— Ну конечно. Он замечательно впишется в обстановку моего кабинета. «Не обращайте внимания на младенца, господа, у него просто режутся зубы». — Он нахмурился. — Кстати, сколько у него зубов? — Зуко притянул Курзу поближе и наклонил назад. Рот малыша — как и глаза — широко распахнулся. Вдалеке Зуко насчитал три крошечных, напоминающих жемчужины зуба. — Только три? Это нормально?

— Я и сама задаюсь тем же вопросом, — ответила Катара. — То же самое с ходьбой. Ему сейчас чуть больше года, полагаю. Он уже должен ходить, говорить, и у него должно быть больше зубов. — Она сосредоточенно вгляделась в лицо ребёнка. — То есть, я знаю, что он маловат для своего возраста, и ему не хватает веса, но вот всё остальное… — Она вздохнула. — Вызывает беспокойство.

— Думаешь, он болен?

— Не знаю, — покачала головой она. — Он выглядит здоровым, просто немного запаздывает в развитии.

— Что я такое слышу, Курзу? — вмешался Айро. Тяжело поднявшись со своего места и обойдя стол, он забрал ребёнка у Зуко. — Они ведь не говорят тебе, что ты медленно растёшь, да, малыш?

— Мои знакомые маги крови были бы обеспокоены его состоянием, — сказала Катара. — Полагаю, я сама могу кое-что проверить. Я просто думала, что, может, он начнёт говорить, когда оклемается.

— В этом нет необходимости, — заявил Айро, то поднимая, то опуская Курзу, а затем кивнул в сторону Зуко. — Наш лорд Огня не говорил до трёх лет.

Зуко оторопело моргнул.

— Правда?

— Да. Твою мать это довольно сильно беспокоило. Мы все думали, что с тобой что-то не так. Но потом однажды ты начал говорить сразу целыми предложениями! — Айро вновь поднял ребёнка, на этот раз усадив его себе на плечо. — С Лу Теном всё было совсем наоборот. Он всё начинал рано. Пошёл в девять месяцев, заговорил — в десять. Твоя сестра была такой же. Твоя мать всегда говорила, что Азула побежала ещё до того, как научилась ползать. — Он насупил брови. — Сейчас я понимаю, что это должно было кое-что нам сказать.

— Я тоже начала говорить очень рано, — сказала Тоф. — Мои родители любили упоминать этот факт. Наверное, они были рады, что хоть что-то мне удалось сделать как следует.

— Они были по-своему слепы, — произнесла Линь. — В конце концов, всё это время перед ними был настоящий талант, а они этого даже не замечали.

— Хорошо сказано, Линь, — отозвался Айро. — Думаю, нам с Курзу пора отправиться на кухню за более вкусным провиантом. Нельзя научиться ходить на голодный желудок!

С этими словами он неспешно покинул столовую с ребёнком на руках.

— Но… я же его кормила, — опешила Катара.

— По-моему, Айро полностью вошёл в режим дедушки, — Линь с сожалением улыбнулась Катаре и Зуко. — Не ждите, что с вами будут считаться.

☯☯☯

После обеда Зуко решил проверить, как продвигается подготовка детской, и пригласил Катару составить ему компанию. В комнате пахло лаком из масла юдзу и свежим постельным бельём. Завидев их, слуги побросали свои дела, чтобы склониться в почтительном поклоне. Он велел им подняться.

— Как тебе? — спросил он у Катары.

Он наблюдал за ней, пока она осматривалась. Комната была овальной, с маленькими нишами для восьми детских кроватей, каждую из которых окружали прозрачные занавески с колокольчиками, вроде тех, что висели в бывшей комнате Зуко. Давным-давно какой-то честолюбивый художник нарисовал на выпуклом потолке карту страны Огня. Несмотря на то, что с годами краски выцвели, карта всё ещё сохраняла былое величие. Как во всех самых безопасных комнатах во дворце, здесь были пневматические замки и не было ни окон, ни дверей, которые бы выходили на улицу. Вместо них чуть выше роста ребёнка висело множество настенных ламп, обрамлённых полированными пластинами из красной меди, для того чтобы улучшить освещение.

— Детям тут точно понравится, — сказала Катара, оглядываясь по сторонам. — У лорда Огня когда-нибудь было восемь детей?

— Не припоминаю такого. Эта комната предназначалась как для детей королевской семьи и их родственников, так и для детей гостящих во дворце важных государственных деятелей.  _«Здесь я впервые спал с Мэй_ , — подумывал сказать он. —  _Конечно, тогда мне было шесть, и она спала в противоположной части комнаты»_.

— Она большевата для Курзу, — заметила Катара. — Но, думаю, ему не помешает приготовиться к жизни в храме. Комнаты там просто  _огромные_.

— Так ты всё ещё собираешься взять его с собой? — спросил Зуко, глядя в пол.

Катара тяжело вздохнула.

— У меня есть обязательства.

_«А ты что, думал, это будет длиться вечно?»_

— Верно, — кивнув, Зуко сглотнул. — Что ж, если ты не возражаешь, меня ждут дела.

Не обращая внимания на нахмуренный взгляд Катары, он вышел из комнаты и направился в свой кабинет, где просидел до самого позднего вечера.

☯☯☯

Зуко твёрдо решил не видеться с ней этой ночью. И не важно, что Курзу спал в детской с женщиной с кухни, у которой был ребёнок примерно того же возраста, что означало, что Катара предоставлена сама себе на той большой кровати.  _«Нет. Если этому не суждено продолжаться, то лучше прекратить всё до того, как приедет Сокка»_. И потом, разве не она говорила, что заявляться ночью без предупреждения самонадеянно с его стороны? Этот намёк представлялся ему довольно-таки однозначным:  _не приходи, пока я сама тебя не позову_.

Он был готов ждать. Ни поведение Озая, ни рассказы Айро не готовили его к той бесконечной лавине бумаг, в которых денно и нощно утопал лорд Огня. У него было чем заняться, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о Катаре.

_«Общество за справедливость в образовании предлагает обратить внимание на два обстоятельства: во-первых, число детей школьного возраста в стране Огня значительно увеличилось за прошедшие после войны двенадцать лет, а изменение налоговой политики в отношении военных расходов лишило половину из них возможности получить стоящее образование; во-вторых, избыток необразованной молодёжи отрицательно сказывается на ситуации в обществе — как в городах, так и в деревнях._

_К обращению прилагаются данные недавно проведённого опроса, а также копии отчётов местных органов правопорядка, в которых отмечается учащение случаев вандализма, мелких краж, поджогов и беременности среди девушек, не достигших брачного возраста. Далее Вы обнаружите письменные свидетельства ремесленников со всей страны, которые заявляют о низком уровне профессиональной подготовки среди доступной рабочей силы. Дополнительные копии приложенных документов могут быть предоставлены по письменному обращению в Общество за справедливость в образовании._

_Данными свидетельствами Общество желает убедить достопочтенного лорда Огня Зуко, что стране Огня необходимо пересмотреть политику в отношении…»_

Внутри платяного шкафа раздался приглушённый стук. Зуко опустил свиток и прислушался. На мгновение ему показалось, что это могла быть огромная крыса или же каким-то образом застрявший в застенках воробей-попугай. Но нет, стук повторился, и исходил он будто бы непосредственно из шкафа. Вскочив, Зуко поспешил дыхнуть в пневматический замок, чтобы открыть дверцу, за которой стояла — вся в пыли и паутине — Катара, и затянул её в комнату.

— Где ты был? — спросила она, отряхиваясь. — Луна уже высоко.

Он скрестил руки на груди.

— Я думал, ты не хотела, чтобы я приходил.

— Когда это я такое сказала?

— Не помню. Мне было некогда — я получал от тебя пинки в живот.

Она закатила глаза.

— И не говори. Тебя так притесняют. — Она огляделась. — Чёрная постель? Серьёзно? — Она скинула тапки и забралась на неё, согнув колени. На чёрном фоне её белая сорочка казалась невероятно бледной и манящей; впечатление только усилилось, когда она плавным движением сбросила её на пол. — Ты так и будешь стоять? — обернулась она через плечо.

Он чуть наклонил голову набок.

— Это что, какая-то месть?

— Что? — удивилась она, залезая под одеяло.

— Вчера я заявился в твою комнату без предупреждения, сегодня ты ответила мне тем же.

— Ну, если ты хочешь, чтобы я ушла… — начала она, скрестив руки на груди.

— Я этого не говорил. Просто я думал… — Он пытался подобрать слова.  _«Я думал, что для тебя это не так уж и важно»_. — Не знаю, что я думал.

— Зуко. — Катара развела руками. — Мне надоело ждать. Так что я решила показать тебе, что ты не единственный, кто может пользоваться секретными проходами. — Она сдвинула брови. — Хотя, принимая во внимание пневматические замки, видимо, всё-таки единственный.

— Это не так, — произнёс он, присаживаясь на кровать. — Ещё ими может пользоваться дядя. Этот тайный ход лорды Огня сделали для того, чтобы посещать комнаты своих жён, не оповещая об этом всех придворных. И каждый лорд Огня, и каждый, кто готовился стать им, знаком с расположением проходов. — Он поморщился. — Вообще-то, дядя караулил меня здесь этим утром.

Руки Катары глухо упали на шёлковые простыни.

—  _Что_?

— Он поджидал меня, сидя на том самом стуле, — указал он, повернувшись.

Катара захлопала глазами, осмысляя услышанное. Она покраснела.

— Значит, он знает.

— Он знает.

— И что он сказал? — спросила она после нескольких глубоких вдохов.

_«Всего лишь, что я позор семьи. Ничего нового»_.

— Ничего, о чём бы тебе стоило переживать.

— Нет уж, выкладывай. Я хочу знать.

— Ладно, — вздохнул он. — Он обвинил меня в поведении, недостойном лорда Огня. Он сказал, что у него и в мыслях не было, что его вмешательство приведёт к таким постыдным последствиям.

Потрясённая, Катара открыла рот, прикрыв его рукой. В её глазах заблестели слёзы.

— Айро считает меня неподходящей?

По телу Зуко пробежал холодок. Он подобрался к ней поближе.

— Нет. Что ты. Совсем наоборот. Он любит тебя, ты же знаешь. Дело во мне. — Он вздохнул. — Он сказал, что я использую тебя. — Прислонившись к мягкому изголовью кровати, Зуко притянул колени к груди. — Он не считает, что я заслуживаю… этого. Полагаю, он хотел, чтобы я подождал, ухаживая за тобой по всем правилам, прежде чем… ну… — Он указал на её обнажённое тело, а затем на себя.

— Но это ведь моё тело, — приглушённо сказала Катара. — Я могу делать с ним всё, что захочу.

— Я знаю. Но дядя старомоден. Думаю, он бы предпочёл, чтобы я писал тебе стихи и покупал подарки, а не… — Он не договорил.

— А не спал со мной, — закончила за него Катара.

— Именно.

Она натянула одеяло и откинула голову на подушки.

— Но… я ведь сама пришла к тебе …

— Так и было.

— И я бы не стала делать это, если бы не хотела.

— Естественно, — согласился Зуко. — Я ещё ни разу не встречал никого, кто бы мог принудить тебя к чему-либо против воли.

— Благодарю, — ухмыльнулась она, вытягивая руки вперёд и выгибая пальцы. В плечах, вставая на места, щёлкнули кости. — Не вредит и то, что я — мастер магии воды.

— А ещё маг крови, — добавил Зуко. — Ты могла бы убить меня во сне одним прикосновением. — Он покосился на неё. — Ты точно не наёмный убийца?

— Ты раскусил меня. Меня послали, чтобы отомстить за вековую обиду. Я занимаюсь с тобой любовью только для того, чтобы усыпить твою бдительность.

— Ты  _занимаешься со мной любовью_? — выгнул бровь он.

Она повернулась на бок. От её смеющегося взгляда у него разливалось тепло в животе и кружилась голова.

— Ты предпочитаешь, чтобы тебя  _ублажали_?

— Для начала я бы хотел сравнить.

Её губы изогнулись в усмешке.

— Что ж, это можно устроить. Только вот, ты хорошо себя вёл?

— Очень хорошо. — Он придвинулся ближе.

Она протянула руку и принялась расстёгивать его рубашку.

— Очень-очень хорошо?

— Очень-очень хорошо, — отозвался он, удивляясь, куда это пропал его голос.

Её рука замерла над его животом.

— Очень-преочень хорошо, как настоящий паинька?

Зуко вытянулся и притянул её к себе, так что она оказалась сверху.

— Именно то, что ты сказала.

Катара засмеялась. Наклонившись, она прошептала в его повреждённое ухо:

— Ты мне доверяешь?

— Я бы доверил тебе свою жизнь.

— Потому что я хочу кое-что попробовать…

— Что бы это ни было, пожалуйста, пробуй скорее, — ответил он, вдохнув аромат её волос.

Сначала он ничего не заметил — не считая её губ, рук и волос, щекочущих его грудь, — но затем он почувствовал пульсирующее, нарастающее давление. Она управляла его кровью.  _«Я и не знал, что такое возможно»_. Однако ему не хватило времени всё до конца осознать, потому что они вошли в ритм. Вскоре он заметил, что разница действительно была и она могла сделать так, чтобы он эту разницу почувствовал: могла стремительно довести его до точки, заставив потеть и стискивать зубы, а могла растянуть удовольствие до тех пор, пока он не становился натянут, как струна, и больше не знал, хочет ли он молить о пощаде и освобождении или же хочет, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось. Она выбрала последнее, и он потерял счёт времени. Они двигались в слаженном ритме, и он наблюдал за её танцем, когда она сказала:  _«Мне ещё никто не позволял делать это»_ , — на что он ответил:  _«Делай, что хочешь, я твой»_. Его сознание сузилось до здесь и сейчас, она закричала в четвёртый раз и сказала:  _«В этот раз я хочу с тобой»_.  _«Просто отпусти»_ , — ответил он. И она отпустила, он — тоже, его тело — всего лишь пульсация, всего лишь биение, всего лишь круги на озёрной глади, оставленные брошенным в воду камнем.

Когда она наконец отстранилась, а он потушил свет и измождённо задёрнул шторы одной рукой, она положила голову ему на грудь и спросила:

— Ты бы посвятил мне стих?

— Уже, — тихо отозвался он. Ему казалось, что темнота не приемлет шума. — Так поступают все юноши.

— Прочтёшь?

Он считал слоги, пальцами барабаня по её обнажённой коже:

_Ни дождь, ни снег, ни лёд_

_Не могут утолить жажду пустыни,_

_Только милосердный взгляд._

— Он очень грустный, — медленно произнесла она сонным голосом.

— Мне было очень грустно.

Она крепче обняла его, проводя пальцами по рёбрам.

— Жаль… Жаль, что я не знала.

— Мне тоже, — ответил он, поцеловав её в макушку.

Обняв её обеими руками, Зуко провалился в сон. Ему показалось, что, когда он засыпал, Катара что-то сказала. Но его сознание было уже так далеко, что губы отказались пошевелиться.

☯☯☯

Когда он проснулся, её не было рядом. Он сел в полутьме и отодвинул штору вокруг кровати, обнаружив, что Катара читает лежащие на его столе бумаги. Она была не одета и сидела, закинув скрещенные ноги на стол. Её волосы волнами спадали по спинке стула. Часть бумаг лежала на полу.

— Эти люди дело говорят, — сказала она, не поворачивая головы.

— И тебе доброе утро.

— Нет, серьёзно. Они правда вплотную подошли к этому вопросу.

— Общество за справедливость в образовании?

Она кивнула.

— Мне кажется, они правы. Цифры не лгут.

— Это точно, — согласился Зуко, откидываясь на подушках. — Именно поэтому я дам добро на встречу с ними и откажу им лично.

— Откажешь? — удивилась Катара, опуская ноги со стола. — Почему?

— Всё банально — нет денег.

Катара махнула рукой, указывая на окружавшее их богатство.

— Да неужели?

— Это всё мелочь. Совсем не то. Не настоящие материальные ценности. Это не земля и не первичные ресурсы, как, к примеру, золото или древесина. Именно они создают империи, не коллекции нефритовых статуй.

— Но без золота ты бы не смог позволить себе весь этот нефрит.

— Правда. Но на реставрацию дворца не тратили ни копейки, по меньшей мере, со времён моей бабушки. Ни Азулона, ни моего отца не волновали художественные ценности, я же трачусь только на содержание. Хозяйственный бюджет уходит не на скульптуру, а на еду, мыло, одежду. После смерти Озая я уволил половину слуг — в целях экономии. Признаться, это их не очень-то порадовало, но… — Он пожал плечами. — В своё время я научился разумно вести хозяйство.

— Ты всегда хорошо управлялся с деньгами, — улыбнулась она. — Даже тогда ты умел торговаться и всегда добивался лучшей цены. — Она указала на свиток. — Именно поэтому я уверена, что тебе удастся перераспределить бюджет и построить эту школу!

Зуко закатил глаза.

— Я отказываюсь обсуждать это до завтрака.

— Хорошая мысль. Я умираю с голоду.

— Ещё бы. Ты меня вымотала.

— Каюсь, виновата, — усмехнулась она. — Я хочу яичницу.

Зуко уже затянул пояс своего кафтана, когда внезапно его осенило:

— Будет подозрительно, если я закажу двойную порцию и мы оба не появимся на завтраке.

— Айро и так уже знает, — произнесла Катара, отрываясь от чтения свитка.

— Но Тоф и Линь — нет. Слуги не знают. Народ не знает. Пока что. — Он провёл рукой по волосам. — Так не может продолжаться.

— Если для тебя это так важно, — нахмурилась она, — я просто уйду через проход.

— Разумеется, это для меня важно. Это вопрос чести.

Катара нахмурилась ещё сильнее и отложила свиток на стол. Её взгляд посуровел. Он подавил желание принять защитную позу. Она встала.

— Зуко, если у тебя какие-то проблемы с тем, чтобы остальные знали, что тебе нравится спать с грязной  _крестьянкой_  из племени Воды, то нам нужно серьёзно поговорить.

— Не в этом дело.

— А в чём же тогда?

Милостивые ду́хи, это явно напоминало его разговор с Айро.

— Я думал, ты не хотела, чтобы кто-то знал, — сказал он. — Тогда в саду, когда я сболтнул лишнего, ты испепелила меня взглядом. Я думал, ты хочешь, чтобы это было… между нами.

— Так и есть. Меня не очень-то радует перспектива обсуждать, с кем я сплю, с Тоф, Линь, Айро или моим  _братом_. Но если они всё-таки спросят, я не стану врать своей семье только из-за того, что тебя беспокоит твоя драгоценная репутация. Мы ничего не скрывали на корабле, так что начинать сейчас уже поздновато.

— Я беспокоюсь не о своей репутации, а о твоей!

— О, потому что тебя общественное мнение совсем не касается?

— Нет! Потому что глупые людишки станут называть тебя охотницей за наживой, шлюхой и ду́хи знают кем ещё! Потому что в этом мире полно идиотов, которые перестанут делать пожертвования твоему приюту, если узнают, что ты не такая уж идеальная тоскующая вдова, которая только и ждёт, когда сможет воссоединиться с Аангом в мире ду́хов! — Несколько мгновений она беззвучно открывала и закрывала рот. Наконец она попыталась заговорить, но он опередил её: — И раз уж ты настаиваешь на том, чтобы вернуться туда, думаю, ты простишь, что я пытаюсь сделать всё, чтобы это место продолжало существовать.

Катара прикрыла рот рукой. Её глаза расширились.

— О, — произнесла она сквозь пальцы. — О, Зуко.

— Что?

— Ты любишь меня.

В её устах это прозвучало как нечто ужасное, будто он потерял способность судить здраво. Он опустил взгляд. Его ступни, казалось, не имели никакого отношения к его телу, будто бы это не он стоял сейчас здесь, а кто-то другой.

— Ты думаешь, я бы поступал так же, если бы это было иначе?

Катара наклонилась за сорочкой. Надев её, она обняла себя.

— Я не знаю, Зуко. В том-то и дело. Я не знаю.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь, Катара? — Он впился ногтями в ладони. — Я кажусь тебе человеком, который легко относится к таким вещам?

— Нет… — вздохнула она. — Не знаю. Я не знаю, сколько отношений у тебя было. Ты ведь не отвечал на мои письма.

— Потому что боялся почувствовать то, на что не имею никакого права!

— Даже после смерти Аанга?

—  _Особенно_  после смерти Аанга! Разве было бы лучше, если бы я попытался что-то предпринять, когда ты была наиболее беззащитна? Такого мужчину ты желаешь?

— Почему-то на корабле тебя это не остановило!

— Ты сама сказала: это ты пришла ко мне. Я думал, тебе был нужен я. — Его зубы заскрежетали. — Видимо, я ошибался.

Она открыла рот от изумления.

— Не говори так.

— Думаю, мы уже прошли тот этап, когда ты указывала мне, что делать. В храме полно мужчин, и, если тебе было одиноко, ты могла бы…

Разделявшее их расстояние значило, что он видел ладонь Катары до того, как та соприкоснулась с его лицом. Он мог бы предотвратить пощёчину, но не стал. Ему хотелось говорить гадости. Если ей хотелось его за это наказать, то было её право. Она стояла перед ним, вся дрожа, левая рука так и застыла наполовину поднятая.

— Не смей больше так говорить, — сказала она. — Я тоже отношусь к таким вещам серьёзно.

— Что-то не заметно.

Краска схлынула с её лица.

— Почему, Зуко? Потому что я  _настаиваю_  на том, чтобы выполнять свои обязанности? Потому что я не готова променять полный сирот приют на отличный секс с мужчиной, который не признаётся в своих чувствах? Прошу меня извинить, но мои обязательства значат для меня чуточку больше!

— О, значит, теперь, когда ты немного развеялась, ты просто уплывёшь обратно в заточение, — покачал головой Зуко. — Ты сама говорила: это всё равно что удерживать океан в дождевой бочке. Тебе не нравится жить там. Тебе не нравится, что ты не видишь море, не видишь свою семью, а теперь тебе, к тому же, будет не нравиться, что ты лишишься того, что было между нами прошлой ночью.

Катара вздёрнула подбородок и распрямила плечи.

— Вы переоцениваете себя, лорд Огня.

В его животе словно бы разверзлась бездна, но он намеренно проигнорировал это чувство.

— Возможно, — произнёс он низким голосом, который едва был ему знаком. — Но спроси ту, что стонала в моих объятиях. Она ответит тебе иначе.

Отойдя от неё, Зуко направился в ванную. Не закрыв дверь, он пустил столп огня по пневматическим трубам. Из странной конструкции, установленной Механистом в качестве подарка в честь окончания войны, полилась вода. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Катары. Принципиально отказываясь обернуться, он схватил первый попавшийся кусок мыла. Прошло много времени, однако наконец послышался звук закрывающейся двери.


	11. Глава 10

Зуко с головой погрузился в исполнение обязанностей лорда Огня. Он знал, что мастерски владел искусством самообмана — за двенадцать лет не изменилось хотя бы это, — и использовал тот в своих интересах, дабы оперативнее и успешнее выполнять поставленные перед ним задачи. Его секретари носились по дворцу, готовясь к приезду Сокки и Суюки, отвечая на письма, составляя расписание дипломатических поездок и просматривая корреспонденцию от послов, торговых гильдий и объединений шахтёров. В таких ситуациях Зуко представлял страну Огня человеком, которого сможет понять, если только достаточно прочитает. Каждый фрагмент информации он использовал, для того чтобы составить картину происходящего в стране, которой ему довелось управлять. Чем больше он узнавал, тем полнее становилась эта картина. К тому же, постоянная загрузка означала, что ему было некогда обращать внимание на разверзшуюся внутри него бездну, медленно продвигающуюся от живота к сердцу.

Не позавтракав, он сразу перешёл к тренировке — его наставники удивлялись, что случилось, куда пропал присущий ему контроль и откуда взялось пришедшее ему на смену неистовство, — и гонял подчинённых до позднего обеда. После они работали вплоть до самого ужина, на который он не пошёл, отправившись в семейный горячий источник с бутылкой рю-ню и копиями нескольких карт.

Там его и нашла Тоф — зажжённый факел перекрывал серебряный свет луны, вокруг клубились сернистые пары́, а в голове было мутно от алкоголя. Он наблюдал, как она обходила купальню за купальней, пока наконец не нашла ту, где сидел он. Не спросив разрешения, она плюхнулась рядом, сунув в воду около его плеча свои грязные ноги.

— Итак, — начала она, — хочешь об этом поговорить?

Он схватился за бутылку рю-ню, которая по форме напоминала дракона, и сделал большой глоток. Это был напиток из личных запасов его отца. Свою партию Зуко ещё предстояло заказать. Большинство лордов Огня делали это только после помолвки. Алкоголь был пощипывающе сладким, как нечто кисло-молочное, с пряным привкусом, от которого слезились глаза. Он вздохнул, и изо рта полыхнул огонь.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты.

— Хватит врать, Спарки.

— О чём именно ты бы хотела поговорить, Тоф? О том, что моя страна находится на грани банкротства? О том, что из-за какой-то ошибки погибло ду́хи знают сколько невинных жит…

— О тебе и Катаре, — перебила его Тоф, баламутя воду. — Вы больше не спите вместе.

Зуко был готов рассмеяться.  _«Так тебе и надо за то, что пытался обмануть Слепого Бандита, Зу-Зу»_.

— С чего ты это взяла?

— Вы пахнете по-разному. Последние несколько дней вы пахли одинаково. Пользовались одним и тем же мылом. — Она слегка толкнула его большим пальцем ноги. — Вы не очень-то понимаете, как поддерживать тайную связь, да?

Зуко глубже погрузился в воду.

— Тебя это не касается.

— Ты же в курсе, что я слышу твоё сердцебиение?

— Значит, повезло, что ты, к тому же, не читаешь мои мысли.

Тоф взяла бутылку и осторожно отпила. Она закашлялась, поморщившись.

— Я и забыла, какое оно крепкое. — Она прочистила горло. — Мне нет нужды читать твои мысли, Спарки. Я и так уже знаю, что ты думаешь.

— Тогда что ты здесь делаешь?

— Хороший вопрос, — ответила Тоф, наклонив голову. — Ты ведёшь себя как козёл. Меня ждёт Линь, и она не останется в долгу, если я поспешу к ней.

— Так, может, тебе всё-таки стоит уйти.

Тоф хмыкнула.

— Жаль, что я уже пообещала Линь, что останусь. — Она сделала ещё один глоток и снова закашлялась, постучав себя по груди.— По крайней мере, пока ты не вылезешь отсюда и не перестанешь себя жалеть.

— Как проводить свои вечера, я решаю без помощи грязных магов земли.

Тоф вынула из воды одну ногу и с поражающей точностью пнула Зуко в затылок. Перед глазами у него поплыло.  _«Должно быть, выпил больше, чем казалось»_.

— Заткнись, Спарки. Я стараюсь изо всех сил. Тебе повезло, что я просто-напросто не вытолкнула тебя из этой купальни, отправив в свободный полёт.

— Ты бы не посмела.

— Не искушай меня, лорд Огня. Я надеру твою королевскую задницу, если только захочу. — Она поставила ступню ему на плечо. — Мне никогда не удавались мотивационные речи. И после смерти Аанга у меня не так уж много источников вдохновения.

Что-то защипало у Зуко в глазах, он заморгал.

— Понимаю.

— Ты тогда красиво говорил. Я имею в виду надгробную речь.

— Я не воздал ему должное.

— Как и все мы, Спарки. — Тоф передала ему бутылку, и он глотнул. — Не знаю, почему до сих пор так тяжело, — сказала она. — Я всё ещё надеюсь вот-вот услышать его шаги.

— Это случилось всего два года назад. Два года не слишком долгий срок.

— Слишком, когда скорбишь. — Наклонившись вперёд, Тоф положила руки на колени. Опустив обе ноги в воду, она принялась барабанить пятками по базальтовой поверхности купальни. — Я уже давно люблю Линь, ты знал об этом? Но до смерти Аанга я всё мешкала. — Она пожала плечами. — Жизнь слишком коротка.

Зуко обернулся. Длинная чёлка Тоф закрывала её невидящие глаза. Ему показалось, что он заметил лёгкий румянец на её щеках, но, возможно, в этом был виноват либо свет огня, либо пар.

— Я не могу быть с Катарой, — сказал он.

— Но ты ведь любишь её.

Бездна внутри него чуть-чуть увеличилась в размерах.

— Она не любит меня.

— Значит, она просто дура. Хотя она никогда не отличалась сообразительностью. Ты любил её ещё тогда, а она даже не подозревала. По-моему, для этого надо быть непроходимой тупицей.

Зуко брызнул в лицо водой, чтобы проверить, не мерещится ли ему.

— Ты знала?

— Конечно же, я знала. Я слепой маг земли, а не полнейшая идиотка. От тебя исходило столько вибраций, что можно было распугать половину пещерных попрыгунчиков в окрýге.

Зуко подавил желание погрузиться в воду ещё глубже. Вместо этого он, глотнув рю-ню, выпустил изо рта столп огня.

— Полагаю, мне стоит поблагодарить тебя за молчание.

— Не заморачивайся. Рано или поздно я бы тебе это припомнила. — Она забрала у него бутылку и отпила. — Так что стряслось в этот раз?

— В какой раз?

— В этот. В прошлый раз она вышла за Аанга. Что теперь?

Его подмывало объясниться, рассказать ей всё. Но затем он вспомнил обнажённую Катару, сидящую на его стуле, без тени смущения уютно расположившуюся на его мебели, и прикусил язык.

— Это личное.

— Надо думать. Твоё сердце скачет как крольгуру.

— Всё это уже не важно. Всё кончено. Мы расстались.

— О да. Это ведь так похоже на Зуко, которого мы все любим и знаем. Того самого, который легко обо всём забывает.

Зуко перевернулся в воде.

— Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться. Тебя это не касается. Всё кончено. Тебе больше не о чем беспокоиться. Я больше не буду растлевать твою драгоценную Сахарную Королеву.

Тоф вздохнула, отчего её чёлка зашевелилась. Она покачала головой.

— Вынуждена тебе сообщить, Спарки, что Катаре давно уже не хватало хорошего такого растления.

Зуко молча моргнул. Приняв сидячее положение, он потянулся за полотенцем.

— Я не собираюсь продолжать этот разговор.

— А что такого? Я, конечно, не типичная девчонка, но я знаю, что нравится девушкам, — подмигнула ему она.

Зуко встал и вытерся.

— Я отказываюсь обсуждать это с маленькой девочкой, которую я учил плавать.

— Да ладно тебе, ты никогда по ночам не болтал с Азулой о Мэй?

Из его рта вырвалось пламя.

— Не приплетай сюда Мэй!

Невзирая на непосредственную близость огня к её волосам, выражение лица Тоф осталось совершенно невозмутимым.

— Ясно. Значит, ты до сих пор из-за этого переживаешь?

Зуко вылез из купальни и надел кафтан. Подобрав бутылку, он сказал:

— Уходим.

— Должно быть, тяжело, что все женщины в твоей жизни умирают так внезапно.

Он сжал руки в кулаки, глубоко дыша в попытке овладеть собой. Лицо Тоф всё так же было отвёрнуто в противоположную от него сторону. Он легко мог ударить её рукой или ногой или же послать в неё столп огня, и она не успела бы защититься. За двенадцать лет, прошедших после войны, он, по большому счёту, ни разу не смотрел на неё — ни на ежегодных памятных собраниях, ни на ужинах и праздниках, на которые приглашал её Айро, — и вот впервые заметил, как она изменилась. Её осанка и манера держаться остались точно такими же, как у ребёнка, которым она когда-то была: лишённые изящества, своевольные, непоколебимые. Но сейчас он увидел у неё под глазами первые морщинки. На него нахлынуло осознание собственного возраста, а вместе с ним — слова Катары и всё, что между ними произошло.

_«Хватит вести себя как ребёнок. Ты уже не принц, а лорд Огня. Твоя жизнь больше тебе не принадлежит»_. Он выпрямился и расправил плечи. От выпитого рю-ню на лбу продолжал выступать пот.

— Я иду спать.

— Увидимся завтра, Спарки.

— Нет, — бросил он на ходу. — На завтра у меня назначена аудиенция.

☯☯☯

Представители Общества за справедливость в образовании говорили дело. Они в мельчайших подробностях разъяснили все предложенные графики и схемы, так что их смысл стал бы понятен даже самому недалёкому ребёнку. Они зачитали обращения родителей и детей, которые ратовали за строительство школ и тренировочных баз. Они провели связь между войной, последующим экономическим кризисом, послевоенным бумом рождаемости и текущим уровнем преступности. Они разложили всё по полочкам настолько чётко и логично, что Зуко захотелось провалиться сквозь землю, когда он осознал, что, несмотря ни на что, вынужден отвергнуть их предложение.

А затем в зал вошла Катара, и стало только хуже.

— Значит, вы хотите сказать, что в стране Огня сейчас больше мальчиков, чем за всю историю, и что, несмотря на исправное функционирование Академии Огня для девочек, магам огня мужского пола негде тренироваться?

Представитель общества, некто по имени Юн-Дзы, учтивый джентльмен с элегантной тростью, улыбнулся Катаре.

— Да, миледи. Именно это я сказать и хочу.

— И вместо того чтобы ходить в школу, эти дети даром растрачивают время, играя в прятки-взрывалки?

— Школы переполнены, миледи. Последние сто лет мальчики старше четырнадцати проходили военную подготовку и пополняли ряды армии. После сокращения расходов на оборону мы оказались совершенно не подготовлены к тому, чтобы справиться с внезапным наплывом такого количества юношей, не получивших достойного образования.

Зуко намеренно игнорировал присутствие Катары: у него завелась чуднéйшая привычка мысленно раздевать её.

— Война окончена, и стране Огня больше не нужно обирать своих граждан, обкладывая их непосильными налогами, для того чтобы превращать наших сыновей в оружие, — произнёс Зуко, глядя прямиком на Юн-Дзы. — Благодаря сокращению военных расходов на руках у народа остаётся больше кровно заработанных денег. Или вы бы предпочли, чтобы я вернул прежние налоги?

— Да, — моргнул Юн-Дзы. Он кивнул и, подняв трость, с лёгким стуком вновь опустил её на пол. Глухой звук, возникший от соприкосновения с мрамором, эхом разнёсся по комнате. — Разумеется, я бы хотел, чтобы вырученные деньги пошли на образование, но я не считаю такой уж большой жертвой немного опустошить свои карманы, дабы дети моей страны имели возможность совершенствоваться и вести лучшую жизнь. — Он выгнул свою седую бровь. — Возможно, не все граждане разделяют мою точку зрения.

— Если только они полнейшие кретины, — пробормотала себе под нос Катара.

Повернувшись к ней, Зуко вполголоса сказал:

— Не припоминаю, чтобы звал тебя.

— Ты и не звал. Меня пригласил твой дядя. Он сказал, что тебе не помешает присутствие человека с опытом.

Про себя Зуко взмолился, чтобы Юн-Дзы и его спутники этого не слышали. Он наклонился поближе.

— С опытом?

Она посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Если ты забыл, последние несколько лет я руковожу школой. Я знаю, что нужно этим детям. И Юн-Дзы абсолютно прав: им необходимо безопасное место, где они смогут чему-то научиться, иначе они превратятся в бродяжнические банды разбойников. — Зуко открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Катара уже от него отвернулась. Она подалась вперёд на своём кресле и посмотрела на Юн-Дзы. — Сколько сирот среди опрошенных вами учеников?

Юн-Дзы вздохнул.

— Больше, чем хотелось бы, миледи. — Он передёрнул плечами. — К сожалению, далеко не все имеют средства и возможности добраться до вашего приюта, и даже дальних родственников у большинства после войны не осталось. Многим пришлось начать зарабатывать на жизнь, когда им ещё не исполнилось двенадцати.

_«Как и Тоф»_ , — произнёс в голове Зуко голос, подозрительно похожий на Мэй. Он отмёл эту мысль за малодушие: Тоф была особенной, как Аанг или Азула. Она сама ухватилась за взрослую жизнь и ни на что бы её не променяла. Остальные дети — те, которые не были магами-вундеркиндами — наверняка хотели чего-то другого. В своё время  _он_  хотел чего-то другого.

Переведя дыхание, он заговорил:

— Тем не менее…

—  _Ушам своим не верю_ , — прошипела Катара. — Как ты можешь отказывать  _сиротам_? Они всего лишь хотят получить  _образование_. Да  _что_  с тобой такое!

— Со мной то, что ты подрываешь мой авторитет на глазах у моих подданных, — ответил он. — Мне не нужна твоя помощь. Уходи.

Катара вздрогнула, словно от удара. Она отстранилась, её слегка передёрнуло. По левую сторону Зуко услышал шорох занавесок.

— Я не помешал?

Зуко обернулся. Перед ним стоял долговязый юноша с шелковисто-чёрными волосами, спокойным взглядом и острым, как наконечник стрелы, подбородком. Он слегка улыбнулся уголком губ. Грудь Зуко пронзила острая боль, на мгновение он забыл, как дышать.

— Том-Том, — произнёс он.

— Милорд, — ответил младший брат Мэй, кланяясь.

— Поднимайся. — Зуко покинул возвышение, на котором сидел. — Ты не обязан мне кланяться.

— Но я проситель, — возразил Том-Том, пока Зуко спускался по ступенькам. — Я пришёл вместе с представителями общества.

Моргнув, Зуко указал в сторону Юн-Дзы, который улыбнулся, прикрыв рот ладонью, усыпанной старческими пятнами.

— Этого общества?

— Мне нужно получить образование, — пояснил Том-Том. — Как оказалось, мои родители не умеют ничего, кроме как управлять Омашу, но они потерпели крах на этом поприще двенадцать лет назад.

— Погоди-ка, — раздался позади них голос Катары. Зуко обернулся и увидел, что, встав со своего места, она поспешила спуститься вниз. — Во время войны твои родители управляли Омашу?

— Мой отец был губернатором, миледи, — ответил Том-Том с поклоном. Прежде чем ему удалось как следует поклониться, Катара уже держала его в объятиях. Том-Том скованно похлопал её по спине, бросив через её плечо полный непонимания взгляд на Зуко. Тот лишь пожал плечами в ответ.

Катара отстранилась.

— Мне всегда было интересно, что с тобой стало!

— Не знал, что слава обо мне распространилась так далеко, — произнёс он.

— Ты меня, скорее всего, не помнишь, но я присматривала за тобой, когда ты был совсем маленький, — сказала Катара. — Родители ведь рассказывали тебе о пентакори? И о том, как они едва не отдали царя Буми жителям царства Земли, только чтобы вернуть тебя?

Том-Том закатил глаза.

— О да. Это я помню.

— Ну так вот, когда ты был у повстанцев, с ними была я. То есть, мы. Аватар нёс тебя на руках, представляешь?

Том-Том моргнул, едва заметно покраснев.

— Он… Что, правда?

— Да. А я ухаживала за тобой. Кормила, меняла пелёнки…

Юноша вскинул ладони, покраснел ещё сильнее и уставился в пол.

— Прошу. Избавьте меня от подробностей.

Катара снова обняла его.

— Ты говоришь прямо как твоя сестра.

— Это… славно. — Голос Том-Тома приглушённо звучал из-за плеча Катары. — Вы уже можете меня отпустить?

— О, конечно, прости. — Катара потянулась, чтобы пригладить волосы мальчика. Том-Том ловко увернулся и пригладил их сам. Он нервно покосился на Катару, прежде чем начать свою речь. Его голос лишь отдалённо отдавал присущей его сестре хрипотцой, а по его осанке Зуко понял, что говорит он по памяти.

— Я пришёл для того, чтобы выступить от лица учеников, которые, как и я, были рождены во время войны. Юн-Дзы прав. Нам необходимо получить достойное образование. Но так же, как и Юн-Дзы, я видел цифры. Мне известно, что бюджет страны не в состоянии спонсировать подобное предприятие, избежав повторного введения налогов и не потеряв расположение народа, особенно учитывая, что лорд Огня считает своей первоочередной задачей поддерживать иные проекты. — Он перевёл взгляд на Катару.  _«Приют. Он собирается попросить меня…»_  — Выбор за вами, лорд Огня Зуко. Вы должны поставить перед собой новую цель. Вы уже достаточно долго финансово поддерживали Южный Храм Воздуха. Так не может продолжаться бесконечно, особенно в ущерб вашему собственному народу. Дети страны Огня нуждаются в вашей помощи. — Том-Том вытянулся в полный рост. Как и его сестра, он был слишком высок и худощав для своего возраста, чересчур угловат. Сердце Зуко сжалось.  _«Не проси меня об этом»_. — Неужели вы бросите свой народ на произвол судьбы?

Наступила тишина. Зуко чувствовал на себе взгляд Катары, слышал, как застрял у неё в горле возмущённый вздох. Забавно, что в одну секунду она яростно нападала на него, а в другую уже была готова защищать.

— Я никогда не откажу в помощи людям, которым она нужна, — ответил Зуко. Он сглотнул. — Это касается и детей, осиротевших по вине народа Огня.

Слева от него Катара шумно выдохнула. Он и не подозревал, что на какое-то мгновение она перестала дышать.  _«Неужели она думала, что я прекращу содержать приют, потому что мы больше не спим вместе? Ей так не хватает денег? За кого она меня принимает?»_

— Вижу, вы сделали свой выбор, — произнёс Том-Том, переводя взгляд с Зуко на Катару. — Тогда я вынужден попросить вас об одном одолжении.

— Если тебе нужен учитель…

— Я вызываю вас на Агни Кай.

Это прозвучало как гром среди ясного неба. Он тотчас же посмотрел на Юн-Дзы, однако тот сочувственно качал головой — казалось, пожилой мужчина был так же поражён, как и сам Зуко. Тогда он остановил свой взгляд на Том-Томе.  _«Я также выглядел в его возрасте? Я казался таким же маленьким, когда принял тот вызов?»_ Внутри него что-то сломалось.

— Нет! Я не стану!

— Вы должны, — возразил Том-Том. Теперь его голос звучал в точности как у Мэй: чересчур низко, чересчур устало, чересчур изумлённо, словно бы поражаясь слабости Зуко. — Вы отказали мне в том, что принадлежит мне по праву. Вы оскорбили мою честь, поставив нужды чужеземных сирот превыше моих и превыше нужд страны Огня.

— Да как ты смеешь? — возмутилась Катара. — Ради своего народа Зуко готов на  _всё_ , ты не имеешь…

— Надеюсь, вы простите мне эти слова, миледи, но вы напрямую заинтересованы в том, чтобы этот приют продолжал своё существование, — перебил её Том-Том, скрещивая руки на груди. — Те деньги, которые лорд Огня высылает вам…

— …принадлежат лично мне, и распоряжаться я ими могу, как мне заблагорассудится, — вмешался Зуко. — Ты не вправе указывать мне, на что их тратить, Том-Том. Ты умный мальчик и делаешь честь своей семье. Мэй, твоя сестра, тобой бы очень гордилась. —  _«Особенно тем, как ты заткнул меня за пояс»_. — Но, если я захочу потратить свои деньги на… на инкрустированных рубинами обезьян, так тому и быть! В Южный Храм Воздуха я вкладываю средства из своих личных запасов.

— Запасов, которые подходят к концу. — Полуулыбка Том-Тома превратилась в ухмылку. — У вас больше ничего не осталось.

— Зуко, это правда? — спросила Катара, открыв рот от изумления.

— Правда, — ответил за него Том-Том.

— Нет, — возразил Зуко.

У Том-Тома дёрнулась губа.

— Вы никогда не продадите собственность вашей матери на полуострове, — сказал он. — У вас больше от неё ничего не осталось.

Зуко прикрыл глаза рукой. Он понимал, какие цели своим вмешательством в его личную жизнь преследует Айро. Он мог бы справиться с Катарой, настаивающей на том, чтобы поделиться с ним своим экспертным мнением; с Юн-Дзы, который заставлял его чувствовать себя тираном, лишающим свою страну того, что ей так очевидно необходимо, и с Тоф, чьи насмешливые слова эхом отдавались в пряном дурмане его замутнённого алкоголем разума. Но вот с появившимся в этом зале с требованиями Агни Кая Том-Томом, напомнившим ему обо всех его неудачах, который выглядел совсем как наследник, который мог бы у него быть, если бы только они с Мэй были чуть менее осторожны…  _«Или если бы Мэй совсем чуть-чуть опоздала, если бы молния Азулы не пронзила ей грудь. Если бы ты не подверг её опасности. Если бы ты не дал ей умереть. Если бы ты послушался Азулу»_.

— Завтра, — произнёс он. — На рассвете.


	12. Глава 11

Голова Курзу интересно пахла. Запах был свежий, но совершенно не похожий ни на какой другой известный Зуко.  _«Было время, когда так пахла Азула. Когда-то она тоже была ребёнком»_. В, наверное, сотый раз Зуко усадил Курзу, устроив того между ног, и взял кусок хлеба, принявшись рвать тот на маленькие кусочки. Курзу потянулся за хлебными ломтиками своими крошечными, толстенькими пальчиками, и Зуко дал ему несколько штук.

— Должно быть, из-за заражения воды в Тетсуши не осталось уткочерепах, — заметил Зуко, бросая в воду хлебные крошки. Курзу повторил его движение — его кусок пролетел всего около фута. Показавшись из камыша, уткочерепахи подплыли к кромке пруда. Курзу хотел было ринуться к ним, однако Зуко крепко держал его. — Нельзя, — произнёс он голосом, наиболее подходящим для усмирения. — Веди себя хорошо.

Ребёнок напрягся и начал возиться, пытаясь вырваться. Зуко не ослаблял хватки. Курзу заплакал, и Зуко встал, подняв малыша к плечу.

— Если будешь плохо себя вести, я больше тебя сюда не приведу.

Ребёнок уткнулся Зуко в шею, размазывая слёзы по его коже.

— Он устал, — раздался позади него голос Айро. — Ему нужно поспать.

Зуко обернулся. На бровях дяди лежали бусины пота. Не было сомнений, что старик шёл сюда второпях.

— И не только ему.

Айро вздохнул и опустился на ближайший плоский камень.

— Присядь.

Зуко вновь занял прежнюю позицию около пруда. Поддерживая Курзу, он поставил его на ноги, раскачивая вперёд и назад, туда-сюда. Это напоминало Зуко корабли племени Воды, мачта на которых кренилась то в одну, то в другую сторону в зависимости от волн и ветра.

— Скажи, что не собираешься этого делать, — произнёс Айро. — Скажи, что ты не настолько глуп.

Зуко посмотрел на Курзу, который с упоением наблюдал за полётом тупиков-туканов. Левой рукой он указывал на выделяющийся на фоне облаков птичий клин.

— Том-Том бросил мне вызов, дядя.

— И тебе совершенно незачем его принимать. Ты лорд Огня, а не малолетний парнишка, желающий свести счёты. Тебя должны заботить проблемы поважнее, чем что о тебе думает какой-то ребёнок!

— То, что волнует Том-Тома, волнует и всю страну. Я не могу так просто это проигнорировать.

— И сражаться с ребёнком — лучший способ признать существование этих проблем? Ты всё как следует обдумал? Ты хоть представляешь, как это выглядит?

Зуко повернулся к дяде так, что тому стал полностью виден его шрам.

— Я представляю, как это выглядит.

— Тогда  _почему_? Ответь мне, племянник.  _Почему_?

Курзу качнулся назад, и Зуко потянулся, чтобы подхватить его.

— Потому что дело тут не в школах, налогах или приютах, — ответил он. — Дело в Мэй.

Айро выругался и зарычал, воздев глаза к небу.

— Надо было мне садиться на трон вместо тебя. — Он ткнул в сторону Зуко дрожащим пальцем. — Мэй умерла давно. Она…

— Она отдала свою жизнь за меня.

— Лучше уж она, чем ты!

— Замолчи!

— И не  _подумаю_! Азула напала на тебя, и Мэй поступила ровно так, как на её месте поступил бы я: она ей помешала. Она пошла на это, потому что любила тебя. Ты серьёзно считаешь, что она бы этого хотела? Чтобы её возлюбленный готовился к Агни Кай с её братом, победа в котором ни для одного, ни для другого не возможна?

— Победа возможна, — ответил Зуко. — Я выиграю.

Наступила тишина. Айро склонил голову.

— Знаешь, кого мне напоминают эти слова? — хрипло спросил он.

Волоски на шее Зуко встали дыбом. Он поднял Курзу на вытянутых руках — его извивающее тельце закрывало собой солнце.

— Я не причиню ему вреда, дядя. Я могу выиграть, не причиняя ему вреда.

_«А если я просчитаюсь, рядом будет Катара»_.

— Потому что рядом будет Катара, которая сможет его вылечить.

Зуко дрогнул. Он позволил Курзу проскользить в его ладонях и поймал его как раз вовремя — прежде чем его пальчики коснулись травы. Курзу засмеялся.

— Нет. Он ребёнок. У него не было такого учителя, как ты. Он никогда не сражался ни с аватаром, ни с Азулой, ни с Катарой. — Зуко вновь поднял ребёнка, позволил ему соскользнуть и снова поймал. Курзу продолжал смеяться. — Он выдохнется прежде, чем я ударю пальцем о палец.

— Я готовил тебя не к этому! Годы тренировок  _впустую_  потрачены на того, кто задирает детей… — Айро наклонился вперёд. — Зуко, я сделал всё, что было в моих силах, чтобы этого избежать, чтобы ты не повторил путь своего отца…

— Мой отец давно обратился в прах, — перебил его Зуко. — Аватар лично развеял его по ветру.

— Твой отец смеётся над тобой, потому что ты оказался его верным сыном, — сказал Айро. Зуко предпочёл не обратить внимания на дрожь, которая прошла по его позвоночнику. Айро поднялся. — Племянник, прошу, измени своё решение. Ты не обязан принимать этот вызов. Практически не существует прецедентов, когда бы Агни Кай проводился между лордом Огня и кем-то, кто не является членом королевской семьи или не входит в кабинет министров.

— Мне прекрасно об этом известно, дядя.

Айро тяжело вздохнул.

— Ты ступил на путь, где я не смогу тебе помочь.

— Я знаю.

☯☯☯

Остаток дня Зуко провёл в тишине и покое. Секретарей он отправил заниматься крупными проектами — он давно уже мешкал с тем, чтобы надавить на царство Земли, заставив то закупать больше сельскохозяйственной техники, производимой в стране Огня, но теперь время пришло: Тоф Бейфонг поселилась в его резиденции и в ближайшее время уезжать не собиралась, — а сам отправился бродить по дворцу. Он взял с собой Курзу, после того как они оба немного поспали. Тому нравилось, когда его носили; он был намного легче, чем Тоф или Азула, которые в своё время тоже сидели у Зуко на плечах. Он устроил им обоим настоящую экскурсию и разрешил ребёнку ползать по антикварной мебели в библиотеке, пока сам освежал в памяти церемониальные правила проведения Агни Кай. Затем он отнёс Курзу на кухню, где накормил вонтонами, которые сам для него раскрывал. Он ощущал на себе глаза слуг, которые глядели на него с опаской и недоумением, удивлённые поведением человека, который принял вызов от брата давно умершей возлюбленной, а теперь носился с капризным ребёнком-беженцем как со своим талисманом. После они отправились в сокровищницу, и в глазах Курзу плясали огоньки, когда Зуко создал молнию и направил её прямиком в открытый драконий рот, воздействуя на хитроумный механизм внутри золотой двери, которая отворилась с оглушающим скрипом. Зуко вспомнилось, как однажды при нём точно такую же манипуляцию проделывал Озай. Это должно было быть, по меньшей мере, двадцать пять лет назад. Он никогда не вспоминал об этом до сего момента.

Они стояли в комнате, наполненной истлевающим богатством: нефритовые урны, бесполезные инкрустированные мечи, свёртки распадающегося шёлка, затвердевшие благовония и фигурки лордов Огня, имена которых Зуко позабыл ещё в детстве. Лучшее из того, что там было, он уже раздарил своим друзьям после финальной битвы: Сокке — старинные парадные доспехи и прилагающееся к ним оружие; Аангу — собрание сочинений аватара Року, записанных его собственной рукой; Тоф — бесценные владения в царстве Земли, почти сто лет назад отнятые у семейства Бейфонг в ходе первой атаки страны Огня; Катаре — две диадемы: одну с аметистом размером с золотую монету, вторую с золотым полумесяцем на цепочке из рубинов, которая, как гласило предание, принадлежала самой Цветной Леди. Ему стало интересно, не продала ли она их, чтобы купить всё необходимое для приюта. Хотелось бы ему знать, насколько им хватало денег, которые он посылал.

— Это свадебное платье моей мамы, — сказал Зуко Курзу. Он поднял ребёнка повыше, чтобы тот смог увидеть золотую ткань на манекене, на голове которого так и был надет убор из крошечных рубинов. — Должно быть, в тот день она просто сияла.

Поддерживая малыша одной рукой, он прошёл к практически пустому шкафчику, где лежали драгоценности его матери. Он стоял рядом с манекеном, наряженным в свадебное платье, на его стенках были вырезаны изображения дракона и феникса. Повозившись с ключом, который он захватил из своей комнаты, Зуко открыл шкафчик и нащупал секретный ящик под лежащими на шёлковой ткани нефритовыми яйцами — в юности он никак не мог понять, для чего они нужны, однако теперь уже имел некоторое представление об их назначении, — и достал оттуда свитки с эмблемой его матери — отпечатком когтя медведя. Передёрнув плечами, он надел её печатку на правую руку.

— Дело сделано, — объявил он. Курзу безуспешно тянулся за последней побрякушкой, оставшейся в шкафчике: грушевидным небесным опалом на тройной нитке жемчуга. — Даже не думай. — Зуко свитками отодвинул ручку ребёнка, прежде чем закрыть шкафчик на замок.

☯☯☯

— Где вы были? Я чуть с ума не сошла от беспокойства! Курзу хотя бы спал? Ты накормил его обедом?

— В сокровищнице, прости, да и да. — Зуко посадил малыша на пол; тот сразу же подполз к стопке бумаг и принялся энергично перекладывать их. Подавив желание оттянуть его, он сосредоточил своё внимание на Катаре. — Что ты делаешь в моей комнате?

— Я искала тебя! Нельзя просто так исчезать вместе с ребёнком!

— Это мой дом. Я могу делать, что хочу.

— О, конечно. Как же это я могла забыть! Это дом  _Зуко_. Желания кого бы то ни было ещё здесь не учитываются!

Он не вышел из себя исключительно из-за того, что его день прошёл на удивление спокойно — Курзу хоть и капризничал, но ни в чём его не обвинял. Выгнув несожжённую бровь, он сказал:

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я способен дать тебе то, чего ты желаешь. — Для усиления произведённого эффекта он перевёл взгляд на кровать. Уши Катары порозовели.

— А ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имела в виду не это, Зуко.

— Тогда, боюсь, тебе придётся уточнить. Я, к примеру, собираюсь попросить, чтобы мне принесли курицу комодо. Заказать на тебя, или ты планируешь ужинать с нравственно не скомпрометированным большинством в столовой?

— Ты собираешься сражаться с ребёнком!

— Я так понимаю, это значит «нет».

— Ты опять разбиваешь своему дяде сердце. Как ты можешь так поступать?

Отвернувшись, Зуко потянул за шёлковую нить, которая была присоединена к колокольчику на кухне. Не поворачивая к ней взгляд, он произнёс:

— Знаешь, когда-то у меня это хорошо получалось.

— Что? — фыркнула Катара. — Всех распугивать?

— Быть милым, — ответил он. — Было время… Ты не застала этого, но было время, когда я мог быть таким, каким меня хотели видеть другие. Я улыбался, смеялся, заваривал чай и устраивал ужины на закате. Тогда у меня всё это хорошо получалось.

— Но у тебя до сих пор это хорошо получается, Зуко. Ты до сих пор умеешь… Ты всё ещё можешь сделать так, чтобы люди чувствовали себя… — Она никак не могла подобрать нужные слова. — Неужели ты думаешь, что до сих пор так и не?..

— Нет, — возразил он. — Тогда всё это было чистым притворством. Будто игра в дочки-матери. Я пытался быть Ли, и я пытался быть братом Азулы — и то, и другое пожирало меня заживо. — Он намотал нить на палец. — Я не знаю, как быть кем-то ещё, кроме… того, что есть  _сейчас_. — Он оглянулся в поисках Курзу. Тот заполз в ванную и завороженно смотрел на пневматические трубы. Обойдя кровать, Зуко подхватил малыша на руки.

— Там играть нельзя — опасно.

Подняв глаза, он перехватил взгляд Катары, её руки были скрещены на груди, по щеке стекала слеза. Быстро моргнув, она смахнула её.

— Кажется, вы неплохо ладите.

— Мы оба немного заторможенные.

Она закатила покрасневшие глаза.

— Молчи уже. Никакие вы не заторможенные. Просто вы… — Она вздохнула. — Просто вы из народа огня.

— А, ну, это всё объясняет. — Он поднял ногу и поставил её на стул, поддерживая Курзу на колене. Он вскинул руку ребёнка, пародируя воинское приветствие. — Повторяй за мной, Курзу:  _жизнь я отдаю своей стране. Своими руками я буду сражаться за лорда Огня Зуко и наших предков_ …

— Прекрати, — перебила его Катара, выхватывая Курзу. — О, он становится тяжелее… — Наклонившись, она усадила ребёнка на пол, а затем прислонилась к прикроватному столбику. — Почему ты поступаешь так, Зуко?

— Так уж сложилось, что мне нравится курица комодо.

— Агни Кай, Зуко. Почему ты согласился на него?

Скинув тапки, он забрался на кровать и лёг, заложив руки за голову.

— Мы собирались усыновить Том-Тома. Ты знала об этом? Это единственное, что мне нравилось из всего, что тогда происходило. Мы шутили, что даже парочка таких, как мы, дегенератов сможет позаботиться о нём куда лучше, чем те ни на что не годные олухи, которые его породили.

Катара опустила взгляд.

— Под «мы» ты подразумеваешь себя и Мэй, ведь так?

Он кивнул. Внезапно у него засвербило в горле.

— Мы всё продумали. Азула хотела, чтобы я сидел на престоле. Я не хотел иметь детей. Мэй их терпеть не могла. Разумеется, если бы мы… Если бы мы ошиблись, неправильно высчитали дни, это бы не имело никакого значения. Я бы сделал то, что должен был…

— Ты не хотел иметь собственного наследника?

— Думаю, ты знакома с моей родословной. — Он передёрнул плечами. — Но сейчас уже всё равно. Азула убила её. — Он повернулся к Катаре. — Она сделала это прямо у меня на глазах. Как у тебя случилось с Аангом. Мы не успели и глазом моргнуть, как их не стало. Она светилась изнутри. Как Аанг тогда в пещерах.

Вздохнув, Катара села. Она подняла Курзу и обняла его.

— В тот день я была абсолютно готова использовать воду из оазиса, чтобы вылечить тебя.

— Я знаю. Но сейчас и это уже не имеет значения. Что сделано, то сделано. — Он перевернулся на бок.

В дверь осторожно постучали. Катара встала с кровати и пошла открывать.

— Нам, пожалуйста, две курицы комодо и немного рисовой каши. И ещё побольше чая из шиповника по рецепту генерала Айро.

— Будет сделано, миледи. — Дверь закрылась.

Она вновь села на кровать.

— Кажется, тебе от меня не отделаться до самого ужина.

Он зажмурился и заставил себя произнести:

— Но это ведь ничего не меняет, не так ли?

Она глубоко и шумно вздохнула.

— Что сделано, то сделано.

Он кивнул. Мгновение спустя он ощутил маленькие ладошки Курзу на своих плечах и перетащил ребёнка через холм, который образовывало на кровати его тело. Сидя на своих кругленьких коленях, малыш опирался на Зуко, развлекаясь тем, что ползал вперёд и назад.

— Зачем ты здесь? — наконец спросил он.

— Тебе нужен друг.

— Мы никогда не были друзьями.

— Тогда, возможно, нам стоит начать. — Она пересела. — Том-Том говорил правду?

Зуко утопил голову в подушке.

— Не совсем. У меня есть определённый капитал. Большая его часть вложена в собственность моей матери. Её она оставила мне лично. Эта земля не входила в её приданое. Она досталась ей после смерти её родителей.

— И что это за собственность?

— Ферма, — ответил Зуко. — На её содержание уходит больше средств, чем она когда-либо приносила. Если бы я продал её Бейфонгам или любой другой компании, они бы получали с неё куда больший доход. Это хорошая земля, и мне за неё предлагали неплохие деньги.

— Но ты не хочешь её продавать.

— Нет. Не хочу. Но продам, если придётся.

Катара вздохнула.

— Зуко…. Ты не обязан. Приют всегда может добывать средства к существованию другими способами. Мы и вправду неплохо справляемся. Я не хочу, чтобы ты отказывался от наследия своей матери только для того, чтобы позаботиться о нас.

Он перевернулся, поднял Курзу и посадил его на пол, а затем указал на ожерелье Катары.

— Если бы, для того чтобы купить еду тем детям, тебе понадобилось продать своё ожерелье, ты бы сделала это.

— Ну, конечно же, да. — Дотронувшись до камня, она отвела взгляд. — У меня есть обязанности. Я должна обеспечить им такую жизнь, какую бы хотел для них Аанг. Он всегда был достаточно силён, чтобы жертвовать своими желаниями ради всеобщего блага. Так что даже если бы это причиняло мне боль, если бы я даже очень,  _очень_  не хотела отказываться от чего-то… — Она посмотрела ему в глаза. Он почти было дотронулся до её руки, но сдержался. Она прочистила горло. — Мне бы всё равно пришлось это сделать.

Он перевёл взгляд на чёрный шёлковый балдахин.

— Тогда ты понимаешь, почему я не могу поступить иначе.

— Нет, не понимаю! Я не одна из твоих подопечных, так же, как и этот приют! Остальные не…

— У остальных нет средств и возможностей о тебе заботиться, — перебил её он, всё ещё глядя на балдахин. — У твоего брата и его жены свои дети. Изобретения Сокки и Тео приносят стабильный доход, однако им только предстоит перевести производство на более масштабный уровень, потому что у них нет необходимого капитала, а твой брат не захотел брать в долг ни у меня, ни у Бейфонгов. И к слову о Бейфонгах: по законам царства Земли, для того чтобы иметь право наследования, женщина должна иметь детей. Сомневаюсь, что это случится в ближайшее время, так что Тоф придётся потуже затянуть пояса. Я, однако же, лорд Огня. И пусть мне даже придётся подавать чай в Ба Синг Се, чтобы накормить и одеть детей, чьи родители погибли от рук армии моего отца, — я не оставлю их.

Катара обняла колени, притянув их к груди.

— Ты и твоя дурацкая честь, — пробормотала она.

— Ты говорила сама: народ огня отнял у тебя твою мать. То же самое они сделали и с твоим отцом. Ты тоже сирота. А значит — я за тебя в ответе.

— И мне не предоставляется права выбора?

— Ты можешь выбирать, на что потратить деньги.

Она втянула воздух, собираясь заговорить, но в этот самый момент им принесли еду. Катара поспешила открыть дверь, а Зуко скрылся в ванной, чтобы умыть лицо и руки. Пристально посмотрев на своё отражение в зеркале, он уже не в первый раз задался вопросом, не оставил ли он шрам исключительно для того, чтобы ему не пришлось каждое утро смотреть в лицо Озаю.

Ужин прошёл тихо. Они обращались к ребёнку, а не друг к другу: «Тебе понравилось в сокровищнице?» «Тебе понравились вонтоны, которые мы ели на обед?» «На-ка, попробуй редиску, хороший мальчик». Они отодвигали кружки с чаем, убирая их с пути Курзу, и спасали заварной крем от его загребущих ручек. Наконец, Зуко объявил, что пришло время для его медитации.

— Я думала, ты медитируешь по утрам.

— Так и есть. Только вот завтра у меня не будет на это времени.

Она чуть наклонила голову.

— Обещай, что не навредишь Том-Тому.

— Обещаю.

— Обещай, что не навредишь себе.

Он наклонился к ребёнку, сидящему на руках у Катары, и поцеловал его в макушку.

— Уложи его спать. Увидимся завтра.

☯☯☯

Рассвет наступил, и Зуко был готов поприветствовать его. Он стоял в слабом свете едва разгорающегося утра, босыми ступнями ощущая прохладу выложенной камнем арены. Для того чтобы сохранять тепло, он постоянно поддерживал огненное дыхание. Он проделал скучную разминку, которую рекомендовали его наставники. С восходом солнца он стал различать людей, которые раньше представлялись ему всего лишь отдалёнными тенями: одна из них имела форму дяди, другая — Катары, также там были тени в виде Тоф и Линь. Катара держала на руках ребёнка. Он увидел, как медленно появился Юн-Дзы. Вместе с ним вошли слуги, у которых нашлось свободное время, а также те немногие простые жители, которые не побоялись занять себе место на арене. Зуко решил не проводить поединок в закрытом режиме: раз уж он согласился на Агни Кай с рядовым гражданином, предоставить другим гражданам право воочию наблюдать его было только справедливо. По мере того, как солнце потихоньку поднималось над ареной, толпа прибывала и уплотнялась. Зуко покачался на мысках и наклонил голову сначала в одну, а затем и в другую сторону. Стоило ему только сделать достаточно резкий поворот, как в шее что-то встало на место с характерным хрустом.

Наконец, появился Том-Том. Он выглядел ещё более тщедушно, чем Мэй в юности.  _«Я наверняка был мускулистее в его возрасте. Едва ли я выглядел так же жалко, когда ступил на арену»_. Зуко дал Том-Тому время осмотреться. Тот охватил взглядом трибуны, отыскал на них Юн-Дзы и Айро и улыбнулся. Затем он повернулся к Зуко. Улыбка испарилась с его лица. Прошло ещё мгновение, прежде чем они, как один, отвернулись друг от друга и преклонили колени.

Звук гонга сотряс воздух.

Зуко встал лицом к Том-Тому. Тот приготовился защищаться. Со вздохом Зуко принял аналогичную позу. Он ждал. Ничего не происходило. Том-Том прокричал ему через арену:

— Не собираешься нападать?

— Ты бросил мне вызов. Тебе и карты в руки.

Нахмурившись, Том-Том огляделся по сторонам. Зуко не сводил с него глаз. По всей видимости приняв какое-то решение, Том-Том побежал в сторону Зуко — их разделяло приличное расстояние. В его руках появились несуразные огненные мечи. Зуко позволил ему приблизиться. В уме он производил обратный отсчёт:  _«почти, почти, почти… пора»_. Отклонившись в сторону, он выпустил залп огня, достаточно горячий для того, чтобы парнишка отлетел вверх тормашками. Том-Том рухнул на каменную кладку арены. Перекатившись, как охапка хвороста, он поднялся на ноги и, недобро глядя на Зуко, воссоздал парные мечи.

— Знаешь, раньше я и сам отдавал предпочтение парным мечам. — Зуко качался из стороны в сторону, уклоняясь от выпадов. Он позволил мальчику медленно отодвинуть его назад. — А ты когда-нибудь пробовал парные крюки?

— Сражайся! — закричал Том-Том.

— Сначала покажи, на что ты способен.

Взревев, Том-Том отправил огненный шар Зуко прямо в грудь. Однако тот рассёк пламя и развёл его руками, словно воду. Последовало больше огненных залпов. Сделав шаг назад, Зуко заблокировал их. Он едва удержался, чтобы не зевнуть.  _«Это даже хуже, чем сражаться с Джао»_. Движения Том-Тома были неуклюжи. Но усугубляло ситуацию то, что его атаки не отличались оригинальностью. Казалось, он опасался подходить слишком близко, поэтому продолжал обстреливать Зуко малоэффективными залпами. Наконец, огонь объял ладони Зуко, словно перчатка. Повернув запястьями над головой, он быстро создал два огненных кнута, которыми слегка коснулся стоп Том-Тома.

— Эту технику я использовал, когда сражался с леди Катарой во время войны, — сказал он. — Уже и не помню, кто из нас её изобрёл.

Он крутанул кнуты и хлестнул ими. Том-Том упал и отполз назад. Не прикладывая особых усилий, Зуко широко размахивал кнутами, каждый раз едва-едва промахиваясь мимо Том-Тома.

— Она хорошо подходит для тех случаев, когда не хочешь причинить сопернику вреда.

Мальчишка прыжком поставил себя на ноги. Его колени всё ещё находились в полусогнутом положении, когда он сказал:

— Хватит со мной играть! Я вызвал тебя на поединок, а не чтоб сыграть в прятки-взрывалки!

Зуко направил свои кнуты так, что они едва коснулись пальцев ног Том-Тома. Тот уклонялся от них, подпрыгивая. Зуко сменил технику на огненные кольца, поднимающиеся от самой земли. Он нацелил их на точку, которая находилась непосредственно позади Том-Тома. Они вплотную подошли к нему, прежде чем врезаться друг в друга, не причинив ему никакого вреда.

— Это тоже придумала она.

Тот направился прямиком к Зуко с огненными мечами в руках. Зуко запустил в него волну огня. Мальчик пригнулся и продолжил бежать вперёд, как ни в чём не бывало. Зуко улыбнулся. Он дождался, когда Том-Том оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и резко развернулся, двинув ему локтем в солнечное сплетение.  _«Забавно, что старые уловки до сих пор работают»_. Том-Том ахнул и повалился на землю. Зуко выпрямился, выжидая.

Кашляя и задыхаясь, мальчик с трудом встал.

— Тебя только и волнует что война, которая прекратилась, когда я был совсем ребёнком. Ты и правда такой эгоист, как говорили мои родители.

— Что ж, приятно видеть, что тебя, в отличие от твоей сестры, они не замуштровали.

— А тебе-то что? — Том-Том бросил взгляд на ложу, в которой сидели Айро и остальные. — У тебя теперь своя собственная семья героев. Тебе больше никто не нужен.

С этими словами он резко ударил сплеча, в его руке образовался огненный клинок. Зуко пришлось отклониться, чтобы избежать столкновения. Он приземлился на спину. Том-Том наступал. Зуко ухмыльнулся.

— Мне нужны верные подданные.

Он ногами крест-накрест перехватил лодыжки Том-Тома, из-за чего тот упал. Зуко, подскочив, поднялся на ноги и теперь возвышался над ним.

— На этой арене я сражался с Озаем, — произнёс он. — Я сражался со своей сестрой, аватаром и адмиралами военно-морского флота этой страны. Мне подчинялись люди, которые могли управлять огнём, тонким, как проволока, и взрывоопасным, как комета. Я…

— Кому какое  _дело_? — Том-Том откатился назад и встал. В его руках сверкали мечи. — Ты постоянно говоришь только о том, как сильно страна нуждается в изменениях. Ты никогда не задумывался, что, может, она изначально уже была великой?

_«Страна Огня? Великой? Захватчики, повинные в геноциде, — великие?»_

— Что это за очередная глупость, Том-Том?

Вместо ответа тот послал в него мощную струю огня. Моментально среагировав, Зуко создал сущность из огня с пятью «щупальцами», с помощью которых отразил направленное в него пламя.

— Нам не нужны другие! Мы не обязаны отказываться от всего, что делает нас народом огня, только ради того, чтобы искупить вину за войну, которую мы даже не начинали!

К удивлению Зуко, с трибун послышалось несколько одобрительных возгласов. Нахмурившись, он пытался вычислить, откуда они исходили. Заметив, что он отвлёкся, Том-Том направил в его сторону языки пламени, пользуясь преимуществом. Зуко отгородился стеной огня. Он растянул огненную волну, будто расправляя простынь на матрасе. Когда он обрушил её, огонь потрескивал в его руках. От тепловой волны Том-Том в обратном направлении заскользил по каменной кладке. Взмахнув руками, Зуко заставил пламя исчезнуть.

— Я бы дал тебе урок международных отношений, правда, если твои мозги работают так же, как твоя магия, это будет пустой тратой времени.

— Может, если бы ты перестал расплачиваться с этой… из племени Воды…

Зуко среагировал, не задумываясь. Он сделал глубокий вдох и сосредоточился. Мысленно представив цель, он встал в стойку лучников Юян. Лишь в последнее мгновение он перенаправил удар чуть выше и левее, так что Том-Тому пришлось бы только пригнуться, чтобы уклониться от попутной тяги гигантской огненной стрелы, которую собирался выпустить Зуко. Воздух перед ним замерцал, к лицу прилил жар. Перед его взором предстал знакомый круг огня, он ощущал струящееся по руке напряжение. Оно всё нарастало и нарастало, покуда он больше не мог сдерживать его. Пламя вырвалось из него, подобно внезапно отпущенному на свободу дракону. Том-Том в ужасе наблюдал, как к нему постепенно приближается огненная стрела; он плашмя упал на землю. Взмыв вверх, пламя растворилось в утреннем небе. Зуко проследил за его исчезновением, прежде чем выровнять дыхание.

Он подошёл к Том-Тому.

— Я ни с кем не расплачиваюсь, — произнёс он достаточно громко — его голос разнёсся по всей арене. — Нашу страну делают великой её традиции. И заботиться о вдове друга — заботиться о  _семье_  — одна из них. То же касается и того, чтобы воздавать должное детям тех, кому мы причинили зло. — Он вздохнул и перевёл взгляд на Том-Тома. — Твои занятия начнутся завтра, — сказал Зуко так, что его мог слышать только он. — Будь готов ещё до завтрака.

Он снова обратился к собравшимся:

— Поединок окончен! — и покинул арену под звуки учтивых аплодисментов.


	13. Глава 12

Когда Зуко спустился с арены, его встретили слуги, которые принесли пышущие жаром полотенца, пахнущие цветками апельсина, и горячий чай, а также его семья: Айро, Катара с Курзу на руках, Тоф и Линь. Улыбаясь, Айро открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Курзу его опередил:

—  _Ту-Ту_!

Зуко почувствовал, как волосы на его голове слегка поднимаются дыбом. Он обернул полотенце вокруг шеи.

— Что он сказал?

— Кажется, он пытается сказать «Зу-Зу», — улыбнулась Катара.

Зуко подавил накатившую дрожь.

— Неужели?

— Какое прелестное совпадение: это было первым словом и Азулы тоже, — произнёс Айро.

— Прелестное. Да уж. Именно это я и хотела сказать, — скрестила руки на груди Тоф.

—  _Ту-Ту_! — Ребёнок отстранился от Катары и резко потянулся к Зуко. Тот поторопился сделать шаг, чтобы поймать его, и детские ручки обвили его шею. Он осторожно забрал малыша у Катары, и теперь тот беспокойно перебирал своими пухленькими ножками у него на груди.

— Первым словом твоей сестры было твоё имя? — спросила Линь.

Зуко кивнул. Он слегка подкинул Курзу, чтобы перехватить его поудобнее.

—  _Ту-Ту_ , — ещё раз произнёс Курзу и ткнулся головой Зуко под подбородок, как неуклюжая карликовая пума. Нечто внутри него треснуло, как страусиное яйцо, и тёплое, золотое содержимое потекло прямо в его сердце. Он крепче обнял ребёнка, улыбнулся и положил подбородок поверх головы Курзу, однако через мгновение нахмурился, прижался губами к его лбу и взглянул на Катару:

— Тебе он не кажется горячим?

Услышав это, Катара тоже нахмурилась.

— Что, до сих пор? Я думала… — Она протянула руку, чтобы дотронуться до головы Курзу, и Зуко наклонился вперёд, чтобы ей было удобнее. Они стояли рядом, ребёнок — между ними. Она издала гортанный звук, который можно было расшифровать как выражение досады, сделала глубокий вдох, откупорила мешок с водой и обернула свою ладонь в водяную «перчатку». Мгновение от её руки исходило голубое сияние, а затем температура ребёнка снизилась.

— Должно быть, у него режутся зубы, — сказала она. — У детей в таких случаях всегда поднимается температура.

— У Лу Тена — так точно, — подтвердил Айро и похлопал Катару по плечу. — Уверен, что беспокоиться не о чём. Ему станет лучше после завтрака. Для того чтобы вырастить новые зубы, требуется много энергии. — Он принялся подталкивать их в сторону столовой.

Оглянувшись, Катара посмотрела на Курзу.

— Но ведь я сбивала ему температуру совсем недавно.

— Высокая температура способствует очищению организма, — ответил Айро, беря Катару под локоть. — Возможно, Курзу слегка приболел.

— Но вчера он был только со мной, Катарой и своей няней, — вмешался Зуко. — Катара, няня не…

— Нет, — ответила та. — Она здорова.

— Тогда как…

— Понятия не имею!

Айро обернулся, его руки были сцеплены.

— Зуко. Дети болеют по многим причинам. Зачастую их неудовлетворительное самочувствие кажется полнейшей загадкой. Но простейшим ответом на всё является то, что они почти весь день ползают по полу, подбирают там то, что не следует, и обязательно засовывают это себе в рот. И ты ничем не отличался. Однажды из-за тебя я потерял свои лучшие домашние тапочки.

Тоф гоготнула:

— Спарки жевал тапочки?

— О ду́хи, ещё как.

Линь засмеялась, прикрыв рот рукой. Катара улыбалась, но всё продолжала смотреть на Курзу через плечо — её глаза оставались серьёзными. Зуко вновь приподнял ребёнка и пальцем открыл ему рот.

—  _Режутся_  у тебя зубы?

— Безнадёжен, — воздел руки к небу Айро. — Попрошу повара добавить немного здравого смысла в твой фруктовый десерт.

☯☯☯

Однако Зуко не удалось как следует позавтракать: его отвлекали свирепые взгляды Том-Тома, который сидел на другом конце стола, настойчивые вопли Курзу и постоянная суета Катары. Он едва успел надеть чистую рубашку, как малыша вырвало на него тем немногим, чем они смогли его накормить. Затем он заверещал и попытался вырваться, когда Катара хотела омыть их обоих, в результате чего и Курзу, и Зуко оказались облиты грязной водой.

— Не твой день, да? — спросил Том-Том, явно наслаждаясь происходящим.

— Это не меня разгромили на арене, — ответил Зуко, промачивая лицо салфеткой.

Катара стукнула его по уху.

— Не задавайся.

Айро издал радостный вздох.

— Не могу дождаться приезда брата леди Катары, его жены, детей...

Зуко с трудом сдержался, чтобы не взвыть: и с одним ребёнком стресса было достаточно. Не хватало ещё, чтобы по его дому, как оголтелые, носились трое — нет, он вспомнил, их было четверо: три девочки и один мальчик — маленьких монстров Сокки. Он уже видел, как они крушат комнаты, вооружившись детскими бумерангами, мечами и веерами, на их лицах — боевой раскрас Киоши или же зубастые маски. Он представил, как они разрывают на куски портреты предшествующих лордов Огня.  _«Ду́хи, даруйте мне терпение»_.

— Не переживай, — сказала Катара, словно он озвучил свои мысли. — Они старше, чем ты помнишь. Сензо немногим младше Том-Тома.

— Этого не может быть, — нахмурился Зуко. — Том-Тому четырнадцать. Суюки…

— …родила Сензо сразу после войны, двенадцать лет назад, — закончила за него Катара. — Сейчас ему почти столько же, сколько было Тоф, когда вы только познакомились.

Тоф закашлялась.

— Спасибо, что заставила всех нас почувствовать себя старыми, Катара.

— В этом году Зуко исполняется тридцать, — заметил Айро. — Это тебя успокаивает?

— Спарки будет  _тридцать_? Ничего себе. Надо бы подарить ему слуховой аппарат.  _Тебе там меня слышно, лорд Огня Зуко? Или мне стоит говорить чуточку ГРОМЧЕ?_

Сидящий на коленях у Зуко Курзу пронзительно завопил. Зуко оглядел себя, с головы до ног облитого водой и рвотой. Затем он посмотрел на Том-Тома, который сидел, разинув рот.

— Познай все прелести привилегированной жизни лорда Огня. — Он протянул Курзу Катаре. — Возьми его. Мне пора приступить к работе. — Встав и потянувшись, он перегнулся через плечо Катары, чтобы поцеловать Курзу в единственное оставшееся чистое местечко на его голове. — Веди себя хорошо. — Он повернулся к Катаре, и у него возникло наистраннейшее желание провести языком по изящному изгибу её ушной раковины. — Тебя это тоже касается, — тихо добавил он.

На противоположной стороне стола Тоф и Том-Том синхронно фыркнули. Улыбнувшись, Зуко выпрямился.

— Леди Катара, не соблаговолите ли вы сегодня днём провести занятие с Том-Томом? Мне кажется, ему не помешает набраться опыта в противоборстве с магом воды.

— Замечательная мысль! — воскликнул Айро, хлопая в ладоши. — Навыки ведения боя с леди Катарой значительно улучшили твоё мастерство!

— Я научила его всему, что он знает, — сказала Катара, похлопывая Зуко по руке.

Уголки его губ дёрнулись. Посмотрев на Катару, он кивнул в сторону Том-Тома.

— Будь нежной. Это его первый раз.

— Постараюсь не привязывать его к дереву.

В ответ на это Зуко выгнул бровь, а затем вновь потянулся к Курзу. Тыльной стороной он приложил два пальца ко лбу ребёнка.

— У него снова жар. — Он положил ладонь ему на голову. — До обеда.

☯☯☯

Но Зуко не удалось выкроить время на обед — ровно как и на что-либо другое. Несколько часов ушло на прочтение отчётов о расходах военно-морского флота, а также письма от министерства сельского хозяйства царства Земли, в котором ему в вежливой форме сообщалось, что они не заинтересованы в приобретении сельскохозяйственной техники производства страны Огня. Как раз в это время один из секретарей доложил, что прибыл отряд пограничников из приближенного к Тетсуши района, и они принесли с собой тревожные вести.

— Милорд, — произнесла старшая по званию, поклонившись. Это была высокая, широкоплечая женщина по имени Ю-Джи. Ни она, ни два сопровождавших её пограничника не побеспокоились о том, чтобы привести себя в порядок: униформа, в которой они приехали, была заскорузла от дорожной пыли, а волосы свалялись от пота и жира. — У нас новости об управляющем Тизо.

Упёршись локтями в стол, Зуко наклонился вперёд.

— Да?

— Милорд, у нас есть основания полагать, что он вернулся в Тетсуши.

Он плотно сцепил пальцы.

— По всей стране развешаны объявления о розыске этого человека. Почему вы не привели его ко мне?

Ю-Джи сглотнула.

— Милорд, его удерживают оставшиеся в живых после мести… — Она запнулась. Исправляя свой промах, она расправила плечи. — После болезни, милорд. Некоторые из них вернулись в Тетсуши. Они прошли пограничный контроль на прошлой неделе. С ними был мужчина, подходящий под описание Тизо.

— И  _почему же_  вы не задержали его? — проговорил Зуко сквозь сжатые зубы.

Ю-Джи тяжело вздохнула.

— С его документами всё было в порядке, милорд. И было видно, что ему необходима медицинская помощь. Сходство этого человека с Тизо трудно было определить наверняка из-за сильных повреждений на лице. — Продолжая, Ю-Джи намеренно избегала смотреть на левый глаз Зуко. — Проходящие вместе с ним через границу мужчины сказали, что ведут его к аптекарю. Мы подумали, что его внешний вид и поведение являлись следствием болезни. — Она кашлянула, прочищая горло. — В настоящий момент мы полагаем, что ему было нанесено серьёзное увечье.

— Увечье, — повторил Зуко.

— Мы полагаем, что выжившие выместили на нём злобу, милорд. И у нас есть основания считать, что они вернулись в Тетсуши, для того чтобы продолжить его… наказание.

Зуко медленно кивнул. Встав из-за стола, он заложил руки за спиной и внимательно посмотрел на карту страны Огня. Как и много раз до этого, его глаза отыскали точку, обозначающую крошечный городок Тетсуши, а затем охватили полную картину: горы, пересекающие страну, подобно шрамам, бухты — будто дракон откусил части суши. Его государство было необычным местом — маленькое, но в то же время просторное, локализованное, но столь разнообразное.

— Почему меня сразу же не поставили в известность?

Он услышал, как позади него обернулась Ю-Джи.

— А это другая проблема, милорд. Мы отправили двух драконьих ястребов, как только он прошёл через наш пост. Мы решили, что вы бы хотели об этом узнать. Но ни один ястреб так и не вернулся. Поэтому мы прибыли лично, чтобы сообщить вам новости и получить дальнейшие указания. — Она сделала глубокий вдох. — Милорд, вам известно о каких-либо готовящихся против вас заговорах?

Зуко вспомнил одобрительные возгласы, которые вызвала реплика Том-Тома на арене, и похолодел. Обернувшись, он обратился к Ю-Джи и её подчинённым:

— С чего вдруг вы предполагаете, что против меня готовится заговор?

— Для этого нет никаких веских причин, милорд, — ответила она, глядя в пол, — только, что заговорщики могли бы перехватывать вашу почту.

Зуко кивнул.

— Но одну и ту же ошибку дважды совершают только неумелые заговорщики. Если кто-то действительно перехватил ваших драконьих ястребов, они тем самым поставили под угрозу свою первоочередную задачу, так как привлекли к себе ваше внимание.

— Всё верно, милорд. — Она подняла голову. — Но что, если это была только тренировка… Или кому-то понадобились королевские драконьи ястребы, чтобы они могли выдавать свои письма за сообщения из дворца…

— Ты очень умна для простого пограничника, Ю-Джи, — произнёс Зуко, чуть наклонив голову.

— А ещё у меня есть судимость, милорд, — ответила она, поджав губы. — Звания выше мне не получить.

— Ясно. — Он вновь сел на своё место за столом. — Вы прибыли, чтобы получить указания.

Ю-Джи снова пришлось повернуться, чтобы встать к нему лицом.

— Так точно, милорд. У нас нет ни малейшего желания вступать в противоборство с остатками вымирающей деревни, чтобы спасти жизнь убийце.

— Ваши желания меня не волнуют, сержант. Я издал приказ.

— Тогда я вынуждена попросить подкрепления, — сказала Ю-Джи, в который раз опуская глаза в пол. — Нам удастся разрешить этот конфликт с минимальным ущербом, если на нашей стороне будет численный перевес.

Он поставил локти на стол.

— Почему я должен посылать вам подмогу, если вы не знаете точно, Тизо он или нет?

— Даже если это не он, всё равно существует вероятность того, что те жители деревни, которых мы видели, издеваются над ним, — ответила Ю-Джи. — Даже если он сам не преступник, то, что делают с ним, — преступление.

Зуко встал.

— Спасибо тебе, Ю-Джи, что напомнила мне, за что я люблю эту страну. — Он кивнул в сторону двери. — Возьмите с собой кого-нибудь из тех, кто был со мной в Тетсуши. Им знакомы и местность, и местные жители. Они лучше других смогут помочь вам.

Они ушли, он смотрел им вслед. Когда дверь за ними закрылась, он рухнул в своё кресло, заслонив глаза руками.

☯☯☯

Катара не пришла на ужин. Это ему досаждало: видеть её, не имея возможности прикоснуться, было сродни тому, чтобы получить стилетом Мэй в самое сердце, но, по крайней мере, её голос всё ещё звучал в его доме. И стоит заметить, что они больше по-настоящему не ругались после того обернувшегося катастрофой утра. Если на то пошло, они теперь вели себя даже более корректно по отношению друг к другу. Помогало присутствие Курзу. Подумав о ребёнке, Зуко улыбнулся и вновь оглядел столовую — они оба отсутствовали. Он посмотрел на Том-Тома, который безуспешно пытался незаметно выесть всё, кроме овощей.

— Как прошёл бой с леди Катарой?

Том-Том взял кусочек рыбы.

— Его не было, — ответил он. — Она не пришла.

— Возможно, она ждала, что ты пригласишь её, — заметил Айро.

— Я так и сделал!

— Полегче, приятель, — произнесла Тоф. — Мой стул сотрясается от исходящих от тебя вибраций. Успокойся.

— Я пригласил её, а она отказала! Она не может отойти от того ребёнка. Правда, что…

— Не может отойти? — спросил Зуко. — Что значит «не может отойти»? У Курзу есть няня.

— Ну, наверное, няня недостаточно хороша для мага воды аватара.

— Не называй её так, Том-Том, — приструнил его Зуко. — Я не стану повторять дважды. Что именно сказала Катара?

— Она извинилась. Сказала, что ей нужно понаблюдать за Курзу. — Он пожал своими худыми плечами. — Ну, знаете, вдруг что-то изменится.

Палочки Зуко выпали у него из рук. Он повысил голос.

— Что вдруг изменится, Том-Том?

Том-Том слегка сжался на своём стуле.

— Не знаю… Она говорила что-то насчёт магии крови. Наверное, Курзу не стало лучше.

— И я узнаю об этом только  _сейчас_? — Зуко резко поднялся из-за стола. — Никому даже не пришло в голову, что я — лорд Огня и,  _возможно_ , имею право знать, что творится  _в моём собственном доме_?

Он спешно направился к двери, но тут подскочил Айро:

— Племянник, Том-Том просто не знал… — Он положил руку Зуко на плечо. — Он не знал, что для тебя это так важно.

— Что ж, тогда уведомите дворцовых вестовых: лорду Огня Зуко не плевать на своих подданных.

Он вышел, оставив за собой ошеломлённую тишину.

☯☯☯

Прислуга в детской обменялась испуганными взглядами, когда вошёл он. Поспешив внутрь, Зуко обнаружил Катару, которая в одиночестве сидела на маленькой кровати и наблюдала за Курзу. Горела всего одна лампа. На полу рядом с ней лежали заброшенные свитки. Ребёнок, похоже, спал, поэтому Зуко подошёл совершенно беззвучно, так что его появление испугало Катару — она вздрогнула, когда его пальцы легли ей на плечо.

— Ты меня напугал, — прошептала она.

— Прости.

К его удивлению, она сжала его руку. Её голос звучал слабо и неровно:

— Жар усилился.

Зуко сел на кровать рядом с ней, поджав под себя левую ногу. Их плечи соприкасались.

— Почему ты мне не сказала?

— Я думала, что смогу его вылечить.

— Во дворце есть вра…

— Я была у врача, Зуко. Я ему сегодня все уши прожужжала. Он также озадачен, как и я. — Она указала на полупустые бутылочки, нетронутую еду и чашки с остывшим чаем. — Мы всё перепробовали: дали Курзу все подходящие настои, сделали все подходящие припарки. Температура всё равно продолжает расти. Немного сбить её удаётся только магией крови. Но если делать это часто, можно навредить внутренним органам. Постоянная смена температуры слишком сильно перегружает детский организм. Будь он старше, я бы не волновалась, но ему всего год, и он так  _мал_ … — Она осторожно дотронулась до ножки малыша. — Он такой крошечный, Зуко. Хочу сказать, я знала, что в стране Огня не всё в порядке, но даже мои сироты крупнее, а матери, которых мне приходилось встречать, не такие истощённые, как была Су-Лин… Я даже не представляла, как вам здесь тяжело, я не знала… — Она говорила всё тише и тише.

— Откуда тебе было знать? У тебя были свои заботы.

— Я брала твои деньги, а ты продавал свою собственность, и люди в твоей стране голодали. — Она повернулась к нему лицом, и он увидел, что её глаза наполнены слезами. — Как я могу себе это простить?

Тяжело вздохнув, он положил свою ладонь на её, их пальцы едва соприкасались.

— Нечего прощать.

Катара закрыла глаза и покачала головой.

— Ты невозможный человек. — Она взяла его за руку и сжала её. — Как так получается, что наши пути вечно пересекаются тогда, когда мир готов перевернуться с ног на голову? Не можем мы просто нормально проводить время вместе?

— Ду́хи лишили нас шанса на нормальную жизнь ещё за сто лет до нашего рождения, Катара. — Большим пальцем поглаживая тыльную сторону её ладони, он пытался не обращать внимания на приятное светлое чувство, разгорающееся у него в груди. — У меня к тебе вопрос.

Она нахмурилась, бросив взгляд на их переплетённые руки.

— Какой ещё вопрос?

— Не тот. — Он посмотрел на Курзу. — Если ему станет лучше, как ты поступишь, если я скажу, что здесь больше небезопасно?

Её брови сдвинулись ещё сильнее.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — Она высвободила свою ладонь. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я уехала? Потому что если так, то я понимаю, тебе должно быть непросто, я только…

— Не в этом дело. — Он бросил взгляд на карту страны Огня, нарисованную высоко над их головами, прежде чем пересечься глазами с Катарой. — Сегодня я говорил с пограничниками, которые полагают, что, возможно, кто-то перехватывает мою почту.

Она широко распахнула глаза.

— Но сюда едут Сокка и Суюки, кто бы ни перехватывал твои сообщения, они знают об их приезде…

_«Об этом я даже не подумал. Лорд Огня, маг крови, её брат, воительница Киоши, Тоф, дядя — все в одном месте… Если заговор и вправду существует… Ду́хи, пускай я буду не прав»_.

— Я могу послать поисково-спасательный отряд. Они доставят их сюда в целости и сохранности. Но я хочу, чтобы ты была готова уехать, как только они прибудут.

— Уехать? Ты с ума сошёл? Мы не можем так просто бросить тебя!

Сбоку от них заворочался Курзу. Катара тут же прикусила язык, однако продолжала сверлить Зуко взглядом. Он отвечал ей тем же.

— У тебя есть обязательства за пределами страны Огня, — сказал он. — Не думаю, что мне стоит напоминать тебе об этом, так как до сих пор ты помнила о них с завидным постоянством.

В её глазах зажёгся недобрый огонёк.

— Даже не начинай, Зуко…

— Я начну, когда мне заблагорассудится. Если я узнаю, что против меня что-то замышляют, я лично выдворю тебя из страны.

— А я сразу же вернусь обратно и…

Подавшись вперёд, Зуко приставил большой палец к её губам, запустив остальные ей в волосы.

— Нет. Не вернёшься.

Она мягко отвела его ладонь от своего лица и сжала её обеими руками.

— Ты не можешь принять это решение за меня, Зуко.

— Катара, наши семьи сражались и погибали двенадцать лет назад не для того, чтобы ты снова рисковала умереть в стране Огня. Мне и так за многое придётся ответить, когда я встречусь с Аангом в мире ду́хов. Не хватало ещё, чтобы с меня спросил твой отец.

— Тебе никогда не надоедает быть таким консервативным? — спросила она, повесив голову.

Он собирался ответить, но стоило ему только открыть рот, как Курзу завертелся и заплакал. Катара тут же упала духом. Она потянулась к нему, однако Зуко её опередил.

— Я займусь им. Приляг. — Он осторожно взял Курзу на руки — тот был настораживающе горячим — и достал холодный компресс, которым промокнул ребёнку лоб.

— Видишь, я весьма современен.

Катара легла на бок.

— О да. Ты настоящий новатор. — Она зевнула. — Ты ведь в курсе, что Сокка постоянно делает всё это? Тот самый Сокка, который говорил, что штопка и стирка — женская работа?

— Сокка всегда быстро всему учился. — Зуко опустил компресс в миску с водой и слегка покачал Курзу, который заплакал только сильнее. — Думаешь, он хочет есть?

— Должен бы. Последние несколько часов всё, что бы он ни ел, выходило наружу. — Перевернувшись, Катара вытянула ладонь над небольшой закрытой миской, стоящей на прикроватном столике. На её поверхности образовался тонкий слой инея. — Готово. Я недавно остужала его, но лучше перестраховаться. — Она свернулась калачиком. — Сними китель. Вряд ли ты хочешь, чтобы Курзу вырвало на него соком.

— Хорошая мысль. — Зуко положил ребёнка в кровать и принялся расстёгиваться. Позади него осторожно отворились двери. Обернувшись, он увидел Айро, чьи руки были спрятаны в длинных рукавах.

— Как он?

Зуко покачал головой и снял с себя китель.

— Плохо. — Держа Курзу одной рукой, другой он потянулся за миской с соком. Продолжая кричать, ребёнок уткнулся ему в шею. Айро указал ему на стоящий поодаль от кровати стул, а сам сел на оказавшуюся поблизости подставку для ног. — Температура всё не спадает, — пояснил Зуко, садясь. — Катара говорит, что становится только хуже.

Невзирая на недостаток освещения, Зуко заметил, как омрачилось дядино лицо.

— И дворцовый врач ничего не может с этим поделать?

— Нет. Катара говорит, они перепробовали всё.

Потрогав лоб Курзу, Айро шикнул и покачал головой.

— Он горит.

— Знаю. Сбить температуру удаётся только магией крови, но Катара не хочет продолжать перегружать его организм.

— К тому же, это никак не помогает установить причину болезни, — заметил Айро. — У тебя есть какие-то предположения? Ты был вчера с ним весь день.

— Мы покормили уткочерепах, и я взял его с собой в библиотеку. Потом мы пошли на кухню, после этого — в сокровищницу. Он не трогал ничего, что ему трогать не полагается. Затем мы поужинали втроем с Катарой, немного поиграли, и она отнесла его в кровать. Больше ничего. Я не выпускал его из вида ни на минуту. — Поддерживая Курзу, Зуко снял крышку с миски и поднёс ту к его губам. Сок расплескался повсюду, стоило Курзу от неё отвернуться. Вздохнув, Зуко опустил миску. — Что я сделал не так?

— Ты слишком сильно накренил её.

Зуко посмотрел на дядю убийственным взглядом. Айро вздохнул.

— Ты ни в чём не виноват, Зуко. Дети болеют. Этого никак не избежать. Когда-нибудь ты станешь отцом и поймёшь это сам. — Он наклонил голову. — Если, конечно, этот момент ещё не настал.

Зуко вытер подбородок и шею Курзу, и тот принялся жевать использованную для этого салфетку, что немного его утихомирило.

— Всё было так хорошо. Он так хорошо себя вёл на корабле… — Зуко передёрнул плечами. — Сейчас это уже не имеет значения. Скоро Катара увезёт его в приют.

Айро подался вперёд, положив локти на колени.

— Это совсем не похоже на Зуко, которого я знаю.

— Я не могу заставить её передумать. Да я и не хочу. — Он провёл большим пальцем по бровям Курзу, чьё детское лицо покраснело от лихорадочных слёз. Тот жевал салфетку с таким усердием, будто она перед ним страшно провинилась. — Ты не заметил перебоев с почтой?

Айро пожал плечами.

— Конечно, от обычных задержек никуда не деться, но… — Его взгляд заострился. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Сегодня я разговаривал с пограничником, которая считает, что почтовое сообщение с дворцом может быть нарушено.

Закрыв глаза, Айро повесил голову.

— Двенадцать лет мы жили в мире и спокойствии. Полагаю, большего желать не приходится.

— В случае заговора я обязан вытащить отсюда Катару и её семью.

Айро покачал головой, его жидкие седые волосы заколыхались. Зуко впервые заметил старческие пятна на его лысине. От этого он внезапно почувствовал себя старым — неужели ему правда будет тридцать в этом году? Разве Озай к тридцати годам уже не женился и не произвёл на свет его?

— У тебя не получится, — возразил Айро. — Ты же их знаешь. Тоф заартачится и откажется уезжать, а Сокка не оставит её с нами одну. А что до Катары… — Айро вновь покачал головой. — Умеешь же ты отыскать неприятности на свою голову, племянник.

Зуко внимательно оглядел Катару. Ему показалось, что она спит: при каждом вдохе прядь волос приближалась к её рту, при каждом выдохе — удалялась, и так по кругу.

— Она уедет ради ребёнка. Она должна.

Айро пересел, чтобы перехватить взгляд Зуко.

— Любовь — очень странная штука, племянник. Она заставляет нас совершать поступки, в равной степени удивительные и ужасные.

— Любовь тут ни при чём. Главное — вытащить их отсюда до того, как всё пойдёт прахом. — Зуко устроил Курзу чуть повыше и опять потянулся за соком. — Как мне её держать?

— Ну, для начала вытащи салфетку у него изо рта. Другое дело. А теперь согни локоть вот так… — Айро скорректировал позу Зуко, и это напомнило ему те времена, когда дядя исправлял его стойку во время уроков магии огня, только сейчас ему почему-то было куда более неловко. Одной рукой старик держал его локоть, а другой — подбородок ребёнка. Курзу с жадностью начал пить, и дядя просиял. — Так гораздо лучше.

— Спасибо. — Зуко сдвинул брови.— Как я узнаю, что он напился?

— Он даст тебе знать. Не переживай. — Айро встал. — Ему надо будет поменять подгузник. Мне остаться?

— Нет. Это я умею.

Кустистые брови Айро взмыли ввысь.

— Умеешь?

— Катара научила меня на корабле. Ей пришлось. Он ведь спал с нами в одной кровати. — Зуко нахмурился. — Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

Айро моргнул.

— Просто я и представить себе не мог… — Он сочувственно улыбнулся. — А когда вы вернулись во дворец?

Зуко вспомнил, как они принимали ванну с Катарой и Курзу, и почувствовал, как краснеет его здоровое ухо.

— Мы присматривали за ним. Это всё, что тебе необходимо знать.

— Я не знал, что у вас всё было так, племянник.

— Как?

— По-семейному, — ответил Айро. — Я недооценил тебя.

В этот самый момент Курзу начал срыгивать, так что Зуко пришлось действовать на опережение: сначала он набросил на плечо салфетку, а затем передвинул туда ребёнка. Он встал и принялся пружинить на мысках — он видел, как это делает Катара. Айро взглядом прожигал дыры в его плечах.

— Хватит на меня таращиться, дядя.

— Я не таращусь. Я наслаждаюсь моментом.

— Прошу, избавь меня. — Зуко всё продолжал раскачиваться. Он заметил, как Айро расплылся в улыбке, прежде чем повернуться, чтобы уйти. — И ничего себе не воображай!

— Даже не надейся. — С этими словами Айро покинул комнату.

Зуко прижался лицом к горячему личику Курзу. В подобной манере он добрался до миски с водой и одной рукой отжал компресс.

— Прошу тебя извинить моего дядю. Он страдает оптимизмом, который не поддаётся лечению.

—  _Ту-Ту_ , — тоскливо произнёс Курзу и отрыгнул немного сока.

☯☯☯

Где-то вдалеке кто-то кричал. Между шеей и левым плечом Зуко ощущал непреходящую, сильную боль. Он попытался определить причину этой боли, не открывая глаз. Через некоторое время до него дошёл запах: закисший сок и «детская неожиданность». Желудок сделал кульбит, глаза открылись. Он обнаружил, что лежит на левом боку на кровати, предназначенной — в лучшем случае — для двоих детей. На другой стороне лежала Катара — их тела образовывали две стены, огораживающие Курзу, голени упирались друг в друга. Катара сонно моргнула и слабо улыбнулась. Он ответил ей тем же и перевёл взгляд на Курзу. Она приложила ладонь ко лбу ребёнка, и на её лице расцвела улыбка. Вздох сорвался с его губ.  _«Слава ду́хам»_. Его конечности потяжелели от облегчения. Катара погладила его по руке. Где-то в коридоре что-то загромыхало. По звукам это напоминало огромного зверя.

— Что за шум? — прошептала она.

Кровь застыла в жилах Зуко. Могли ли заговорщики нанести удар столь стремительно? Он закрыл собой Катару и Курзу. Как раз в этот самый момент дверь с треском распахнулась, и в комнату ворвался неизвестный бородатый мужчина с мечом. Он указал на них.

— Я так и  _знал_! — закричал он. — Слухи  _не врут_!

Рука Катары встретилась со лбом. Она села.

— Привет, Сокка.


	14. Глава 13

Зуко отдавал себе отчёт в двух обстоятельствах.

Первым из них был вытянутый меч Сокки — чёрный блеск лезвия, едва слышный шум, с которым тот покинул ножны, крепкая хватка на рукоятке. Сердце глухо колотилось в груди.  _«Он ворвался сюда с мечом наголо. Он ворвался сюда с мечом наголо, когда Катара и Курзу практически спали»_. Сокка смотрел на него так, как не смотрел с того самого дня на Южном полюсе, когда они все были ещё детьми. Выражение его обложенного бородою лица выдавало внутреннюю борьбу ярости с разочарованием. Взгляд источал ненависть.

Вторым было отдалённое, поверхностное осознание того, как всё это, должно быть, выглядело: он и Катара на тесной кровати с ребёнком посередине —  _как было раньше, как должно было быть всегда_ , — и Катара сидит не пристыженная, а лишь раздражённая и усталая. Сокка покрепче перехватил меч. Зуко переключил всё своё внимание на оружие. Если Сокка что-нибудь предпримет, успеет ли он применить магию? Нападёт ли он на Зуко или сначала попытается оттащить от него Катару? Кровь зашумела у него в ушах. Он напрягся.  _«Один неудачный выпад — и он мог бы убить их. Он поднял на нас свой меч. Держи себя в руках. Ду́хи, помогите мне удержать себя в руках»_.

— Сокка! — Суюки, одной рукой придерживающая маленькую девочку, возникла в дверном проёме и решительно прошагала вперёд. За ней по пятам — ещё трое детей. — Папа!

Сокка, казалось, пришёл в себя. Он приопустил меч и расправил плечи. Зуко стиснул кулаки, чтобы не выдать дрожь в руках.  _«В тебе говорит паранойя. Он никогда бы не причинил им вреда. Тебе — да, но не им»_. Кто-то звал его по имени. Он обернулся и увидел дядю, затягивающего на полном животе пояс кафтана. Зуко выдохнул — он и не заметил, что на мгновение перестал дышать. Из-за спины Айро в комнату проскользнули Тоф и Линь.

— Ого. — Тоф моргнула слепыми глазами. — Вам обоим надо успокоиться.

— Тётя Тоф! — Девочка, сидящая у Суюки на руках, подалась вперёд, и Суюки опустила её на пол. Та тут же подбежала к Тоф и обхватила её за голень.

В коридоре что-то загремело. Зуко обернулся к двери и увидел Том-Тома в кожаных доспехах, натянутых поверх голой, худой груди и пижамных штанов, в каждой руке у него было по крюку.

— Опусти его! — Том-Том неуклюже пригрозил Сокке крюками.

— Это ещё кто? — нахмурившись, обратился к сестре Сокка.

— Скажу — не поверишь.

— Опусти его! — повторил Том-Том срывающимся голосом. — Опусти меч сейчас же!

Борода Сокки дёрнулась.

— Не знаю, кем ты себя возомнил, малец, но…

— Ты поднял меч на лорда Огня. — Том-Том сглотнул. Его слегка потряхивало. — Я знаю, кто ты, и я точно знаю, что ты не владеешь магией. Так что опусти меч или я заставлю тебя его уронить.

Из стройного рядка уткочерепах, возглавляемого Суюки, выдвинулся вперёд старший мальчик.

— Папа…

— Не вмешивайся, Сензо.

— Сынок, — в успокаивающем жесте поднял руки Айро. — Могу тебя заверить, что Сокка не намеревался угрожать моему племяннику. Эти двое дрались друг с другом столько раз, что и не счесть. — Он едва не засмеялся, но сделал вид, что прочищает горло, переводя взгляд с Сокки на Зуко. — Они знают, чему и когда есть место, — строго завершил свою речь он.

— Оставь это, Том-Том, — произнёс Зуко.

— Но…

— Оставь это. — Когда мальчик не шелохнулся, он добавил: — Если тебе так не терпится доказать свою преданность, можешь начать с исполнения моих приказов.

Тяжело вздохнув, Том-Том отпустил крюки, и те упали на пол. Сокка вложил меч в ножны. Оба не сводили друг с друга глаз.

— Возможно, сейчас самое время напомнить, что вы уже встречались, — заметила Катара, вставая. — Том-Том, познакомься с моим братом. Сокка, познакомься с Том-Томом. Помнишь его? Когда-то он любил жевать твой старый меч.

— А? — недоумённо переспросил Сокка.

— Омашу. Губернатор. Пентакорь. Мы хотели обменять ребёнка на царя Буми?

На мгновение Сокка впал в замешательство. Затем его лицо озарила улыбка.

— Так что же вы сразу не сказали? — Схватив Том-Тома за воротник, Сокка затянул мальчишку в объятия и звучно похлопал его по спине. — Только посмотри, каким большим ты стал! Не могу поверить! — Он отодвинулся, придерживая Том-Тома за плечи. — Катара рассказывала тебе про одного парня, который дрался парными крюками? Мозгов у него было немного, но вот с крюками этими управлялся просто мастерски.

— Что происходит? — спросила девочка — насколько Зуко помнил, её звали Суми. Она была второй по старшинству после Сензо, и её волосы были заплетены в длинную косу.

— Твой отец в своём репертуаре, — ответила Суюки. — Не спрашивай.

— Мама, я есть хочу, — заявила самая младшая.

— Сора, ты же только что поела…

— Ну да, это точно дети Сокки, — произнесла Тоф. — Айда есть!

— Замечательная мысль, — отозвалась Линь. — Дети, пойдём!

— Сензо, Сая, Сиида, идите с тётей Тоф и тётей Линь, — скомандовала Суюки.

— Но мам…

— Это не просьба. — Суюки улыбнулась детям. — Вперёд.

Закатив глаза, они вышли из комнаты, едва волоча ноги. Линь закрыла за ними дверь.

— Малышу нужно менять пелёнки? — спросила Суюки.

— Да, — хором ответили Зуко и Катара.

Суюки занялась ребёнком. Она ворковала над ним, поднимая его с кровати, и весьма тщеславная частичка души Зуко радовалась тому, что малыш показался ей милым. Раздобыв где-то чистые пелёнки, она скрылась в соседней ванной. Зуко встал.

— Том-Том, присоединись к остальным.

Во взгляде Том-Тома явно читалось, что он скорее предпочтёт позавтракать со стадом носорогов комодо, но он удалился, не произнеся ни слова, захлопнув за собой дверь с такой силой, что она заходила ходуном.

— Пойду узнаю, что на него нашло, — сказал Айро и медленно покинул комнату. Теперь, как и в самом начале, внутри остались только Зуко, Катара и Сокка.

— Значит, — начал Сокка, перекатываясь с пятки на носок, — у вас есть сын.

В животе Зуко что-то стремительно перевернулось. Катара заговорила первой.

—  _Что?_

— Тот ребёнок. Он ваш. — Сокка почесал затылок, отводя локоть назад. Он потянулся. — В смысле, я понимаю, я видел вас тогда, и по датам всё сходится…

— Прошу прощения? — Практически не отдавая себе отчёта, Зуко шагнул в сторону Сокки, заставляя того отступить. — Что именно ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Я уже смирился, я знаю, что вы взрослые люди, мне бы только хотелось, чтобы вы сразу мне всё рассказали.

— Рассказали тебе что? — резко спросила Катара, присоединяясь к Зуко.

Сокка перевёл взгляд с одного на другую, и в нём будто бы что-то надломилось. Он поднял руки, а затем безвольно опустил их вновь.

— Я видел вас. — Он вздохнул. — Я видел вас, понятно? После похорон Аанга. Я видел вас.

— Ты видел нас — и что? — скрестила руки на груди Катара. — Что, по-твоему, такое ты видел?

Сокка облизал губы.

— Зуко отнёс тебя в свою комнату, — тихо произнёс он. — Обратно ты не выходила.

Из глотки Катары вырвалось нечто среднее между визгом и хрипом. Она сделала шаг назад. Её губы шевелились, но она не произносила ни звука.

— Я… Я  _спала_.

— На следующий день он обнимал тебя, — продолжил Сокка. — Он так на тебя смотрел… Катара, нужно было быть слепым, чтобы не заметить…

Катара отшатнулась и опустилась на ближайшую кровать.

— Убирайся.

Сокка расправил плечи.

— Нет. Я никуда не уйду.

— Вон!

— Нет! Ты моя…

Зуко положил ладонь ему на плечо.

— Твоя сестра попросила тебя уйти.

Сокка сбросил его руку и обошёл его, не давая себя остановить.

— Ты моя сестра, и ты не имеешь права больше от меня это скрывать! Не тогда, когда вся столица страны Огня только об этом и говорит!

В этот момент Зуко ощутил то же самое, что бывало с ним во время полётов на военном шаре, когда тот из-за турбулентности попадал в воздушные ямы.  _«Они думают, что Курзу — наш сын? Почему мне никто об этом не сказал?»_  Когда он поднял взгляд, то увидел ужас в глазах Катары. В горле у него пересохло.

— Что?

— Они тоже всё рассчитали. Знаю, ребёнок мал, но он всё равно может быть вашим. И его «родители» умерли — как удобно, — и не объявились ни бабушки, ни дедушки, и у него синие глаза…

— Он наполовину из племени Воды!

— Вот именно! — Сокка пожал плечами и упал на ближайший стул. — Да ладно вам, что ещё мне оставалось думать?

— Ты должен был  _знать_ , что я  _никогда_  не поступил бы так с твоей сестрой, — ответил Зуко. — Ты должен был  _понимать_ , что я скорее  _умру_ , нежели причиню ей…

— Мы только что сожгли тела Аанга и Аппы, — прошептала Катара, немигающим взглядом смотря на своего брата. — Ты серьёзно думал, что я?.. Сокка, их прах был у меня  _в волосах_.

— Ты скорбела. — Сокка поёрзал на месте. — Ты просидела у погребального костра Аанга ду́хи знают сколько часов. Ты немного помешалась…

— О, так, значит, я могла переспать с ним только в  _помешательстве_ , да? — вскочила на ноги Катара, указывая на Зуко. — Ты хоть  _представляешь_ , насколько оскорбительно это звучит?

Сокка моргнул, а затем нахмурился. На его лице медленно расцвело осознание. Он наклонился вперёд.

— Так это правда, да? — тихо произнёс он. — Вы действительно вместе. Слухи не врут.

— Речь не о каких-то дурацких слухах! — Катара пнула ступку для ног, и та влетела в остов стоящей у противоположной стены кровати. Послышался треск дерева. — Речь о том, что ты считаешь, что я могла просто так запрыгнуть в постель к первому попавшемуся после Аанга мужчине! Речь о том, что ты думаешь, что Зуко мог бы опуститься настолько низко!

— Мы не знаем, что происходит в его жизни! Он не отвечает на письма! И с тобой я не виделся с того самого дня! Что мне оставалось думать?  _Особенно_  когда каждый торговец фруктами от дворца и до самой бухты Хамелеона только и знает, что трындеть о том, какая вы красивая пара! Чему мне было верить?

Катара бросилась на Сокку, однако Зуко помешал ей накинуться на него, ухватив за локти. Она извивалась в его руках.

— Не надо, — сказал он. — Не делай этого. Не бей своего брата.

— Он ведёт себя как…

— Я знаю. Но братья и сёстры так часто враждовали в этом доме, что хватит на добрую сотню лет. — Он отпустил её и сделал шаг вперёд. — Кроме того, на самом деле он не верит в то, что Курзу — наш сын.

— Не верю, значит? — переспросил Сокка, поглаживая бороду.

— Не веришь. Не можешь верить. Потому что, если бы верил, это бы значило, что ты поднял меч на мою  _семью_. — Он наклонился к нему и произнёс низким, тихим голосом: — А я знаю, что ты не мог совершить такую глупость, Сокка, потому что, если ты хоть  _когда-нибудь_  пригрозил бы оружием моей жене или сыну, у меня было бы полное право изжарить твоё сердце, не вынимая его из груди. — Между его пальцами пробежала едва заметная искра.

Сокка одними губами повторил: «Жене?» — но вслух так ничего и не сказал. Он глубоко вздохнул.

— Пожалуй, мне лучше уйти.

— Хм-м, правда, что ли? — Слова Катары сочились сарказмом.

— Ладно. Я уйду. Вот, смотрите, ухожу. — Он поднялся с места и направился к выходу. — Хватит прятаться за дверью, Суюки, нам пора.

Ощущая себя явно не в своей тарелке, Суюки вышла из ванной и торопливо зашагала по комнате, Курзу — у неё на руках. Глядя на то, как она несёт ребёнка — почему-то всегда казалось неправильным, когда его держал кто-то, кроме него или Катары, — Зуко почувствовал, как внутри него что-то встало на место, приобрело форму, яркую и твёрдую, как кристаллы в пещерах под Ба Синг Се.

— Стой, — произнёс он. Суюки замерла. Зуко вытянул руки вперёд и поманил её пальцами. — Дай мне моего сына.

На лице Суюки отразилось удивление. С губ Катары сорвался нечленораздельный звук.

— Если мои подданные признают в нём моего наследника, значит, такова его судьба, — пояснил Зуко, забирая малыша у ошеломлённой воительницы Киоши. Придерживая Курзу одной рукой, он заглянул в его ясные синие глаза. — Разве я не прав, Курзу? Разве мы не должны выполнять волю народа, когда это представляется возможным? Тебе придётся научиться разбираться в таких вещах, если ты хочешь однажды стать лордом Огня.

Катара развернулась на пятках.

— Зуко…

— Я усыновлю его, — сказал он, всё ещё не отводя взгляда от глаз ребёнка. Странно, что он раньше никогда не замечал, что в зрачках у него будто бы сияют звёзды. — Он ведь всего лишь очередной сирота для твоего приюта, разве нет? Ну, так теперь он мой. Скажи кому-нибудь из секретарей подготовить необходимые документы.

— Зуко, подумай об этом. — Сокка прислонился к двери. — Отцовство не…

— Мне казалось, ты уходишь, — прервал его Зуко. Покачав головой, Сокка вышел. Суюки, просочившись между створками дверей, последовала за ним. Катара переводила взгляд от двери на Зуко и Курзу и обратно. Затем она вздохнула и рухнула на стул.

— Это безумие.

— Я даже не знаю, когда у него день рождения. — Подняв ребёнка, Зуко подбросил его и поймал. Курзу взвизгнул. — Придётся выдумать. Нужно выбрать благоприятную дату. Может, стоит спросить совета у мудрецов огня.

— Это не игра, Зуко.

— Надеюсь, что нет. У меня никогда не получалось играть в игры.

— А мы сейчас играем в игру?

Он вновь поймал Курзу, на этот раз крепко прижимая его к себе, и перевёл взгляд на Катару. Она выглядела озадаченной и усталой, но была всё так же красива.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Я понятия не имею, что мы делаем. Я понятия не имею, чего ты хочешь. Если бы я знал, то уже давно поступал бы соответственно. Но в идеальном мире всё именно так. Здесь, в этой комнате, — всё, чего я хочу. Я хочу, чтобы мы трое были вместе. — Он приподнял Курзу и положил подбородок на его гладкую голову. — Но два из трёх — это не так уж и плохо.

Катара шумно выдохнула. Подавшись вперёд, она упёрлась локтями в колени, скрываясь за шторой волос.

— Ты не можешь требовать, чтобы я бросила всё, над чем трудилась не покладая рук.

Он подошёл к ней и положил руку ей на голову.

— Я знаю. — Выпрямившись, Катара оперлась на его ногу. Он убрал волосы, падающие ей на лицо. — Но я добился всего, что имею сейчас, не тем, что легко сдавался.

Она поджала губы.

— А если против тебя действительно готовится заговор?

Он посерьезнел в мгновение ока. Без пяти минут драка с Соккой практически вытеснила опасения из его головы.

— Тогда тебе, пожалуй, нужно будет запастись угощениями для моих драконьих ястребов, потому что ты окажешься далеко, далеко отсюда.

— А. Значит, в наших отношениях наконец начнётся букетно-поэтический период?

Он легко провёл пальцем по изгибу её ушной раковины.

— Однажды я отпустил тебя, — сказал он. — Больше это не повторится.

Она на миг помрачнела — как если бы солнце скрылось за облаком, — но затем она моргнула, и всё прошло.

— О, Зуко. — Она встала, сцепив руки за спиной, и выглядела счастливее, чем когда-либо за последние несколько дней. — Ты никогда не перестанешь гоняться за мной, не так ли?

Он проскользнул мимо неё, поцеловав в уголок губ.

— Ни за что.

☯☯☯

За дверью его поджидал Айро. Его одежды зашелестели, когда он выпрямился при виде Зуко.

— Полагаю, нет нужды объяснять дважды, но у тебя теперь есть внук, — сообщил Зуко. — Усыновление необходимо начать немедленно. — Он перехватил ребёнка другой рукой. — И после этого ты как раз сможешь рассказать мне, почему это вдруг  _весь город_  решил, что он — мой внебрачный сын, а ты  _не посчитал нужным уведомить меня_  об этом.

Айро выгнул кустистую бровь, спрятав руки в рукавах.

— Я, между делом, и сам начал было подозревать то же самое, племянник.

С губ Зуко готов был сорваться резкий ответ. Он принялся было озвучивать его, однако Курзу, казалось, каким-то образом почувствовал неладное и издал короткий вопль. Зуко прикусил язык.

— Заявляю прямо, — вместо этого сказал он. — Курзу не моя плоть и кровь. Я не сделал ничего такого, что могло бы опозорить меня или Катару, на похоронах аватара. Я рассчитываю, что ты не станешь сомневаться в моих словах.

— Если ты так говоришь, значит, так оно и есть, — согласился Айро. — Жаль только, что, раз он не твой сын, ты не сможешь сделать его своим наследником, — подмигнул ему он.

— То есть как это «не смогу»? Я лорд Огня, я могу… — Курзу по-настоящему заверещал. — Я могу делать, что захочу, — договорил Зуко, поглаживая малыша по спине.

Айро двинулся по коридору. Зуко пошёл за ним следом.

— Если бы он был твоим родственником — даже самым дальним, — то смог бы. Но ещё ни разу в истории лорд Огня не передавал корону тому, с кем не был связан узами крови либо брака, не говоря уже о простолюдине. — Айро протяжно, драматически вздохнул. — Разумеется, было пару случаев, когда на престол всходили внебрачные дети… Обычно такое случалось, когда министры были убеждены, что в ребёнке течёт королевская кровь, когда дворцовые слухи утверждали, что это правда, несмотря на заверения обоих родителей в обратном… — Айро обернулся к нему с добродушной улыбкой. — Естественно, сейчас совершенно не тот случай, племянник.

В жизни Зуко было время, когда слова дяди казались ему излишне загадочными, а намёки — чересчур завуалированными. Он долго думал, почему, говоря о магии огня, дядя вдруг начинал рассказывать о том, как правильно играть на роге цунги. Но то время давно прошло. Теперь дядины намерения были ему совершенно ясны.  _«Он хочет, чтобы все продолжали верить в ложь. Чем больше я буду отрицать это, тем сильнее остальные будут убеждаться в обратном»_.

— Давайте поедим, — предложил Айро. — Хватит уже стоять и смотреть на меня! Тебе ещё представлять всем нового члена семьи.

☯☯☯

Зуко был только рад скрыться в кабинете. Секретари даже ни пикнули, когда он объявил, что собирается усыновить Курзу — напротив, оказалось, что один из них уже подготовил все документы. Зуко сомневался, считать ли это невероятной прозорливостью или же знаком того, что слова Сокки были правдой.

— Я хочу, чтобы всем было чётко понятно, что Курзу не состоит со мной в кровном родстве, — произнёс он, наблюдая за тем, как мастер Шо выводит черновую копию свидетельства об усыновлении.

— Разумеется, так и есть, милорд.

— Я слышал, что ходят слухи, утверждающие обратное. Это только слухи, не более.

— Да, милорд.

— По всей видимости, граждане этой страны пресытились мирной жизнью, раз у них появилось столько свободного времени, чтобы сплетничать обо мне и моей семье.

— Совершенно верно, милорд. — Мастер Шо наклонил голову, не отрывая взгляда от пергамента. — Милорд, вам известны имена родителей мальчика?

Зуко замешкался.

— Его мать звали Су-Лин.

— А как насчёт фамилии?

— Нет… Не помню.

— А эта самая Су-Лин сказала вам, когда Курзу родился? Упоминала, регистрировали ли они его?

— Она была тяжело больна, мастер Шо.

— Понимаю. В таком случае, полагаю, она не сообщила вам о существовании свидетельства о браке или рождении, — заключил он. — Для налогового учёта, сами понимаете.

У Зуко тотчас же начала болеть голова — маленькая ноющая точка расположилась прямо между глаз. Он зажмурился.

— Нет, мастер Шо, ничего такого она не сообщала.

—  _ДЯДЯ ЗУКО!_

Он едва не подскочил от неожиданности. Трое старших детей Сокки проскользнули в кабинет. Гнавшийся за ними охранник остановился на полпути и поклонился со смущённым, извиняющимся видом.

— Прошу простить меня, милорд, я только…

— Это правда? — спросила Сая.

Вперёд выступил Сензо, его глаза блестели.

— Ты правда дрался с Том-Томом на арене?

Зуко потянулся за чаем, чтобы успокоить нервы.

— Во-первых, вам нельзя врываться сюда без приглашения, во-вторых, нет. Я не  _дрался_  с Том-Томом. Я ни за что бы не стал  _драться_  с ребёнком.

— Но Том-Том уже большой, — возразила Сиида. Она ковырнула ковёр мыском и покраснела, опуская взгляд в пол. Вплетённые в её волосы бусины тихонько зазвенели.

_«Упасите меня, ду́хи»_.

— Том-Том ненамного старше твоего брата. Он вполне мог бы быть моим сыном, если бы… — Заметив их любопытные взгляды, он замялся и прочистил горло. — Он ещё ребёнок. И я не мой отец. Вызов бросил Том-Том, а не наоборот.

— Но ты ведь сражался, когда тебе было столько же! — заметил Сензо. — Все так говорят!

Зуко глотнул чая.

— Тогда были другие времена.

— Тётя Катара говорила, что ты сражался с ней, когда ей было столько же, сколько и Том-Тому, а ты ведь старше неё. — Сая скрестила руки на груди, улыбаясь так, словно поймала его на лжи.

— Ваша тётя — противник серьёзнее Том-Тома, и была такой с четырнадцати лет. Наши схватки заставляли меня прыгать выше головы. Она истощала меня. Зачастую у меня совсем не оставалось сил. — Мастер Шо закашлялся, словно в смертельном припадке. Он скорчился над столом, его плечи сотрясались. — Воды, мастер Шо?

Писарь слабо отмахнулся.

— Пустяки, милорд.

Зуко взглянул на ближайшего к нему секретаря, который поспешил спрятать улыбку. Нахмурившись, Зуко вновь посмотрел на детей.

— Как бы то ни было, несмотря на напряжённость наших сражений, я, как мог, старался не причинить ей серьёзного вреда. Я никогда бы не ранил вашу тётю — ни тогда, ни сейчас. А с чего это вы вдруг решили спросить об этом? Тётя рассказывала вам истории о прошлом?

— Нет, Том-Том хвастался, что тренируется с тобой каждый день, — ответила Сая.

— А потом тётя Катара сказала, что ей пора преподать ему урок, — тихо добавила Сиида.

Сензо хохотнул.

— Видел бы ты его лицо! Он чуть в штаны не наложил!

— Ваша тётя умеет устрашать, и обычно она добивается того, чего хочет, — сказал Зуко. На мастера Шо вновь внезапно напал кашель. — Дайте ему, пожалуйста, воды, — велел он, и один из помощников с улыбкой шагнул к ближайшему кувшину. — И чего это вы все улыбаетесь! На войне всё было очень даже серьёзно! — Он указал на детей. — Ваша тётя приморозила меня к леднику на Северном полюсе, чтобы вы знали. Мне удалось избежать обморожения только благодаря огненному дыханию.

Сензо подлетел к столу, хлопнув своими маленькими коричневыми ладошками по поверхности.

— А правда, что на Северном полюсе ты проплыл по каналам и проломил лёд голыми руками?

Уголки губ Зуко приподнялись в улыбке.

— Да. Это правда.

— И это случилось после того, как тебя пытались взорвать пираты?

— Их нанял один из адмиралов армии моего отца, да. Но у меня было время собраться с силами. Я прятался на корабле, разумеется, но в этом не было ничего особенно интересного. Мне помогал дядя. Аватар тоже был на Северном полюсе — попросите тётю рассказать вам о его деяниях.

— Это аватарские штучки, — заявил Сензо. — Ты проделывал всё это, не будучи аватаром.

— Да, а ваш отец совершил много чего потрясающего, даже не будучи магом, — заметил Зуко. — Он умеет строить практически всё, что пожелает. Я же не могу даже гвоздь забить.

—  _Не можешь?_  — вытаращил глаза Сензо.

— Нет. Поверь, я пытался. — Он сдвинул брови. — Это вряд ли так уж вам интересно. Вы ещё не заскучали? Собираетесь дать мне поработать?

— Ладно… — Сензо повесил голову.

— Прости нас, — сказала Сая, глядя в пол. — Пойдём, Сиида.

В этот самый момент из-за угла выглянуло крошечное личико, и Зуко узнал в нём Сору. Она поспешила спрятаться обратно, но её пальчики всё ещё обхватывали дверной косяк.

— Что ваша младшая сестра делает в коридоре? Почему вы не присматриваете за ней?

— Она просто стесняется, — ответила Сая и повернулась к пустому дверному проёму. — Сора, входи. Дядя Зуко хочет на тебя посмотреть. — Молчание, а затем: — Нет? Но он ведь совсем не страшный.

По комнате тихим шёпотом пронёсся смех.  _«Плакала моя репутация»_. Зуко поднял чашку с чаем.

— Ничего. Когда-то давно меня многие боялись.

— Просто она тебя не помнит, — сказала Сая. — Она никогда тебя не видела. Мама только вынашивала её, когда умер дядя Аанг. Поэтому она и не смогла приехать на похороны.

— Кстати, а где ваши родители?

— У них с тётями какой-то очень серьёзный разговор, — сообщил Сензо. — Мама сказала, что им нужно поговорить с тётей Катарой и что мы не должны им мешать.

Зуко не мог определиться, кому сочувствовать больше: Катаре, которой приходилось терпеть назойливые расспросы родственников, или их самих — за то, что решились на такую глупость.

— И вам каким-то чудом удалось улизнуть от дяди?

— Дядя Айро тоже с ними, — ответила Сиида, вспыхнув. — Ничего, что мы его так называем, правда? Он разрешил!

— Думаю, я временно смогу поделиться.

— Он всё равно скоро станет нашим двоюродным дедушкой, — произнесла Сая, тотчас же прикрывая рот ладонью. — То есть, эм…

Зуко почувствовал резкую вспышку боли — будто бы ему между глаз вбили гвоздь. Он окинул взглядом своих секретарей и помощников.

— Оставьте нас. Нам с детьми нужно обсудить семейный вопрос.

Они покинули кабинет стройной колонной. Теперь дети казались вдвойне пристыженными.

— Приведите сестру, — сказал он, и Сая взяла малышку на руки. Та спрятала голову, уткнувшись в шею сестры. Встав, Зуко расправил тунику и жестом велел детям сесть. Не прошло много времени, как они разместились на стульях и диванах. Зуко, опершись на стол, наклонился вперёд.

— Итак, что это вы такое сказали насчёт моего дяди?

Все четверо избегали смотреть ему в глаза, храня полнейшее молчание. Зуко ждал. Ответа не последовало. Он раздражённо выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Обещай, что не разозлишься, — попросила Сиида.

— Обещаю, что не буду злиться на вас. —  _«На дядю — это другой разговор»_.

Сая крепко прижала сестру к себе. Сора выскользнула из её хватки и заползла за кресло, откуда, Зуко видел, внимательно наблюдала за ним.

— Он ничего такого не говорил, — призналась Сая. — Сиида назвала его «сэр», а он сказал, что мы можем звать его «дядей Айро, может, однажды даже двоюродным дедушкой Айро».

— Он хотел сказать то, что я думаю? — спросил Сензо. — Ты собираешься жениться на нашей тёте?

Зуко прикрыл глаза рукой. Надо было знать, что дети Сокки окажутся умны не по годам.

— Не сегодня, — пробормотал он.

— А?

Зуко моргнул и убрал руку от лица. Он взял чашку с чаем, подогревая его. Все дети, как один, подались вперёд. Честное слово, можно подумать, они никогда в жизни не видели бытовой магии огня. Зуко осторожно отпил.

— Теперь, когда вы здесь, вы будете слышать самые разные странные вещи, — сказал он. — Дворец — нечто вроде маленького городка. Это значит, что здесь сплетничают.

— Как в старой папиной деревне? — спросила Сиида.

Зуко вспомнились несколько хижин и небольшая кучка людей.

— Да. Уверен, тут есть нечто общее. — Он вздохнул. — Так или иначе, слухи могут быть опасны. Очень легко запутаться. Но это только если обращать внимание на сплетников и их слова.

— А Курзу правда ваш ребёнок? — спросила Сиида.

— Нет. Мы привезли его из поселения под названием Тетсуши.

— Почему с ним тогда нет мамы?

— Его родители умерли.

— Тогда почему все остальные говорят иначе?

_«Потому что два года назад у меня хватило ума отнести Катару в свою комнату. Потому что мы не додумались разузнать всё о Курзу. Потому что нам было не до этого»_.

— А вот это вам уже стоит обсудить с вашим отцом, — ответил он. — Но самое главное: неважно, что говорят, это всё вас не касается. Это моя проблема. Вам нужно беспокоиться только о том, чтобы как следует проводить время и не теряться.

— Видишь, я же тебе говорила. — Сая толкнула брата локтем. — Тётя Катара не завела бы ребёнка не от своего мужа. — Она вздёрнула подбородок. — Она бы, по меньшей мере, не стала взваливать на себя все заботы.

— И как бы ей удалось скрыть это от вас? — Зуко только сейчас пришло в голову, что слухи были не только необоснованными, но, к тому же, глупыми и нелогичными, и обращался он скорее к себе, нежели к детям. — Неужели все поверили, что год спустя она приехала в страну Огня и оставила ребёнка в отдалённой деревне, только для того чтобы мы потом там его нашли? Откуда ей было знать, что в Тетсуши случится эпидемия?

— Все говорят, что она прятала его на корабле, когда только приехала сюда, — ответил Сензо.

— Это какой-то бред. Она маг крови, а не волшебник.

Из-под стула, на котором сидела Сая, раздался смешок, и та наклонилась посмотреть:

— Ты можешь вылезти отсюда, когда захочешь, Сора.

Сензо опустился на колени и упёрся ладонями в пол, заглядывая под стул.

— Да, как насчёт того, чтобы отправиться на поиски конфет, которые так любит посылать нам дядя Айро?

— Нет!

— Да ладно тебе, Сора, уже почти время обеда. Ты же хочешь есть, правда?

Это, по всей видимости, её переубедило. Кряхтя, она выползла из-под стула. Один из её хвостиков распустился, и ленточка безвольно висела на волосах. Цокнув языком, Сая усадила малышку себе на колени и принялась поправлять её причёску. Соре, наверное, было где-то три — Зуко никогда не умел точно определять возраст на глаз. Если Сензо двенадцать, то Сае, сколько, девять? А Сииде шесть-семь?  _«Сокка гораздо храбрее меня»_. Малышка наблюдала за ним из-под опущенных ресниц. Она была больше похожа на маму, чем на папу — подарок судьбы, с точки зрения Зуко, — и он буквально видел, как она принимает какое-то решение в манере, удивительным образом напоминающей то, как собираются с духом воительницы Киоши. Она стиснула зубы и напрягла плечи.

—  _Чтослучилосьствоимглазом?_  — выпалила она на одном дыхании.

Зуко с запоздалым раскаянием понял, насколько, должно быть, пугающим казалось ей его лицо. Он машинально прикрыл его рукой.  _«Моё лицо? Понятно»_. Сая ущипнула сестру.

— Сора! Извинись!

— Всё в порядке, — сказал он. — Это случилось давным-давно. И того человека, который сделал это со мной, уже нет. Он больше не сможет никому навредить.

— А это правда, что лорд Огня Озай… — вмешался было Сензо.

— Да. — Зуко оттолкнулся от стола. — Пойдёмте поедим. Если ваша мама узнает, что я позволил вам перебить аппетит огненными хлопьями, она шкуру с меня спустит.

— Ну вот…— потянулся Сензо. — Ты никогда не рассказываешь нам самое интересное.

— Когда вы подрастёте, — пообещал Зуко.

— Все так говорят! — Сензо всплеснул руками и направился к выходу из комнаты, однако едва ли не в ту же секунду отшатнулся, покраснев и вытаращив глаза. — Эм, дядя Зуко…

В комнату, широко шагая, вошла женщина с повязкой на глазу. От неё исходил терпкий животный запах, который показался Зуко смутно знакомым. Она повернулась к нему лицом, и он вспомнил.

— Ну, привет, лорд Огня, — произнесла она. — Давай-ка заключим сделку.

— Дети, — глухо отозвался он, — познакомьтесь с Джун, охотницей за головами.


	15. Глава 14

Война немилосердно обошлась с Джун. Прошедшие годы не только лишили её правого глаза — сейчас повязка была прикрыта волосами, в которых то там, то здесь можно было заметить седые пряди, выделяющиеся из общей чёрной массы, — но и одарили жутким ожогом на шее: блестящая, бугрящаяся кожа выглядывала из-под высокого воротника. Без сомнения, однажды её пытался задушить маг огня. Сгорбившись, она поглощала пищу, в один присест отделяя мясо бедра комодо от кости, покрытыми лаком ногтями отрывая кожу и сухожилия от скелета. Так продолжалось уже около получаса, и Зуко начал сомневаться, заговорит ли она вообще.

— Что значит он не хочет меня видеть?

Зуко, Айро и Джун коллективно окинули дверь хмурыми взглядами. Джун продолжила медленно жевать. Голос Катары, приглушённый деревом и железом, раздался вновь:

— Меня не интересует, кто у него там сидит, ему необходимо это услышать.

Боль промеж глаз из маленькой, ноющей точки превратилась во всепоглощающее облако. Зуко зажмурился и, встав, открыл дверь со вздохом:

— Что?

Катара моргнула и нахмурилась.

— Что случилось? — Она заглянула ему через плечо. — Это что,  _Джун_?

Позади него охотница за головами подала голос:

— И тебе привет, маг крови.

— Что здесь делает Джун?

Зуко скрестил руки на груди.

— Что здесь делаешь ты? Я работаю.

Катара вновь заглянула в кабинет.

— Да неужели. По-моему, ты потчуешь Джун.

Один из стражей издал звук, отдалённо напоминающий хихиканье, — Зуко поставил его на место одним взглядом. Схватив Катару за запястье, он затянул её внутрь комнаты и закрыл дверь. Они оказались в нише.

— Что ты хотела мне сказать?

Катара окинула взглядом Айро и вздёрнула подбородок.

— Это личное.

Он приглушил голос.

— Дай угадаю. Семейное собрание?

— Скорее уж, семейный ультиматум. Потом расскажу. Что здесь делает Джун?

— Она говорит, у неё есть сведения о Тизо.

Глаза Катары чуть не вывалились из орбит. На мгновение в них зажёгся огонёк надежды, но затем она подозрительно прищурилась.

— Сколько она просит?

Вся сила воли ушла у Зуко на то, чтобы не поцеловать её. Вместо этого он сдержанно улыбнулся и прошептал:

— Ты прирождённая леди Огня. — Он кивнул в сторону двери. — Полагаю, даже не стоит пытаться просить тебя переждать этот разговор в горячем источнике?

Она покачала головой.

— Я настолько же вправе присутствовать здесь, как и ты, Зуко. Этот человек заставил меня сомневаться в собственных способностях.  _И_  он виноват в том, что мать Курзу заболела. — С этими словами она проскользнула в кабинет и устроилась напротив Джун.

— Ну что, — произнесла она, — как продвигается охота за головами?

Губы Джун всё так же были измазаны жиром, когда она улыбнулась Катаре.

— Вскоре станет ещё лучше, чем прежде.

— Только если твои сведения окажутся действительно полезными, — заметил Зуко, возвышаясь над столом. — У нас нет времени на очередную напрасную погоню с ширшу.

Джун взмахнула единственной парой ресниц.

— Насколько я помню, тебе очень даже понравилась наша последняя погоня с ширшу, лорд Огня. — Она ухмыльнулась. — И если я ничего не путаю, я предсказала всё это ещё  _тогда_.

— Всё это?

Джун помахала рукой между ним и Катарой.

— Всё это. — Она вскинула руки. — Только не злись. Моя работа обязывает видеть людей насквозь.

— Она права, племянник, — сказал Айро, праздно вертя в руках чашку чая. — Твоё влечение к…

— Дядя!

Айро моргнул.

— О. Верно. — Он откашлялся. — Очень приятно видеть тебя вновь, Джун, но, возможно, теперь, когда ты немного перекусила, ты можешь рассказать нам то, что обещала?

— Я ничего вам не обещала, старик.

— Полегче, дамочка, —вмешалась Катара. — Чуть дальше по коридору живёт моя подруга, которая может точно определить, врёшь ты или нет. Не заставляй меня звать её.

Джун лишь лучезарно улыбнулась Зуко.

— И когда свадьба?

Он пинком выбил из-под неё стул. Джун упала на колени, вызывающе глядя на него своим единственным глазом.

— Говори, — сказал он. — Хватит попусту растрачивать моё время.

Джун поднялась, распрямляя плечи.

— Ладно. — Она тяжело вздохнула. — У меня неприятности.

Зуко сцепил руки за спиной.

— Тоже мне новость.

— Я знаю, где сейчас находится твой драгоценный управляющий.

— Как и мои люди. И они как раз производят его арест.

Челюсть Катары так и отвисла. Зуко поморщился. В череде последних событий: болезни ребёнка, возможного заговора против него самого, приезда Сокки, его собственного решения усыновить Курзу — он позабыл упомянуть эту незначительную деталь. Катара окинула его взглядом, который в прошлом приберегала лишь для Сокки и Аанга: он означал, что Зуко попал, но разберётся с ним она позже.

— Не производят, — просто сказала Джун. — Они опоздали.

— Откуда тебе это известно? — спросил Айро.

Джун сглотнула.

— Потому что я отдала его жителям Тетсуши.

Молчание. Зуко медленно кивнул.

— Ты отправила его на верную смерть.

— Я просто выполнила свою работу. Я понятия не имела, чего они от него хотят. Я думала, он убежал от уплаты долгов. — Она улыбнулась. — Но потом я, разумеется, увидела объявления о розыске.

— Как удобно, — произнесла Катара. — Дай угадаю: ты хочешь получить два вознаграждения по цене одного?

— Да ладно тебе, маг крови, всем известно, насколько скуп лорд Огня Зуко. Он не назначил цену за голову управляющего Тизо. В противном случае он бы нашёл его намного быстрее.

Зуко выпрямился и заглянул в единственно уцелевший глаз Джун. На её лице начали появляться морщины. Она выглядела уставшей, исхудавшей и напуганной. Откинув волосы, она отвела взгляд.

— Сейчас ты себе никак не помогаешь, — заметил он. — А теперь скажи, чего ты так боишься. По-хорошему, должна бы меня, но я знаю, что это не так.

Джун слабо усмехнулась.

— Я не боюсь. Я осторожничаю. — Она облизнула пересохшие губы. — У меня есть сведения, которые тебе нужны.

— Ты мне их уже сообщила. Выкладывай что-нибудь новенькое или проваливай.

— Сначала пообещай, что обо мне позаботятся. — Изгиб идеальной брови. — Я слышала, что ты всегда готов вложиться в благотворительность ради подходящей девушки.

Позади неё Катара поднялась на ноги. Айро остановил её, положив руку на плечо. Зуко не отрывал взгляда от Джун. Перед его глазами возник обнажённый меч Сокки.

— Сегодня я уже проявил чудеса самоконтроля, Джун. Не заставляй меня портить статистику.

Джун переступила с ноги на ногу.

— Думаешь, твой сын заболел по чистой случайности?

Зуко сжал ладони так сильно, что почувствовал, как ногти оставляют мелкие дырочки на рукавах. Джун самодовольно ухмыльнулась. Она всё ещё красила губы фиолетовым, и он мимолётно задумался, как бы выглядел её труп —  _«если она не станет сотрудничать, если что-то утаит, я не знаю, что я с ней сделаю»_.

— Откуда ты об этом знаешь?

— Я знаю, что те, кто нанял меня, были более чем счастливы, когда «грязный полукровка» уехал вместе со «щенком и своей шлюхой из племени Воды».

В глазах у Зуко побелело. Лишь запоздало он понял, что это был огонь. И этот огонь пылал в его руке. И он был готов метнуть его прямо в Джун. Охотница за головами даже не содрогнулась. Она лишь едва заметно кивнула.

— Приятно знать, что кое-что никогда не меняется.

Огромным усилием воли он заставил себя разжать ладонь и позволить пламени исчезнуть.

— То были их слова, не твои.

— Именно, — подтвердила она. — Мне без разницы, с кем ты спишь.

— А мне без разницы, что обо мне думают тупоголовые деревенщины, — сказал он.  _«Катара и Курзу — совсем другой разговор»_. — Так что давай-ка сначала.

— Те, кто меня нанял, состоят в другой, более крупной организации, — сказала она. —  _Намного_  более крупной организации. В которой полно не только «тупоголовых деревенщин».

— Откуда тебе об этом знать? — спросила Катара.

Джун повернулась к ней вполоборота.

— Я изучаю своих клиентов, — ответила она. — Иначе откуда мне узнать, сколько с них брать?

— И сколько же ты с них взяла? — осведомился Айро.

— Много. — Джун ухмыльнулась. — Тебя недолюбливают многие, лорд Огня. И у них полным-полно денег.

Он похолодел. Это был самый кошмарный вариант развития событий: мощно финансируемое, тайное восстание со связями во дворце. В голове Зуко потихоньку складывалась картинка. Тетсуши. Пропадающие драконьи ястребы. Болезнь Курзу. Возможно, даже слухи о нём и Катаре. Стоило ему отстраниться от проблем, как они сложились воедино, подобно белому лотосу на доске пай-шо.  _«Ду́хи, а что если они планировали провернуть это в Тетсуши? Что если мы с Катарой избежали худшей участи по чистой случайности? Что если выдровая змея должна была укусить меня? Я достаточно часто оставался со своими людьми наедине, почему они не нанесли удар? Неужели меня спасло только то, что жители Тетсуши были слишком слабы, чтобы напасть?»_

Он поднял взгляд и позади Джун увидел Катару — глаза её округлились от страха, но в них читалась суровая решимость.  _«И именно тогда, когда у нас всё шло так хорошо»_. Айро казался высеченным из камня; его взгляд омрачился и потяжелел, как бывало с ним, только когда он вспоминал Лу Тена. На удивление, это несколько успокоило Зуко: если родные в опасности, Айро защитит их, а Айро один стоил целой армии.

— Мне нужны подробности, — сказал Зуко.

— Не за просто так.

_«Ты знаешь, что можешь_ , — произнёс голос Азулы в его голове. —  _Можешь приковать её к ведру с водой и метать в неё молнии, пока она не расскажет тебе всё, что ты хочешь узнать. А если она не сдастся, всегда есть Катара. Она может исцелить все травмы, а затем остановить сердце бедняжки, если та ей наскучит. Она же маг крови в конце концов. Из вас вышла бы неплохая команда, Зу-Зу. Подумай об этом»_.

Зуко посмотрел Джун прямо в её насмешливый глаз.

— Ты можешь идти.

На её лице отразилось чистосердечное удивление.

— А ты всё такой же заносчивый, как и раньше, — ответила она, оправляясь от первоначального потрясения. — Ладно. Будь по-твоему.

— Вон.

Джун покинула комнату. Подождав, пока его дыхание выровняется, Зуко перевёл взгляд на Айро.

— Убедись, что за ней следят. И отыщи своих друзей по пай-шо.

— Ты читаешь мои мысли, племянник. Я пошёл. Вам двоим нужно многое обсудить.

Айро ушёл, оставив Зуко и Катару один на один в тихом и внезапно ставшим слишком большим кабинете.

Выдохнув сквозь зубы, Катара наклонила голову.

— Я видела, как ты принял решение. Это было написано у тебя на лице. Ты мог бы обойтись с ней куда хуже.

Зуко закрыл глаза, пытаясь отогнать видение уже и так исполосованного шрамами тела Джун, извивающегося в клетке из молний.

— Знаю.

— И я бы тебе помогла. — Его глаза распахнулись. Катара смотрела в пол. — То есть, мне хочется думать, что я бы не захотела, но тут речь о тебе, о родных, о Курзу, и я не знаю… Ты избавил меня от необходимости совершать этот выбор. — Подойдя к нему, она принялась одёргивать его китель, поправлять воротник, разглаживать швы. Затем она посмотрела на него. — Таким магом крови я быть не хочу.

Он накрыл её ладони своими.

— Я тоже не хочу быть таким лордом Огня.

Катара поднялась на мысочки и прижалась своими губами к его.

— Спасибо. — Подавшись ещё ближе, она обвила руками его шею. — Спасибо.

Он прижался щекой к её макушке.

— Кажется, настало время драконьих ястребов и поэзии.

Она обняла его ещё крепче.

— Пока ещё нет. — Она отстранилась. — Так просто тебе от меня не отделаться.

Их лбы соприкоснулись.

— Семейное собрание подлило масло в огонь твоего упрямства?

— Нет, это сделал ты и твоя дурацкая старомодность, — ответила она. — Ну, твоя и Сокки. И Суюки. И твоего дяди.

Зуко рассмеялся против собственной воли.

— С такими друзьями…

Она снова накрепко прижалась к нему, и он принялся поглаживать её по волосам. Он скучал по таким моментам — обычно они приключались только перед самым сном в постели, но всегда ему нравились. Они нравились ему даже с Мэй: эта близость, возможность быть близко, ощущение, что в кои-то веки он не незвано вторгается в чужое личное пространство, что его присутствие действительно желанно, что всё это не из жалости. Что он нашёл своё место. Что он дома.

— Дело даже не в том, что они предлагали, — продолжила Катара. — Меня добила радость Суюки. Она всё повторяла, что мне ещё только предстоит познать счастье материнства, а Сокка всё спрашивал, почему у нас с Аангом никогда не было… — Её хватка стала попросту мёртвой. — Он сказал, из меня бы получилась отличная мама, если б я только… — Она пожала плечами. — Я так хотела рассказать им — у меня на языке вертелось, представляешь? Я потеряла ребёнка, и Аанг не захотел больше рисковать, так что отбросил эту затею. Он поступил так, потому что любил меня. В этом нет ничего плохого.

— В этом плохо всё на свете.

— Почему я не могу рассказать им? Как так вышло, что я могу рассказать тебе, но не им? Они моя  _семья_. Ты…

— Я всего лишь мужчина, который любит тебя, — произнёс он и тут же пожалел, что не может забрать свои слова обратно.  _«Серьёзно, ты так никогда и не научишься держать язык за зубами, да? Сначала военный совет Озая, потом Ба Синг Се, теперь это»_.

Она уже начала отстраняться. Её глаза бегали по его лицу. Ему пришлось сконцентрироваться на точке поверх её плеча. До него донеслось лишь тихое:

— Что?

— Прости, тебе необязательно отвечать, я знаю, что ты не… — Но она уже накрыла его рот своим, и он уже, спотыкаясь, отступал в направлении своего стола. Подхватив её под ноги, он поднял её, меняясь с ней местами, не глядя скидывая мешающиеся бумаги, попутно усаживая её на деревянную поверхность. Обвив ногами его талию, она притянула его к себе. — Только не говори, что ты не знала, — вымолвил он, ощущая покалывание в губах, когда она прервалась, чтобы отдышаться. Он осыпал поцелуями её шею. Ду́хи, как же он скучал по ней. По прерывистому дыханию около уха, по пальцам в волосах. — Даже не пытайся притворяться.

— Я не притворяюсь, просто не была уверена… — Она путалась в словах, дыхание сбилось.

— Я тебя умоляю, как ты могла не знать? — Он слегка прикусил её кожу и почувствовал, как Катара вздрогнула. — Только не говори, что мой любимый маг воды до сих пор настолько наивна.

— Не наивна, а просто…

— Недогадлива? — Он поцеловал её. — Слеповата?

— Я не хотела напрасно надеяться, — тихо произнесла она. Он замер, отстранился. Она прикусила губу, ухватившись за ткань его кителя. Зуко покачивался на мысочках, всё так же тяжело дыша. — Ты так гладко и правильно говорил и делал именно то, что было нужно… — Она сглотнула. — Я боялась, что однажды скажу: «Я думала, что ты  _изменился_!», — а ты скажешь: «Так и  _есть_ », — и снова всё будет как в Ба Синг Се, только на этот раз ты не вернёшься.

Зуко взял её за руки. Они были холодными, и он сжал их так крепко, что они задрожали.

—  _Нет_ , — произнёс он. — Я этого не сделаю. Только не снова. Я больше не тот, кем был тогда. Клянусь тебе, это не так.

Она отвела взгляд.

— Тогда ты скажешь, что меня нужно защитить и мне нужно уехать, а потом я глазом не успею моргнуть, как пройдут годы, и ты всё будешь невесть где сражаться с невесть чем, а я так и буду сидеть дома и заботиться обо всех вокруг. — Она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. — Ты правда собираешься так поступить, Зуко? Если Джун права и у тебя действительно есть серьёзные враги, ты правда попытаешься отослать меня домой?

Он поцеловал её в лоб.

— Сладкая…

— Быть со мной значит принимать меня полностью, всегда, — прошептала она. — Ты не можешь отказываться от меня, когда тебе заблагорассудится.

Он зажмурился.

— Если с тобой, ребёнком или Айро что-нибудь случится, я не знаю, что со мной станет.

— Я знаю, — ответила Катара. — Но так не может продолжаться, Зуко. Если ты хочешь быть со мной, то ты и должен быть. Будь моим  _партнёром_. Мы должны быть в одной команде. Ты не бросаешь меня, и я не бросаю тебя.

Он отстранился и выпустил её руки.

— Но ты ведь бросишь меня ради приюта? Я думал, с моей стороны было несправедливо просить тебя оставить его. Я думал, именно с этим ты была не согласна.

Она сурово на него посмотрела и скрестила руки на груди.

— Ты не убедишь меня бросить всё, над сохранением чего я так упорно работала, ради человека, который отошлёт меня прочь, как только на горизонте замаячит очередная угроза.

Зуко ударил ладонями по столу.

— Я прошу тебя быть моей женой, а не моим адмиралом!

— А я прошу тебя быть моим мужем, а не моим отцом!

Она сверлила его взглядом. Неизвестно почему ему вспомнился Оазис Духов. Её глаза всегда становились такими синими, когда она злилась. Её губы сжались в тонкую линию.

— Я не буду держаться в стороне и оставаться в неведении, — заявила она. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы я стала леди Огня, то пора относиться ко мне как к таковой. Пора начать всё мне рассказывать. Не утаивай ничего от меня, Зуко. Не разбивай мне сердце, настаивая, что это ради моего же блага.

Она спустилась со стола и проскользнула мимо него. Он видел, как она смахнула что-то с ресниц по дороге к двери. Толкнув её, она вышла; её поступь по мраморному полу эхом отдавалась снаружи. Он слушал, как она стремительно уходит.  _«Ты упустил нечто важное, Зу-Зу»_. Память наконец поравнялась с его дыханием, и он тотчас же побежал за ней вслед. Мимо него мелькали колонны и фигурные завитки на них. Свет факелов бил ему в глаза. Залетев за угол, он увидел её, ухватил за запястья и развернул к себе лицом.

— Ты что, только что предложила на тебе жениться?

Покраснев до корней волос, Катара сначала посмотрела в пол, а потом уже на него.

— Я открыта к переговорам.

Его кровь вскипела, словно настал фестиваль Огненных Дней, и он крепко поцеловал её, обхватив лицо ладонями.

— Мне удавалось добиваться большего и при куда менее обнадёживающих обстоятельствах. Пойдём к Тоф.

— Тоф? — нахмурилась Катара. — Не очень-то романтично с твоей стороны, знаешь ли.

— Катара, всего за один день я усыновил ребёнка, признался тебе в любви и начал  _вести переговоры_. Чего ещё ты от меня хочешь? — Он приподнял бровь. — Разве что у тебя есть какие-то предложения на вечер?

Она показала ему язык.

— Не испытывай судьбу, Спарки.


	16. Глава 15

После долгих блужданий по дворцу Зуко наконец отыскал начальницу стражи. Это была довольно высокая, энергичная женщина по имени Сяо Чжи, чья связь с Белым Лотосом была настолько крепка, что в додзё Пиандао её звали «старшей сестрой»; она же в своё время и завербовала учителя фехтования Сокки. Это не составило особого труда, учитывая, что она была дочерью учителя самого Пиандао. Она в большей мере подчинялась Айро, а не Зуко: у них со стариком было налажено взаимопонимание, и, покуда всё шло как по маслу, Зуко не считал нужным нарушать статус-кво. Однако сейчас каждая минута была на счету. Зуко и Катара обнаружили её в оружейной в компании прыткого худощавого молодого человека. Когда они влетели в комнату, в которой была сложена взрывчатка, и женщина, и паренёк отдали им честь, а затем Сяо Чжи произнесла:

— Милорд, миледи. Чем я могу вам помочь?

Катара залилась румянцем. Зуко не отводил взгляда от начальницы стражи.

— Мой дядя безоговорочно доверяет вам. И я нахожу, что и я должен поступать так же.

Подняв седые брови, Сяо Чжи с хрипотцой произнесла:

— Да разразит меня молния, если я подведу вас, милорд.

Сказанные лорду Огня, эти слова не были пустыми, и им обоим это было известно.

— Мой сын, — сказал Зуко. — Мой племянник и племянницы. Все наши гости. Я хочу, чтобы их охрана была усилена. Весь персонал — вплоть до садовников, — я желаю, чтобы их окружали только лучшие. До меня дошли сведения, что существует вероятность заговора. Эта информация может быть ложной. Дальнейшие подробности ожидаются. Пока что я хочу, чтобы вы следили за всем, что происходит.

— Милорд, — начала Сяо Чжи с едва заметной улыбкой очерченного морщинами рта, — охрана вашего сына и его двоюродных братьев и сестёр была усилена уже давно. С тех самых пор, как ваш сын впервые заболел. По приказу генерала Айро.

Здоровый глаз Зуко чуть расширился от удивления.

— У дяди были подозрения?..

— Генерал очень серьёзно относится к здоровью своего внука, милорд.

— Но он ведь сказал, что нам не о чем беспокоиться, — произнесла Катара.

— Разумеется, миледи, — подтвердила Сяо Чжи лёгким наклоном головы. — Мои люди выполняют свою работу по высшему разряду. Вам совершенно нечего опасаться.

Зуко нахмурился.

— Дворцовый врач…

— Один из наших, милорд.

— А няня?

Сяо Чжи лишь покачала головой.

— Белому Лотосу ещё только предстоит раскрыть перед ней свои секреты. Что до её семьи, то… — Она расправила плечи. — Мы можем устранить её в любой момент, милорд. Однако мы следили за ней всё это время, и она никак не проявила своей неблагонадёжности. Она — единственная подходящая кормилица среди всего персонала. Если принц заболел из-за неё, тогда значит, что она отравила своё молоко изнутри.

Зуко стало очень тепло. Из его груди исходил жар, как при лихорадке, как в день, когда прилетела комета, и он приятно растекался по его конечностям.  _«Она назвала мальчика принцем»_.

В это время Катара спросила:

— Вы так просто могли бы её убить? Не слишком ли это жестоко?

Сяо Чжи окинула Катару изучающим взглядом золотых глаз — так драконий ястреб смотрит на полярную мышь.

— Правление лорда Огня Озая может и завершено, миледи, но народ Огня до сих пор не приемлет слабых звеньев.

— Вы говорите как Азула… — отшатнулась Катара.

Губа Сяо Чжи изогнулась.

— Оружие есть оружие, миледи. Лорд Огня использует меня так, как пожелает.

— И сейчас я использую вас в качестве меча в пару дяде, — произнёс Зуко. — Я полагаюсь на то, что вы прикроете меня с обеих сторон.

— Я скорее сломаюсь, нежели сдамся, милорд.

— Постарайтесь, чтобы до этого не дошло. — Он обернулся к Катаре. — Пойдём.

☯☯☯

Тоф они нашли в саду с детьми. Она, подобно птице, возвышалась стоя на небольшом гладком камне, посылая потоки глины и гальки, чтобы отбиться от валунов размером с кулак, посылаемых в её сторону Саей. Зуко сдвинул брови.

— Их старшая дочь — маг земли?

— Сокка был удивлён больше всех, — ответила Катара. — И больше всех горд.

— Как делишки, Спарки? — спросила Тоф, впечатывая стопу в песок. Каменный столб поднял Сайю высоко в небо. Девочка визгливо рассмеялась, цепко ухватившись за породу. Тоф опустила, а затем вновь подняла её. Сая вскрикнула, однако каждая манипуляция вызывала у неё смех.

— Могу я украсть твою тётю на минуточку? — спросил у неё Зуко.

Сая сравняла столб с землёй и отскочила в сторону.

— Конечно, дядя Зуко.

Пристально взглянув на него и Катару, она ухмыльнулась и убежала прочь. Коса на её спине подскакивала с каждым движением. Зуко смотрел ей вслед. Она направлялась к тренировочной площадке неподалёку, где Сокка наблюдал за схваткой Том-Тома и Сензо. Сначала Сокка показывал движения мечом, а затем Сензо пытался их повторить — выходило не очень-то грациозно. Песок вздымался и кружился у них под ногами в свете послеполуденного солнца. Внезапный порыв ветра принёс с собой запах моря.

— Напоминает о прошлом, правда?

Моргнув, Зуко взглянул на мага земли.

— Я хочу попросить тебя об одолжении.

Тоф пожала плечами.

— Валяй.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты узнала, отравила ли моего сына его няня.

Челюсть Тоф отвисла. Она моргнула. Затем она дважды облизала губы и сказала:

— Ясно. Нет проблем. Будет сделано. Но с твоей помощью получится лучше. — Она нахмурилась. — Спарки? Что-то случилось? Ты не хочешь рассказать мне, что происходит?

Повисла пауза.

— А если и так?

На бледном лице Тоф отразилась еле заметная улыбка.

— Тогда я бы сказала, что кто-то связался не с той семьёй.

У него на душе воцарилось нечто, похожее на спокойствие.

— Если так говорит Слепой Бандит, то тогда я точно знаю, что бояться нечего.

— Вот именно, — подтвердила Тоф. — Предоставь это мне. Мы начнём с того, что навестим малыша. За мной.

Она привела их к тренировочной площадке, на которой Сокка показывал своему сыну очередной приём. Увидев Зуко, когда тот прошёл мимо него вместе с Катарой, Том-Том закатил глаза.

— А вот и гордый папочка. — Суюки с лёгким кряхтением поднялась со своего места, передавая Курзу Зуко. — Подержи его немного. Мне нужно размяться.

Зуко подхватил Курзу под коленки, но малыш тотчас же захотел на землю. Он начал извиваться, и Зуко опустился с ним на траву. К его удивлению, Курзу использовал его выпирающие колени в качестве опоры, тем самым помогая себе встать. Он помахал своими крошечными ручками в воздухе, прежде чем Зуко ухватил его за них. На лице Курзу возникла широченная, слюнявая улыбка.

— Ты стоишь, — произнёс Зуко. — Ты сам стоишь. — Он обернулся. — Катара, смотри, он…

Катара стояла рядом с Суюки, на её лице — улыбка, а руки, окутанные светящейся водой, словно перчатками, перемещались над животом подруги. Суюки потёрла поясницу и вздохнула. Отняв руки, Катара отправила воду обратно в кожаный мешок и кивнула. По соседству с ним Сая ударила себя ладонью по лбу.

— Только не опять… — Она погрозила ему пальцем. — У тебя будет только один ребёнок, дядя Зуко. Больше я не вытерплю!

Его челюсть отвисла.

— Твоя мама  _снова_  беременна?

— Папа говорит, что она плодовитее Туманного болота, — сказала Сиида, чьи уши тут же порозовели.

Сидящая рядом с Сиидой Сора закричала:

—  _Мама_! Сиида назвала тебя  _болотом_!

— Никому не нравятся ябеды, Сора, — отмахнулась от неё Суюки. — Я подойду к вам через минуту.

— Один ребёнок, — повторила Сая, вскинув подбородок. — Больше — ни-ни.

Зуко взглянул на улыбающегося Курзу. Ребёнок — теперь его ребёнок и — к чёрту закон — принц народа Огня — выглядел здоровым и довольным собой. Он стал куда пухлее, чем когда они привезли его из Тетсуши. Его глаза стали ярче и голубее, а в улыбке было больше зубов. Он произнёс своё первое слово.  _«И если кто-то попытается навредить ему, я сожгу того дотла»_.

— Одного мне достаточно.

— Все так говорят, — заметила подошедшая Суюки. — Но потом ты понимаешь, что ему не с кем будет кататься на гигантских кои.

— У него, кажется, не будет отбоя от двоюродных, — ответил Зуко. Высвободив пальцы из хватки Курзу, он перевернул его. — Давай попробуем походить, малыш.

Но он не пустил его в свободное плавание, а направил прямиком к няне. Молодая женщина сидела в нескольких шагах: она была повёрнута к ним спиной и по положению её рук было ясно, что она кормит своего ребёнка. Зуко кашлянул, мысленно понося себя за то, что не обратил на это внимание раньше. Женщина — её, кажется, звали Шузи — быстро прикрылась. Пока она приводила себя в порядок, Тоф незаметно заняла позицию в золотоберёзовой роще позади неё.

— Милорд, — произнесла Шузи, вспыхнув. Она встала и преклонила колено. — Прошу прощения. Воительница Киоши…

— Тебе не за что извиняться, — ответил он. — Я здесь лишь для того, чтобы справиться о здоровье твоего дитя. Это девочка, да?

— Так точно, милорд. Её зовут Са Мин.

Зуко внимательно посмотрел на свёрток в руках Шузи. Младенец казался ужасающе крошечным и теперь, к тому же, выражал свой яростный протест против прекращения кормления, широко открывая и беззубо морща свой маленький красный ротик.

— Сколько ей?

— Всего только полгода, милорд.

Зуко кивнул, притворившись, что это ему о чём-то говорило — вообще-то, он не очень-то умел прикидывать возраст: сказывалось то, что он рос с вундеркиндом, — и сказал:

— И как она держится?

Улыбка Шузи поникла.

— Держится, милорд?

— Болезнь, которая ослабила моего сына, — пояснил он. — Они с твоей дочерью находятся в непосредственной близости. Наверняка хворь затронула и её.

Шузи моргнула и сглотнула.

— Нет, милорд, — ответила она. — Всё обошлось. Мне очень повезло.

_«Это мы ещё посмотрим»_. Он перевёл взгляд на Тоф: она показала палец вверх.

— Видимо, да. Тебе не кажется странным, что дети, у которых одна и та же кормилица — и одна и та же детская, — столь по-разному отреагировали на недуг?

У Шузи на лбу выступил пот.

— Да, это очень странно, милорд.

И опять Тоф показала палец вверх.

— У тебя есть какие-нибудь предположения касательно причины такой реакции?

Шузи опустила взгляд. Казалось, она слегка задыхается.

— Милорд…

— Я разговариваю с тобой как родитель с родителем, не как лорд Огня, — произнёс он таким голосом, который, он и сам это знал, звучал отнюдь не отечески. Он приблизился к ней настолько, что мог чувствовать запах молока, исходящий от её дочери. — У тебя в этих вопросах куда больше опыта. Я спрошу тебя ещё раз: ты знаешь, почему мой сын заболел, а твоя дочь здорова?

Вся дрожа, Шузи ответила:

— Нет, милорд, не знаю.

Зуко вскинул голову, направляя взгляд в сторону спрятанной в тени деревьев Тоф. На её лице застыло мрачное выражение. Большой палец был параллелен земле: её уверенность в правдивости слов няни пошатнулась.

— Благодарю, — сказал Зуко, поднимая Курзу, и кивнул в знак своего скорого ухода. — Ты мне очень помогла.

Он усадил Курзу на плечи. Вскоре с ним поравнялась Тоф.

— Она от тебя в ужасе, — заметила она.

— Так и должно быть.

— Из-за этого её сложно читать. Впрочем, до самой последней минуты она была идеальна. Не могу точно сказать, соврала ли она тебе в конце или просто едва не обделалась от страха. — Вздохнув, она заложила руки за голову. — Мальцу нужно прозвище получше. Я предлагаю «Слюнтяй».

— Ты  _не станешь_  звать моего сына « _Слюнтяй_ ».

— Пеленыш?

— Нет.

— Вонючка?

— Нет!

Тоф щелкнула пальцами.

— Точно! — Она указала на место в паре дюймов от Курзу. — Слоупок.

Малыш подался к ней.

—  _Оф_.

Тоф безвольно опустила палец.

— Что это он сказал?

— По всей видимости он не так уж медлителен, как ты думала, — ответил Зуко. — Попробуй-ка ещё раз, Курзу.  _Тоф. Т… оф_.

—  _Оф! Оф!_

— Хороший мальчик. — Зуко опустил его на траву, крепко удерживая за руки, и направил его в сторону Катары. — Давай-ка проверим, получиться ли у тебя выучить ещё что-нибудь.

— Уже второе слово? — откуда ни возьмись возник Айро, вперевалку спускаясь по тропинке со свитком в руке, и улыбнулся малышу. — Никакой ты не медлительный. — Подойдя ближе, Айро понизил голос. — Возможно, перед ужином следует провести семейное собрание, племянник. — Он перекатился с пятки на носок. — И под этим я подразумеваю  _всю_  семью.

— Понимаю… — нахмурился Зуко. — А дети?

— Я поручил твоим спортивным наставникам организовать полосу препятствий. — Выражение его лица стало суровым. — Нельзя предугадать, когда им могут понадобиться подобные навыки.

Зуко кивнул.

— Это твоя идея. Действуй.

Айро пошаркал в сторону тренировочной площадки.

— Сокка! Могу ли я заинтересовать тебя аперитивом? Разумеется, только для взрослых.

На лице Сокки засияла широченная улыбка.

— Ты читаешь мои мысли, старик.

— Мне фруктовый сок, спасибо, — сказала Суюки.

— Но мы только перешли к самому интересному, — заныл Сензо, неумело размахивая своим тренировочным мечом.

— Разве ты не хочешь посоревноваться с Том-Томом на полосе препятствий? — спросил Зуко.

Глаза мальчишки загорелись.

—  _Полоса препятствий_? Кто последний, тот тухлый кои!

Том-Том возвёл глаза к небу, позволив своим парным мечам упасть.

— Никакие тренировки этого не стоят…

Зуко наблюдал, как остальные взрослые направляют детей к полосе, но Том-Том не двинулся с места.

— Иди, — подтолкнул его он.

Том-Том обернулся. Выражение его лица было точь-в-точь как у Мэй, и на секунду Зуко от всей души пожелал, чтобы любовь его детства была жива хотя бы для того, чтобы увидеть своё отражение в этом ребёнке.

— Я им не нянька, — ответил Том-Том.

— Нет, но ты один из немногих, кому я могу доверить своих племянниц и племянника. Сензо и Сиида будут тебя слушаться, а Сая может помочь тебе. Не давай им впутаться в неприятности. Следи, чтобы Сора не потерялась. И никакой магии.

— Никакой  _магии_?

— Никакой магии. Дети Сокки не играют с магами огня, они не знают правил. Увидимся за ужином. — Когда он заметил, что паренёк всё ещё мешкает, он добавил: — Это тоже часть твоих тренировок, Том-Том. Когда я прошу тебя о чём-то, я ожидаю, что это будет выполнено.

Том-Том вздохнул.

— Ладно.

— Хорошо. Спасибо.

☯☯☯

Айро устроил собрание в своём личном кабинете. Впрочем, эту комнату с лёгкостью можно было принять за антикварный магазин, столь завалена она была всевозможными безделушками, привезёнными стариком из разных уголков света.

Уставившись на каменную обезьяну с глазами из рубинов, Сокка произнёс:

— Могу поклясться, что уже где-то видел это штуковину…

— Для начала — тост, — провозгласил Айро, поднимая элегантно выточенный из кости бокал рю-ню. — За моего новоиспечённого внука.

— Точно-точно! — поддержала его Тоф. — Так держать, Спарки.

Они выпили. Рю-ню прожгло Зуко горло. Его вкус был куда менее агрессивен, чем, ему помнилось, ощущалось в молодые годы.  _«Должно быть, я старею»_.

— И если бы тебе только удалось подыскать мать своему ребёнку… — подначила Суюки, наклонив голову в сторону Катары.

Сидящая рядом с ним на обитом красным шёлком диване Катара напряглась. Зуко откашлялся и поправил манжеты.

— Я собрал вас здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать личное, — произнёс он. Он посмотрел на Сокку и сделал глубокий вдох. — Ты помнишь Джун?

Сокка улыбнулся.

— Помню ли  _я_  Джун? Успокойся, моё трепещущее сердце,  _конечно же_ , я помню Джун! Как я мог её забыть? У неё были такие красивые… — Вероятно, Сокка почувствовал на себе взгляд Суюки, и его руки замерли в воздухе. — Плечи, — сказал он. — У неё были замечательные плечи.

— И они остались таковыми до сих пор, — заметил Айро. — Сегодня она нанесла нам визит.

— Чего от вас могла хотеть охотница за головами? — спросила Суюки.

— Она заявила, что у неё есть информация о том человеке из Тетсуши, которого мы ищем, — ответил Зуко. — Она утверждает, что передала его последним из оставшихся в живых жителям города. По всей вероятности, этот человек уже мёртв.

Тоф пожала плечами.

— И? Туда ему и дорога.

— Она также утверждает, что готовится мощно профинансированное восстание, — продолжила Катара. Она наклонилась вперёд, оперевшись локтями о колени. Напиток в бокале, который она держала в руках, покрылся корочкой льда. — Есть вероятность, что вы все в опасности.

В комнате стало тихо. Только Курзу продолжал бубнить что-то наполовину членораздельное. Зуко наблюдал, как он подполз к низкому столику и воспользовался им, чтобы встать.

— Какие доказательства она предоставила? — спросила Линь.

— Практически никаких, — ответил Зуко, всё ещё продолжая наблюдать за своим новоиспечённым сыном. — Она… Она высказала предположение, что болезнь Кур… недавняя болезнь моего  _сына_  не была случайностью. — Он сглотнул. — Также в последнее время были случаи пропажи драконьих ястребов. Возможно, кто-то перехватывал нашу почту. И слухи, которые вы слышали… Они могут быть частью кампании по дезинформации.

— Или, может быть, она просто морочит нам голову, — добавила Катара.

— Погоди-ка, а почему это  _ты_  присутствовала на встрече? — спросил Сокка, указывая в сторону сестры. — Только не говори мне, что ты приняла решение так быстро.

Зуко обернулся к ней.

— О чём это сейчас он болтает?

Бровь Катары дёрнулась.

— Потом скажу. Сначала нам нужно решить, что мы будем делать со всем этим.

— Да ничего мы делать не будем, — сказала Тоф, не отрываясь от бокала. — У нас нет никаких доказательств. Спарки, если ты ударишь сейчас без всякого на то основания, то будешь выглядеть своим отцом, вставшем не с той ноги. Так тебе поступать нельзя.

— О, так, значит, мне стоит впустить предателей в свой дом, чтобы они смогли навредить моей семье?

— Нет, тебе стоит попросить  _меня_  помочь тебе! Я могу выяснить, кто врёт тебе, гораздо быстрее, чем ты. — Тоф плюхнула свой бокал на пол. — Насколько нам известно, няня Курзу не травила его. Она нервничает, но, когда я упомянула болезнь Слоупока, она не стала врать. Она боится — и ей есть чего. Ты можешь быть устрашающим, когда этого хочешь.

— Но это не значит, что её об этом не просили, — сказала Катара. — Джун знала о болезни. Откуда? Наверняка кто-то сказал ей. Возможно, Шузи слышала о заговоре, но была слишком напугана, чтобы согласиться.

— Потому что знала, что потеряет не только работу, если Спарки обо всём узнает, — заключил Сокка.

— Или что ты обнаружишь яд во время лечебных процедур, — добавила Суюки.

Волоски на руках Зуко встали дыбом. Он не сводил глаз со своего сына. Холод поселился у него в груди и растёкся по животу.

— Вот оно.

— А? Что оно? Спарки?

— Я собирался отправить Айро, — медленно произнёс Зуко. Он обернулся к Катаре. — Я собирался отправить в Тетсуши тебя и Айро.

Она нахмурилась.

— Это мне известно. Но какое это имеет значение?

— До того как ты приехала, мы объявили, что поеду только я, — ответил Айро. Зуко со своего места мог видеть, как в голове его дяди крутятся шестерёнки. — Для твоей безопасности мы не стали обнародовать, что ты едешь сюда и что ты согласилась отправиться в Тетсуши. Мы сообщили об этом только после твоего прибытия.

— Они не знали… — Зуко облизал пересохшие губы. — Они не знали, Катара. Они не ожидали нас обоих. Вот что спасло нас.

— Они бы не стали нападать на того, кого сопровождает маг крови, — поддержала Суюки. — Ведь она могла бы вылечить все раны.

— И нанести куда бóльшие, — произнесла Катара.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что управляющий Тизо участвовал в масштабном заговоре и отравил жителей Тетсуши, чтобы привлечь твоё внимание и чтобы ты послал туда Айро, которого они бы тогда могли ликвидировать? — Тоф нахмурилась. — Разве это не означает, что их первоначальной целью был Айро?

— Именно, — произнёс Айро, не отрывая взгляда от своего бокала.

— Но если им нужен Зуко…

— Начали бы они с его лучшего генерала, — заключил Сокка и обернулся к Катаре. — Забудь всё, что я тебе говорил. Я хочу, чтобы тебя здесь не было. Как можно скорее.

— О чём это он? — спросил Зуко.

— Слишком поздно, Сокка, — возразила Катара. — Я уже всё решила. И даже не пытайся мною командовать. Я не собираюсь оставаться не у дел в этот раз.

— Если дело в Аанге…

— Дело  _не_  в Аанге. — Катара выпрямилась. — Так вы уезжаете или нет?

Все тут же затихли. Зуко запоздало заметил, что его сын грызёт угол стола, и, оттянув его, проверил, не попала ли ему в рот заноза. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Сокки. Тоф заговорила:

— Я не брошу своих друзей. — Она подняла бокал с пола. — Лежебоке и Любительнице Вееров нужно беспокоиться о детях. Мне — нет. Я остаюсь.

— Значит, я тоже остаюсь, — сказала Линь.

Айро подался вперёд, обращаясь к Сокке:

— Никто не станет винить вас с Суюки за то, что вы хотите уехать, Сокка. Тоф права. Вам нужно думать о детях. Я не хочу подвергать их опасности.

Вздохнув, Сокка повернулся к Суюки.

— Ты можешь ехать, — сказал он. — Можешь взять детей и…

— Мы идём в комплекте, Сокка. Остаёшься ты — остаюсь и я.

— Но дети…

Суюки вскинула палец, призывая его к молчанию.

— Айро, у нас есть доказательства того, что эта охотница за головами не пыталась просто-напросто развести вас на деньги?

— Мои люди должны начать докладывать мне всё, что узнают, этим вечером. В настоящий момент за ней ведётся слежка.

— Ну, мы всё равно не сможем уехать раньше завтрашнего дня, так что можем и подождать, пока не узнаем больше. — Суюки улыбнулась. — А пока я предлагаю насладиться временем, которое мы можем провести вместе.

Тоф подняла бокал.

— За что и выпьем.

Сокка повернулся к Зуко.

— Скажи мне, что ты хотя бы увеличил охрану в том крыле, где спят дети.

— Мы позаботились об этом, — хором ответили Зуко и Айро. Айро продолжил: — Сегодня вечером я собираюсь познакомить их с моим другом, который восхитительно играет в пай-шо.

Сокка нахмурился.

— Какое это имеет отношение к безопасности моих детей?

— Бóльшее, чем ты думаешь, мальчик мой, бóльшее, чем ты думаешь.

☯☯☯

Это был вечер очень длинного дня, когда Зуко и остальная семья наконец сели ужинать. Дети прискакали, захлёбываясь рассказами о полосе препятствий и о том, насколько «офигенные» у Зуко наставники. Сензо болтал без умолку, а Сиида настояла на том, чтобы сесть рядом с Том-Томом, который пребывал в блаженном неведении относительно пары круглых глаз, следящих за каждым его движением. Сора заплакала, когда мать шлёпнула её по руке, тянущейся за третьей порцией жаренных в меду пещерных попрыгунчиков, и Курзу начал возиться, из-за чего Зуко пролил свой напиток. Катара посмеялась над ними обоими. На другом конце стола Линь принялась учить Саю складывать изящный веер из бумаги. Сложив руки на животе, Айро с теплотой наблюдал за ними.

Было шумно и беспорядочно, и, когда принесли мясные блюда, Сокка встал и, слегка покачиваясь, поднял свой четвёртый бокал рю-ню в честь очередной беременности Суюки. Затем последовал тост за новоиспечённого сына Зуко. И за Аанга. И за детей, которые росли такими сильными. Аплодировали даже стражники и слуги. (Зуко отвёл одного из них в сторону и сказал, что всем им полагается по кусочку миндального пирога, дабы отпраздновать многие достижения сегодняшнего дня; под столом пальцы Катары легко коснулись его руки — и одного этого хватило, чтобы распалить его желание).

Впервые за долгое время королевская столовая была полна жизни. Он сидел за столом с самыми могущественными магами в мире. Они были его преданными товарищами, его семьёй героев. Никому из них не было известно, чем обернётся для них завтрашний день, но в этот самый момент никто и ничто не могло разобщить их. Даже страх.  _«Выкусите, мерзавцы»_.


	17. Глава 16

Сегодняшний день казался поистине бесконечным. Неужели только этим утром Сокка влетел в детскую с мечом наголо, обвиняя Зуко и Катару в зачатии внебрачного ребёнка на кремации Аанга? Казалось, это произошло несколько лет назад. В настоящий момент Зуко сидел в кабинете, а напротив него – на том самом месте, которое всего несколько часов назад занимала Джун – стояла Сяо Джи. Айро, как и всегда, восседал по правую руку от Зуко рядом с чайником. Семейный ужин, по всей вероятности, взбодрил старика. Его улыбка была даже довольной; никто бы никогда не догадался, что они обсуждают возможность мощно профинансированного, тайного восстания в стране Огня. 

Составив пальцы домиком, Зуко обратил взор на Сяо Джи.

— И?

— Охотница за головами знает, что за ней следят.

 _«Разумеется. Ничего никогда не бывает настолько просто»_. 

— Откуда?

— Мы подозреваем, что её ширшу почуял запах, милорд. — Сяо Джи дважды моргнула. — Если жители Тетсуши действительно замешаны в заговоре, они могли украсть образцы доспехов и одежды вашей свиты, когда вы были в деревне. Она могла натренировать зверя чуять конкретные сочетания: масло гвоздики, дворцовое мыло. Мои люди обычно принимают ванну и чистят оружие на территории дворца. 

— Мне известно, на что способен ширшу, Сяо Джи, — произнёс он, мимолётно вспоминая историю слепого зверя и ожерелья. Он вздохнул. — Как она вела себя до того, как поняла, что за ней следят? 

— Испуганно, милорд. Её действия были непоследовательны.

Нахмурившись, Зуко краем глаза посмотрел на дядю. Джун? Напугана? Всё было хуже, чем он предполагал. 

— Что её напугало?

— Скорее всего, эта записка, милорд. — Сяо Джи выудила из рукава свиток и протянула его Зуко. Развернув его, он, сощурившись, прочитал: _«Полночь. Мы найдём тебя. Будь готова»_. Символ пламени внутри чёрного перевёрнутого треугольника – возможно, знак визитёров Джун. 

— Вы уверены, что это сообщение предназначалось не мне?

— Милорд?

— Забудьте. — Зуко скрутил свиток и передал его дяде. Тот прочёл его, выгнул кустистые брови и посмотрел на Зуко с таким видом, словно говорил ему: _«Даже не думай»_. Естественно, после этого Зуко никак не мог выкинуть шальную мысль из головы. — Джун это видела?

— Да, милорд. Мы оставили для неё копию.

Он кивнул.

— Хорошо. У вас есть план?

— Мы схватим тех, кто назначил встречу Джун, как только они прибудут на место, милорд.

Зуко откинулся в кресле.

— И почему же мне кажется, что это слишком просто?

Сяо Джи и Айро переглянулись, обменявшись едва уловимыми, гордыми улыбками.

— Потому что так и есть, милорд, — ответила начальница стражи, возвращаясь к прежней выправке. — Если Джун умна, она выберет людное место в надежде, что это острастит её преследователей. Но если она их недооценила, то вскоре данная территория превратится в поле боя. Принимая во внимание присутствие наших людей, результатом встречи, скорее всего, станет полыхающая рыночная площадь. 

Зуко наблюдал за дядей, медленно переворачивающим фишку пай-шо. С изображением белого лотоса, разумеется. 

— Тогда мы внесём изменения в игру, — сказал Зуко. — Я хочу, чтобы вы произвели публичный арест Джун. Закуйте её в колодки около крепости. 

Айро цокнул.

— О, крепость… — Он вздохнул. — Навевает воспоминания…

Зуко показалось, что он заметил, как Сяо Джи едва уловимо закатила глаза.

— На каком основании, милорд?

Зуко почти улыбнулся.

— Она обозвала моего сына. Придумайте что-нибудь. 

Сяо Джи отдала честь.

— Будет сделано, милорд. 

Начальница стражи удалилась, и вслед за ней поднялся Айро, покачиваясь на пятках.

— Твои враги либо очень умны, либо невероятно глупы, племянник.

— Они пришли в наш город, дядя. Они глупцы.

— Я имел в виду время суток, хотя твоё наблюдение также не лишено оснований, — заметил Айро, поднимая чашку с чаем. — Никто не станет спорить, что полночь не самое лучшее время для магии огня. 

Дядя был прав – как и всегда. Возможно, визитёрам Джун было уже известно, что она навещала лорда Огня, и потому они ожидали нападения кучи стражников и постарались уменьшить риски, назначив встречу в полночь. _Возможно, таков был их план с самого начала_. Но он уже изменил одну составляющую – место действия, – а он и его люди знали крепость, как свои пять пальцев. Их уже было не застать врасплох, как могло бы случиться в каком-нибудь извилистом переулке. Он принудил своих врагов выйти на открытое пространство. Что до магии огня – при необходимости Зуко мог бы раздать всем рю-ню. Внутри самого Зуко напитка было предостаточно, для того чтобы его дыхание огня не погасло до самого утра. 

— Мне знаком этот взгляд, племянник, — произнёс Айро. — Он мне не нравится.

Зуко встал и оправил манжеты. 

— Я пойду к своему сыну, дядя.

Айро улыбнулся.

— Надеюсь, он тебя вымотает. 

☯☯☯

Запустив столп огня по пневматической трубе, Зуко открыл замок и толкнул потайную дверь, ведущую в комнату Катары. Она лежала на кровати со свитком на коленях. Подняв глаза, она увидела, как он нерешительно ступает в комнату и спросила:

— Пришёл, чтобы продолжить переговоры?

 _Если бы_. Вздохнув, он опёрся о потайную панель; она закрылась с характерным звуком. Его взгляд остановился на Курзу. Сидя на полу, он играл с миниатюрной деревянной копией дубинки племени Воды. Неподалёку лежал откинутый в сторону бумеранг, сделанный в том же стиле. Зуко прошёл через комнату, чтобы поднять его. Бумеранг казался старым и носил следы зубов неизвестно скольких детей племени Воды. Зуко подумал, что это, наверное, старая игрушка Сензо, возможно, даже и Сокки. 

— Эти штуки на удивление смертоносны, молодой человек. Тебе следует быть осторожнее.

Курзу обернулся, моргнул и сказал:

— _Зу-Зу!_ — Он помахал крошечной дубинкой в направлении Зуко. 

— Нет, — раздался голос Катары позади него. Ему было слышно, как она соскользнула с кровати и обошла выдвижной ящик, чтобы сесть рядом с ним. От её тела всё ещё исходило то же тепло, что и во время ужина; Зуко вспомнил прикосновение её пальцев к его костяшкам, и волоски на его шее внезапно зашевелились. — _Па-па_ , — произнесла она, а затем указала на Зуко. — _Па-па_.

Курзу сморщился, как будто Катара сказала что-то смешное.

— _Зу-Зу_. 

— Бесполезно. Он уже бунтует против меня.

— Ой, да замолчи. Ничего подобного. — Катара толкнула его плечом и прислонилась к нему. — Спасибо за сегодняшний вечер.

— За орущих детей? За нависающую угрозу?

— Я не ужинала со своей семьёй уже много лет. Я и забыла, каково это.

И тут ему кое-что вспомнилось. Он нахмурился.

— Ты что-то говорила насчёт ультиматума?

Катара фыркнула.

— Ох, это. Оказывается, ты очень нравишься Сокке, и он хочет, чтобы я остепенилась и как можно скорее начала производить на свет уйму «принцессок с хвостиками». 

— Нет, правда, что он сказал?

— Я и говорю. Принцесски с хвостиками. 

Зуко посмотрел на неё. На лице Катары было то слегка раздражённое выражение, которое всегда возникало, когда она говорила чистую правду. Он моргнул.

— Очевидно… — начал он, сглатывая, чтобы смочить пересохшее горло, — очевидно этот проход ведёт в параллельный мир, в котором верх – это низ, а твой брат не ненавидит самый воздух, которым я дышу. 

Катара показала ему язык. 

— Ой, да ладно тебе. Сокка тебя не ненавидит. Ему до тебя недостаточно дела, для того чтобы тебя ненавидеть.

Зуко зажмурился, почувствовав приближение очередной головной боли.

— Это просто… прекрасно.

— Ну, ладно, возможно, я неправильно выразилась. Главное: он тебя не ненавидит. Он даже не так уж хорошо тебя знает. Но сегодня ты его впечатлил. Сильно. А сделать это очень и очень непросто. 

— Я пригрозил ему.

— Как я и сказала, ты его впечатлил.

— Я подверг опасности его жену и детей.

— Он поменяет своё мнение. Он всегда так делает. И ты защищаешь его жену и детей так, словно они твои собственные. Прошу заметить, снова впечатляюще. 

Чем больше времени Катара проводила со своим братом, подумал Зуко, тем более похожей становилась манера их речи. Он сжал переносицу двумя пальцами. Вся тяжесть дня повисла на его плечах, как мокрая одежда. Он покрутил головой, и каждая косточка в его шее отозвалась громким хрустом. Он поморщился. _«Никогда, никогда больше не буду спать в детской»_.

— Кажется, тебе бы не помешал оздоровительный сеанс, — заметила Катара.

— Просто шея затекла. Я переживу. Всё, что мне нужно, – это принять душ и немного подремать.

— Подремать? — нахмурилась она. — Ты не собираешься ложиться спать?

Он покачал головой.

— Сяо Джи со своими людьми арестует Джун, а затем и тех, кто следит за ней, сегодня ночью. Я хочу быть на ногах, когда это случится.

— Я совсем забыла! — Катара ударила себя по лбу. — Что она сказала?

Зуко пожал плечами.

— Немногим больше того, что я уже сказал тебе. Джун получила послание. Мы его перехватили. В настоящий момент её арестовывают; мы заманим её подельников на открытую территорию и посмотрим, что из этого получится. 

— Само сообщение содержало какие-то зацепки?

— Там была эмблема, — снова пожал плечами он. — Довольно примитивная, но есть, с чего начать. — Он встал. — Уже совсем скоро нам станет известно больше. А пока мне нужно отдохнуть. — Наклонившись, Зуко поднял Курзу. — А тебе нужно умыться, — сказал он. — Пойдём.

Спрятавшись за приоткрытой дверью, Зуко положил в карман кусок мыла Катары – белый имбирь, ширшу не узнает запах – и быстрым движением вытер Курзу лицо. 

— _Зу-Зу_ , — произнёс малыш, всё ещё крепко держа в руке свою игрушечную дубинку, пытаясь увернуться от тряпки, которой его вытирал Зуко. Тот вытер его лицо и руки и отнёс обратно к Катаре. — Спасибо, что присматриваешь за ним.

Она нахмурилась.

— Уже уходишь?

Он поцеловал её в лоб.

— Если останусь, спать я не захочу.

☯☯☯

Спал он неспокойно. Ему никак не удавалось расслабиться. В конце концов он встал и отправился в душ, где сначала отмылся пемзой, а затем – мылом Катары. Его запах навеял воспоминания о совместных ваннах с ней и малышом, так что Зуко пришлось на некоторое время полностью отключить горячую воду.

Когда он вышел, одежды, которую он оставил на спинке стула, на месте не оказалось. Как и полотенца. Он, хмурясь, прошёл в комнату, где обнаружил Катару в багряного цвета одеянии, которая надевала на голову соломенную шляпу с вуалью. Она обернулась, так что ему стала видна красная краска вокруг её губ и глаз – с лицом, осенённым печатью легенды, она казалась старше.

Она кивнула в сторону одежды, маски и парных мечей, в ожидании лежащих на его кровати, с таким видом, что Зуко почувствовал себя ещё более голым, чем был. 

— Надеюсь, ты не думал идти без меня.

Она бросила ему полотенце, и он поспешно обвязал его вокруг талии. 

— Где мой сын?

— В детской, с Айро и другими детьми. С ним всё хорошо. Неужели ты правда думал, что я отпущу тебя одного? 

— Я думал… Я не знал, что тебе известно, что я куда-то собираюсь.

— Ты украл моё мыло, чтобы обмануть ширшу, Зуко. Я заметила это, когда принимала ванну. После этого мне недолго пришлось ломать голову, чтобы догадаться, что ты задумал. 

Он зажал переносицу между большим и указательным пальцами. Оставшиеся на нём водяные капли потихоньку начали испаряться.

— Ты нужна мне здесь. Здесь мой сын. Здесь мой дядя. Здесь твой брат. Здесь его дети. 

Катара упёрла руки в бока.

— Ты не доверяешь своему дяде? А как же Сокка, Суюки и Тоф? Ты считаешь, они не смогут защитить своих близких? 

— Конечно же смогут, — вздохнул он. — Но тебе я доверяю больше всех.

— Благодарю, — улыбнулась она. — Но лесть тебя не спасёт. Я иду с тобой – и точка.

— Катара...

— Зуко. — Она подошла ближе. — Ты что, не слушал меня сегодня? Принимать меня полностью. Всегда. Таковы мои условия. — Она взяла его руки в свои. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы я стала леди Огня, тебе стоит помнить, что куда раньше я стала Цветной Леди. 

Она вскинула подбородок, и, когда её голова отклонилась назад, он заметил, что у неё на лбу блестит нечто золотое. Он быстрым движением снял с неё шляпу и увидел диадему, которую подарил ей двенадцать лет назад – награда прямиком из сокровищницы, по слухам, принадлежавшая самой первой Цветной Леди.

— Ты сохранила её, — сказал он.

— Разумеется. Ведь ты мне её подарил. — Забрав шляпу, она принялась заново устраивать её в надлежащее положение. — Не помню, рассказывала я тебе или нет, Зуко, но я видела Цветную Леди. Её дух, я имею в виду. Она явилась мне и поблагодарила за помощь деревне страны Огня. — Она перевела взгляд на его маску. — Если народу Огня вновь не обойтись без Синей Маски, то без Цветной Леди – тем более.

Зуко пересёк комнату и взял в руки маску.

— Это не твоё противостояние. Пока ещё нет.

Она провела пальцами по рукояткам обоих мечей.

— Я защищала каждый дом, в котором жила, Зуко. Сейчас не может быть иначе.

Он надеялся, что его взгляд передавал чувство невероятного измождения, которое вызывали у него её слова. 

— Я не могу потерять тебя.

Её улыбка, скрытая вуалью, была отчасти печальна. 

— А я не могу оставаться в стороне. — Она положила руки ему на плечи. — Только не говори, что на этом всё и закончится, Зуко.

Он посмотрел на её руки, покоящиеся на его плечах, – хорошие, сильные руки, изящные, но крепкие, достаточно мощные, для того чтобы остановить его сердце и управлять океаном.

— Всё будет кончено не раньше, чем я умру, — ответил он. — Позволь мне одеться.

☯☯☯

Их путь через город захватил и его давний маршрут побега из дворца – забавно, что некоторые вещи никогда не меняются, – и когда-то вдоль и поперёк исхоженную им дорогу к крепости. Катара оказала несказанную услугу им обоим, сокрыв их перемещения пеленой тумана. Они прибыли на место как раз к появлению людей Сяо Джи; Зуко провёл их с Катарой к дереву, с которого хорошо было видно мощёный двор перед крепостью. Оттуда они могли разглядеть тёмную фигуру Джун, контрастирующую с бледной каменной кладкой. Она стояла на коленях, опустив колодки; прищуривщись, Зуко мог даже прочесть слово «клевета», которое было написано на железной табличке, болтающейся у неё на шее. По всей видимости, ширшу пошёл по её запаху; поковыляв от дерева к дереву, он, в конце концов, улёгся у неё в ногах. Агенты Сяо Джи под видом обычных стражников быстро образовали «клешни» вокруг крепости. 

— А теперь нам остаётся ждать, — едва слышно произнёс он. Маска создавала причудливое эхо. Он всегда старался по возможности молчать, когда носил её. 

— Сяо Джи знает, что ты здесь?

— Скорее всего. Но она не стала бы сообщать своим подчинённым – нельзя исключать возможность, что среди них есть предатель.

— Вероятность этого настолько высока?

Он медленно кивнул.

— Если кто-то отравил Курзу, то это значит, что у него есть доступ ко внутренней жизни дворца. 

Катара содрогнулась.

— Мы найдём их, кто бы это ни был, — сказал Зуко. — Они будут наказаны. Я... 

— Эй, гляди. — Катара кивнула в направлении двора. С противоположной стороны тропинки приближалась группа людей в капюшонах. Завидев их, Джун начала вырываться из колодок. Ширшу поднялся и принялся кружить вокруг неё, подёргивая своим исполинским хвостом. _«Их запах ему знаком»_. Зуко видел, как его люди почти неуловимо подступили ближе к арестантке. Он подался вперёд, перчатками держась за ствол дерева и ветку, на которой сидел. Вспомнив, что раньше он был куда легче, он перестал двигаться как раз вовремя – дерево не издало никаких звуков. Одинокая фигура отделилась от остальных и опустилась на колени перед Джун. Этот человек был одет в простецкую мантию новообращённого мудреца огня – такого, кто вполне мог заботиться о бедных. Он смочил тряпку в мисочке с водой и приложил её к лицу Джун. Она попыталась увернуться, а затем плюнула в него.

— Отстаньте от меня! Всё кончено! Я не сделала, что вы велели, так что просто убейте меня! 

Один из людей Сяо Джи вышел вперёд.

— Этот мужчина беспокоит вас, арестованная? 

— Да! Я хочу, чтобы он убрался! Избавьтесь...

— _ЭЙ!_

Взгляд Зуко метнулся по направлению выкрика. Кучка его людей просто исчезла. Его глаза бешено блуждали в поисках, но их нигде не было видно. Остальные стражники в видимом потрясении нарушили строй и смотрели куда угодно – только не на Джун. _«Нет. Нет, нет, нет. Только не это. Не тогда, когда мы уже так близко!»_

— Помогите! — вопила Джун. — Кто-нибудь, на помощь! 

Её ширшу взбесился и принялся замахиваться хвостом на людей. Взорвалась дымовая бомба, и он встал на дыбы и неодобрительно зарычал. Зуко почувствовал запах перца, и его глаза заслезились. 

— Проклятье...

— Сейчас всё сделаю, — сказала Катара, и стена тумана пробилась сквозь дым, разрезав его пополам. Но в очищенном воздухе обнаружилось кое-что куда более страшное. Большая часть его людей исчезла – _«куда в огромной пещере Коха они подевались? почему они не проронили ни звука?»_ — а пришельцы пытались разбить цепи Джун. Охотница за головами кричала и извивалась, стараясь отбиться от них с ничего не видящими, слезящимися глазами – так же яростно, как и её слепое животное. 

— Отойдите от меня! Отойдите от меня! 

— Будь здесь, — произнёс Зуко, вынимая мечи из ножен.

— Зуко...

Но он был уже на земле, мчался, нацелившись на того, которого Джун боялась больше всех. Его люди – те немногие оставшиеся, которые не тёрли глаза в попытках разглядеть хоть что-то – бросились ему на помощь. Сработала тюремная тревога – монотонный резкий вой высоко над головой. Изнутри доносился галдёж заключённых. Кто-то пошёл на него с топориком; он увернулся и полоснул нападавшего по животу. Горячая кровь попала на его ботинки, он перешагнул через неё, уклоняясь, нанося удары, защищая. Маска защищала его глаза, но лишь немного – перед глазами уже всё расплывалось. Он с силой моргнул. Его жертва продолжала двигаться, продолжала ускользать от него, скрываясь за группами более крупных, сильных мужчин, которые носили лопаты в своих длинных, потрёпанных рукавах. _«Один удар такой по голове – и ты труп, Зу-Зу»_. Он метил в черенки, стараясь разрубить их напополам. Один из его мечей застрял. Он попытался высвободить его, но его противник схватил его за руку, ухмыльнулся, начал давить...

...и замер, по его бородатому лицу пробежало выражение вящего ужаса. Его конечности напряглись и окаменели. Трясясь и обливаясь потом, он отпустил Зуко. Рука, держащая лопату, поднялась.

— Помогите! Помогите мне, я не могу остановиться! — Он начал замахиваться на своих товарищей. Их капюшоны темнели и намокали, стоило только острию соприкоснуться с ними. — На помощь! Помогите! Я не могу прекратить это!

Люди в капюшонах корчились и пронзительно кричали, их тела, изгибаясь, против собственной воли образовывали защитную стену вокруг Зуко и Джун. Подняв взгляд, он увидел Катару: сидя на ветке, она представала точной копией Цветной Леди, перебирая пальцами в воздухе, как кукловод. _«Да благословят ду́хи эту женщину и всегда будут чтить её имя»_. Ухмыльнувшись, он обернулся…

…и увидел, как на израненной шее Джун возникла вторая улыбка, когда некто перерезал ей глотку. Из неё полилась кровь, она издавала беспомощные булькающие звуки. Он лишь смутно слышал, как кто-то кричал – это был он сам, – и видел, как некто – его добыча – _«как он появился здесь так быстро?»_ – пытается ускользнуть. Вытянув меч вперёд, Зуко использовал его в качестве крюка, таким образом притянув беглеца назад, и прижал его к земле. Тот замахнулся на него кинжалом, но Зуко заметил, как промелькнула сталь, и заблокировал удар. При этом он обратил внимание, что рука принадлежала старику: возраст выдавали пигментные пятна и надутые синие вены. Он сжал запястье, и его противник вскрикнул от боли, начал выгибаться и дёргаться, впиваясь в его левую руку. Кинжал выпал из его хватки. Капюшон свалился с его головы… 

…и перед ним предстал Юн-Дзы из Общества за справедливость в образовании. 

Зуко сорвал свою маску.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — потребовал он, тряся его.

— Слишком поздно… — просипел Юн-Дзы. 

— Почему ты убил Джун? Что она сделала? Она предала вас? 

На его лбу выступил пот, и Юн-Дзы покачал головой.

— Слишком поздно…

— Что слишком поздно? В чём дело? Говори, сейчас же!

Недобрая улыбка искривила черты лица старика. Зуко похолодел. Старик поманил Зуко к себе. Он наклонился, взглядом следя за кинжалом. 

— Ты опоздал… — проскрежетал Юн-Дзы. — План… уже приведён в исполнение… 

Ужасный хриплый смех обдал щёку Зуко теплом. Он отстранился. Превозмогая боль, отражающуюся в его глазах, Юн-Дзы продолжал смеяться.

— Слишком поздно, — прошептал он, кашляя. — Мера предосторожности…

Его забила судорога. Он схватился за сердце. Выгнув спину от земли всего раз, он перестал дышать. В его взгляде отражался триумф, обрамлённый созданным смехом морщинами. Его глаза безжизненно смотрели на Зуко. 

К нему бежала Катара. _«Ты что-то упустил, Зу-Зу»_.

Юн-Дзы. Почему это был именно Юн-Дзы? 

_«Кто к тебе близок?»_

Катара произнесла:

— Юн-Дзы? Но почему? 

Он снова натянул маску. 

_«Кому ты доверяешь?»_

Юн-Дзы говорил, что в стране Огня полно мальчишек, которым нечем заняться с тех пор, как были закрыты лагеря военной подготовки. Он прислал ему статистические данные, графики и свидетельства очевидцев. Он прислал… 

_«Кто появился как раз перед отравлением?»_

Зуко схватился за мечи.

— Том-Том.

Он пустился бежать.

☯☯☯

В одиночку он двигался быстрее, чем с Катарой. Но она гналась за ним и создавала препятствия: покрывала улицы льдом, и его заносило, но он бесшабашно скользил по нему, сфокусированный на своей цели. Мечи обеспечивали ему необходимое сцепление, когда подводили ноги. С их помощью он завернул за угол, а затем прыгнул – и оказался на крышах. _«Пускай попробует догнать тебя теперь, Зу-Зу»_.

Катара окутала его туманом, но он прорывался сквозь него. Свой город он знал лучше, чем она. Он следовал за запахом моря, пробегая вдоль хребта города. Перепрыгивая с крыши на крышу, он сбивал черепицу, и та осыпалась на землю; он услышал, как внизу выругалась Катара. _«Меня полностью. Всегда»_. Ну, так это должно было быть взаимно. _«Не можешь быть папочкой Зу-Зу постоянно, да? В тебе для этого слишком много от Озая»_. Он бежал, распугивая птиц и карликовых пум. Та часть его, которая, возможно, по-тихому чокнулась в своём уголке уже очень давно, задумалась о том, как он, должно быть, выглядит. Он представил себе хищный оскал Синей Маски. Вспомнил, как, увидев его, Аанг закричал от страха. Это было в другой жизни. _«Чем ты можешь оправдать бой с ребёнком?»_

— Зуко, не надо!

Но он продолжал бежать. Бежала и Катара. Он перескочил через первое дворцовое укрепление; она перенеслась над ним на полоске льда, который затем превратила в хлыст и сбила Зуко с ног. Тяжело дыша, он поднялся с земли и побежал по собственным садам как вор. Маска не сразу пропускала выдыхаемый им воздух. _«Мой сын. Мой сын. Предатель Том-Том в одном доме с моим сыном. И с дядей. И с племянником. И с племянницами»_. Он бежал и видел перед собой Айро, видел искрящуюся на пальцах стариках молнию, когда тот перенаправил атаку Азулы, видел Дракона Запада и столп огня, извергающийся из его рта, слышал давно произнесённые слова, которые когда-то в равной степени и смущали, и радовали его: _«Я люблю тебя как собственного сына»_. Он слышал их и впервые понимал, что они означают.

Он бежал.

— Зуко, нет!

Они уже были в саду его матери, всего в нескольких шагах от того места, куда он направлялся. У него закололо в пальцах. Мечи, казалось, зажили собственной жизнью и, как магические жезлы, указывали ровно туда, где спал Том-Том – _«народ Огня до сих пор не приемлет слабых звеньев»_ , – но тут всё его тело одеревенело, и он, охнув, упал на траву.

Магия крови. Стоило бы догадаться. Позади себя он слышал тяжёлое дыхание Катары. Воздух с хрипом вырывался у неё из груди. Откашлявшись, она выпалила:

— Ты не можешь. — Рваный вдох. — Ты не… должен. 

— Пусти меня, Катара.

— Нет. — Она закашлялась снова. — Ты не ведаешь… что творишь.

— Неправда. — Он попытался поёрзать, но смог пошевелить только пальцами и языком. Ощущение было такое, словно он попал в паучий кокон. — Пусти меня, чтоб тебя! 

— Нет. — Она упала на колени. Он и услышал это, и почувствовал прошедшую по земле вибрацию. — Нет. 

— Он там с моим сыном! Он там с твоей семьёй!

— Так не может продолжаться. Ты не можешь постоянно убегать. 

— Даже не смей начинать отчитывать меня! И не превращай это в разговор о нас! Речь идёт о моём сыне! — Он чуть не взвыл от досады. Из его рта вырвалось пламя. — _Я сдерживался весь день!_ И с утра, и днём, когда угрожали вам обоим, я сдерживался! А теперь он _прямо здесь_ … 

— Я устала, Зуко… — Он слышал, как она встала, и заметил колебание её багряных одежд, когда она зашаталась. — Я не смогу удерживать тебя долго.

— _Хорошо_. _Отпусти_ меня. Позволь сделать то, что должен. 

Сейчас он видел перед собой её ноги. Она встала между ним и дверью.

— В таком случае тебе придётся сразиться со мной. — Её дыхание выровнялось. — Ты способен на это, Зуко? Сможешь со мной драться? 

Он зажмурился.

— Не заставляй меня делать это.

Невидимые оковы, связывающие его, постепенно ослабли. Её шляпа почти беззвучно упала на землю.

— Убери мечи, — сказала она. — Сражайся со мной, как раньше. 

Он медленно встал. Отложил мечи. Снял маску и бросил её рядом со шляпой. Её волосы завивались от пота. Краска на лице потекла. Золотая диадема всё также блестела на её голове, свисая на лоб. Скинув с себя верхнюю мантию, она встала в стойку. 

— Я люблю тебя, — произнёс Зуко. — Не заставляй меня делать это.

В ответ она лишь откупорила оба мешка с водой. Две струи воды змейками обвились вокруг её рук. Сделав глубокий вдох, он создал два огненных кинжала и принялся ждать. Первый выпад сделала она. Хлысты были нацелены прямо в голову – она не разменивалась по мелочам, – так что он пригнулся, ринулся на неё, подскочил высоко в воздух, сопровождая удар пламенем. Она обдала его волной, которая была куда больше на этот раз и пахла прудом – сообразительная, воспользовалась моментом, когда он находился в воздухе, – и он упал спиной на траву. Вскочив, он вновь побежал на неё, паля в неё огнём; она отмахивалась от ударов с помощью пятиконечной плети. 

— Почему ты так поступаешь? — Она направила воду под него, и та разрослась и полностью окутала его; ему нечем было дышать, а затем он полетел вверх ногами, стремительно несясь в сторону пруда с уткочерепахами. Она отпустила его за мгновение до того, как его голова врезалась в грязь, и он сгруппировался. Он плюхнулся вниз, грязь попала ему в рот, и стало холодно, очень-очень холодно, и он стал было выбираться; она подняла его на столбе из блестящих ледяных пик, как в старые-добрые времена. — Сладкая, — проговорил он, стуча зубами, — ты _не забыла_.

— Чтоб тебя, Зуко, ты иногда такой дурак, — отозвалась Катара, раскалывая лёд. Тот треснул от напора. Зуко выскользнул, освободившись от ледяной хватки, но слышал, что ледяные иглы летят над ним – это до странного напомнило ему о Мэй, – и вскоре он снова оказался накрепко прижат к земле. Он выдохнул огнём, разрушая оковы. С огненными хлыстами в обеих руках он подкосил её стойку, заставив её подпрыгнуть, но она запрыгнула на ледяной диск и пошла на него, несясь на растущей вверх глыбе льда, которая затем превратилась в водоворот. Центр циклона, она была высоко, и он стоял и смотрел на неё, завороженный этим зрелище настолько, что его голова пошла кругом, пока не стало слишком поздно и она не обрушилась на него, промочив до нитки, своим весом зажав все стратегически важные точки его тела и прижав два пальца к горлу: — Мы можем устранить его _вместе_ , Зуко, — процедила она сквозь сжатые зубы. — Если он действительно тот предатель, которым ты его считаешь, значит, он _ожидает_ , что ты придёшь за ним сегодня. Но завтра? Когда всё уляжется? Во время тренировочного поединка со вдовой Аватара, когда он будет думать, что ты ему всё ещё доверяешь?

Его дыхание участилось. Перед глазами заискрило.

— Тоф могла бы…

— Верно, Зуко. Тоф могла бы. — Она наклонилась, и её глаза заблестели в поле его зрения. — Если это касается семьи, Зуко, то давай разбираться с этим по-семейному. — Её губы сжались в суровую линию. — Завтра мы устроим Том-Тому бой всей его жизни. 

Зуко сел. Искры последовали за ним. 

— Ты бы сразилась со мной только ради того, чтобы удержать от опрометчивых действий.

— Никаких «бы». Уже. Я _уже_ сразилась с тобой, чтобы удержать от опрометчивых действий. — Она провела по нему руками, затрагивая и весьма интересные места. — Никакого непоправимого ущерба, я надеюсь? 

— Ничего важного не задето. — Он сплюнул грязь. — У нас ещё могут быть дети. При условии, что ты позволишь мне прожить настолько долго.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно. Пойдём проведаем Курзу.

Он испытал прилив сил от одной только мысли и тотчас же поднялся на ноги. Подобрав маску и мечи, он протянул Катаре шляпу и мантию, и они пошагали обратно во дворец, покрытые кровью, травой и землёй. Мокрые и грязные, они шли к детской, и встречавшиеся им на пути стражники в удивлении приподнимали брови и незаметно улыбались – _«ду́хи, только представить, какие слухи пойдут после сегодняшней ночи»_. Стража около детской подозрительно их осмотрела, но Зуко просто задул огонь в пневматические трубы в правильной последовательности и сам открыл дверь.

Внутри Айро и мастер Шо сидели за пай-шо. Шо курил филигранный золотой кальян, заправленный сладким орхидеевым табаком, медленно чернеющим поверху. Он встал и отдал честь.

— Добрый вечер, милорд. Или, если учесть, который сейчас час, доброе утро. — Он поклонился Катаре. — Миледи. 

— Мастер Шо?

— Он – то самое «Шо» из пай-шо, племянник, — ответил Айро, кулаком потирая глаза. Он улыбнулся. — Повеселились на своём свидании? 

— Обсудим это позже. Сейчас я хочу, что к Том-Тому был приставлен дозорный. Где Курзу?

— Спит. Если хочешь…

— Нет, я сам его принесу. — Зуко старался перемещаться между кроватями как можно тише, однако Сензо неожиданно поднялся. 

— Дядя Зуко, — произнёс он, щурясь в сумраке. — Всё в порядке? 

— Всё нормально, племянник. Ложись спать. 

— Вы с дядей Аангом покатаете нас сегодня на драконе?

Он едва не спросил: _«На каком драконе?»_ , – но быстро понял, что тот просто разговаривал во сне.

— Не сегодня, – ответил он.

— Дядя Аанг обещал, что будут драконы, — сказал Сензо, ложась обратно. — Я хочу драконов.

— Сделаю всё, что в моих силах.

— Хорошо… 

Сензо погрузился в сон, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и Зуко двинулся дальше. Курзу спал в собственной кроватке и лишь немного поворочался, когда Зуко взял его на руки. На первый взгляд, с ним было всё более чем в порядке: никакой температуры, озноба, хрипов или даже соплей. Зуко укутал его в одеяло.

— Дядя, я забираю его с собой.

Айро благодушно ему улыбнулся. Что-то, кажется, блестело около его глаз. 

— Ты назвал его «племянник», — произнёс он. — Ты назвал своего племянника «племянник». 

Зуко поправил дядин воротник, высвободив из-под него сухие, седые волосы, и пригладил их. 

— Разумеется.

Подсадив ребёнка повыше, он вышел из комнаты. Он беззвучно спросил: _«Спать?»_ , на что Катара ответила: _«Умоляю»_. На этот раз он просто следом за ней дошёл до её комнаты: никаких потайных ходов, никаких уловок. Служанки у дверей расступились, чтобы дать им пройти, не взглянув на них дважды, и он запер за ними дверь собственным дыханием.

☯☯☯

_«Что-то щекочет ему нос. Её волосы. Её разгорячённая кожа пахнет белым имбирём, потом и летом. Он дышит, она дышит. Вдох, выдох. Вдох, выдох. Его сын тоже дышит. Он видит их, даже не открывая глаз, – так вот значит, как Тоф делает это, – видит ожерелье его жены на прикроватной тумбе, видит руку, которая к нему тянется. Длинные, знакомые пальцы царапают по синему камню. Камень болтается. Переливается. Смех. Нарастающий, хриплый, издевательский смех. Он замирает._

_«Те, кто не извлекают из истории уроков, обречены её повторять»._

_Он видит лицо, длинные волосы, корону, бороду, синий камень вместо левого глаза – Озай вытаскивает его, и он видит на его месте ужасную рану, шрам, своё собственное лицо, своё собственное обожжённое лицо; синий свет, улыбка Озая, треск молнии…»_

— _НЕТ!_ — Зуко сел, извергая пламя. Он выпалил из левой руки, и огонь, дугой пройдя над кроватью, растворился в предрассветном сумраке. Там никого не было. Озай был мёртв. Зуко потрогал подбородок – гладко выбрит, как и всегда, если не считать щетины. Катара дотронулась до него, и он содрогнулся.

— Это был просто сон, — произнесла она. Курзу заплакал.

Зуко в ужасе посмотрел на сына. _«Ты только что пальнул огнём над головой своего сына. Над лицом своего сына»_. Его затрясло. Не говоря ни слова, он подхватил ревущего Курзу на руки; перед глазами помутилось. _«Ты мог бы обжечь его»_. Слёзы Курзу размазывались по коже Зуко. Ребёнок вопил ему в шею. Неожиданно Зуко перестал видеть. Всё вокруг стало мокрым и размытым, и дыхание перехватило; подняв колени, он со всех сторон окружил Курзу, и раскачивался, пока тот всё голосил.

— Не бойся, — услышал он свой собственный голос. — Не бойся. Я не хотел… _«Я не хотел. Ду́хи, честное слово, я не хотел»_. — Я бы никогда… — Он не мог говорить, не мог дышать. Он поцеловал голову сына. — Я _люблю_ тебя. Я бы _никогда_ … Я не такой, обещаю, что никогда не стану таким…

— Зуко. — Он поднял глаза. Катара пристально смотрела на него, наклонив голову со всё ещё оставшейся вдоль линии роста волос красной краской. Она протянула к нему руки, и он подвинулся, она подвинулась, и вскоре они все трое превратились в переплетение плеч и рук. — Всё хорошо, — прошептала она ему на ухо. — Всё будет хорошо.

— _Нет_ , — возразил он. — Я мог бы его _ранить_. — Он подавился воздухом. — Я мог бы ранить _тебя_ , Катара. Я _сражался_ с тобой сегодня. Я-я… Я оставил тебя с теми монстрами, я просто _бросил_ тебя там одну! Они могли бы убить тебя, а я просто _убежал_!

— Ш-ш. Успокойся. Дыши глубже.

— У меня не получится. Я был глупцом, думая, что смогу. Я так этого хотел, и мне казалось, что у меня всё может получиться, но это не так. Он во мне и всегда будет во мне, он заставит меня навредить тебе…

— _Зуко_ , — Катара отстранилась и повернула его лицо к себе. Её взгляд был непоколебим. — Озай ещё может навредить нам лишь в том случае, если ты будешь верить его лживым представлениям о тебе. Он мёртв. С ним покончено. Вот уже двенадцать лет как. — Она коснулась его шрама. — Битва окончена. Ты победил.

Его голос звучал так жалко, что ему захотелось спрятаться:

— Я палил в тебя огнём. Я люблю тебя, но я палил в тебя огнём…

— А я наваляла тебе, Зуко. Не забывай. Я без проблем могу справиться с тобой, и это не зависит от того, спим мы вместе или нет. — Она печально улыбнулась, запустив руку в его волосы. — Ты разве не знаешь, что сражался со мной только потому, что я тебе это позволила? Если бы я захотела, то могла бы лопнуть сосуд у тебя в мозге, и всё бы на этом и закончилось. 

_«На это тебе нечего возразить, Зу-Зу»_. 

Он улыбнулся.

— И кто теперь говорит как Азула?

— Азула. — Катара закатила глаза. — Умоляю. Не смеши меня. — Бросив взгляд на прикроватный столик, она подняла с него свою золотую диадему. — Я Цветная Леди, забыл? Она защищает народ Огня. А значит, и лорда Огня тоже.

Он нахмурился.

— Где другое твоё ожерелье?

Катара выудила из-под кровати свиток. Внимание Зуко тотчас же привлёк довольно пикантный заголовок.

— Сказки на ночь? 

Она показала ему язык и принялась разворачивать свиток. Внутри пергамента было завёрнуто её ожерелье. 

— Мне было одиноко, — ответила она, протягивая ему украшение.

Зуко опустился на подушку, ребёнок всё ещё хлюпал носом, лежа у него на животе.

— Бедняжка. — Он покачал ожерельем перед лицом Курзу, и тот сразу же затих и потянулся к нему. Зуко краем глаза посмотрел на Катару. — Пришлось развлекать себя самой? 

Она устроилась рядом с ним.

— Уверена, что холостяк с таким стажем, как у тебя, знает об этом не понаслышке.

— Ты жестока. 

Его глаза закрылись сами собой. Она уткнулась ему в плечо, закинув руку поверх него и его сына.

— Тебе это нравится. Не делай вид, что нет. 

— Я это _обожаю_. — Он улыбнулся, не открывая глаз. — Мне снилось, что ты моя. 

— Я же сейчас здесь, разве нет?

— Да. Слава ду́хам. — Другой рукой, той, что не держала ребёнка, он коснулся её волос. — А что будет завтра?

— Завтра мы начнём зачистку.


End file.
